Pais Jovens Demais
by Fabianne G. Malfoy
Summary: Tradução da fic da AngelicDevil1 "Parents too young". Devido a uma nova aula os alunos estão sendo colocados em pares e recebendo um bebê para tomar conta por três semanas. Dois inimigos são colocados juntos, mas talvez um bebê seja o que eles precisavam.
1. Aula Nova

**Pais Jovens Demais**

**..**

**Resumo:** Devido a uma nova aula, os alunos estão sendo colocados em pares e recebendo um bebê para tomar conta por três semanas. Dois inimigos são colocados juntos, mas talvez um bebê seja o que eles precisam para fazer as pazes. Deixe a diversão começar. Draco e Hermione

..

**N/T: Olá, eu sou a Fabianne P. Xavier (antiga Fabianne G. Malfoy) e sou a tradutora desta fic maravilhosa. ****Gostaria de agradecer à Micky, minha Beta-reader, pelo apoio incondicional e pela paciência, e por não se importar pelos meus sumiços. **

**Essa é uma das melhores fanfics que já li. O meu projeto aqui no Fanfiction é traduzir as melhores fanfics (na minha humilde opnião) para que o maior número de pessoas possíveis possam experienciar as emoções que senti. Sou muito apaixonada por Dramione. Já passei horas e horas lendo, chorando, sorrindo e aquecendo meu coração com essas história. Espero que gostem.**

**Título original: **Parents Too Young

**Autora: **AngelicDevil1

**Link original:**www . fanfiction . net /s/1987271/1/ParentsTooYoung

******Disclaimer: **Some characters, places, and citations are J. K. Rowling owned. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

..

**Capítulo 1 - Aula Nova**

..

Hermione Granger andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com três livros nos braços e seu volumoso cabelo castanho flutuando atrás dela. Era o segundo dia de seu sexto ano e ela estava andando rapidamente em direção ao Salão Principal para encontrar com Harry e Rony.

Ela estava virando uma esquina quando bateu com força contra alguém, deixando escapar um pequeno grito.

"Olhe pra onde está indo, Sangue-ruim." O Sonserino loiro sorriu maliciosamente enquanto observava ela inclinar-se para pegar os livros que tinha derrubado.

"Talvez _você_deva olhar pra onde está indo, Malfoy." Ela o encarou com raiva enquanto ficava de pé, seus livros de volta nos braços.

"Você não tem nenhum respeito pelos seus superiores, Granger." Ele disse passando por ela.

"Idiota." Ela murmurou quando ele passou. Ele ouviu, virou-se e deu um empurrão nela de maneira que seus livros caíram de volta no chão. Ela suspirou profundamente e virou-se para encarar o rosto malicioso dele.

"Volte pro chão, Granger. É onde você pertence, à sujeira." Malfoy falou maldosamente.

Hermione tentou se acalmar pensando em várias idéias animadoras que vieram à sua mente naquele momento, muitas dessas idéias consistiam no Malfoy morrendo de várias maneiras diferentes. Ela pegou seus livros e se dirigiu ao corredor com sua cabeça erguida, determinada em não deixar o Malfoy a atingir.

..

* * *

..

Ela aterrissou em sua cadeira na mesa do Salão Principal com um pequeno baque e um suspiro. Rony estava sentado lá colocando toda comida que pudesse em sua boca enquanto Harry fascinava-se com a quantidade de comida que seu amigo conseguia ingerir.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para Rony e revirou os olhos. "Por que você insiste em comer como um animal?"

Rony olhou para ela e sorriu com a boca cheia. "É mais divertido." Ele disse e continuou a comer.

Hermione amarrou a cara e depois sacudiu sua cabeça com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você parece… errr… de mau humor?" Harry disse tirando seus olhos de Rony.

"Não se preocupe, é que acabei de me deparar com uma outra espécie." Ela murmurou. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. "Malfoy." Ela explicou. Harry apenas acenou.

"Você já deu uma olhada no seu horário? Nós temos uma aula nova chamada 'Planejamento Familiar', seja lá o que isso significa." Harry falou enquanto empurrava alguma comida em sua boca.

"Planejamento familiar? Parece excitante, não acham?" Ela perguntou a seus dois melhores amigos.

"É, parece muito interessante." Rony disse sarcasticamente arreganhando os dentes. "Quem vai estar ensinado isso?"

"Eu não sei, vamos somente pedir aos poderes de Deus pra que não seja o Snape." Harry falou com uma careta.

..

* * *

..

Todos os estudantes que tinham Planejamento Familiar entraram arrastando os pés na sala de aula que estava repleta de murmurinhos.

Todos olhavam ao redor confusos, não havia mesas ou cadeiras na ala inteira, exceto pela carteira do professor lá na frente. A porta dos fundos abriu com tudo e Snape entrou sem nem mesmo olhar para os estudantes.

"Sentem-se." Ele ordenou quando alcançou sua cadeira. Todos os estudantes se entre-olharam confusos.

"Onde devemos nos sentar, Senhor?" Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

"Onde você acha, Srta. Granger? No chão!" Ele disse em seu tom apático usual. Os Grifinórios olharam pro chão, deram de ombros, sentaram e cruzaram as pernas. Os Sonserinos, por outro lado, lançaram olhares enojados e se recusaram a sentar.

"Nenhum Malfoy se senta na sujeira, Senhor. E nem nenhum Sonserino também." Draco disse com um sorriso de lado.

Snape revirou os olhos levemente e conjurou cadeiras suficientes para os Sonserinos enquanto os Grifinórios ficaram sentados lá parecendo mais do que incomodados.

"Ok, eu vou ser rápido com isso. Se vocês olharem em seus horários perceberão que têm essa lição todos os dias pelas próximas três semanas. Nas próximas três semanas esta Lição será em período livre pra vocês. O propósito dessa aula é perceber as repercussões de suas ações." Snape parecia ainda mais desconfortável nesse ponto e os alunos não conseguiram evitar rir baixinho. Ele os ignorou e continuou. "Este é um experimento completamente novo e nós esperamos que tudo ocorra bem." Ele parou quando a McGonagall entrou e parou na frente da turma.

"Eu assumirei agora." Ela disse lançando um olhar confuso aos Grifinórios sentados no chão. Lançou um olhar severo para Snape e conjurou mais cadeiras.

"Vocês serão colocados em pares de sexo oposto e receberão um novo dormitório para viver durante três semanas. Será uma área habitacional, um quarto e um banheiro. Vocês receberão um bebê para tomar conta durante três semanas e criar com seu parceiro." Com isso a maioria dos alunos parecia que estava prestes a fugir da sala de aula.

Hermione exclamou: "É muita responsabilidade colocar um garoto e uma garota juntos num quarto!" Os Sonserinos caíram na risada com isso fazendo comentários baixinhos.

"O objetivo desse experimento é fazer vocês pensarem mais de uma vez em dormir com o sexo oposto e sim Srta. Granger, você tem razão. Os quartos serão encantados, então ninguém será capaz de… quebrar as regras da escola-"

"Qual o sexo do bebê que nós iremos pegar?" Hermione questionou outra vez.

"Vocês descobrirão depois. As crianças que vocês vão criar serão suas, se parecerão com vocês, terão o mesmo sangue e o mesmo gene que você e seu parceiro. Então se você e o seu parceiro algum dia tivessem um filho, seria assim que ele pareceria." Ela terminou lançando um olhar para a turma.

Houve um baixo zun zun zun pela sala quando os alunos consideraram a tarefa.

Rony olhou para Harry parecendo assustado: "Nosso próprio filho? E se nós matarmos ele? Ou... derrubá-lo ou quebrar a cabeça dele ao algo assim."

"Não seja bobo Rony." Hermione sorriu.

"Eu acho que vai ser interessante. Só estou extremamente preocupado com quem será colocado junto comigo." Harry disse lançando um olhar para as Sonserinas.

"Com licença Professora, de onde virão esses bebês?" Hermione perguntou sobre o barulho.

"De um feitiço, Srta. Granger." Respondeu o Professor Snape quase sarcasticamente.

McGonagall começou a gritar por causa da comoção. "Eu não vou dizer a vocês quem decidiu como serão os pares que estou prestes a dizer, mas, você e seu par foram escolhidos por uma razão, então não questionem isso. Eu vou lê-los agora." Imediatamente todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto ela puxava um comprido pedaço de pergaminho.

"Rony Weasley e Lilá Brown." Ambos sorriram um pro outro.

"Blaise Zabini e Parvati Patil." Houve alguns sons de desgosto da Sonserina.

"Neville Longbottom e Pansy Parkinson." Com isso Pansy parecia como se estivesse prestes a bater em alguma coisa com muita força ou a chorar num canto escuro.

"Hermione Granger e..." Hermione mordeu levemente seu lábio. "Harry Potter."

Ela virou-se e sorriu loucamente para Harry quando ele mostrou o polegar pra cima pra ela.

"Ah espere." McGonagall disse lendo o pergaminho de novo. O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu lentamente. "Eu li a linha errada."

Hermione esperou ansiosamente enquanto observava a professora correr seus dedos pela linha para um outro nome. McGonagal parecia mais do que surpresa, mas escondeu isso muito bem e encarou os alunos.

"Draco Malfoy." Ela disse olhando para Hermione. No minuto que o nome foi lido metade dos Sonserinos começaram a gritar sobre como isso era uma desonra e os Grifinórios começaram a dar a Hermione tapinhas simpáticos na cabeça.

"Eu NÃO vou criar uma criança com uma Sague-ruim." Draco gritou ficando de pé e apontando um dedo para ela.

"Ah sim, porque você pensa que _eu_ quero ser colocada com você, seu garoto doninha." Hermione disse levantando-se e o encarando.

"Como se atreve a me enfrentar sua..." Malfoy começou, mas parou quando foi empurrado pra trás, bateu na parede com um pequeno estalo e caiu no chão com suas vestes na cabeça. Ele as puxou pro lado e olhou para a figura segurando uma varinha e sorrindo.

"Isso é o melhor que você consegue, Granger?" Ele disse pegando sua varinha levantando e apontando-a pra ela.

"Eu não gastaria o meu melhor em você." Ela gritou tremendo de raiva.

"Parem voes dois antes que eu lhes dê uma detenção." McGonagal gritou parecendo bem zangada com os dois jovens estudantes.

Malfoy sentou-se com carranca ainda fixa em suas feições. "Espere até o meu pai saber disso." Ele disse irritado.

Hermione lançou um olhar áspero pra ele e sentou-se próximo a Harry que colocou braço reconfortantemente ao seu redor.

"Deixe que os jogos comecem." Hermione murmurou baixinho enquanto olhava para o Malfoy.

..

* * *

..

**N/T: Se gostou, deixe uma review. É o combustível para tradução! Capítulo 02 -**** Suicídio é a Saída Mais Fácil!**

**Aviso 01: (04/02/2012)Estou formatando toda a fic, e quando acabar, postarei os últimos capítulos, preparem-se, terminar todas as traduções é minha meta de 2012!**

..

**Meu projeto conciste em Traduzir do Inglês pro português:**

**1- Nós Sempre Teremos Paris **(Terminada)

**2- Pais Jovens Demais **(Terminada - falta postar 4 capítulos)

**3-Tornando-se A Sra. Malfoy** (Em andamento)

**4- Hermione Malfoy **(Em andamento, será postada na conta da autora - Superscar)

**5- A História de Amor dos Meus Pais** (Em andamento)

..

**Do Português pro Inglês:**

**6- Life is Made of Choices **(A Vida é Feita de Escolhas - da Micky)** - Em andamento**

**7- Falling in Love With the Serpent **(Apaixonada Pela Serpente - da Angy)****** - Em andamento**

**8- Christmas Angel **(Anjo de Natal - da Arine-san)** - Terminada**


	2. Suicídio é a Saída Mais Fácil

Pais Jovens Demais

**Capítulo 2 Suicídio é a Saída Mais Fácil**

Os últimos estudantes caminhavam pelos corredores em direção a seus dormitórios. Alguns pares já tinham sido colocados em suas respectivas casa pelas próximas três semanas. Hermione ainda estava amuada, ela tinha tentado ver o lado positivo de ser colocada em par com o Malfoy e perguntou até mesmo a seus amigos para ajudá-la a descobrir alguma coisa otimista a respeito.

Enquanto Hermione ficava parada lá, esperando por idéias úteis de Rony e Harry, ela percebeu que estava pedindo demais.

Harry veio com: "Bem, nós podemos matá-lo, daí você não precisará suportar ele."

E Rony simplesmente continuou murmurando. "Mas que inferno!"

Suas amigas, por outro lado, tiveram um ponto de vista diferente.

"Eu quero dizer, ele é bem atraente se olhá-lo de longe e rapidamente." Lilá disse e piscou o olho pra ela.

Parvati tinha idéias semelhantes. "Quer dizer, você está dormindo no mesmo lugar que ele Hermione, verá ele de cuecas." Parvati disse cutucando-a.

Essas idéias deveriam ser atraentes para Hermione, mas ela não tinha nenhum interesse em vê-lo de cueca... ou vê-lo de alguma forma.

"Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Granger." Snape falou na frente. Ambos caminharam penosamente até ele, nenhum dos dois parecendo muito animado. "Aqui está o quarto de vocês."

Eles dois entraram no quarto e olharam ao redor. Nenhum disse nada por outro, mas ambos estavam igualmente maravilhados. O lugar era extremamente aconchegante com muitas poltronas grandes e sofás salpicados ao redor da lareira. Havia duas portas em lados opostos do quarto, Draco foi para uma e Hermione para a outra.

Ele andou até o banheiro e notou uma banheira do tamanho de uma piscina e algumas mesas para o 'bebê'. Foi quando ele se deu conta. Onde estava esse bebê que eles deveriam criar?

De repente ele ouviu um pequeno gritinho vindo do outro quarto, caminhou casualmente até a guarnição da porta do outro quarto e se recostou nela.

Hermione estava lá com um bebê pequenininho em seus braços sorrindo e balançando ele pra cima e pra baixo. Malfoy revirou seus olhos e continuou a observar da entrada da porta parecendo bem entediado. Ele observou que havia duas camas de casal, uma com colcha preta e a outra com azul e um berço, que estava decorado de rosa. Uma menina

Hermione sorria para a menininha enquanto continuava balançando-a pra cima e pra baixo em seus braços. O bebê tinha os olhos azuis mais vivos e alguns cachinhos macios loiros na cabeça. Malfoy entrou um pouco mais no quarto, porém ainda mantendo certa distância.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar. "Ela não vai morder."

Ele caminhou tão casualmente quanto possível pra perto de Hermione com suas mãos nos bolsos. Tirou uma mão e lentamente cutucou o bebê no estômago.

Hermione virou chocada na direção de Draco. "Você a empurrou?"

"Queria ver se ela fazia alguma coisa." Ele disse parecendo bem perdido sobre o que fazer.

"Ela é um bebê seu estúpido, ela não vai começar a jogar tênis ou falar francês." Hermione falou revirando os olhos.

"Tá." Malfoy disse sem prestar muita atenção.

"Como você quer chamá-la?" Hermione perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, como sou pai dela, eu acho que... Malfoy Junior." Ele disse presunçosamente.

"Ela é uma garota!"

"E daí?"

"E daí que você não pode chamar uma menina de Malfoy Junior."

"Eu tenho autoridade para chamá-la do que eu quiser."

"Nós dois somos pais dela."

"Por favor, não me lembre disso, eu estou tentando fingir que isso é um terrível pesadelo."

"Que tal algo simples como Hannah?"

"Não." Ele disse simplesmente, sabendo que qualquer que seja o nome que Hermione sugerisse ele iria discordar só porque foi Hermione que sugeriu.

"Qual então?" Hermione disse ficando com mais raiva a cada minuto.

Ele rudemente pegou a menininha em seus braços e olhou pra ela como se ela fosse um alien.

Fez uma careta. "Eugh! Ela tem seus olhos."

"Nome Malfoy." Hermione falou sentando irritada em sua cama.

"Ella." Ele falou sem pensar enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos do bebê.

"Ótimo. Ella então." Hermione disse deitando-se nos travesseiros e olhando para o Malfoy.

Malfoy então colocou o bebê no outro braço e colocou sua mão atrás de seu pescoço. Ella enrolou seus dedos ao redor de um dos grandes dedos dele e soltou um gorgolejo. Ele permaneceu imóvel caminhou até Hermione e praticamente jogou-a nos braços de dela.

"Você não pode simplesmente jogar uma criança assim." Hermione gritou enquanto ele caminhava em direção a porta.

"Eu faço o que eu quero e quando quero sangue-ruim!"

"Você tenta ser um idiota irritante ou apenas vem naturalmente?"

"É melhor você não falar comigo desse jeito Granger."

"Por quê? Você vai chamar o seu paizinho Comensal da Morte pra vir aqui me matar?" Ela disse como se estivesse falando com um retardado.

Ele puxou sua varinha e apontou diretamente para o coração de Hermione. "Cala a boca."

Os instintos de Hermione reagiram e ela se virou protegendo Ella da direção da varinha do Malfoy.

Malfoy viu isso e revirou os olhos, guardou sua varinha e saiu do quarto zangado.

Hermione soltou um suspiro. "Bem Ella, parece que seu pai não nasceu de jeito nenhum pra ser pai. Você acha que os instintos paternais dele irão despertar logo?" Ella gorgolejou um pouquinho. "Não, eu também acho que eles não vão."

Hermione levou Ella até o refeitório aquela noite, onde seus amigos estavam atualmente esperando por ela. Ela entrou e relaxou no banco de madeira enquanto apoiava Ella em seu peito. Ela olhou ao seu redor e pareceu extremamente confusa. Não tinha mais ninguém com seu bebê. Então olhou pra Harry que estava sozinho.

"Harry." Disse quando ele virou-se para encará-la.

"Oh, veja como ela é linda." Harry disse sorrindo. Ele fez uma careta pra tentar fazer Ella rir. E ela colocou suas mãozinhas no rosto dele.

"Harry." Ela tentou novamente ficando levemente irritada com Harry, quem estava no momento, batendo suas mãos na frente dela nos braços de Hermione.

"A wimba wop a wimba wop." Ele começou a cantar pra Ella. "A wimba wop a wimba wop, in the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight."

"In the jungle!" Rony introduziu a canção quando se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

"The mighty jungle." Ambos cantaram pra Ella enquanto Hermione ficava vermelha de vergonha quando viu Dino olhando pra ela. Eles pararam para recuperar o fôlego.

"Vocês já acabaram com a cantoria?" Hermione disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, ainda tem mais dois versos pra cantar." Rony disse revirando seus olhos com uma piscadela pra Ella.

"Não nesta canção." Ela disse olhando pra eles com um sorriso falso.

"Onde está o seu senso de ritmo... ou de diversão, por falar nisso, Hermione?" Harry disse balançando sua cabeça.

"Eu estava tentando perguntar uma coisa a vocês, mas vocês começaram a cantar."

"Desculpe." Os meninos responderam olhando pro chão.

"Agora, cadê seus bebês? Eu sou a única aqui com uma criança."

"Ah o meu está dormindo." Harry disse pegando um talo de pão e colocando na frente da boca de Ella. "Com fome?"

Hermione pegou o talo de pão e colocou na mesa. "Rony onde está o seu?"

"Dormindo como o do Harry." Ele disse enquanto olhava pros olhos azuis do bebê.

"Como é que pode a Ella não está dormindo como todos os outros?"

"Os bebês são diferentes. Quem veio com a Ella?" Harry disse agora balançando um pedaço de cenoura na frente da boca de Ella como se ela fosse um cachorro.

"O único idiota, Malfoy." Hermione falou arrancando a cenoura das mãos de Harry. "Você pode parar de oferecer comida a ela?"

"Ela parece faminta. Rony, você não diria que ela parece faminta?"

Rony moveu-se um pouco pra trás, olhou para Ella e começou a estudá-la como se ela fosse um quadro. "Não sei Harry, Como os bebês famintos se parecem?"

"Parecem como a Ella." Ele afirmou enquanto procurava por mais comida para tentá-la.

Hermione decidiu relevar e sorriu docemente para os dois. "Vocês têm seu próprio bebê, vão atormentar eles."

"Nós não estamos atormentando ela Hermione, nós estamos simplesmente sendo legais." Harry de repente inclinou-se sobre a mesa e pegou uma xícara de café. "Ah ela vai adorar isso."

"Harry você não pode dar cafeína a ela."

"Eu só estava brincando." Ele riu.

"Ótimo." Ela disse alegremente apoiando Ella na mesa com seus braços ao redor dela.

"Como o Malfoy está?" Rony perguntou enquanto mastigava ruidosamente alguns talos de pão.

"Bem, nós não nos matamos ainda, então, tão bom quanto se pode esperar, eu suponho." Hermione disse e beijou Ella na cabeça.

"Oooo Hermione, não fique tão apegada, ela vai embora em três semanas e o único jeito de trazê-la de volta seria dormir com o Mal-"

"Nem mesmo pronuncie isso Rony! Nem mesmo pense nisso, apague isso da sua cabeça imediatamente jovenzinho." Hermione gritou cobrindo as orelhas.

Continua...

**Próximo Capítulo: ****Quartos à Prova de Som Parecem Atraentes.**

**N/T 1:****Agradecimentos especiais à Lari: Obrigada pela review Lari. Esse capítulo e o próximo estão dedicados a você. Beijos.**

**Maria (Maryh-chan) muito obrigada por estar acompanhando as fics e o próximo capitulo a ser postado de "Tornado-se a Sr. Malfoy" será pra você. Pode ter certeza que a história é muito boa.**

**Essas são as fics que mais gosto. Pais Jovens Demais; Tornando-se A Sra. Malfoy e Hermione Malfoy.**

**OBS:* Gente a musiquinha que o Harry e o Rony cantaram pra Ella é a do Rei Leão (alguém lembra?) Pois é achei melhor deixá-la no original por seu uma canção.**

O Nome da musica é **"The Lion Sleeps Tonight"**

**[Tradução do Trecho da Fic**

**A wimba wop a wimba wop ( isso é aquela musiquinha)**** In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight **

(Na floresta, a imensa floresta, o leão dorme esta noite.)]

**A Música Completa**

**In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight**

**Near the village, the peacefull village, the lion sleeps  
tonight  
Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight**

**Rush my darling, don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight  
Rush my darling, don't fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight . 2x**

**Tradução**

Hoje a noite, aqui na selva, quem dorme é o leão

Hoje a noite, aqui na selva, quem dorme é o leão

Auiiiiiiiiiiiiii... (Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue,

Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue)

Hoje à noite perto da vila quem dorme é o leão

Hoje à noite a vila calma quem dorme é o leão

Auiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Auimbaue

Não tema a noite tão quente e calma quem dorme é o leão

Hoje a noite tão quieta escura quem dorme é o leão

Auiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Auimbaue

Não chore a noite não tenha medo quem dorme é o leão

Hoje a noite, aqui na selva, quem dorme é o leão

Auiiiiiiiiiiiiii... (Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue,

Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue) Auimbaue,

Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue, Auimbaue) 2x


	3. Quartos á Prova de Som Parecem Atraentes

_Pais Jovens Demais_

**Capítulos 3 Quartos à Prova de Som Parecem Atraentes.**

Os dois dias seguintes passaram do mesmo jeito. Hermione tomaria conta de Ella, a não ser que ela tivesse aula, que nesse caso, deixava Ella com alguém no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Normalmente monitores ou amigos.

A função de Draco não existia. Ele fingia que Ella e Hermione nem estavam lá. Ele só vinha para o dormitório deles pra dormir e tomar banho e mesmo se ele as visse, ele nem mesmo mostrava notar a presença delas. Mas certa noite, Hermione certificou-se de que ele notaria.

Hermione estava andando pelo quarto deles tentando fazer Ella dormir. Ela passou os olhos pelo despertador na mesa e os números vermelhos disseram-lhe que era duas e trinta e quatro da manha. Ela gemeu intimamente e examinou a figura escura debaixo do lençol na cama ao lado.

Malfoy, como nas últimas noites, tinha colocado um feitiço silencioso em seus lençóis então se Ella decidisse gritar a todo pulmão no meio da noite, ele não notaria.

Hermione continuou embalando o bebê, que não parava de gritar em seus braços, tentando acalmá-la, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Era tarde, ela estava exausta e zangada, então caminhou até a cama do Malfoy, sentou na ponta e socou ele no ombro.

Ele gemeu e seus olhos sonolentos abriram lentamente e tentaram registrar o que estava ao seu redor.

"O que você quer Granger?" Ele disse, cansado demais para colocar um tom maldoso em sua voz.

"Fazê-la parar de chorar." Ela respondeu prontamente. "Você escapou disso por duas noites, mas é o seguinte, eu estou cansada demais. Eu não estou mais conseguindo pensar direito, ela não pára." Ela disse quase chorando de cansaço.

Malfoy olhou pra ela estranhamente por um segundo, ele não estava acostumado a lidar com garotas emotivas ou choro de bebês então ele sentou e estirou suas mãos.

Hermione passou Ella pra ele silenciosamente e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "Eu vou ao banheiro." Ela murmurou, mas o Malfoy não conseguiu ouvir por que o bebê ainda estava chorando. Ela andou preguiçosamente até o banheiro e quando voltou foi recebida por um quarto silencioso. Nenhum grito ou choro.

Ela olhou para a cama do Malfoy e o viu vestido de cueca, sentado de pernas cruzadas com ela dormindo em seus braços.

"Como?" Ela gesticulou para ele.

Ele lançou seu sorriso malicioso mais famoso e perecia mais do que orgulhoso de si mesmo. "Ela simplesmente parou." Ele sussurrou na escuridão.

Hermione acenou silenciosamente, arrastou-se até a cama e assim que sua cabeça atingiu o travesseiro ela dormiu.

Seus olhos abriram-se agitados quando feixes de luz passaram pelo tapete do quarto deles e bateram em seu lençol. Ela sentou-se groguemente e examinou o berço acomodado em frente a sua cama. Levantou e perambulou até a ele, esfregando seus olhos, porém ela parou quando não viu Ella.

Ela girou rapidamente e olhou pra cama do Malfoy e estava um pouco chocada com o que viu. Malfoy estava deitado lá com o lençol cobrindo-o da cintura pra baixo e Ella esparramada em seu peito, dormindo. Sua mão estava levemente pressionada contra as costas do bebê.

Ela caminhou e os estudou mais de perto. O cabelo dele era a definição real de "cabelo de cama", estava por toda a parte, mas com uns poucos fios habitando desordenadamente sua testa. Ele estava respirando regularmente para cima e pra baixo com Ella se movendo junto com seu peito, a cabeça dela estava pressionada bem embaixo do queixo dele.

Hermione não conseguia esquecer o jeito que o Malfoy parecia quando estava dormindo. Não havia sorriso malicioso, havia uma falta de desgosto em suas feições e não parecia malvado de jeito nenhum.

Ela muito lentamente sentou na ponta de sua cama, sendo muito cuidadosa para não acordar nenhum dos dois corpos adormecidos, mas, o que ela não imaginou era que o Malfoy fosse uma pessoa de sono extremamente leve.

"Que é agora?" Ele murmurou quando seus olhos focaram Hermione.

"Não se mecha ou você irá acordá-la." Ela disse baixinho com um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

"Quem?" Ele então olhou pra baixo e viu sua 'filha' deitada em seu peito e sua boca formou um 'o'.

Então percebeu que Hermione estava sorrindo pra ele e ficou extremamente desconfortável, começou a se mexer, o que resultou em acordar Ella.

"Viu o que você fez?" Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

"Eu fiz?" Ele rebateu. "Acho que foi você olhando pra pobre coisinha."

Hermione suspirou e se levantou da cama dele. "Ela não é uma coisa."

"Bebê então ou o quer que seja." Ele disse revirando os olhos. Ele pegou Ella e sentou-se, colocou Ella de volta em seu peito, desta forma, a cabeça dela ficava descansando em seu ombro.

Hermione sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele olhou pra ela.

"Você está sendo gentil." Ela afirmou com seus braços cruzados.

"Não, eu não estou."

"Você está."

"Não estou."

"Você sabe que está."

"Eu sei que eu não estou." Ele vociferou.

Ela sorriu enquanto começava a juntar itens de seu criado-mudo. "Malfoy está sendo gentil." Ela disse cantarolando enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro.

"Cadela." Malfoy disse, ainda que não tivesse o mesmo veneno como de costume.

Hermione estava particularmente muito alegre aquela manhã para deixar um pequeno insulto aborrecer ela então ela se virou de volta e atirou um beijo pra ele.

"Também te amo." Ela disse sarcasticamente enquanto caminhava pra fora da porta.

Ela não sabia que uma noite de sono poderia realmente ter tanto efeito em seu humor, ela estava cheia de energia e queria sair pulando.

Depois de 'nadar' na enorme banheira, ela se enrolou em uma grande e fofa toalha e voltou para o quarto. Parou no caminho quando chegou à porta e ouviu Ella dando risadinhas.

Hermione cautelosamente examinou o canto e viu o Malfoy ainda sentado na cama brincando com Ella. Ele estava quase em cima dela enquanto ela estava deitada na cama, ele estava fazendo cócegas em seu estômago e fazendo caretas ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados e ela estava em choque. O Malfoy estava sendo legal a alguma coisa que não era sangue-puro e ele estava... Sorrindo? Ela tossiu ruidosamente e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ele parou de sorrir imediatamente e a encarou com raiva.

"Não ouvi você chegando."

"Claro que não, você estava sorrindo."

"Não estava."

"Você estava brincando com Ella." Ela explicou enquanto começava a pentear o cabelo.

"Eu não estava." Ele repetiu enquanto tentava parecer frio se afastando de Ella e penteando seu cabelo.

"Eu te vi." Ela exclamou com um sorriso.

"Não você não viu sangue-ruim." Ele disse ameaçando-a enquanto puxava sua varinha.

"Uau. Por um momento eu realmente pensei que havia um coração no seu corpo." Ela disse levantando-se e perdendo seu bom humor.

Ela de repente o escutou murmurando alguma coisa e sentiu sua toalha sendo arrancada pra longe por uma força invisível.

Ela se encolheu, virou ao redor, agarrou um lençol e puxou pra cobrir seu corpo.

"Pervertido!" Ela exclamou enquanto olhava pro Malfoy que estava segurando sua varinha.

"Não alimente esperanças, você acha que eu queria ver seu corpo de sangue-ruim?"

"Então pra que você fez isso?" Seu rosto crescendo de raiva.

"É divertido ver você em pânico."

"Você é insuportável."

"Eu tento." Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Ella de repente fez um barulho e levantou os braços em direção ao Malfoy.

"Ela quer que você a pegue." Hermione disse enquanto fazia um sinal com sua varinha e se vestia.

Malfoy olhou pra Ella por um segundo com um olhar questionador, ele deu de ombros e a pegou. Ela soltou uma risada e sorriu pra ele.

*******************

Na hora do almoço Hermione finalmente conheceu o bebê de Rony e Lilá quando se sentou à mesa da Grifinória com Ella.

"Conheça Alexander." Lilá disse enquanto sorria e falava amorosamente com o bebê em seus braços. Rony parecia igualmente doido por ele.

"Ele é tão encantador. Ella conheça Alexander." Hermione falou colocando Ella na frente de Alex. Eles simplesmente ficaram olhando um pro outro por uns instantes e depois Ella soltou uma risada e olhou pra Rony ao invés dele.

"Eu não acho que eles vão se apaixonar em breve." Lilá riu enquanto beijava Alex no nariz.

Hermione de repente viu o rosto de Ella se torcer e ela sabia o que estava vindo; ela estava prestes a chorar. Hermione pediu desculpas quando Ella começou a chorar. Ela caminhou calmamente até a mesa da Sonserina, onde os meninos estavam discutindo a falta de garotas bonitas em Hogwarts, e entregou Ella rapidamente para o Malfoy antes que ela começasse a gritar até ficar tonta.

Eles tinham percebido que às vezes quando Ella chorava tudo que ela queria era estar com o Malfoy, então ela sempre tentava tomar nota de onde o Malfoy estava só para prevenir.

Malfoy sem nem mesmo olhar pra Hermione pegou o bebê nos braços enquanto todos os Sonserinos olhavam barulhosa e carinhosamente para Ella.

Pansy, que estava segurando o bebê dela e de Neville, falou mais alto que os murmurinhos e gritou para o Malfoy. "Você será um ótimo pai quando nós tivermos um filho."

Malfoy olhou pra ela por um segundo e depois caiu na gargalhada. "Eu me suicidaria antes de deixar você ser mãe de algum filho meu!" Muitos dos Sonserinos riram em silêncio enquanto a Pansy sentava lá parecendo magoada.

Hermione ainda estava esperando o Malfoy devolver a Ella agora que ela tinha parado de chorar, mas ele não deu e ela estava se aborrecendo. Ela começou a bater o pé no chão ruidosamente atrás dele e ele olhou pra trás impacientemente.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui Granger?" Ele disse enquanto Ella colocava a palma da mão contra o rosto do Malfoy.

"Esperando pra pegar a Ella de volta."

"Ela está bem aqui, não está?" Ele disse pra Ella e virou pra encarar seus amigos de novo e a ignorou.

Hermione soltou um sorriso incrédulo e marchou de volta pra Lilá e Rony.

"Err Hermione, cadê a Ella?" Rony disse olhando ao redor.

"Com o Malfoy." Ela disse parecendo bem incomodada

"E se ele a matar? Ou pedir pra se juntar aos Comensais da Morte? Ele vai deixar ela má." Rony exclamou de repente.

"Eu não acho que ele vá conseguir de qualquer maneira, não há um só osso mau no corpo dela."

"Err Hermione ela é filha do Malfoy."

"Sim, bem, eu não acho que ele seja tão mal quanto ele deixa as pessoas acreditarem."

Rony e Lilá de repente ficaram interessados. "Prossiga." Rony disse com um brilho de brincadeira de mau gosto em seus olhos.

"Bem, eu peguei o oh-tão-durão Malfoy brincando com a Ella esta manhã e ele estava _sorrindo."_

"Isso é tão fofo." Lilá disse olhando rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Você tirou uma foto? Nós podemos chantagear." Rony disse parecendo extremamente animado.

"Ronald! Fazer chantagem é muito baixo."

"É, mas ele é tão irritante, você sabe que quer vingança."

Hermione suspirou e olhou pelas mesas da Sonserina para o Malfoy que estava com Ella sem eu colo e estava segurando as mãos dela.

Lilá seguiu seu olhar. "Ele não parece esconder o fato que ele está verdadeiramente gostando de ter uma filha."

Rony deu uma olhada e suspirou. "Tem mais alguma coisa sobre ele? Ele usa alguma coisa embaraçosa? Cueca rosa... diga-me que ele usa cuecas rosa com fadinhas nelas, a reputação dele seria arruinada."

Hermione e Lilá riram enquanto Rony ainda estava lá pensando.

"Onde está o Harry? Já tem um tempo que eu não o vejo."

Lilá e Rony olharam um pro outro com um sorrisinho. "Ele está tendo um momento família com sua parceira e filho."

"Sua parceira? A garota nova?" Hermione perguntou.

"É, ela parece bem legal. Qual o nome dela mesmo?" Lilá perguntou a Rony.

"Claire Trender." Dino disse com um sorrisinho se sentando. "Nada mal pra se olhar."

Ambas as garotas reviraram os olhos. "É, parece que estão tendo muita diversão em agir como mamãe e papai, Harry quer ensinar seu filho a nadar então acho que é o que ele está fazendo."

"Nós temos uma piscina?" Hermione perguntou.

"Bem... banheira, piscina, da no mesmo." Dino disse comendo um sanduíche.

"Ok, parei de amolar o Harry, ahh hoje à noite, cerca de sete horas venha pra nossa habitação com a Ella. Estamos tentando reunir o pessoal e bater um papo, considerando que todos nós temos estado um pouco preocupados em se separar uns dos outros por causa desse experimento." Rony disse se levantando.

"Ok vejo você lá então."

"Não traga o Malfoy."

"Nem pensaria isso." Ela disse sorrindo.

Continua...

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 4 Menininha do Papai**

**N/T: Oi gente, espero que vocês estejam gostando... Eu amoooo essa fic. Ela fica melhor a cada capítulo. Lari, gostou do capítulo? Toda vez que eu vou traduzir um capítulo eu leio a história toda porque é muito, muito fofa rsrs. O próximo capítulo se chama 'Menininha do Papai' Ahh e, por favor, se você leu deixe uma review dizendo o que achou... Beijos.**


	4. Menininha do Papai

_Pais Jovens Demais_

**Capítulo 4 Menininha do Papai**

Eram sete e cinco da noite e Hermione estava tentando achar os aposentos de Rony. Rony tinha dito onde ficava, mas como sempre, ela não prestou muita atenção quando ele falou.

Ela bateu em uma outra porta. Essa era a quinta que tentava.

"Oi?" Harry disse e então viu Hermione. "Hey!"

"Oi, você pode me dizer onde fica o quarto do Rony?"

"Você já o encontrou." Ele falou se movendo para o lado, revelando um monte de Grifinórios e uns poucos e estranhos Sonserinos sentados em cadeiras com bebês e conversando.

"Então, como está a minha garota favorita?"

"Eu estou b..." Hermione parou e sorriu, ele não estava perguntando a ela, estava perguntando para sua filha.

De repente uma menina delicada com um longo cabelo castanho apareceu com um bebê se sacudindo em seus braços. O bebê tinha cabelos castanho-escuros e penetrantes olhos verdes. "Você deve ser Hermione Granger." Ela disse com um forte sotaque australiano.

"Sim, sou eu." Hermione sorriu. "Você deve ser a Claire."

Ela acenou que sim com um sorriso. "Este é o Joshua e você..." Claire disse olhando pra menininha nos braços de Hermione. "Você deve ser Ella."

"Sim é ela, Então, como o Harry é como pai?" Hermione perguntou ajustando Ella em seu abraço.

"É muito bom, embora tenha tentado alimentar o Joshua com uma cenoura grande. Ele não entende sobre bebês e comida."

Hermione riu.

"Como é... Err Drake Molfoy? Como pai?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione a corrigiu. "Ele é, bem, interessante."

"Eu ainda não o conheci, você terá que me apresentar."

"Eu apresentaria, mas eu acho que você é uma pessoa legal demais para sofrer um castigo desses." Hermione disse com um sorriso.

De repente uma pequena voz surgiu debaixo dela. "Papa." Hermione e Claire olharam para Ella chocadas.

"Papa?" Ela repetiu. Rony passeou ao redor e olhou pra Ella.

"Você acabou de dizer Papa?" Hermione falou com sua voz de bebê.

"Traidora." Rony murmurou para Ella brincando.

"É melhor eu ir encontrar o Malfoy." Ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto. "Volto logo gente."

Hermione saiu do quarto deixando pra trás uma Claire tentando fazer o Josh dizer alguma coisa.

Ela não fazia idéia de onde encontrar o Malfoy. Ficou no corredor por uns instantes pensando em qual caminho seguir , quando escutou uma voz vinda do canto.

"Então meu pai disse que assim que ele morrer eu recebo tudo que ele tem, a mansão, o dinheiro..." Malfoy parou de falar quando ele virou para o canto e viu Hermione parada lá segurando Ella. "O que você está fazendo Granger? Andando à toa pelos corredores da escola tentando parecer legal de novo?" Pansy, que estava com ele, riu baixinho.

"Na verdade eu estava procurando por você."

"E por que você estaria procurando por mim?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Pansy se virou e começou a ir embora. "Conversa chata, vejo você mais tarde Draco." Ela murmurou.

"Então, o que é?" Malfoy disse se inclinando casualmente contra a parede e olhando as unhas.

"Deixa pra lá." Ela disse com raiva enquanto começava a dar meia volta.

"Papa." Ella disse de novo enquanto estendia as mãos para o Malfoy

Hermione levantou os olhos e olhou para Malfoy, que na verdade parecia completamente chocado. "Você acabou de dizer 'papa'?" Malfoy perguntou pegando Ella dos braços de Hermione acalentando-a um pouco.

"Papa." Ela disse de novo com uma risadinha gostosa. Isso afetou Malfoy dramaticamente à medida que seus olhos ficaram gentis e ele aconchegou Ella ainda mais em seus braços.

Hermione ficou lá observando com um sorriso a transformação que Malfoy sofreu. Um minuto atrás ele era O Príncipe da Sonserina, ignorante e rude, mas agora ele tinha entrado no modo Pai, gentil e feliz.

"Ela é tão menininha do papai." Hermione murmurou de longe.

"Bem, entre você e eu, eu sou o mais legal, mais inteligente, maravilhosamente bonito, engraçado e simplesmente naturalmente gracioso." Ele disse beijando Ella levemente na bochecha. "E bem, você é uma mandona sabe-tudo controladora e uma sangue-ruim."

"Se eu sou uma sangue-ruim, sua filha não é sangue puro, ela é uma mestiça que nem o Harry." Ela disse esperando conseguir uma reação.

"Ela tem o sangue Malfoy nela, não importa qual é a outra metade." Ele disse gentilmente.

Hermione olhou para Draco como se tivesse acabado de crescer algumas guelras de peixe nele. Ele normalmente se importa tanto com o tipo do sangue... Obviamente não quando se tratava de sua filha.

"Escute, todos estão no quarto do Rony agora e eu disse a eles que voltaria logo..." Hermione parou esperando Malfoy devolver Ella, mas, ao invés disso ele a segurou.

"Tudo bem, vamos." Malfoy disse com firmeza segurando Ella. Hermione ficou preocupada, Rony não gostaria nada se o Malfoy aparecesse.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto de Rony lentamente e percebeu que estava ainda mais cheio, parecia que a maior parte do sexto ano tinha se abarrotado dentro do pequeno aposento.

Os olhos de Rony brilharam de raiva quando viu o Malfoy entrar atrás de Hermione. Ele andou a passos largos até eles.

"Malfoy." Ele disse friamente.

"Weasel." Malfoy disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Doninha." Rony rebateu.

"Gente." Hermione disse antes que as coisas ficassem piores, mas ela não conseguia pará-los quando eles já tinham começado.

"A propósito, como está sua família? Ainda comendo sujeira por não conseguir pagar por nada além disso?" Ele disse, Hermione se moveu pra frente e pegou Ella dos braços dele e olhou friamente pra ele.

"Para de ser um idiota Malfoy." Ela disse indo em direção a Harry, que estava agora como o resto da sala, observando.

"Pelo menos os membros de minha família não são Comensais da Morte." Rony disse se aproximando.

"Você não sabe nada sobre a minha Família." Malfoy disse ameaçadoramente enquanto puxava sua varinha do bolso.

"E você não sabe nada da minha!" Rony gritou pegando a sua.

"Pare com isso Rony." Hermione disse colocando sua mão no ombro dele.

"Uhh Vai deixar a sangue-ruim defender você?" Ele zombou.

"Como você se atreve!" Rony disse enquanto se aproximava mais do Malfoy com sua varinha esticada.

"É estranho o jeito que você sempre a defende Weasel-bee, talvez, você tenha uma queda pela sangue-ruim da Granger?"

Rony permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos foram pro chão. Malfoy sabia que tinha atingido um fio de verdade e começou a circular ao redor dele.

"Uau, Eu quero dizer, olhe pra ela, você deve estar desesperado para gostar de uma coisa tão feia." Malfoy disse olhando rapidamente para Hermione, que se encolheu. "Ela é grotesca!" Ele disse pra Rony com um sorriso.

Hermione de repente saiu com tudo do quarto quase em lágrimas e correu para seus aposentos sem parar. Ella estava em seus braços e Hermione estava tentando desesperadamente não chorar até chegar a seu quarto.

Quando chegou, colocou Ella no berço e se jogou em sua cama enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair. Ela não o entendia, num instante ele estava sendo um pai amável, no outro minuto ele estava embaraçando seus amigos e lançando insultos pra ela. E Rony... Rony gostava dela? Quando isso aconteceu? Ela pensou.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e presumiu que era Harry.

"Entre." Ela murmurou. A porta abriu e olhou pra cima e ao invés de Harry, ela viu Malfoy.

"O que você quer?" Ela disse friamente.

"Eu fui expulso a pontapés do quarto do Weasel e não me daria ao trabalho de ir achar a Pansy ou o Blaise então eu pensei que tinha que vir pra cá." Ele falou sem emoção.

"Deus o livre de vir aqui porque estava preocupado comigo ou algo parecido." Ela murmurou baixinho pra si mesma enquanto enfiava sua cabeça embaixo do edredom.

Ele basicamente não ligava, bem, isso não era completamente verdade. Ele não _queria_ se importar, mas, por uma estranha razão, ele se importava. Ele pegou Ella e brincou com ela um pouquinho antes de ir dormir cedo.

******

Malfoy acordou as onze e meia da manhã no Domingo, o que era normal para qualquer adolescente, ele piscou os olhos enquanto olhava ao redor e notou que Hermione não estava lá, e nem Ella.

Ele se levantou e meio cambaleante vestiu um jeans desbotado e uma camisa azul. Caminhou até a sala de estar e se sentou em uma das grandes poltronas confortáveis. Alguma coisa o estava incomodando, ele não sabia o que era, mas era como se ele tivesse uma nuvem negra sobre ele e não sabia por quê. Suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Ele ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, olhou pra ela e sua boca abriu.

Hermione tinha alisado seu cabelo, de tal modo que ele estava comprido e macio ao invés de cheio e indomável e ela estava usando uma calça justa e um suéter branco de gola olímpica que destacava as curvas dela.

"Bom dia." Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto observava ele mexer seus olhos pra cima e pra baixo. Tente me chamar de horrorosa agora Malfoy, ela pensou pra si mesma com um sorriso presunçoso.

Ela se sentou com Ella em uma poltrona grande, puxou uma colher e um potinho e começou a alimentá-la. Malfoy ainda não tinha proferido uma palavra enquanto sua boca continuava aberta.

"Você está bem Malfoy? Você parece um pouco... perplexo." Ela sorriu.

Malfoy ficou de pé e em seguida sentou perto dela no outro sofá, um pouco mais perto do que era necessário, e ajudou Hermione segurando a Ella em seu colo enquanto ela a alimentava.

"Entãooooooo." Malfoy falou tentando pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer. "Você está diferente."

"É mesmo?"

"É porque eu chamei você de feia?" Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Ah sim, porque esse seria o único motivo pelo qual eu mudaria, assim eu poderia te impressionar e seduzir você, Malfoy." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Não, eu fiz por mim."

"Você está..." Malfoy pensou e pensou, ele queria elogiá-la, mas sem arruinar sua reputação. "Ok."

"Obrigada, eu presumo que isso seja um progresso de grotesca." Hermione falou cruzando os braços.

"Eu não queria dizer aquilo."

"Que seja Malfoy." Hermione disse tirando Ella dos braços dele e se sentando no chão.

"Vamos lá Ella." Hermione disse ajoelhando no chão perto da lareira e ajudando Ella a ficar de pé. Ela não conseguia ficar em pé direito, mas conseguia engatinhar.

"Muito bem Ella!" Hermione gritou enquanto ela andava devagarzinho de Hermione até o final do sofá.

Malfoy observou do sofá enquanto Hermione continuava a brincar e ajudar Ella a andar. Havia alguma coisa em observar ela, ele não conseguia detectar o que, mas a idéia dela ser a mãe de um filho seu a deixava mais atraente pra ele e isso a fazia brilhar.

"Quem é aquele?" Hermione perguntou pra Ella apontando para o Malfoy.

"Papa."

Malfoy sorriu e se ajoelhou no chão com Hermione e pegou Ella e a sentou em seu colo.

"Quem é aquela Ella?" Ele disse apontando para Hermione. Hermione se mexeu desconfortável com a expressão perdida de Ella.

"Aquela é a mamãe." Ele disse baixinho no ouvido de Ella e depois a beijou na bochecha.

Houve uma batida na porta e Hermione foi abrir. Ela abriu vagarosamente até revelar Harry.

"Oi Her..." Ele olhou para a nova aparência dela e sorriu.

"Mione você está linda."

"Obrigada, quer entrar?" Ela perguntou abrindo ainda mais a porta.

"Não, eu tenho que encontrar a Claire em alguns minutos. Eu só queria te contar o que aparentemente Snape disse a Parvati." Ele disse carrancudo.

"Continue." Hermione disse ficando curiosa.

"Bem, aparentemente ele está planejando um passeio a Hogsmead para a quarta-feira, então nós não teremos aulas, mas ele disse que ainda vai passar um trabalho de qualquer jeito, só por diversão, e ele está nos obrigando a ir com nossos parceiros."

Hermione suspirou. "Mas nós ainda podemos fazer compras juntos, não é? Contanto que estejamos com nossos parceiros?"

"É, eu suponho que sim." Harry disse se alegrando um pouco.

"Mas o Malfoy vai realmente deixar? De qualquer maneira, é melhor eu ir, vejo você no almoço em uma hora?"

"Sim, vejo você lá então."

Hermione voltou para a sala e encontrou o Malfoy com Ella nas costas e uma mão atrás da cabeça, engatinhando pelo chão.

"Você está ridículo." Ela disse sorrindo.

"É o meu objetivo, você ainda está zangada comigo pela noite passada?"

"Estou."

"Ok."

Ela passou o dia com Rony e Lilá e tinha ido até a casa de Hagrid para mostrar a filha dela e do Malfoy e depois todos tinham se encontrado no salão Principal para a ceia. Ela tinha recebido muitos olhares da população masculina de Hogwarts e estava gostando bastante da atenção.

Eram oito da noite e ela tinha acabado de colocar Ella pra dormir e estava fazendo um trabalho para McGonagall na sala de estar em frente à lareira. Malfoy passeou e pareceu extremamente entediado, ele se jogou numa cadeira ao lado de Hermione e olhou por cima do ombro dela.

"Isto ainda é pra quinta-feira Granger." Ele disse olhando pra ela.

"Eu gosto terminar tudo logo." Ela falou sem nem mesmo olhar pra ele.

"Queridinha do Professor." Ele murmurou enquanto brincava com uma mecha perdida de cabelo em sua testa. Ele suspirou pesadamente de tédio.

"Granger me dê alguma coisa pra fazer."

"Se mate." Ela disse com um sorriso contraindo-se em seus lábios.

"Devia ter esperado por essa."

"Por que não vai encontrar a Pansy ou o Goyle?"

"Pansy está neste momento resolvendo um problema na sua residência porque seu parceiro Longbottom ateou fogo no berço."

"Com o bebê dentro?" Hermione perguntou chocada.

"Não, o bebê estava em outro lugar."

"Ah, que bom."

"Goyle provavelmente está tentando descobrir como segurar seu filho e eu não estou com vontade de conversar com alguém com o mesmo QI de um amendoim." Ele disse suspirando dramaticamente.

"Bem, vá se entreter porque eu preciso me concentrar."

Malfoy sorriu. "Não quero me dar ao trabalho, eu acho que aborrecer você é mais divertido."

Ele disse indo até ela para assim ficar sentado a seu lado. "Vá embora." Ela resmungou.

Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço enquanto ele olhava para o trabalho por cima do ombro dela.

"Você escreveu 'escrupuloso' errado." Ele disse.

"Não, eu não escrevi. Agora por favor, vá embora." Ela disse levantando a cabeça para olhar pra ele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou pra ela, ele podia ver o reflexo do fogo em seus olhos e sorriu pra si mesmo.

Ele podia ouvir uma vozinha em sua cabeça que dizia para ele se afastar agora mesmo ou ele poderia fazer algo estúpido. Ele ignorou essa voz e continuou olhando para ela enquanto ela olhava de volta para o trabalho e continuava escrevendo.

Ele estalou seus dedos ruidosamente e deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela. Ela se encolheu para tirar ele enquanto sua raiva aumentava.

"Granger." Ele disse esperando ela olhar pra ele. Ela não olhou.

"Graaanger." Ele gemeu. Ainda nada.

"Hermione?" Ele falou. Funcionou.

"Você acabou de dizer meu primeiro nome?" Ela perguntou olhando ligeiramente cautelosa pra ele.

"Talvez."

"O que você quer?" Ela disse irritadamente. De repente, ele se inclinou pra frente e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, só durou uma fração de segundo antes dele sentir sua bochecha arder.

"Você me deu um tapa?" Ele gritou levantando-se e colocando a mão em sua bochecha vermelha.

"VOCÊ ME BEIJOU!" Ela gritou de volta enquanto se levantava e o encarava.

" Como é que beijar você me torna merecedor de um tapa?"

"Noite passada você disse ao Rony que eu era grotesca e horrorosa de se ver e agora você está me beijando, faça as contas Malfoy." Ela disse asperamente enquanto pegava seu pergaminho e sua pena e se dirigia a seu quarto.

"Não se atreva a se afastar de mim Granger."

"Ah então nós voltamos ao Granger, hein?" Ela disse friamente enquanto entrava no quarto onde Ella estava dormindo.

Ele ficou na porta e olhou pra Ela. Por que diabos ele a beijou? Ele queria seguir o conselho de Hermione e se matar.

"Sangue-ruim estúpida." Ele murmurou enquanto saia da sala.

"Ah ele não acabou de dizer isso!" Ela rosnou com raiva enquanto andou pisando duro até a sala de estar fechando a porta do quarto atrás dela.

"Malfoy!" Ela gritou enquanto ele se virava.

"Ah o que você quer sangue-ruim? Tentando encontrar um nervo sensível no meu corpo sem coração?" Ele zombou.

"Você é tão canalha." Ela murmurou balançando a cabeça. "Você acabou de me beijar do nada!"

"Não caia na ilusão de achar que foi por causa de sua personalidade Granger, você está melhor do que o normal, eu sou um garoto, _faça as contas." _Ele disse a imitando.

"Sua doninha invertebrada." Hermione disse cerrando os punhos do lado. "Eu preciso relaxar, vou para a biblioteca." Ela murmurou e saiu.

Continua...

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 5 Insultos Vazios**

**N/T: Gente queria agradecer IMENSAMENTE a Micky que Betou a fic!!!! Mickky você é um anjo e uma ótima Beta. A Mickky estará betando Tornando-se a Sra. Malfoy ( e quem sabe continua betando PJD srsr?? ) Obrigada por arranjar um tempinho e me ajudar.**

**Obrigada também a todas que estão acompanhando as fics e pra quem está acompanhando Nós Sempre Teremos Paris, o capítulo está quase pronto( São quase 20 páginas!!! A segunda parte!!!). E queria agradecer também a Ana Lu Donde que me ajudou na tradução. Brigada Ana Lú. No máximo segunda será postado. **

**O capítulo 4 de Tornando-se A Sra. Malfoy já está pronto e já está nas mãos talentosas de sua Beta (a Mickky). beijos**


	5. Insultos Vazios

_Pais Jovens Demais_

**N/T: Agradecimento especialíssimo à Micky. Eu não conseguiria sem você!!!! O capítulo está perfeito e o que você não entendeu foram ****as**** partes em que eu comi alguma palavra (rsrs como sempre) **

**Para o pessoal que não estiver achando a comunidade de Nós Sempre Teremos Paris no Orkut, por favor, tentem procurar pelo meu perfil 'Fabianne e Matheus' (ai vocês aproveitam e me adicionam rsrs). Agradecimento a todas as reviews e assim que NSTP acabar eu quero postar uns dois ou três capítulos por semana. (****ebaaa****)**

**Capítulo 5 Insultos Vazios**

Era manhã de domingo e Hermione estava esperando para usar o banheiro, que, no presente momento, estava ocupado pelo Malfoy. Ela decidiu tentar esquecer que ele a tinha beijado e falou para si mesma que foi apenas uma insanidade temporária da parte dele.

"Você está perto de acabar?" Ela gritou da porta com as mãos nos quadris.

"Ainda estou arrumando meu cabelo."

"Quanto tempo leva pra você arrumar seu cabelo? Você é tão fútil."

"Obrigado!" Ele gritou em resposta com um sorriso afetado enquanto penteava seu cabelo pela milésima vez.

"Anda logo!"

"Eu ainda estou molhado, eu vou sair quando estiver seco."

Hermione ficou esperando por cinco minutos antes de dar outro grito. "Vamos Malfoy, eu tenho que tomar banho."

"Eu não vou me apressar, muito obrigado." Ele gritou.

Ela pegou sua varinha, murmurou um feitiço baixinho e a porta se abriu, ela sorriu e empurrou a porta lentamente. "ARRRGGGHHH!" Hermione gritou tropeçando sobre uma toalha e tapando os olhos com as mãos. "Dá pra vestir alguma roupa!"

"Bem..." Ele disse enrolando uma toalha na cintura. "Se você não tivesse entrado com tudo, você não teria me visto em toda minha glória, teria?"

"Você estava demorando demais." Ela falou com as mãos ainda nos olhos. "Eu vou ficar traumatizada por toda a vida."

"Eu estou decente." Ele disse terminando seu cabelo.

"Você nunca está decente." Ela disse lentamente abaixando as mãos com cuidado. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho por ter visto uma coisa que ela não queria ver em todos os seus dias em Hogwarts.

À medida que ele passava por ela, ele não pode evitar em se perguntar se ela poderia ficar mais vermelha.

"Gostou do que viu Granger?" Ele sussurrou roucamente no ouvido dela.

"Sai Malfoy, eu preciso me arrumar."

"Isso é estranho." Malfoy murmurou enquanto entrava no quarto. "Normalmente as garotas ficam todas derretidas quando uso essa voz."

Ele foi em direção ao berço e pegou Ella que estava acabando de acordar. "E como está minha menina favorita esta manhã?" Ela soltou uma risadinha.

"Você acha que a sua mamãe ainda está chateada comigo?... É eu também acho, ah ora essa. É só a Granger, normalmente eu não ligaria se ela caísse de um precipício."

"Mama." Ella falou de repente.

Malfoy deu-lhe um sorriso orgulhoso e começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

"Diz mamãe de novo... Mamãe?" Ele disse tentando fazê-la dizer novamente.

Ele girou a maçaneta da porta, estava aberta.

"Granger?" Ele gritou lá dentro.

Nenhuma resposta, ele olhou rapidamente ao redor da porta e entrou lentamente.

"ARRGGHHH!" Ele gritou cobrindo os olhos de Ella com sua mão quando viu Hermione sair nua da banheira.

"Malfoy!" Ela gritou agarrando uma toalha.

"Você não podia bater?"

"Eu gritei seu nome, mas você não respondeu."

"O que você quer?" Ela vociferou pegando uma camisa que o Malfoy tinha deixado lá e vestindo-a.

"Hei! Você vai deixar essa camisa molhada e com germes sangues-ruins." Ele disse parecendo aborrecido.

"Supere isso, agora diga o que você quer?"

"Ella acabou de dizer mamãe." Ele disse enquanto olhava pra qualquer lugar exceto Hermione.

"Ela disse?" Hermione disse suavemente, a raiva abandonando seu rosto.

"Diz mamãe Ella." Draco tentou. "Mamãe? Mamãe?... Hum, eu acho que ela não quer dizer agora."

Houve uma batida na porta na sala de estar e Hermione olhou expectante para o Malfoy.

"Eu não vou fazer isso, eu só estou vestido numa toalha e estou segurando Ella."

Hermione bufou enquanto saia do banheiro e atravessa a sala de estar para abrir a porta.

"Hei Rony!" Ela disse quando viu Rony, que estava segurando um bebê ruivo em seus braços.

Rony não respondeu e simplesmente deu uma olhada nela.

O cabelo de Hermione estava molhado e ela só estava vestindo uma camisa do Malfoy, que tinha apenas alguns botões abotoados em cima e não era grande o suficiente para esconder suas cochas.

"Por que você está vestindo a camisa do Malfoy?" Rony perguntou com os dentes cerrados enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho de raiva.

"Ah, não é o que parece Rony." Hermione riu enquanto olhava pra si mesma.

"É uma história engraçada, bem, um tanto quanto desagradável, sabe..."

"Ela disse de novo Granger." Malfoy disse aparecendo repentinamente à porta só com uma toalha, segurando Ella.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?" Rony disse enquanto ajustava Alex em seu colo.

"Oi Weasley! Olha a linguagem perto da minha filha." Ele disse com uma voz baixa. Rony ficou parado olhando um tanto quanto chocado e Hermione olhou deleitada enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha para o Malfoy.

Malfoy, Ella, Hermione, Rony e Alex todos permaneceram lá com um estranho silêncio por um tempo, ninguém sabia ao certo o que dizer.

"Bem isso está divertido, mas eu vou me arrumar." Malfoy disse enquanto se virava e ia em direção ao quarto.

"Então Rony, por que você está aqui mesmo?" Ela disse lançando um sorriso para ele.

"Vim pra chamar você para o café da manhã." Ele disse sem emoção na voz.

"Mas você parece estar ocupada com o Malfoy."

Rony deu meia volta lentamente e foi em direção ao corredor com mil e um pensamentos girando em sua cabeça.

Ela voltou para o quarto e bateu na porta. "Malfoy eu vou perguntar só por prevenção, mas você está pelado agora?"

"Por quê? Você quer que eu esteja pelado?" Ela o ouviu dizer lá de dentro. Ela conseguia ouvir o sorriso malicioso pela voz dele.

"Pervertido" Ela murmurou enquanto esperava do lado de fora da porta.

"Você está pelado?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Não." Ela o ouviu dizer e entrou.

"Você ainda está com raiva de mim?" Ele perguntou sentando-se na cama depois de colocar Ella no berço.

"Você ao menos se importa?"

"Não." Ele mentiu e decidiu deixar pra lá.

* * *

Era aula de Poções e Rony estava pensando em um jeito de sair da sala sem causar uma cena. Ele não tinha feito o trabalho que o Snape pediu, o que significava embaraço e humilhação pública.

"Bem senhor. Eu fui inevitavelmente impedido de fazer meu dever de casa." Ele tentou explicar.

Dez pontos da Grifinória por não ter feito o dever de casa e outros cinco por tentar ser esperto.

Hermione entregou-lhe seu rolo de pergaminho e ele o desenrolou lentamente.

"O que é isso Srta. Granger?"

"É o meu dever de casa."

"Eu pedi 1,5m de pergaminho senhorita Granger." Ele disse calmamente.

"Sim, e tem 1,5m aí."

"Na verdade há quase 4,5m de pergaminho aqui, cinco pontos da Grifinória por escrever demais."

"Mas Senhor..." Hermione falou ficando em pé com raiva.

"Quer uma detenção senhorita Granger?"

"Não."

Ela sentou enquanto ouvia os Sonserinos atrás dela dando risinhos.

"Senhor Malfoy, onde está o seu?" Snape disse chegando à cadeira do Malfoy onde seus pés estavam escorados na mesa e sua cadeira levemente inclinada pra trás.

"Eu estava atarefado demais me ocupando com a minha filha senhor, a senhorita Granger não tem feito o que pode." Ele sorriu convencidamente.

Hermione, que estava sentada na frente dele virou pra trás e o encarou.

"Não estava fazendo a minha parte? Como eu não estava fazendo a minha parte?" Ela sibilou.

"Bem, enquanto você estava fazendo seu enorme trabalho, eu tive que cuidar da Ella." Ele disse alto para que Snape pudesse ouvir.

"É tão duro ser um pai solteiro." Ele disse soltando um suspiro.

Hermione lançou um sorriso afetado que o desanimou imediatamente e de repente ele parecia um tanto assustado. Hermione deu um empurrão na mesa atrás dela, que foi para a cadeira dele e resultou em Draco perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo.

Ele levantou-se rapidamente e começou a gritar.

"Vocês viram isso? Ela me derrubou!"

Snape olhou para o jovem casal que no momento estava olhando um para o outro com repugnância e ódio e revirou os olhos.

Bem, eu temo que esteja prestes a dizer uma coisa que vocês não vão gostar. Eu já sei que muitos de vocês já sabem disto, mas sua viagem a Hogsmead será na quarta, o que significa que vocês estarão perdendo aula.

Houve alguns murmurinhos e sorrisos com esse comentário.

"Mas vocês terão trabalho, o propósito dessa viagem não é ir fazer compras com seus amigos, vocês irão com seus filhos e parceiros."

Os Sonserinos olharam expectantes para o Malfoy, eles estavam esperando que ele reclamasse por ser colocado com sua parceira, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Pansy parecia desesperada para que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas Malfoy não estava prestando atenção porque estava olhando pra frente, para ver Hermione e Harry com as cabeças juntas sussurrando e sorrindo.

_Ela parecia bem bonita desse jeito, eu me pergunto o que ela está dizendo para o Potter_, ele pensou e então se chutou mentalmente.

Ele não se importa com ela, ele disse pra si mesmo de novo. Ele realmente não se importa. Ela é inferior em todos os sentidos. _É a Granger!_ Ele gritou pra si mesmo tentando colocar algum juízo em si mesmo.

"Oi Potter, sangue ruim." Ele disse enquanto todos saiam da sala.

"Pare de chamar ela assim!" Rony disse enquanto caminhava na direção dele para encará-lo.

"Indo ao socorro dela de novo, não é? O que você está tentando ser?... Seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante? Ou eu suponho que no seu caso, você não seria capaz de pagar por uma armadura."

"Cala a boca Malfoy."

"Vamos, ignore-o, com um pouco de sorte nós podemos evitá-lo pelo resto do dia." Hermione disse lançando um olhar furioso para Malfoy enquanto puxava o Rony atrás dela.

"Não seria chocante se o Snape fosse gay?" Rony disse no almoço pra Harry e Hermione.

Eles simplesmente tiraram os olhos do que estavam comendo e olharam para ele.

"Você só quer alguma coisa contra ele." Hermione disse empurrando batatas na boca.

"Ainda seria um choque." Rony disse meio sonhador.

"Imaginem a chantagem."

"É só sobre isso que você pensa? Chantagear pessoas?" Hermione falou.

"Não, nisso e em Quadribol." Rony disse sorrindo.

Hermione deu uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina, onde Ella e Malfoy estavam, pois sempre ficava nervosa quando o Malfoy estava com a Ella. Ela não sabia o porquê, quando ele estava com Ella ele nunca fazia nada para magoá-la. Tirando o incidente do banheiro que ela estava tentando esquecer.

Rony seguiu o olhar dela e virou os olhos. "Ele é tão canalha, olhem pra ele usando a Ella para chamar a atenção das garotas."

"Hmm." Hermione respondeu.

"Eu não sei o que fazer com relação ao Malfoy… Ignorá-lo parece ser a escolha mais inteligente, mas eu ainda tenho mais duas semanas com ele."

"Apenas mantenha em mente que são apenas duas semanas e peça a ele uma trégua." Harry, a seu lado, disse racionalmente.

"O que eu faria sem você Harry?" Ela disse colocando um braço ao redor da cintura dele e abraçando ele com um sorriso.

Do outro lado do Salão, o príncipe da Sonserina sentiu uma pontada de emoção que nunca havia sentido antes. Ciúmes. Ele tentou prestar atenção no que seus amigos estavam dizendo, mas mal conseguia tirar os olhos de Hermione que ainda tinha seu braço ao redor da cintura de Harry e estava sorrindo vigorosamente.

Draco não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele, depois de ver Hermione brincando com Ella na frente da lareira naquela noite, o jeito que ele olhava pra ela tinha mudado. Ele não gostava disso, mas aconteceu.

"Cara? Malfoy?" Ele ouviu uma voz chamando do lado dele.

"Diga?"

"Você meio que ficou viajando." Blaise disse balançando sua cabeça para seu amigo.

"Foi mal, pensando em maneiras para matar o Potter."

"Legal."

"Obrigado."

Era uma e meia quando Hermione foi acordada pelo que ela pensou ter sido um barulho do lado de fora do quarto deles. Ela olhou ao redor confusa com a escuridão e pegou sua varinha no criado mudo e se levantou.

Ela ouviu outra pancada o que a fez pular e ir até a cama do Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Ela sussurrou. Ele não se mexeu. Ela sentou na cama dele e tentou de novo.

"Malfoy?" Ela falou enquanto ouvia outro barulho que parecia como se alguém tivesse se batido em uma mesa.

Ela rapidamente se mexeu na cama a seu lado e tentou outra vez.

"Malfoy!"

"O que?" Ele resmungou enquanto acordava. "O que você está fazendo na minha cama Granger?" Ele olhou com desprezo.

"Tem alguém lá fora."

Malfoy suspirou e pegou sua varinha. "Ok... Eu vou dar uma olhada."

"Mulheres." Ele murmurou enquanto saía do quarto sem nem mesmo ver se tinha alguma coisa do lado de fora.

Hermione esperou flexionando os joelhos contra o peito e com os lençóis de Malfoy ao redor dela. Ela ouviu alguns murmúrios antes do Malfoy aparecer no quarto novamente.

"Foi o Longbottom." Ele suspirou subindo na cama de novo.

"Ele se perdeu e pensou que este era o seu quarto."

"Oh." Hermione disse se sentindo completamente estúpida. Ela ainda estava um pouco agitada.

"O que você estava esperando? Um dementador bisbilhotando?" Ele sorriu. "Você vai sair da minha cama Granger?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Oh sim, me desculpe, estava só pensando em algumas coisas." Ela disse enquanto saía da cama dele.

Ele suspirou. "Você não tem que ir se não quiser."

Ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Nos seus sonhos Malfoy." Ela sorriu, mas ainda assim não saiu de sua cama.

Ele sorriu pra si mesmo. "Boa noite então." Ele disse se deitando e fechando os olhos. Ele a ouviu se afastando, mas não deixou sua cama. Ele sorriu silenciosamente no escuro e adormeceu.

Malfoy mais tarde foi acordado por um grito feminino ao lado dele que respondia a pergunta se Hermione tinha permanecido em sua cama.

"Harry!" Hermione gritou no escuro.

Malfoy examinou-a, ela estava tremendo e se debatendo enquanto continuava gritando em seu sonho.

"Harry corra!"

"Granger." Ele disse balançando ela um pouco. "Granger."

Ele disse enquanto ela batia nele dormindo. Seus olhos se abriram e ela lançou-se nos braços do Malfoy sem olhar.

"Harry." Ela disse calmamente.

O rosto do Malfoy queimou de raiva. Ela pensou que ele era Harry, ela _queria_ que ele fosse Harry. Porque o Potter era tão especial? Ele pensou ainda segurando ela.

"Eu não sou o Potter." Ele falou quando ela se afastou.

"Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria ter te abraçado." Ela disse enquanto ficava violentamente vermelha. Ela cambaleou pra fora da cama dele e caminhou em direção a sua, subiu rastejando e colocou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

"Eu sou tão idiota." Ela murmurou pra si mesma.

Continua...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 6 Compras**

**Viagem a Hogsmead ...Compras de bebê... Beijo? Ciúme?**

**Reviews!**


	6. Compras

**Capítulo 6: Compras**

Era quarta-feira e todos os sextanistas estavam reunidos do lado de fora, no pátio, prontos para se dirigir a Hogsmead. McGonagall estava tendo dificuldade para falar com o choro dos bebês enquanto seus pais tentavam desesperadamente acalmá-los.

"Agora, está todo mundo aqui?" Ela gritou.

Harry levantou sua mão. "Err, a Hermione e Malfoy ainda não estão aqui."

Rony, que estava segurando Alex, parecia muito preocupado. "Hermione nunca se atrasa! E se ele a matou? Ou aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?"

"Alguém sabe onde eles estão?" Ela foi respondida por muitas pessoas sacudindo suas cabeças negativamente.

Enquanto isso...

"Era a minha melhor blusa." Hermione gritou na sala de estar.

"Não é culpa minha se você deixou do lado da banheira."

"Bem, você podia ter tirado de lá ao invés de jogar fora simplesmente porque estava no seu caminho!" Hermione disse irritada. "Eu ia usá-la hoje."

"Bem, agora você vai ter que usar alguma outra coisa, não é?"

"Eu não acredito que estou atrasada, eu nunca me atraso, eu sou uma especialista em pontualidade." Hermione murmurou enquanto arrumava Ella.

"Eu estou pronto." Malfoy anunciou saindo do banheiro com uma camisa, jeans e uma jaqueta preta comprida.

"Eu também." Hermione disse segurando Ella enquanto eles se dirigiam ao pátio.

Alguns minutos depois eles estavam descendo os degraus vendo todos olharem pra eles impacientes.

"Ah e como está os Malfoys hoje?" Snape falou monotonamente quando eles passaram por ele. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar que sugeria que ele se calasse ou então ela iria enfeitiçá-lo.

"Desculpe, nós estamos atrasados, O Malfoy não tinha deixado tempo suficiente em sua agenda para ficar na frente do espelho." Hermione disse à McGonagall.

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar de mágoa fingido e revirou os olhos.

"Ok, agora que estão todos aqui, vamos." McGonagall gritou da dianteira.

"Há muito choro de bebê aqui não é? Eles não sabem como fazê-los parar?" Hermione disse quando Draco, Rony, Harry, Claire e Lilá se detiveram um pouco.

"É, você devia ter escutado o Josh às três da manhã." Harry falou dando um suspiro cansado.

"Você tem sorte de a Ella não chorar muito."

"É, ela chorou, mas ela meio que, bem... parou, graças a Deus." Hermione sorriu, ela observou Claire no outro lado de Harry olhando o Malfoy de cima pra baixo e sorrindo.

"Oh, Claire, conheça o Malfoy." Hermione disse com um tom um tanto quanto entediado na voz. Malfoy virou-se e a olhou de cima pra baixo, lançou-lhe seu mais charmoso sorriso e piscou. Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Claire." Ele disse com um sorrisinho de lado.

"E você, eu ouvi muito a seu respeito." Ela disse caminhando para ficar ao lado dele.

"Sério? Coisas boas eu espero, mas, suponho que, se você estava perto do Potter, você acha que sou uma doninha com uma única célula cerebral e sem nenhuma personalidade?" Ele disse, lançando seu melhor sorriso novamente.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade, eu ouvi as mesmas coisas sobre você por toda a escola."

"Prossiga." Malfoy disse intrigado. Hermione, Rony, Harry e Lilá estavam todos atrás deles escutando atentamente.

"Bem, todos os garotos dizem que você é um completo idiota." Claire disse trivialmente. Malfoy fingiu estar magoado.

"Mas todas as garotas..." Ela disse sorrindo, ele deu um sorriso presunçoso. "Dizem que você é um incrivelmente charmoso e bonito idiota".

"Bem, eu tento." Ele disse convencidamente.

"Malfoy? Bonito? Todas as garotas normais foram transferidas ou o que?" Rony reclamou.

"Eu não o acho tão mal." Lilá disse olhando pra o Malfoy a sua frente. Rony agiu como se alguém tivesse acabado de roubar seu brinquedo favorito.

"Traidora!" Ele se virou desesperadamente para Hermione. "Você concorda comigo, não concorda?" Rony disse animadamente.

"Concordo, eu passei quase uma semana com ele e ainda acho que ele é um idiota insuperável, fútil e egoísta com nada entre as orelhas." Hermione disse sorrindo, olhou para Ella que estava olhando pra Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

"Quer segurar ela Harry? Parece que ela gosta de você." Hermione disse entregando Ella.

"Claro, obrigado." Depois de um tempinho, quando eles estavam acabando de entrar em Hogsmead, Claire tentou puxar Hermione para um canto.

"Eu sei que eu não te conheço há muito tempo e tudo mais, mas, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro." Hermione sorriu.

"Você sabe se o Malfoy é solteiro?" Claire perguntou um pouco nervosa.

Hermione piscou então caiu na risada com a idéia de Claire estar interessada no Malfoy. Ela olhou para Claire que parecia um pouco envergonhada e foi quando ela entendeu. Ela só estava brincando.

"Oh me desculpe, já parei com as risadas. Err, sim, eu acho que ele é. No entanto, antes de você chamá-lo pra sair, eu devo te dizer que ele só sai com Sangues-puros." Hermione falou.

"Oh ótimo, eu sou sangue-puro." Ela disse sorrindo.

"E eu pensei que, como você é parceira dele, você poderia talvez falar em meu favor pra ele."

"Tudo bem, não tem nenhum problema." Hermione disse acenando com a cabeça. "Vou fazer o que eu puder."

"Ok, acho melhor eu voltar, eu deixei o Josh com o Harry e estou preocupada que ele tente alimentar ele com alguma coisa estranha de novo."

Quando elas voltaram, não estavam nem um pouco surpresa que na ausência delas, Malfoy e Rony já tivessem começado outra briga que Lilá estava tentando parar.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo com a Hermione." Rony gritou.

"E o que seria?"

"Você está corrompendo ela! Eu sei como você é Malfoy."

Malfoy não sabia se respondia com sarcasmo ou com maldade. Ele escolheu a primeira.

"Você tem razão Weasley, eu a estou corrompendo. Toda noite nestes últimos três dias nós dois estamos tendo um cheio de suor e ardente sex..."

"Com licença?" Hermione falou com os braços cruzados e sua sobrancelha levantada.

Rony e Malfoy pararam de olhar um para o outro e viraram pra Hermione que não parecia afetada. Ela se virou para o Malfoy.

"Nós dois nunca teremos nada ardente e cheio de suor!... E Rony, o Malfoy não está me corrompendo."

"Oh Como é que é? Você acha que eu queria alguma coisa com você Granger?" Malfoy disse parecendo mais do que divertido.

"Acho que me lembro que foi você quem _estava _rastejando na minha cama algumas noites atrás, não o contrário."

Todos arregalaram os olhos quando olharam pra Hermione que estava parada lá tremendo.

"Nós não fizemos nada!" Hermione disse quando Rony olhou incrédulo para ela.

"Mas você foi pra cama dele?" Harry disse suspeitosamente.

-Tinha alguém na nossa sala de estar, eu estava com medo e então eu fui acordar o Malfoy e acabei ficando na cama dele.

Ela olhou para os pés. Malfoy tinha o maior sorriso presunçoso na cara e Hermione estava quase tirando ele com uma bofetada.

"Eu não acredito nisso." Rony disse parecendo abatido.

"Escutem, se não fosse o Malfoy que estivesse na cama, minhas ações não seriam diferentes. Eu ainda faria o que eu fiz mesmo se fosse você ou o Harry." Ela disse se explicando pra Rony.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto do Malfoy, Rony." O sorriso do Malfoy tornou-se falso com o último comentário, ele não queria mostrar que isto o tinha magoado, então ele continuou a sorrir.

"Vamos Lilá." Rony disse enquanto saía com Lilá atrás dele com Alex.

"Harry você não está com raiva de mim, não é?" Hermione disse com seus olhos implorando a ele.

"Err um pouco chateado, eu quero dizer, é o Malfoy."

"Pela última vez, nós não fizemos nada!" Hermione gritou.

Claire também olhou com cautela pra Hermione, mas ainda lançou-lhe um sorriso enquanto ela, Harry e Josh saiam.

"Por quê? Por que você faz isso? Você se diverte fazendo da minha vida uma miséria?"

"Sim." Ele disse simplesmente com um sorriso.

Repentinamente seu sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto e Hermione, confusa, virou-se e viu o que ele estava olhando. Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco." Ele disse lançando um olhar confuso para Hermione e um olhar suspeitoso para Ella.

"Eu não esperava te ver por aqui num dia de escola."

"Normalmente nós não vimos." Draco disse um tanto nervoso enquanto ele observava seu pai olhar para Hermione de cima a baixo.

"E porque você está andando com este resto?" Ele falou pausadamente.

"Pra aula."

"Espero que não seja seu filho nos braços dela." Ele disse quase sorrindo com a possível idéia.

Malfoy ficou parado lá sem saber o que dizer.

"Ele é, mas veio de um feitiço."

"De fato." Ele disse. "Bem, é melhor você não se associar com nascidos Trouxas em público, ou em qualquer outro lugar, por falar nisso."

"Hermione!"

Todos viraram para ver Claire caminhar até eles.

"Eu vi a coisa mais fofa do mundo, você tem que vir olhar." Ela parou e olhou para Lucius Malfoy.

"Acredito que ainda não nos conhecemos." Lucius sorriu.

"Pai esta é Claire Trender. Claire, este é o meu pai." Ele disse num tom entediado.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Ela disse cuidadosamente lançando alguns olhares de lado para Hermione que estava surpreendentemente quieta.

"Ambos os seus pais são bruxos?" Lucius perguntou casualmente.

"Sim Senhor eles são." Com isso Lucius sorriu e olhou pra seu filho.

"Uma palavra Draco." Draco acompanhou seu pai enquanto se afastavam um pouco de onde Hermione, Ella e Claire estavam.

"Ela é Sangue-puro." Lucius disse e começou a olhar pra Claire.

"Você a tratará bem."

Draco controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra aquela sangue-ruim também." Sua voz tornou-se dura e fria. "Ela pode ter um rostinho bonito, mas não deixe isso cegar você. Ela é uma Sangue-ruim e sempre será. Ela está abaixo de você e não é digna nem de se falar. Se eu vir você olhando-a daquele jeito de novo, eu vou lidar com isso do meu jeito." Ele disse virando-se e indo embora.

Draco soltou um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando e caminhou em direção às garotas.

"Seu pai parece legal." Claire disse com um sorriso.

"Ele é normal." Ele murmurou.

"Ok, agora vou mostrar pra vocês a coisa que eu queria mostrar." Claire disse arrastando Hermione em direção a uma loja com Draco seguindo elas.

Eles caminharam em direção ao que parecia uma loja pequena do lado de fora, mas era extremamente grande por dentro. Roupas e brinquedos de bebê estavam em todas as direções.

"Uau." Hermione disse dando uma olhada nas intermináveis prateleiras com roupas para crianças. Parece que eles não foram os únicos casais a achar a loja, muitos dos alunos de Hogwarts tinham achado também.

"Draco, cara!" Blaise disse se aproximando. "Fuja enquanto você ainda tem uma chance." Ele disse puxando ele em direção à porta.

"O que está havendo?"

"Quando as mulheres entram nessa loja, as vozes delas sobem alguns oitavos e elas colocam uma voz esganiçada, '_Ah isso é tãaaaao fofo'." _Ele disse imitando.

Malfoy riu e bateu no ombro de seu amigo. "Bem, você quer ir insultar o Longbottom?"

"Sim, tudo bem." Blaise disse se dirigindo a Neville que, no presente momento, estava apanhando um pacote que ele tinha acabado de derrubar.

Enquanto isso Claire estava pegando roupas de todo e qualquer lugar.

"Acho que você precisa lembrar que nós só temos mais duas semanas com os nossos bebês." Hermione disse sorrindo pra Claire.

"Exatamente, se não comprar roupinhas de bebê agora, eu nunca mais poderei comprar."

"Bom motivo." Hermione disse pegando um vestidinho cor-de-rosa.

"Ah eles tem vestes para bebês também." Claire exclamou com deleite.

"Harry traga o Josh aqui, veja isso."

Hermione olhou pela loja por algum rastro de cabelo metálico e o encontrou do lado de Neville. Blaise e Malfoy estavam ao redor de Neville e estavam falando alguma coisa que estava o fazendo tremer.

"Venho já, eu preciso salvar o Neville." Ela disse pra Claire que, no na hora estava segurando vestes para Josh.

"Deixe-o em paz." Ela disse quando alcançou os garotos.

"Sai daqui Sangue-ruim." Blaise zombou enquanto Hermione tentava segurar no braço de Neville.

"Não, eu não vou seu idiota." Hermione disse fazendo o Malfoy rir.

"Vamos Neville." Ela tentou de novo.

"Tentando chegar lá Longbottom? Ela não está um pouquinho acima de você? Esperta demais não é?" Blaise disse com um sorriso.

Malfoy sorriu.

"É, não conseguiria uma garota nem se a sua vida dependesse disso."

Hermione estava fervendo, ela faria qualquer coisa para colocar os Sonserinos em seu devido lugar, então ela se estendeu, colocou suas mãos atrás do pescoço de Neville e o beijou.

Blaise deixou seu queixo cair e parecia que o Malfoy tinha acabado de ver seu pai fazer o YMCA*.

As pessoas ao redor deles começaram a rir, Hermione simplesmente se virou e voltou pra Harry e Claire com Malfoy em seus calcanhares.

"O que foi aquilo?" Ele disse com um tom zangado. Hermione parecia completamente confusa e depois riu.

"Sobre o que você está falando?"

"Você o beijou!" Ele vociferou.

"Sim, obrigada Malfoy, se você não me dissesse, eu provavelmente não saberia disso." Ela riu de novo e balançou sua cabeça. "Por que você está agindo como se fosse meu pai?"

"Eu não estou!"

Ambos pararam face a face e olharam um para o outro, Ella, sentindo a tensão entre seus pais, começou a chorar.

"Viu o que você fez?" Malfoy vociferou com raiva.

"Claire, você pode segurar a Ella por um segundo, eu preciso ter uma conversa com o Malfoy." Ela disse entregando Ella enquanto Claire acenava com a cabeça.

"Venha comigo Malfoy."

"Eu não tenho que ir a lugar nenhum. Você não me diz o que tenho que fazer." Hermione puxou sua varinha em um movimento gracioso e apontou para ele.

"Eu vou te enfeitiçar com um _obliviato_ se você não me acompanhar imediatamente."

Malfoy resmungou à medida que seguia Hermione até lá fora enquanto murmurava "TPM" baixinho.

"O que você quer Granger?" Ele disse suspirando enquanto se inclinava sobre o muro do lado de fora da loja.

"Eu passei uma semana próxima a você e não agüento mais. Você me faz sentir zangada como nunca me senti antes." Malfoy sorriu presunçosamente com isso e Hermione o ignorou e continuou.

"Nós ainda temos duas semanas neste caso e eu não acho que posso evitar enfeitiçar você enquanto você dorme então eu proponho uma trégua. Você será legal comigo e eu serei legal com você."

"Eu não sou legal com Sangues-ruins." Ele desdenhou.

"Eu não te entendo!" Ela gritou. "Em um minuto você me trata bem e no minuto seguinte você está me chamando de Sangue-ruim e insultando meus amigos."

"Ninguém me entende, e esse é o jeito que eu quero que fique."

"Está bem então, mas não consigo tolerar mais uma semana com você ok? Então você terá que facilitar as coisas pra mim. Seja civilizado comigo e eu não vou te enfeitiçar quando você dormir." Hermione disse colocando as mãos no quadril.

"Está bem." Ele grunhiu.

Eles se olharam e o Malfoy sorriu.

"Você acabou de beijar o Longbottom."

"Não me lembre." Ela murmurou enquanto voltava pra loja.

Eles entraram de novo e localizaram Claire com Ella.

"Vocês estão bem?" Harry perguntou olhando para Malfoy e Hermione.

"Sim." Ambos responderam.

"Malfoy veja só isso!"

Blaise disse aparecendo atrás deles com o que parecia uma versão menor de um pomo. Ele jogou no ar e ele começou a circular Blaise muito rápido ao redor de seu corpo.

"A idéia é fazer você pegá-lo. Bem, é feito para crianças de uns três anos mais ainda assim é divertido."

"Muitos dos Sonserinos começaram a pegar brinquedos enquanto as garotas iam olhar as roupas."

Elas fizeram muitos gritinhos agudos para o aborrecimento dos garotos que estavam brincando com bloquinhos de construção encantados.

"Será que elas ao menos param?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Que nada, é por isso que eu nunca vou me casar ou ter filhos."

"Você nunca quis filhos?" Malfoy disse elevando uma sobrancelha enquanto ele pulava para alcançar um bloquinho que estava flutuando sobre sua cabeça.

"Não, nem se você me pagar. Eu suponho que você tenha que ter filhos, seu pai querendo manter a linhagem Sangue-puro e tudo o mais."

"É, mas eu tenho dezesseis. Eu não quero pensar sobre filhos até eu ter pelo menos... Trinta" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Como você está indo com a Granger?"

"Ela não é nada mal para uma Sangue-ruim."

"Pois é, nada mal pra se ver também. Se eu fosse você eu já teria pegado, você pode brincar com ela."

"Você está perto de acabar?" Ele disse inclinado contra uma prateleira.

"Perto de acabar?" Hermione disse incrédula. "Eu só vi um quarto da loja."

Ele gemeu. "Bem, e pelo o quê você está procurando?" Ele disse olhando ao redor.

"Nada especificamente, só olhando todas as roupas. Eu achei o vestidinho mais lindo, mas é caro demais para um bebê que vai desaparecer em duas semanas." Ela sorriu.

"Hmmmm." Malfoy disse olhando pra baixo. "É estranho que ela vá desaparecer em duas semanas."

Hermione deu um sorrisinho. "Houve ai um vestígio de emoção na sua voz?"

"Não." Ele disse parecendo ofendido. "Então, vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo ainda? Eu estou com sede."

"Pare de agir como um bebezinho."

"Cadela." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Doninha."

Ela sorriu pra ele e ele sorriu de volta

"O que está havendo?" Rony disse aparecendo ao lado do par sorridente.

"Vocês estão rindo um para o outro... Está tudo bem Hermione?" Rony disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro, o que fez Malfoy sorrir afetado.

"Eu estou bem." Hermione disse encolhendo o ombro para tirar a mão dele que estava inconfortável e olhou para o Malfoy.

"Ok." Ele disse um pouco magoado à medida que voltava pra Lilá.

"Alguém está apaixonado."

"Cala a boca, você não sabe disso."

"AH eu sei, mais do que você imagina." Ele sussurrou na orelha dela enquanto passava apressadamente por ela, deixando Hermione confusa outra vez.

"Idiota." Ele murmurou pra si mesmo quando alcançou Blaise e Pansy que estavam brincando com um carrinho enfeitiçado.

"Quem é idiota?" Pansy disse envolvendo seu braço no dele.

"AH err Granger." Ele mentiu.

"Pobre Draco, deve ser tão difícil ter que ficar com ela."

"É, mais do que você possa imaginar." Malfoy disse passando sua mão no cabelo em agonia enquanto observava Hermione sorrindo pra Ella.

Depois de mais outra hora e meia de gritinhos e brincadeiras com os brinquedos, Hermione e Malfoy estavam prontos para ir.

"Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, você passou cerca de duas horas naquela loja e não comprou nada." Malfoy disse irritado enquanto balançava Ella em um braço.

"Bem, tudo estava tão caro de qualquer jeito. O que você comprou?" Ela disse espiando a bolsa na mão dele.

"Dê uma olhada." Ele sorriu afetadamente.

Ela ofegou quando puxou o vestidinho rosa que ela queria pra Ella mais cedo, mas não podia pagar.

"Como você sabia que era esse?"

"Eu perguntei a Claire e ela me disse onde estava."

Ela sorriu. "É tão lindo."

Malfoy olhou pra ela e deu um passo pra trás, ele sabia o que estava prestes a vir.

"Obrigada!" Ela disse enquanto colocava seus braços ao redor dele gentilmente e beijava a testa de Ella.

Rony os observava do outro lado da rua com fogo nos olhos. Ele não gostava do jeito que eles agiam atualmente, parecia um casal de verdade, obviamente era tolice. Ele sabia que ambos se odiavam, mas, por alguma razão, ainda havia um sentimento de suspeita em seu estômago que o deixava nervoso.

Depois de beber algumas cervejas amanteigadas e mais algumas compras, Hermione e Malfoy foram o último casal a voltar pra Hogwarts. Malfoy estava murmurando pra si mesmo alguma coisa sobre nunca mais fazer compras e Hermione estava completamente excitada.

"Eu odeio fazer compras." Ele disse quando se sentou em uma poltrona confortável em frente à lareira na sala de estar.

"Eu adoro fazer compras." Ela disse enquanto voltava depois de ter posto Ella no berço para uma soneca. "Não foi tão ruim, foi?"

"Foi, eu nunca faço compras."

"Suponho que você tenha empregadas."

"Na verdade, Elfos."

"Trabalho escravo Malfoy, eles merecem coisa melhor." Hermione disse cruzando os braços enquanto se sentava no sofá perto dele.

"Eles são Elfos." Ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Espere aí... Nós acabamos de conversar sem insultos?" Hermione disse estreitando os olhos pra ele.

Malfoy deu uma olhada. "Possivelmente... Sangue-ruim."

"Não me chame assim."

"Pfft" Ele murmurou enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro. "Que seja, eu vou tomar banho."

"Ah não, você não vai não, Eu preciso usar o banheiro!" Ela gritou enquanto corria até o banheiro. Ambos chegaram ao mesmo tempo e olharam um para o outro.

"Bem, saia. Eu preciso tomar banho." Ele disse se inclinando na entrada da porta.

"Eu realmente preciso usar o banheiro." Hermione disse colocando as mãos nos quadris. Ele a pegou, a levantou e colocou sobre seu ombro.

"Coloque-me no chão imediatamente!" Ela gritou enquanto seus braços se agitavam por todo lugar.

Ele foi até a sala de estar e a atirou em cima do sofá. Ela pulou e correu até a porta de novo quando deu uma pancada dolorosa.

"Granger desista." Ele disse quando ambos se encararam na entrada da porta.

"Só me deixe usar o toalete! Só dois minutos eu juro!" Ela implorou.

Ele colocou sua boca bem pertinho do ouvido dela e sussurrou um doce 'não'. Afastou-se um pouquinho e olhou pra ela, ela estava fazendo beiçinho.

"Pare com isso." Ele disse seu rosto perto do dela.

"Parar o que?" Ela disse com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

"De fazer beiçinho." Ele disse suavemente.

"Por quê?"

"Por que..." Ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Só há um jeito de conseguir passar de você Malfoy."

"E ele é?" Ele disse dando aquele sorriso dele.

Ela colocou sua mão na parte interna da coxa dele e o beijou lentamente. Ela se afastou e correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás dela deixando um Malfoy muito chocado parado na porta.

Como ela disse dois minutos depois ela saiu graciosamente do banheiro, Malfoy estava onde ela o tinha deixado, mas parecia menos chocado.

"Você pode tomar banho agora." Ela disse sacudindo o cabelo.

"Uau, grande dia pra você hoje Granger, eu e o Longbottom no mesmo dia." Ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto ela pegava uma pena e um pergaminho.

"Hmm, Neville foi melhor." Ela disse alegremente.

"Como é?!" Ele gritou enquanto marchava até onde ela estava.

"Eu sou melhor que o Longbottom Granger."

"Tanto faz, eu preciso fazer esse trabalho."

Ele tomou o pergaminho da mão dela e jogou atrás dele. "Malfoy o que você está fazendo?" Ela olhou pra ele e ele pegou sua mão brutalmente e a puxou para ficar em pé.

"Malf..."

Ela não conseguiu terminar porque Malfoy se inclinou e a beijou. Ela ficou lá parada completamente rígida enquanto ele continuava beijando-a, ele de repente se afastou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

"Agora quem é o melhor Granger?" Ele disse por cima do ombro com um sorrisinho.

Hermione simplesmente olhou pra ele antes de cair no sofá com uma pancada.

"Doninha estúpida." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Continua...

**Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 7 Aliviando Tensões Sexuais**

**N/T: *Y.M.C. A é aquela dança, acho que todo mundo já viu esse clipe, tem um monte de homens dançando fantasiados e fazendo as letras com o corpo. Gente... eu estou rindo até agora. Assistam o clipe e depois imaginem Lucius no meio deles dançando com a cara carrancuda.**

**Segue o Link: .com/watch?v=CS9OO0S5w2k&feature=related**

**Eu achei esse um dos melhores capítulos até agora!! O que vocês acharam?? Reviews, por favor!!! Só lembrando, a fic não é minha, sou apenas uma tradutora. O Link da autora assim como o link da fic original se encontram no capítulo 1.**

**Beijos**


	7. Aliviando Tensões Sexuais

_Pais Jovens Demais_

**N/T: Oi Gente, **

**Desculpem pela demora!! Primeiramente queria agradecer a TODOS por estarem Eu estou postando no final do capítulo as respostas das reviews do capítulo 6 e algumas de outros capítulos que não pude responder. Acredito que tenha respondido a todas as anteriores (e se não, por favor, me mandem um e-mail me xingando!!) **

**Queria comunicar as Srta. Hatake (Lari), Marry Chan , Marry Granger P, Brii e Rouse, Tamires Sacabien, Ginny e Thay 16 que estou morrendo de saudades e adoraria ter noticias de vocês... ahh Marry depois explico sobre Tornando-se a Senhora Malfoy...**

**Beijão. **

**Capítulo 7 Aliviando Tensões Sexuais**

Era noite de quinta e Hermione estava levando Ella para nadar pela primeira vez. Ela pegou uma bóia em formato de anel e duas bóias de braço trouxas, isso graças a ter escrito pra sua mãe e ter falado sobre o experimento.

Ela estava saindo do quarto quando viu Malfoy sentado preguiçosamente no sofá lendo '_Duendes Que Soltam Fogo e Como Amansá-los_' e revirou os olhos. Desde que ele a tinha beijado e ela correspondido, eles mal tinham murmurado uma simples palavra um para o outro. Que acabou sendo uma coisa igualmente conveniente para ambos visto que, nenhum dos dois queria falar com o outro.

Ele olhou por cima de seu livro para ver Hermione em seu maiô azul e engoliu em seco. Repentinamente, ele não conseguia ler a página a sua frente porque sua mente estava, agradavelmente, mais ocupada. Ele olhou de volta pra ela e suspirou.

Hermione estava prendendo seu cabelo no alto com um grampo quando percebeu que o Malfoy estava olhando para o corpo e rapidamente voltou para o quarto murmurando 'Pervertido'.

"Bem, acho que você apareceu com essa roupa de propósito Granger." Ele falou lentamente atrás dela. Ela não tinha notado que ele a seguiu até o quarto e virou-se rapidamente para encará-lo.

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Pra tentar me seduzir?" Ele deu aquele sorriso afetado.

"Na verdade, foi porque pra chegar ao banheiro eu preciso passar pela sala de estar!"

"Mas, presumo que você vai levar a Ella pra nadar, e, se você estava se dirigindo ao banheiro a Ella devia estar com você."

"Por que você presumiu que eu vou levar a Ella pra nadar?"

"Porque você a vestiu com roupa de banho." Ele falou olhando rapidamente pra Ella, que estava olhando pra seus pais de dentro de seu berço, com um olhar levemente fascinado em seu rosto.

Hermione mexeu-se desconfortavelmente pensando em uma resposta enquanto ele ficava lá parado sorrindo.

"Bem...sai daqui"

"É isso Granger? 'Sai daqui'? Uau, você não é tão boa com insultos quando está nervosa."

"Eu não estou nervosa!" Ela disse segurando a cabeça.

"Bem, você deveria estar." Malfoy rebateu sentando-se em sua cama, olhando-a de cima a baixo. A roupa de banho não deixava nenhuma brecha para imaginação.

"Pare de me olhar assim!" Ela falou bruscamente.

"Isso te deixa nervosa?"

"Sim! Agora pare!" Ela disse pegando um lençol e se cobrindo. Sem olhar Malfoy nos olhos, ela pegou Ella e saiu do quarto com a cabeça erguida.

Hermione nadou um pouco antes de colocar Ella em uma bóia com fundo e dois buracos para as pernas.

Na hora em que a colocou na água Ella parecia estar prestes a chorar, mas acabou sorrindo e Hermione soltou um longo suspiro de alívio.

"Viu, não é tão ruim Ella." Hermione disse enquanto empurrava Ella devagarzinho pela piscina.

"Papa." Ella de repente sorriu. Hermione revirou os olhos, virou-se e viu Malfoy se agachando na beira da banheira/piscina ainda vestido.

"E por que está aqui?"

"Vim ver como Ella está indo Granger. Não se preocupe, eu não vim pra ficar te olhando." Ele sorriu.

Hermione empurrou Ella pra perto do canto da piscina e foi pra onde o Malfoy estava agachado.

Sem dizer nada ela ergueu um pouco seu corpo pra fora da água e colocou os lábios a dois centímetros dos dele e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Pronto pra se molhar?" Ela sussurrou enquanto colocava uma mão ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxava pra dentro da piscina com um alto splash.

Depois de muitas braçadas agitadas embaixo da água ele reapareceu na superfície com as roupas coladas no corpo.

"Vadia." Ele gaguejou enquanto se levantava e saía da piscina.

"Bem, você pediu por isso. Sentando ai perto da beirada, o que você achou que eu estava fazendo?"

"Não me puxar?" Ele respondeu rispidamente.

"Relaxa Malfoy." Hermione falou balançando a cabeça. Ela olhou novamente pra ele e seu queixo caiu quando ela percebeu que ele estava tirando sua roupa molhada, ficando somente de cueca. Ele pulou de volta na piscina e foi em direção a ela.

"Malfoy, vai embora!" Ela disse enquanto tentava nadar pra longe dele.

"Com medo Granger?" Ele falou enquanto nadava pra mais perto dela.

"De você? Você parece um pinto molhado. Quer dizer, uma doninha!"

Ela disse inclinando-se contra a parede enquanto Malfoy nadava em sua direção. Ele aproximou seu rosto lentamente e sorriu enquanto os olhos dela se lançavam pelo banheiro.

"O que você está fazendo?"Hermione perguntou com uma pontada de pânico em sua voz enquanto ele colocava seu rosto ainda mais perto.

"Nada, nada mesmo." Ele disse inocentemente enquanto se afastava fazendo com que Hermione ficasse de boca aberta.

Ele nadou em direção a Ella que não estava muito longe e começou a brincar com os pés dela em baixo da água fazendo-a rir.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e nadou pra onde estavam Malfoy e Ella.

"Podemos ir pra um lugar mais raso?"

Hermione disse quando percebeu que não conseguia colocar os pés no chão, mas, Malfoy, que era muito mais alto que ela, estava numa profundidade de acordo com sua altura.

"Não. Esforço demais." Malfoy falou, olhando novamente pra ela, ela estava usando muito de sua energia para ficar acima da água.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus Granger!"

Ele disse indo em direção a ela e colocando um braço ao redor da sua cintura e a segurando junto a ele acima da água.

Ela fez um barulho de protesto inicialmente até perceber que não tinha que fazer nada pra ficar sobre a água agora.

"Brigada." Ela disse lentamente."Por que simplesmente não vamos pro raso?"

"Eu estou bem confortável aqui." Ele disse enquanto Hermione se mexia junto dele.

"Ah, tenho certeza que sim." Ela sorriu, mas tentou se soltar dele.

"Tentado sair não é?"

"Não me faça te beijar novamente pra tirar você do meu caminho Malfoy." Ela disse fazendo sua cara mais ameaçadora.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dela para fazê-la parar de se mexer.

Hermione de repente pensou em alguma coisa que a deixou confusa.

"O que foi?" Malfoy perguntou vendo o olhar questionador em seu rosto.

"Lembra do que Mcgonagall disse, há um encantamento nos nossos quartos para que não possamos ficar perto. E ainda assim, nos beijamos duas vezes no nosso quarto e nunca aconteceu nada."

"Ainda pensando naqueles beijos não é Granger?" Malfoy disse sorrindo.

"Pára... Isso não faz sentido. É como se o feitiço no nosso quarto não existisse." Ela disse franzindo o cenho concentrada.

"Quem liga?" Ele disse virando os olhos.

"Humm." Ela disse enquanto nadava pra longe dele para cercar Ella. "Acho que a Ella está ficando com frio." Disse enquanto a tirava da bóia e saia da piscina.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Malfoy tinha acabado de tomar um banho gelado e Hermione tinha feito o que ela sempre fazia com uma pergunta que não tinha a resposta... Ela estava procurando nos livros da biblioteca.

"Não tem nada." Ela resmungou.

"Por que você ao menos se importa Granger?" Ele perguntou enquanto enxugava seu cabelo com uma toalha.

"Porque eu odeio não saber alguma coisa."

"Bem, os outros quartos tem o feitiço?" Ele perguntou com uma voz entediada esfregando vigorosamente seu cabelo com a toalha.

"Você está certo, eu preciso checar. Eu to indo pro quarto do Harry." Hermione disse se levantando e saindo deixando um Malfoy parecendo bem confuso.

"Harry." Hermione chamou enquanto Harry abria a porta de seu apartamento 3 minutos depois.

"Posso testar uma coisa em você, por favor?"

"Claro." Ele disse abrindo mais sua porta. "O que você quer fazer?"

"Beijar você." Hermione disse calmamente. Harry engoliu em seco.

"Por quê?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu conto depois."

"Tá bom." Harry disse devagar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Eles se olharam inconfortavelmente por um minuto antes de Hermione se inclinar para beijá-lo. Eles sentiram um puxão magnético repelindo seus corpos, o que Hermione deduziu, era o feitiço.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?" Harry e Hermione se separaram para olhar em direção à porta, que ficou aberta, para ver Rony parado com os punhos cerrados.

"Ah meu Deus." Hermione disse ficando vermelha.

"Harry! Como você pôde?" Rony disse ficando vermelho de raiva.

"Você sabia que eu... Você sabia e mesmo assim você ignorou o que eu sentia e a beijou com sua maldita porta aberta."

"Não é o que você está pensando Rony." Hermione disse calmamente.

Devido aos gritos, várias pessoas saíram de seus quartos para ver o que estava acontecendo, incluindo o Malfoy.

"O que está havendo?" Ele perguntou à Blaise enquanto olhava por cima dos sextanistas para ver Rony ainda parado lá com o rosto vermelho.

"Aparentemente a Granger e o Potter foram pegos se beijando." Blaise disse rolando os olhos.

"Eu estava esperando alguma coisa melhor do que isso, mas, o Weasley está tendo um ataque de nervos porque como todos sabem, ele tem uma queda pela chata da Sangue-ruim."

Malfoy ficou lá rindo de Rony, depois de um momento de pânico e revolta com a idéia de Hermione ficar junto com Harry, ele percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

"Eu não consigo acreditar em vocês!!" Rony gritou pra eles. Hermione não queria contar a Rony porque ela estava beijando Harry porque isso significava que ela teria que contar a maioria dos sextanistas que ela beijou o Malfoy, o que não era uma boa idéia. Ela decidiu contar a ele a maior parte da verdade e esperar que Rony não fosse esperto o suficiente pra ligar dois e dois.

"Eu só estava usando o Harry como experimento. Eu queria ver se o feitiço colocado nos nossos quartos funcionavam."

"Ah ta, e suponho que você não quisesse tentar isso com o Malfoy." Rony disse.

Ela riu nervosamente. "Não, claro que não. De qualquer jeito, está ficando tarde e eu quero dormir. Obrigada Harry."

"Por nada." Harry murmurou parecendo confuso.

Enquanto se dirigia à porta e passava por Rony, algo surgiu em sua cabeça.

"Espere Hermione, por que você estava testando o feitiço primeiramente?"

"Errr..."

Malfoy, que não estava muito longe, sorriu maliciosamente.

"Eu estava err... Entediada." Hermione tentou, não funcionou.

"É Hermione, por quê?" Harry disse olhando confuso pra ela.

Ela os encarou por um minuto, considerando as opções. Se ela contasse a verdade, eles matariam a ela e ao Malfoy. "Bem, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nesse feitiço antes e estava curiosa." Ela tentou novamente. Ambos Harry e Rony não pareceram acreditar.

Malfoy ficou parado lá, debatendo consigo mesmo se a ajudaria ou não. Ele decidiu vê-la tentar sair desse buraco que ela estava cavando sem a sua ajuda, mais divertido.

Ela continuou a olhar ao redor dos intrigados sextanistas e olhou para o Malfoy e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele entrou em pânico com a possibilidade dela contar tudo a eles e interferiu antes que ela pudesse.

"Ella está precisando de você." Ele disse de repente no corredor silencioso.

"OK." Ela disse lançando a Malfoy um sorriso de Obrigada e apressou-se pelo corredor com o Malfoy a acompanhando a passadas largas.

"Eu sou tão idiota!" Ela disse assim que entrou.

"Eu acho que minha história não colou."

"Você supera isso." Malfoy disse deitando-se no sofá. "E então, funcionou?"

"O que? O feitiço?... Sim, funcionou. Foi como se um empurrão magnético separando eu e o Harry." Hermione disse mordendo seu lábio em concentração.

"Talvez tenham se esquecido de colocar no nosso." Ele sorriu pegando um pergaminho.

"Eles não fariam isso." Ela disse olhando para Malfoy, que estava passando a língua pelos lábios e piscando pra ela sugestivamente.

"Para com isso." Ela riu sem querer.

"Você não consegue resistir a mim Granger!"

Ele disse lançando beijos pra ela.

"Flertando com uma Nascida Trouxa?"

"Não há regras sobre não se divertir com Nascidas Trouxas." Ele disse se levantando e sentando do lado dela.

"Bem, há regras contra Grifinórios e Sonserinos." Ela disse se afastando.

"Você é complicada de se seduzir, sabia disso Granger?" Ele disse sorrindo.

"Me seduzir? O famoso príncipe da Sonserina tentando seduzir uma Grifinória Nascida Trouxa?"

"Não deixe que isso te suba a cabeça, sou somente um adolescente cheio de desejo." Ele disse se inclinado pra ela.

"Idiota." Ela disse dando um murro no ombro dele enquanto saía da sua cadeira.

"Você não vai conseguir nada de mim."

"Mulheres." Ele resmungou enquanto observava ela ir para o quarto.

"Sonserinos." Ela murmurou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

"Ele é a pessoa mais confusa que já conheci em toda minha vida."

Era o outro dia e o Malfoy estava sentado sozinho na sala de estar deles cercado de pedaços de pergaminho espalhados pelo chão. Cada um desses pedaços de papel tinha a mesma linha repetida na frente e no verso: "Eu odeio a Granger". Ele estava na metade de escrever o décimo primeiro pedaço de pergaminho quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Ele os pegou apressadamente e jogou-os atrás do sofá e correu até a porta.

"Sim." Ele disse casualmente enquanto abria a porta pra Rony. "Weasley, suponho que esteja procurando a Granger."

"Estou." Ele disse olhando rapidamente pra dentro do quarto.

"Ela não está aqui." Ele respondeu enquanto tentava fechar a porta.

"O que você está fazendo a ela?" Ele perguntou do nada.

"Como é Weasel? Eu vou fingir que você não falou isso." Malfoy sorriu afetadamente.

"Desde que ela começou a morar com você ela está... Diferente."

Malfoy estava lentamente pensando em uma resposta que provocasse outra explosão maior ainda de Rony. Ele sorriu. "É, ela está sexualmente ativa Weasley."

Bingo, Malfoy pensou enquanto observava o rosto de Rony ficar vermelho.

"O que foi que você disse?" Ele disse com os dentes e os punhos cerrados.

"Ahh nada." Malfoy disse suspirando dramaticamente como se estivesse tendo muito cuidado com Rony.

"O que foi que você disse?!" Ele gritou pro Malfoy, que deu um passo atrás.

"O que vocês estão fazendo agora?"

Eles ouviram uma voz feminina perguntar atrás deles. Malfoy olhou por trás de Rony para ver Hermione olhando questionadoramente para eles.

"Nada." Rony resmungou enquanto saia agitado.

"O que você disse pra ele?" Ela perguntou receosa.

"Por que você presume que fui eu?"

"É sempre você Malfoy." Ela sorri enquanto passa por ele na sala de estar.

"Onde está a Ella?" Ele perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Com o Harry, eu vou falar com a McGonagall sobre o feitiço."

"Por que diabos você se importa Granger?"

"Por que está me aborrecendo." Ela replicou.

Ela deixou o Malfoy pra trás enquanto se dirigia rapidamente para o escritório da McGonagall e batia na porta de madeira.

"Sim?" McGonagall perguntou. "Ahh Srta. Granger, por favor, entre."

Ela entrou no quarto circular onde percebeu que Dumbledore estava sentando em uma cadeira.

"Srta. Granger." Ele a cumprimentou.

"Olá Senhor, Eu não estou interrompendo..."

"Não, de maneira alguma." Ele disse acenando com sua mão.

"Qual é o problema."

"Bem... ummm...é que...bem, eu e o Malfoy não temos um encantamento no nosso quarto para nos parar de... Vocês sabem... E eu estava me perguntando se há alguma razão para não termos."

Dumbledore deu um leve sorriso.

"Não é óbvio? Presumimos que a Srta. E o Senhor Malfoy não iriam nem mesmo falar um com o outro, então isto nem mesmo é um problema." Ele disse olhando para Hermione.

"Como você sabe que não há encantamento?"

Hermione apenas olhou pro chão.

"Então, talvez aquele feitiço seja mesmo necessário."

Dumbledore disse sorrindo. Hermione permaneceu bem quieta com o contentamento de Dumbledore.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou saindo do escritório sem olhar pra trás.

Ela chegou em seu quarto e entrou em seu próprio mundo.

"Ela parou quando viu Malfoy andando pra lá me pra cá no quarto."

"Pare com isso, você está me deixando tonta." Ela disse irritada.

Ele parou, olhou pra ela e em seguida continuou andando. Hermione olhou pra ele de modo estranho quando ela percebeu que ele estava murmurando pra si mesmo insanamente.

"Você está bem?"

"Por que você se importa?" Ele falou lentamente andando ao redor do sofá.

"Por que eu ainda me importo?" Ela murmurou pra si mesma. Estava caminhando lentamente perto dele quando sentiu a mão dele agarrar firmemente seu pulso.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela reclamou virando-se para encará-lo. Ele parecia levemente fascinado com ela e sorriu.

"Isso." Ele disse puxando-a com força junto dele e esfregando seus lábios nos dela. Não levou muito tempo de novo até ele sentir uma dor forte na área de baixo, cair no chão e se enrolar como uma bola.

"Arrrggghh!'"

Hermione estava morrendo de raiva, seu rosto estava vermelho e suas mãos estavam em sua boca enquanto ela olhava pra o Malfoy sem pena.

"Que merda! Você tinha que me acertar justo aqui?" Ele disse, a dor e a raiva evidentes em seu rosto.

"Bem, você não deveria ter me beijado... De novo!" Ela gritou.

"Eu não sou apenas mais uma garota que você pode seduzir e descartar."

"Eu sei." Ele disse se levantando do chão.

"Você é um desafio."

"É isso que eu sou? Um desafio?"

"Lógico." Ele disse olhando pra todo lugar menos pra ela.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, ele não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos, alguma coisa estava errada. Ele estava mentindo.

Ela foi em direção a ele...

Continua...

Reviews

eba  
amanha tem mais um cap...  
se nao posta eu vo cobrar enh!:p  
bjos

N/T: rssrsr Eu tentei postar ontem, mas a lan house estava com problema e já eram 21 :00h .Mas ta ai e ocap 8 já está pronto acho que proxima semana ja posto. Too terminando o 9 e o 16 de NSTP. Beijooooo

Thaaa Malfoy 2009-01-27 . chapter 6

Fabi, posso te chama assim? :o  
Obriggadaa por indicar essa fic, eu ameii tbmm! to mtoo curiosa to quase lendo em ingless! D:  
HhsuhusuiAHsuihsias  
tenho preguiça de ler em ingles... y.y  
Mas meu deus eh obvio q o draco q bja melhor e meo deus continue a traduçao keroo ver! òó  
e continua tbm Nos sempre teremos paris, daquelas q exploram neah.. HsuaishuaHSuiAHSuHUAS

Obrigada mesmo e parabenss  
:**

N/T: Oi Thaa!!! Tava com saudades, claro que pode me chamar de fabi. É assim que meus amigos me chamam aqui.. humm por falar nisso, De onde você é? Eu sou de Aracaju, Sergipe. Bjos emito obrigada.

Amanda Karen 2009-01-24 . chapter 1

Olá... adorei essa fic... espero q vc não desista dela amore bjs

N/T: Claro que não!! Eu adoro essa fic. É um prazer. Bjos Amanda

Carolzinha Cucco 2009-01-13 . chapter 6

Menina!  
Não aguento mais esperar..Toda vez que entro aqui procuro a sua atualização..Vai demorar muito?Espero que não..  
Boa criatividade pra voce! Parabens e um beijão!

T/N: Olá rssr, essa fic é muito boa né. Está aqui Carol. Desculpe a demora.. trabalho, Facul, e vida social rsrsr. Após terminar a tradução de Nós Sempre Teremos Paris as atualizações serão bemmmm mais rápidas . Obrigada pela review

* * *

miih Potter Cullen2009-01-13 . chapter 6

mais

T/N:Obrigada miih!!!

* * *

h.b. 2009-01-10 . chapter 6

vamos lá ja ta na hora da ação, um pouco de romance faz bem a saude,xau

T/N: Olá H.B. claro... vai acontecer muiiiiita coisa interessante. Eu direia que a fic nem começou ainda. Rsrs Vai dar uma reviravolta. Vocês vão roer as unhas. Obrigada pela review.

* * *

Lela Malfoy2009-01-06 . chapter 6

Realmente. a fic é ótima! :D:D:D

Lela Malfoy2009-01-07 . chapter 1

Ahh por favor continua essa fic logo? *-*  
Meeu.. Estou adorando suas fics.. Todas perfeitas!  
Escritora de mão cheia você hein? :D  
Parabéns!

Grande beijo!

Lela Malfoy*~

T/N: Oi Lela,

Obrigada, é muito bom ver um nome conhecido!!! Eu sabia que já tinha visto seu nome rsrs eu tenho sua fic aki no meu pc " Coração de Gelo"mas eu não vi se você atualizou.. Você sim que é uma escritora de mão cheia.. sua fic é muito fofa..Eu tenho o costume de pegar várias fics colocar no Word e ler no word e não no site .. por isso com a correria acabo esquecendo de ver atualização.. e quando eu falo correria eu quero dizer (totalmente sem tempo, nem de ir ao banheiro) bem .. adoro seus comentários, muito obrigada mesmo. Eu tenho certeza que você vai amar a Fic. Não tem como não se apaixonar pela Ella..

Um beijão pra você também.

* * *

Amanda 2009-01-06 . chapter 6

Pow vc vai continuar nê?  
amei  
q dizer to amando seu fic

T/N: Oi Amanda,

Claro. Eu AMUU essa fic.E é muito gostoso traduzir ela. Bjos ahh e se puder dá uma olhada nas outras traduções.

Yasmim Malfoy2008-12-23 . chapter 6

hahaha, tô amando :D  
Tá ótima, muito fofinha *-*

T/N: Oi Yasmim,

Que bom.. a fic é muito boa. Você vai se apaixonar.

* * *

Laura Piovesan2009-01-03 . chapter 6

Adorei a fic!  
No inicio eu achei que ia ser boba, mas tu trasformou um assunto aparentimente infantil em algo muito legal. To esperando o resto.

T/N: Oi Laura,

Rsrsr, você acredita que eu pensei a mesma coisa? Pois é.. na época eu peguei varias fics em Inglês e no começo dessa eu pensei.. " poxa nada a ver.. como os professores vão deixar eles vivendo juntos, não tem lógica.. e etc " mas depois a historia me conquistou e Angelic Devil é tão boa escritora que com sua linguagem tornou a fic simplesmente possível de acontecer no Universo Draco/Hermione.. criou lógica ..sei lá acho que me apaixonei pela fic ... te garanto que é surpreendente ... obrigada pela review

* * *

bruh prongs2008-12-20 . chapter 6

oi,  
gostei do cap!

essa fic é bem legal!

bjinhuss!  
até o próximo!

MFF

T/N:Oi Bhru,

Que bom que está gostando.. obrigada espero seu comentário!!

* * *

Daianelm2008-12-19 . chapter 6

Olá!

Esse capítulo foi muito bom!  
Estou amando a fic *-*

Continue traduzindo para nós: pobres criaturas que não entendem outra língua.

n.n/

T/N: Oi Daiane,

Dá um grande prazer traduzir e ver vocês gostando tanto... é uma honra pra mim.. e estou planejando traduzir outras que eu gosto também... espero você!!!

* * *

Sophi s22008-12-19 . chapter 6

Nossa esse cap. foi muito bom, fofo demais...  
O beijo com o Neville foi uma grande ideia. Draco com ciúmes nem se fala! ^^  
Posta a fic esta otima... quase morrendo pelo proxino cap!  
Bjão

T/N:Oi Sophi.. ta vindo mais provocações e ciumes por ai..e sentimentos que não dá pra controlar rsrsr bjos e please review

* * *

Tata Potter Weasley 2008-12-18 . chapter 6

Oh! obrigadaa mesma assim!  
eu espero vc postar então  
Beijos!

;*

T/N: Oi Tata, so passei pra mandar um bjo. srsr

* * *

Ginny Angel2008-12-18 . chapter 6

Oi,amei esse capitulo,acho que  
foi o melhor de todos até  
odeio o pai do Draco,  
espero que Draco não siga os "ótimos"  
conselhos paternos,e fiquei meio chocada  
com a Mione,mas bem ela teve seus  
motivos,não é?  
estou super curiosa pra saber o que  
vai acontecer!  
Bjoss!

T/N: Oi Ginny, Eu sei que já te respondi mas eu simplesmente adoro seus comentarios e obrigada por estar acompanhando as outras fic. Você é 10.

* * *

Lady Felton 2008-12-18 . chapter 6

Mto boa mesmo essa fic!

*.*

Continua plis!

T/N: Obrigada pela review !!! Estimula na tradução e muito.. bjos

* * *

mary-granger-potter 2008-12-18 . chapter 6

ain..q perfeito..amei mais uma vez.. o Drake morreo de ciumes da mione..heheh...foi tao lindo...aff o Ron tah enchendo o saco!..odeio ele...  
BjooS..ve se nao demora pra att!

T/N: Oi Marry.

Rsrsrsr.. Esses ciúmes ainda vai dar muita confusão.. espera até o Malfoy começar a fazer ciúmes na Mione... não vou nem cometar o que acontece rsrs bjao obrigada pela Review

2Dobbys 2008-12-18 . chapter 6

uau! beijo, finalmente!

hahahahaha

OMG, eles gostam um do outro, é mais do que óbvio, o que vai acontecer agora, que o Lucius sabe que têm uma "filha"? aposto que só vai dificultar...

haha, o beijo com o Neville foi uma ideia brilhante, o Draquinho ficou cheiinho de ciúmes! ^^

Bjão, tá óptima a fic! posta o resto mal possas!

N/T: Você não sabe o quanto suas suspeitas estão certas rsrsr ..bjao obrigada por comentar

* * *

Lunoca2008-12-16 . chapter 5

adorei a historia! Perfeita!  
é tao fofo...adorei essa ideia de experiencia com bebes e tal...muito legal essa ideia da autora.

n demora a postar ta?

bjocas

N/T: Oi Lunoca, Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo to esperando sua review. Bjos

* * *

Nini Snape 2008-12-15 . chapter 5

Harry ou Draco? ciumes e beijos nossa o proximo capitulo promete!! Parabens por esse que esta muito legal! Bejokas xau

N/T: Oi Nii,

Muito obrigada pela review.. espero ver o seu comentário desse capítulo. Bjos

* * *

Ariene Melo-Barbara Bianchini2008-12-07 . chapter 5

Nossa! Que fic Legal!  
ADOREI!  
Que bom que vc está traduzindo.. Pena que parou em um momento tão tão... "Tão eu quero mais"  
Nha.. mas vou esperar pelo próximo cap com paciência.. =)

N/T: Essa fic sempre deixa agente com essa vontade rsrs.. continue acompanhando bjao.

* * *

Marie 2008-11-05 . chapter 1

Amei,muiito interessante a fic  
continua!!  
bjss

N/T: Obrigada.. espero que esteja gostando.. bjos..

* * *

monique: 2008-11-04 . chapter 3

oi!  
Adoro esta fic  
muito engraçada e com a palhinha que vc deu do próximo capítulo, toh doida para ver o que acontece!  
Por favor não demora muito ou vou morrer de ansiedade :)

bjnho  
monique

N/T: Oi Monique desculpe a demora!!!!!!!!! Espero que esteja gostando.. bjao.


	8. Eu deveria odiála

**N/T: Oi gente, Espero que gostem. O capítulo 9 já está pronto e so depende das reviews (muahahahhah) risada maléfica. rssrsr Já estou traduzindo o 10 e o 16 de Nós Sempre Teremos Paris. Bjos a Todas e obrigada pelos comentários. **

**Micky as fics não seriam as mesmas sem a sua ajuda. Obrigada!!!! Gente vocês já leram as fics da Micky? São perfeitas. Estou traduzindo uma delas para o Inglês "A Vida é Feita de Escolhas". Quem gosta de Draco Hermione não deve deixar de ler. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Eu deveria odiá-la**

Ela foi em direção a ele… Mas parou de repente quando viu um monte de pergaminho atrás do sofá. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra Malfoy, que viu o que ela estava olhando e se dirigiu a eles.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

"É só dever de casa." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Ela se inclinou e pegou uma folha.

"_Eu odeio a Granger_?" Ela disse lentamente olhando para a escrita que cobria a página toda.

"Está bem, eu sei que você me odeia, mas por que você tinha que escrever isso tantas vezes?" Hermione disse levemente machucada, ela pensou que eles estavam progredindo.

Ele pegou a folha de pergaminho da mão dela, juntou o resto e saiu da sala sem falar uma palavra.

Ele passou pelo corredor com o rosto fulminado. Ele usou sua varinha para fazer com que o pergaminho em seus braços desaparecesse e foi para o salão principal fazendo com que a grande porta batesse. Muitas pessoas tiraram o olhar do que estavam fazendo para ver o Malfoy se jogando num banco e colocando as mãos na cabeça.

"Você está bem Draco?" Ele ouviu uma voz doce e estúpida falando a seu lado. Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para encarar Pansy.

"Ótimo." Ele resmungou.

"Tendo um dia ruim?" Ele ouviu outra voz dizer do outro lado. Ele se virou para ver o rosto sorridente de Blaise que estava brincando com uma pena.

"Pode se dizer que sim."

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com uma garota?" Blaise disse casualmente enquanto a maior parte da mesa da Sonserina ouvia intensamente.

"Não." Ele disse bem rápido.

"Por que você achou isso? Quem te disse? Quer dizer, não é verdade, mas aonde você ouviu isso?"

blaise sorriu.

"Então isso _tem _a ver com uma garota."

"Draco?" Pansy disse com uma voz chocada. "Outra garota?!" Ela gritou fazendo com que Draco lançasse um olhar em sua direção.

"Eu só estou confuso."

"Eu sei o que vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Vamos ameaçar alguém um pouco? Fazer algumas agressões?" Blaise sugeriu esperançosamente.

Malfoy o olhou incrédulo. Não ele não queria ameaçar ninguém. Naquele momento, tudo que ele queria fazer era pensar... E se jogar da torre de astronomia por pensar certas coisas. Ele sorriu... Não, ele não deixaria uma Sangue ruim estúpida afetá-lo. Nem agora, nem nunca. Nem mesmo ver a mágoa naqueles olhos castanhos o faria se esquecer que ele estava acima dela.

"Vamos Blaise, vamos achar o Potty e transformá-lo num coelho ou algo do tipo." Ele disse se levantando com Blaise o seguindo.

Estava escuro quando o Malfoy decidiu voltar a seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta pronto pra dizer alguma coisa, mas parou quando viu Hermione silenciosamente balançando Ella nos braços. Ela o viu e colocou um dedo na frente de sua boca.

"Shhh, ela está quase adormecendo."

Malfoy olhou questionadoramente pra ela por um momento antes de ir na direção de Hermione e beijar a testa de Ella. Hermione saiu do quarto com um leve sorriso no rosto, mas quando ela voltou, seu rosto estava contorcido de raiva.

"Onde você esteve hoje? Você tem uma responsabilidade com a Ella!" Ela disse levantando um pouco a voz.

Ele não estava prestes a se desculpar. "Ela é apenas um bebê mágico..." Ele disse agitando os braços.

"É, mas ela é um bebê mágico que grita e chora quando o "pai" dela não está por perto!" Ela disse, sua voz ficando ainda mais alta.

"É só um bebê."

Ele disse cansado enquanto bocejava.

"Só um..." Ela balançou a cabeça sem acreditar.

"Você é um péssimo pai."

"Você já disse isso antes." Ele disse meio tonto.

"Desta vez eu realmente quis dizer isso."

"Escuta, eu já tive o suficiente desta coisa toda de bebê, ok? Eu não me importo mais!! Eu não me importo mais com nada!"

"Por que você chegou a essa conclusão de repente?"

"Porque sim!" Ele gritou batendo o pé.

"Uma vez na vida, pare de ser tão idiota Malfoy!"

"Pare de ser uma insuportavelmente mandona Sangue ruim."

"Por que você é sempre tão mal comigo? Eu nunca fiz nada para magoar você, fiz?" Ela gritou, seus olhos agora cobertos de uma fina camada prateada.

"Assim é mais fácil!" Ele gritou dando um passo na direção dela.

"Fácil? Pare de falar em códigos!" Ela gritou fervendo de raiva.

"Não se preocupe Granger." Ele disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Meu nome é Hermione!" Ela falou.

"Chocante, eu vou passar isso adiante." Ele falou sem emoção.

"Idiota." Ela murmurou.

"Sabe tudo."

"Canalha."

"Sangu...

"Cala a boca!" Ela gritou. "Eu te odeio."

Ouvi-la dizer aquilo doeu mais do que ele imaginava. Seu olhar mudou para uma expressão mais imparcial do que com raiva.

Eles se olharam, o instante parecia durar pra sempre enquanto eles olhavam um para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu também te odeio."

Ele disse, porém, foi quando ele percebeu que não queria dizer isso. Doeu quando ele olhou para a morena na sua frente.

"Eu devia te odiar."

Malfoy murmurou pra si mesmo com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

Eles continuaram se olhando. As expressões dele se suavizaram um pouco. Hermione tinha uma lágrima silenciosa descendo por sua bochecha.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ele disse dentro da sala silenciosa enquanto caia no sofá.

"Agente me lembra dos meus pais quando eu era mais novo, sempre brigando por alguma coisa."

"Bem, se você não fosse tão idiota. Eu nunca iria discutir com você." Ela disse lentamente.

"Eu vou dormir, boa noite." Ela foi para o quarto e fechou a porta deixando Malfoy sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Eram 3 da manhã e Malfoy estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que ele estava quando Hermione o deixou. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão levemente desconcertada.

"Ela é uma Sangue Ruim." Ele murmurou pra si mesmo pela milésima vez naquela noite.

"Se o meu pai soubesse o que estou pensando nesse exato momento, ele me mataria."

O último pensamento que Draco Malfoy teve naquela noite envolvia uma garota com cabelo castanho e olhos cor de chocolate deitada no outro quarto

Hermione saiu da cama bem cedo na manhã seguinte, com suas vestes penduradas no pescoço e Ella em seus braços. Ela suspirou quando viu o Malfoy deitado no que parecia ser uma posição bem desconfortável no sofá. Ela sentou na beira do sofá perto da cabeça dele. A única hora que ela considerava gostar do Malfoy era quando ele estava dormindo, por causa da falta de insultos saindo de sua boca.

"Me assistindo dormir Granger?" Ele disse de repente, meio sonolento sem abrir os olhos.

"Talvez." Ela sorriu afetadamente.

"Você parece uma fadinha quando está dormindo." Os olhos dele se abriram e parecia que ele havia sido insultado.

"Fada? Como você se atreve!" Ele disse com o canto da boca tremendo.

"Você me perdoa pela noite passada?"

"Não, mas você vai se certificar de que a Ella fique bem cuidada hoje, porque você me abandonou ontem."

"Tudo bem."

Ele bocejou sentando-se e pegando cuidadosamente Ella dos braços de Hermione e colocando-a sobre seu peito. Ela soltou uma risada quando Malfoy deu um beijo rápido no nariz dela fazendo Hermione rir.

"Bem, temos Poções em meia hora, então é melhor se apressar." Ela disse ficando de pé, movendo seu cabelo nos ombros e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Trinta e cinco minutos depois Malfoy entrou na sala de Poções, sentou em sua cadeira e lançou um sorriso pra Hermione quando viu Rony olhando pra ele. Ele ficou vermelho e olhou pra frente da sala. Tinha só dez minutos quando foi interrompido de seu devaneio por uma voz na sua frente.

"Psst, Malfoy."

"Granger, o que é?" Ele disse bruscamente.

"Com quem você deixou a Ella?"

"Com alguns Sonserinos do sétimo ano?"

"Você a deixou com um Sonserino? Típico." Ela replicou. "Nome?"

"Ah, Eu sabia o nome dela." Ele colocou os dedos no queixo enquanto fingia pensar.

"Malfoy." Ela avisou.

"Deliah Montey." Ele disse revirando os olhos.

"Ok, eu só queria saber."

"É Deus te livre de não saber algo."

"Cala a boca." Ela falou com um leve sorriso.

"Venha me calar." Ele disse se inclinando com uma sobrancelha levantada em desafio.

"Srta. Granger e Sr. Malfoy." Snape falou lentamente na frente da sala.

"Desculpe senhor." Hermione murmurou virando-se pra frente.

A porta de repente se abriu e uma garota com longos cabelos loiros entrou.

"Sim Srta. Montey?" Snape disse obviamente aborrecido por ser interrompido.

-Umm, eu preciso falar com Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger senhor.

"Você falará com eles quando a aula acabar." Ele disse. Enquanto Draco e Hermione trocaram olhares curiosos.

"É urgente senhor." Ela disse educadamente.

"Está bem." Ele respondeu enquanto Malfoy e Hermione rapidamente atiram seus livros dentro da mochila e se dirigiam pra fora da sala com todos olhando intrigados atrás deles.

Quando saíram da sala ambos viraram para a Sonserina esperando.

"É a Ella." Ela disse com uma voz quase entediada. "Ela estava doente..."

"É isso?" Malfoy disse aliviado.

"depois ela dormiu imediatamente e não acordou." A garota continuou. "Ela está na ala Hospitalar agora."

Nem Malfoy nem Hermione disseram uma palavra um para o outro enquanto corriam para a ala hospitalar a toda velocidade. Eles viram a Professora Mcgonagall parada junto a uma cama parecendo preocupada.

"O que-houve-com-a-ela?" Hermione perguntou enquanto olhava para o pequeno bebê na grande cama do hospital. Ela a observou atentamente, não havia nada aparentemente errado com a aparência dela. Ela simplesmente parecia que estava dormindo tranquilamente.

"Nós não temos certeza." Mcgonagall disse olhando pra eles.

"Mas ela vai ficar bem, não é?"

"Nós não sabemos, mas acho melhor vocês terem em mente que ela é só um feitiço."

Hermione olhou pra o Malfoy esperançosamente enquanto uma lágrima caia por sua bochecha, e pela primeira vez na história, uma Grifinória abraçou um Sonserino.

Continua...

* * *

**Reviews**

Lela Malfoy 2009-02-24 . chapter 7

**N/T:**Oi Lela, ta ai o capítulo espero que goste. Vou pegar os capítulos novos de agora. Brigada também. Beijão

* * *

Mari 2009-02-16 . chapter 7

**N/T:**Oi Mari, Capítulo fresquinho, espero que goste. Bjão obrigada pela review

* * *

Anne 2009-02-15 . chapter 7

**N/T:**rsrsrs O capítulo ja estava betado há um tempinho mas eu estava numa correria!!! Bjao. obrigada pela review Anne.

* * *

TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE 2009-02-15 . chapter 7

**N/T:**Oi Tamires, e ai gostou?? Leu até que capítulo?? Não é a fic mais fofa do mundo?? Bjos

* * *

thay16 2009-02-14 . chapter 7

**N/T:**O Dumbledore é muito sábio. rsrsrs Bjos Thay.

* * *

Ginny Angel 2009-02-14 . chapter 7

**N/T:**kkkkkk, Oi Ginny, que bom que está gostando... pense que as vezes me dá tanta saudade da Ella..como se ela fosse uma pessoa. Ai eu leio a fic toda de novo!! rsrs bjao


	9. Emoções Proibidas

**N/T: Micky, mais uma vez, obrigada. O capítulo está ótimo.**

**Oi gente, desculpem a demora. O capítulo já estava pronto a uma semana mas eu não tive tempo de postar. Obrigada a todas as reviews. **

**Beijos e espero que gostem. Os próximos capítulos são mais apimentados e irá acontecer MUITA coisa ainda. Digamos que o dilema principal ainda não começou. Rsrs Vocês irão amar, eu já li mais de 30 vezes rsrs.**

**Emoções Proibidas**

Malfoy ficou rígido quando sentiu Hermione inclinar-se sobre seu peito e colocar as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele piscou estupidamente e sorriu enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor dela e descansava seu queixo na cabeça dela.

Sua cabeça estava em completa desordem. Próximo a ele, na cama, estava sua filha que não estava acordando e agarrada a ele estava Hermione.

Metade dele queria empurrá-la e fingir que Ella não existia, mas, a outra metade estava preocupado com Ella mais do que era saudável estar e sentia uma imperiosa necessidade de confortar Hermione.

-Ela parece tão pequenininha.

Uma voz falou abaixo dele.

Ele olhou para Ella e acenou com a cabeça.

-Ela ficará bem.

-Eu estou sendo tão boba. Isso não é racional, digo, ela é só um feitiço idiota, ela vai desaparecer em uma semana de qualquer jeito.

Ela disse com a voz trêmula.

-É, mas, ela significa algo pra você... Pra nós.

Ele disse enquanto descansava sua bochecha na cabeça dela e olhava para o pequeno bebê.

Hermione permaneceu o dia todo do lado de Ella escrevendo e fazendo o dever de casa. Malfoy aparecia regularmente para ver como ela estava e Hermione também recebeu uma visita de Harry e Rony para ver como Ella estava. Não houve progresso durante o dia o que continuou a preocupar Hermione drasticamente.

Madame Pomfrey deixou perfeitamente claro que Hermione deveria sair e ir dormir quando anoiteceu, mas Hermione se recusou completamente, então, a enfermeira apelou ao Malfoy para ajudá-la a sair.

-Vamos, você precisa dormir.

Ele tentou.

-Não, não preciso.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer.

-Eu vou ficar.

-Não me faça te obrigar.

-E como você vai fazer isso?

Ela desafiou enquanto sentava do lado da cama de Ella.

Ele caminhou até ela, pegou sua pequena figura e colocou sobre seu ombro. Ela gritou.

-Malfoy me coloque no chão imediatamente!

-Não.

Ele disse simplesmente saindo da ala hospitalar com Hermione se debatendo.

-Eu vou te morder.

-Ficando pervertida, não é?

Ele disse roucamente.

-E seria maravilhoso se você parece de olhar para a minha bunda.

-Eu não estou olhando pra sua bunda.

-Ótimo, não que eu me importe... Bem gostosa não é.

-Cale a boca.

Ele chegou ao quarto deles, cambaleou pela soleira da porta e jogou Hermione no sofá.

-Você me deixa tão irritada.

Ela disse ficando de pé.

-Você não iria sair.

-Parece que você nem se importa se a Ella pode nunca mais acordar desse coma!

-Nós temos que nos lembrar que ela é só um feitiço Granger.

-Entretanto ela mudou você. Você não é mais tão rude comigo por eu ser a "mãe" de sua filha.

-Não se iluda.

-Ah, eu não vou.

Ela disse ficando com mais raiva ainda.

-Se você não a tivesse deixado com aquela Sonserina estúpida, Ella estaria bem.

-Você está sendo estúpida, Dee não fez nada.

-Aff, Se eu tivesse deixado ela com um ser humano decente e não um Sonserino sem coração, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

Malfoy estava reprimindo insultos quando olhou pra Hermione, que estava á beira de lágrimas.

-Eu espero que ela fique bem.

Ela disse baixinho olhando para os próprios pés.

Malfoy suspirou, não importa o quanto ele tentasse, ele não conseguia ficar com raiva dela quando ela parecia _tão_ vulnerável.

-Ela vai ficar.

Ele disse gentilmente.

-Malfoy.

Ela disse caminhando em direção a ele e colocando sua mão na bochecha dele. Eles se encararam profundamente por um segundo antes de seus lábios se encontrarem. Hermione se surpreendeu com suas ações, mas decidiu, só por essa, vez, não contestar.

Ele empurrou as costas dela para o sofá atrás deles e pressionou seu corpo enquanto suas mãos começavam a passear, fazendo com que ela soltasse um pequeno gemido.

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela docemente até que Hermione soltou um grito.

-Arrgghhh! Sonserino!

Malfoy pulou do sofá em pânico.

-Onde? Onde?!

Hermione olhou pra ele chocada.

-Eu estou falando de você!

-Ohh, Como você é observadora Granger.

Ele disse ficando em cima dela novamente o que fez com que ela desse um olhar de raiva.

-Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, NÃO.

Ela disse rapidamente quando ele tentou beijá-la novamente.

-Você sabe... Essa palavra acabou de perder todo o significado.

Ele sorriu presunçoso enquanto tentava beijá-la de novo, mas ela estava se debatendo embaixo dele.

Hermione olhou pra ele e levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

-Por ter sido gritada Malfoy? Sai de cima de mim.

-Por quê?

Ele disse beijando o pescoço dela rapidamente.

-Por que... Há leis contra assédio sexual.

Ela sorriu.

Você não parecia estar reclamando um instante atrás.

Eu estava preocupada com a Ella.

Ela disse nervosamente, brincando com um pedacinho da roupa.

-Você me acha irresistível, não acha?

Ele disse presunçosamente.

-Não se iluda Malfoy, agora, por favor, você vai sair de cima de mim?

-Deixe-me ver... hummmm.

Ele mordeu seu lábio fingindo estar concentrado enquanto Hermione fazia todo o possível para não se afetar com o quão perto ele estava dela.

-Não.

-Malf-

Ela começou, mas foi parada com uma batida na porta.

-Quem está chamando há essa hora?

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar curioso saindo de cima dela, ele caminhou preguiçosamente até a porta e abriu-a para uma Australiana animada. Claire viu Malfoy, deu-lhe seu melhor e sacudiu seu cabelo, ele achou isso um tanto quanto divertido então respondeu com um sorriso charmoso em retorno.

-Bom dia.

Ela disse sorrindo.

-Oi?

Ele disse curioso.

Claire olhou atrás de Malfoy e viu Hermione levantar-se do sofá parecendo um pouco amarrotada, o que fez com que ela olhasse suspeitamente para o Malfoy.

-Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Ela disse acenando para Hermione com a mão.

-Embora eu quisesse muito que você estivesse, não.

Ele falou lentamente lançando um olhar para Hermione que veio ficar ao lado dele.

-Entre.

Hermione disse com um sorriso cansado.

-Eu só vim aqui pra saber como a Ella está. Quando nós descobrimos, nós sentimos tanto por vocês e eu pensei que pudesse ver como vocês estavam.

-Nós estamos bem, ela vai ficar bem.

Hermione tentou, mas sua voz falhou.

-É, ela ficará.

Malfoy disse colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Hermione. Ela não foi a única que se encolheu quando ele fez isso, o sorriso de Claire desapareceu instantaneamente.

-Bem, que bom. Estou feliz que vocês estejam bem. Vocês dois provavelmente vão se sentir melhor depois de uma boa noite de sono.

-Tomara.

Hermione disse com uma voz animada enquanto Claire ia embora lhes dando mais uma olhada.

-Isso foi estranho.

Hermione falou enquanto a observava ir pelo corredor.

-Eu acho que ela gosta de mim, sabe.

Ele disse sorrindo pra Hermione

-Nem toda garota gosta de você.

-Você gosta.

-Não eu não gosto.

-Você me quer.

Ele disse ficando atrás dela e beijando-lhe gentilmente na nuca.

-Não. Eu não gosto.

Ela disse um pouco mais áspera, porém, sem fazer nenhum esforço para se mover. Ele a beijou de novo, suavemente nos lábios e cada fibra de auto-controle desapareceu quando ela inclinou sua cabeça na direção dele.

-Não de novo.

Ela gritou enquanto o empurrava.

-Isto _está_ ficando meio chato Granger, nós nos beijando e você me empurra. Acho que você precisa ceder a essa crescente tensão sexual entre a gente.

Quando Malfoy estava prestes a beijá-la outra vez ele percebeu que ela não estava prestando atenção a ele, o que o aborreceu. Ela tinha um olhar pasmado e pensativo.

-O que foi?

Ele perguntou trazendo-a de volta de seu devaneio.

-Desculpe, eu só tive essa vontade louca de... Comer frango.

Ela disse um pouco confusa.

-Frango?

-É.

-Certo.

- Eu vou à cozinha pegar, quer alguma coisa?

-Não.

Ele disse suspirando enquanto a via partir. Agora ele iria ficar entediado, então ele decidiu passear. Seu passeio o levou à ala hospitalar, o que não o incomodou nem um pouco.

Ele andou lentamente pela longa sala escura e viu Ella, completamente imóvel, em sua cama. Algo se retorceu dentro dele enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção a cama e sentava do lado do pequeno embrulho.

Ele colocou as mãos na beira da cama e apoiou sua cabeça nelas.

-Ella?

Ele tentou. Nada.

-Vamos lá Ella, por favor, acorde ou sua mãe não será uma boa pessoa pra se conviver. E, eu _quero_ que você acorde. Sonserinos não desistem Ella. Bem, suponho que você não é uma Sonserina por inteiro. Você é uma _Griferina_ ou uma _Sonsinória_.

Ele riu.

Ele suspirou audivelmente fazendo com que os fios de cabelo que cobriam seus olhos voassem pra longe...

-Se você ver uma luz Ella, seria ótimo se você não fosse em direção a ela. Bem, que seja, suponho que você vai nos deixar em uma semana de qualquer jeito, mas você poderia, por favor, voltar pra gente agora? Eu juro que paro de gritar com a sua mãe.

-É porque ela é uma Gifinória, sabe, eles acham que são poderosos e superiores o que faz com que seja mais difícil para aqueles que _são_ de fato mais superiores do que eles ser amigo de alguém que _acha_ que é mais superior que todo mundo.

Ele de repente ouviu o que tinha falado e sorriu.

-Eu realmente falo muita merda às vezes Ella. Especialmente com a Granger... Mas ela merece isso por ser toda... CDF.

-Digo, ela carrega cerca de 500 livros de vez e você se pergunta como uma garota tão pequena consegue carregar tanta coisa. Não está certo. Pelo menos eu sei que quando a Granger tiver filhos quando for mais velha, ela será uma boa mãe.

-Elogiando uma Nascida-trouxa?

Uma voz feminina inquiriu atrás dele.

Ele se virou para ver Claire parada na entrada da porta.

-Eu não estava elogiando a Granger.

-Não, você estava declarando seu amor eterno por ela, para sua filha.

Ela sorriu.

-Como se eu fosse fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Você tem razão, todos me contam sobre seu ódio com Nascidos Trouxa, sempre insultando eles e ainda assim eu não vi um traço de puro ódio para com Hermione. Acho isso fascinante.

-Fico feliz por Você.

Ele falou sem emoção, sem estar realmente interessado no que ela tinha a dizer.

-Ella é uma criança linda.

-Eu sei.

Ele disse gentilmente.

-Bem, melhor voltar pra Granger. Ela provavelmente está preocupada... Quem eu estou tentando enganar? Ela provavelmente nem notou que eu saí.

Ele disse passando por Claire, que estava sorrindo.

-Você devia contar a ela, sabia?

-Quem?...

Ele sabia quem.

-Contar a ela o que?

-Que você a ama e não pode viver nem um minuto sem ela.

-o que? Como uma piada?

Ele disse sorrindo afetado.

-Só uma idéia, mas, se eu estiver errada sobre como você se sente com relação a ela, não me importaria em conhecê-lo melhor.

Ela disse piscando pra ele.

-Você _está _errada e obrigada.

Ele disse andando em passos largos de volta pra Hermione.

Quando voltou viu Hermione sentada no sofá comendo e escrevendo.

-E onde você esteve?

Ela disse acusadoramente.

-Desculpe mãe.

Ele rebate por causa do tom dela.

-É contra as regras sair tão tarde.

-Você acabou de sair pra pegar frango, então você quebrou as regras da escola também.

-Eu estava com fome.

-Bem, isso muda tudo.

Ele disse sarcasticamente. Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável até que Malfoy ficou entediado.

-Acabei de ver a Claire.

A cabeça de Hermione virou bruscamente pra ele. Por alguma razão, ele ficou muito satisfeito ao ver Hermione reagir assim.

-Você estava com ela?

-É, nós demos de cara um com o outro.

-Ah,aposto que vocês deram.

Ela falou com sua voz um pouco zangada.

-Está com ciúmes?

Malfoy provocou.

-Não, por que eu estaria?

-Porque eu sou incrivelmente lindo e você sabe disso.

Hermione atirou um enorme livro em sua direção..

-Talvez...

Ela disse dando-lhe toda sua atenção.

-Você quer que eu esteja com ciúmes?

-Talvez, você quer que eu queira que você esteja com ciúmes?

-Talvez, você quer que eu queira que você queira que esteja com ciúmes?

-Talvez, você quer que –

-Ta bom, nós temos que parar agora porque já está tarde e isso pode continuar por um bom bocado.

Ela falou bocejando.

-Eu fui ver Ella.

Ele disse quando Hermione olhou de volta para seu dever de casa.

-Alguma mudança?

Hermione perguntou esperançosamente.

-Não.

-Ohh.

Ela disse bocejando outra vez e olhando sonolenta para o Malfoy que estava olhando fixamente pra ela.

-Simmm?

-Nada. Você devia dormir.

Ele disse observando-a inclinar a cabeça pra trás no sofá.

-Aqui está bom.

Ela suspirou sonolentamente, curvando-se em forma de círculo e fechando os olhos enquanto seu pergaminho caía no chão.

-Vamos.

Ele disse se levantando e colocando as mãos ao redor dela. Hermione estava tão cansada para se incomodar então ela enrolou suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto ele a erguia e levava-a ao quarto deles.

Ele a colocou na cama e cobriu-a com o lençol. Ficou para no escuro olhando para a silhueta dela por um momento. Sua mente estava travando uma batalha sobre ela. Ele caminhou até ela vagarosamente e a beijou bem de leve na bochecha antes de sair em disparada para a sala de estar.

-Por que eu fiz isso?

Ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

_Tenho que me afastar dela. Tudo bem, os contras da Granger... Acho que vou fazer uma lista._ Ele pensou. _Entretanto, dessa vez eu vou esconder isso._

Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e intitulou "Coisas ruins sobre a Granger"

_Ah, tantas coisas para citar, por onde eu começo? _Ele pensou sorrindo_._

-Ela é uma Sangue ruim, uma CDF, é uma Grifinória, ela é amiga do Potty e do Weasel, ela é mais inteligente do que eu, ela é… a Granger.

_Bem isso é um começo. Ele pensou quando olhou pra sua lista. Hmmm, eu acho que devia ir dormir. Me pergunto sobre o que é os sonhos da Granger…m provavelmente sobre livros._

_Ele ficou de pé, empurrou o pergaminho no bolso de trás e foi para o quarto. Ele tirou suas roupas, engatinhou para baixo dos lençóis e adormeceu._

Ele acordou com uma Hermione histérica em cima dele, gritando alguma coisa. Ele ficou extremamente descontente.

-O que foi?

Ele vociferou enquanto abria os olhos para ver Hermione em cima dele sorrindo.

-Até que fim! Você acordou!

Ela gritou.

Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para Hermione que estava entusiasmada.

-O que foi?

Ele disse com os olhos semi-abertos por causa da luz passando pela janela.

-É a Ella.

-Ella?

Ele perguntou tentando se acordar mentalmente.

-Sim! Sua filha Ella acordou!

Hermione guinchou novamente.

-Mas é tão cedo ainda.

Ele disse tentando puxar as cobertas de baixo de Hermione que ainda estava montada nele e rindo.

-Acorde seu preguiçoso.

Ela disse alegremente enquanto saltava pra fora da cama e saía do quarto.

Ele pôs uma roupa e saiu cambaleando pelo quarto para encontrar Hermione andando de um lado para o outro em frente à porta aberta.

-Vaaaamos!

Ela choramingou enquanto ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Estou… indo.

Ele disse entre bocejos.

-Eu sou jovem demais para encarar toda essa pressão emocional.

Malfoy estava tendo problemas em conseguir acompanhá-la, o que ele achou muito estranho considerando que as pernas dele eram muito maiores do que as dela.

-Ah, eu sabia que ela ficaria bem.

Hermione disse por cima do ombro enquanto Malfoy começava a correr para conseguir acompanhá-la.

-Você poderia caminhar mais devagar mulher.

Ele resmungou de trás.

-Humm, estamos melhorando… Você até já está ciente de que eu sou uma fêmea.

Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto abria a porta da ala hospitalar.

Ambos foram em direção aos gritos do bebê vindo dos braços da enfermeira.

Eles observaram enquanto ela tentava acalmá-la sem sucesso. Hermione correu até ela e estendeu seus braços, nos quais a enfermeira, com todo prazer, colocou Ella.

-Oh, graças a Deus você está bem.

Ela disse a abraçando forte enquanto Malfoy ficava ao lado da cama tentando não sorrir e permanecer o mais sem emoções possível. Não funcionou, seus pés o estavam aproximando para o lado de Hermione e os cantos de sua boca estavam se inclinado.

Ele ficou ao lado de Hermione e olhou para Ella que estava com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos bem abertos como de costume. Seu choro havia parado e ela parecia extremamente feliz por estar de volta a seus pais. Malfoy pegou o pequeno bebê nas mãos e a beijou no nariz.

-Oh, Eu senti tanta saudade dela.

Hermione disse suavemente enquanto depositava um beijinho rápido na bochecha de Ella.

-É.

Malfoy concordou calmamente enquanto olhava Hermione e Ella. Hermione virou-se para dar a Malfoy um enorme sorriso quando Malfoy inclinou-se para beijar Ella sonoramente. Hermione sorriu pra ele, recostou sua cabeça em seu ombro e olhava para o bebê em seus braços.

Eles ouviram um tossido atrás deles e viram McGonagall lançando-lhes olhares desconfiados.

-Professora.

Hermione disse afastando-se do Malfoy.

-A quanto ah tempo a senhora está err aqui?

-Há uns 50 segundos atrás.

Ela disse lançando ao Malfoy um olhar de advertência que o inquietou.

-Nós ainda não sabemos a causa desta doença repentina e para ser honesta, não acho que a descobriremos. Mas ela aparenta estar perfeitamente bem, o que torna as coisas ainda mais confusas.

-Nós podemos Levá-la de volta pra casa?

Hermione disse dando uma olhada para Malfoy.

-Eu não estou certa.

-Oh, por favor.

Hermione implorou.

-Está bem, mas se ela não fosse somente um feitiço, nós a manteríamos aqui por muito mais tempo.

Ela disse se virando e passando por Madame Pomfrey que estava correndo até a cama de alguém no final da sala.

Malfoy que achava que sentir emoções é sinal de fraqueza, decidiu colocar uma expressão neutra no rosto por Hermione continuar a sorrir.

-Vamos, vamos pra casa.

Hermione gritou para o Malfoy que acenou e a seguiu.


	10. Pequeno Progresso

**Capítulo 10 Pequeno progresso**

Mais tarde naquele dia, depois de Hermione ter contando à maior parte da escola que Ella estava bem, Malfoy meneou preguiçosamente pelo salão para ir almoçar, porém, deteve-se quando sentiu um olhar penetrante vindo da mesa principal. Virou-se e encontrou Snape olhando fixamente para ele.

Sem pensar muito, Snape caminhou em sua direção e praticamente o arrastou salão a fora.

"O que é isso, Senhor?" Malfoy disse usando sua melhor voz de "queridinho do professor".

"Sr. Malfoy." Ele começou com um olhar de desprezo. "O senhor sabe o que acabei de ouvir na sala dos professores?"

Malfoy estava prestes a responder com um comentário jocoso quando notou o trovão nos olhos de Snape e pensou melhor.

"Err, não Senhor, eu não sei."

"Que você beijou a Granger." Ele vociferou.

"É só no que falam na sala dos Professores. Todos os funcionários estão tão contentes que você tenha se apaixonado por uma Grifinória, mas eu, por outro lado, estou com muita vergonha de você."

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ela!" Ele bradou como se tivesse sido acusado de assassinato,

"Não levante a voz pra mim!"

"Desculpe senhor... Como os professores ficaram sabendo?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

"A Professora McGonagall viu vocês dois na ala hospitalar."

"Oh."

"Sim, senhor. Malfoy... _OH_!"

"Eu não gosto dela." Ele tentou novamente.

"Acho que deixou isso bem claro com suas ações, por que se Lucius souber que você anda agora a beijar nascidas Trouxas..."

"Não diga nada a ele!" Malfoy soltou de repente com medo em seus olhos frios.

"Não contarei ao seu pai dessa vez, porém, certifique-se de que eu não ouça mais nenhum rumor desse tipo. Está me entendendo?"

"Claro que sim senhor, mas não sinto nada pela Sangue-ruim." Disse colocando tanta violência em sua voz quanto fosse possível para convencer seu professor.

Snape soltou um sorrisinho e olhou para o Malfoy de baixo para cima. "Não acredito que sinta." E com isso virou-se e voltou para o salão com suas vestes elevando-se atrás de si.

Malfoy balançou sua cabeça. Sentia ele alguma coisa por ela?... Ele pensou com um sorriso afetado enquanto também voltava para o salão. Quando entrou, a primeira pessoa por quem procurou foi Hermione, que estava segurando Ella nos braços e rindo com alguma coisa que o Harry estava dizendo.

Ele caminhou até ela e recebeu alguns olhares de Rony e Harry enquanto se inclinava para falar com Hermione.

"Posso falar com você?" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar confuso e depois sorriu.

"Claro, vejo vocês depois. Não se esqueçam de fazer o dever de transfiguração." Ela disse seguindo o Malfoy para fora do salão enquanto Snape os observava.

Quando saíram do salão, Hermione virou para ele com um sorriso e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Umm, todos os Professores sabem que nos beijamos." Malfoy falou de uma vez enquanto piscava para Ella.

"Como é?" Hermione falou e seu sorriso desapareceu da sua face.

"Por favor, não me faça repetir isso."

"Mas… como?"

"McGonagall viu a gente na ala hospitalar."

"M-m-mas... NÂO! Não é possível. Tem que haver um jeito. Podemos voltar no tempo e não nos beijarmos então ninguém nos veria." Ela disse quase ficando histérica.

"Por que isso importa tanto?" Ele disse com um sorriso afetado.

"Porque eu sou Hermione Granger!" Hermione disse gesticulando com seu braço livre para enfatizar.

"E eu sou Draco Malfoy, é pior pra mim." Disse afastando casualmente alguns fios de cabelo dos olhos.

"Deixe isso pra lá." Ela falou rispidamente enquanto pensava.

"Então, só os professores sabem, certo?"

"É, acho que sim. Nós já estaríamos sabendo se algum estudante estivesse sabendo disso."

"Ok, ok, isto é bom." Hermione disse com um sorriso aliviado.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu nem acredito que eu te beijei. Eu sou tão idiota."

"É porque eu sou bonito demais e engraçado e gracioso e maravilhoso." Ele declarou com um sorriso sincero. Hermione soltou uma gargalhada e revirou os olhos.

"Sabe, você não é tão mau quando está de bom humor."

"É raro me encontrar em um então aproveite." Ele disse lançando-lhe um sorriso.

"Do que vocês dois estão rindo?" Disse uma voz atrás deles. Eles viraram para ver o Snape olhando desaprovadoramente para eles.

"Err, nada." Hermione disse inocentemente, determinada a deixar seu sorriso ainda maior para aborrecê-lo.

"Bem, parem com isso. Felicidade é uma fraqueza." Ele disse lançando um olhar significativo para o Malfoy.

Snape foi embora depois de lançar-lhes outro olhar.

"Ele é uma pessoa _tão_ feliz." Hermione disse sarcasticamente.

"Bem, se você ensinasse em uma masmorra, tivesse que ensinar poções idiotas e tivesse um cabelo _oleoso daquele jeito_, você não seria feliz." Malfoy disse enquanto continuava observando Ella dormir.

"Deve ser uma coisa da Sonserina, não ser feliz."

"É, achamos doentio ver vocês Grifinórios sorrirem."

"Você sorri." Hermione disse calmamente.

"Só às vezes… se sorriso afetado contar como sorriso."

"Você parece quase tolerável quando sorri." Ela disse piscando o olho.

"Quase tolerável? Licença mas eu sou..."

"Draco!!" Uma vozinha feminina gritou fazendo com que ele se encolhesse.

"O que você quer Pansy?"

"Por que você está falando com a Sangue-ruim?" Ela perguntou ignorando Hermione completamente.

"Ah eu estou intimidando ela a fazer um trabalho pra mim."

"Ah, tudo bem." Pansy disse, seu rosto se iluminando.

"Vejo você mais tarde." Ela disse acenando.

"Me intimidando para fazer um trabalho pra você heim?" Hermione disse ajustando Ella em seus braços.

"Bem, é, como se fosse dizer que estavam tendo uma conversa."

"É, que os céus não permitam!" Hermione disse calmamente, caminhando e balançando a cabeça.

__________

Era hora de jantar no Salão Principal e quase todo mundo estava com seu ou seus bebês nos braços. Malfoy recusou-se terminantemente a sentar perto de Hermione no salão, mesmo se ela estivesse com Ella, o que a fazia a única sem parceiro.

"Josh, abra a boca." Harry disse com uma voz mansa enquanto segurava Josh com um braço e uma colher cheia de comida no outro.

"Vamos, abra a boca."

Claire virou-se e revirou os olhos para Hermione que estava sorrindo.

"Tente soar mais autoritário." Ela sugeriu enquanto o observava com um sorriso.

"Abra a boca, Josh." Harry disse com uma voz estupidamente baixa. "Ah, desisto!"

Claire disse voltando a olhar para Rony e Lilá que estavam tendo mais sucesso em alimentar Alex.

"Você tem o Josh há quanto tempo Harry? E ainda não consegue alimentá-lo! Tsc tsc." Ela disse em som de desaprovação.

"Ele herdou a minha rebeldia." Harry declarou orgulhoso.

"Então Hermione?" Claire disse ignorando o comentário de Harry. "Como está sendo criar a Ella com o Malfoy esses dias?"

"A, pra falar a verdade, está sendo ótimo." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso, o que fez com que o murmurinho ao redor deles parasse enquanto Harry, Rony e Lilá olharam pra ela.

"Oque foi?" Ela perguntou olhando confusa pra eles.

"Ótimo?" Rony disse com um tom descrente. "Desde quando você considera criar um filho com aquele idiota, ótimo?"

"Ele não é tão ruim como vocês pensam." Hermione tentou de novo. "Quero dizer, ele pode ser bem rude e detestável, mas às vezes ele realmente age como um pai."

Claire sorriu, Lilá olhou meio curiosa, Harry balançou a cabeça e Rony encarou Hermione.

"Acho que você passou tempo demais com o Malfoy." Rony resmungou enquanto olhava para a mesa da sonserina onde o Malfoy estava sorrindo afetado com alguma coisa que o Blaise estava fazendo.

"Eu passo o menor tempo com ele quanto posso, mas a Ella precisa dele." Hermione disse timidamente enquanto mordia um pãozinho.

"Acho esse experimento surpreendente. Tipo… sem ele nunca saberíamos como seria um bebê do Malfoy com a Hermione porque, sejamos franco, não há chance disso acontecer." Claire disse olhando para a Ella que estava começando a se contorcer.

"É, não tem chance mesmo." Rony disse olhando para Hermione beijando o nariz de Ella.

Depois do jantar Hermione levou Ella de volta para seu quarto e sentou com ela no sofá esperando Malfoy chegar.

Malfoy entrou cinco minutos depois e bateu a porta atrás dele sem querer, fazendo com que Hermione sobressaltasse.

"Você está atrasado." Hermione disse enquanto ele brincava com as mãos de Ella.

"Tive que vir pelo caminho mais longo para evitar a Pansy e o Longbottom, nem queira saber como a Pansy vestiu o bebê deles." Malfoy disse se encolhendo com a lembrança.

Hermione riu. "E olhe que você está namorando ela."

Malfoy sentou a seu lado e pegou Ella nos braços.

"Não, não estou." Ele disse calmamente enquanto Ella ria feliz para seu pai.

Eles ficaram sentados lá em silêncio por alguns minutos quando de repente o Malfoy gritou.

"Ela acabou de dar um sorriso afetado Granger!"

"Como?"

"Ela acabou de sorrir o _meu sorriso afetado_." Ele disse com um sorriso largo.

"Bebês não dão sorrisos afetados." Hermione declarou enquanto pegava um livro.

"Err, sim eles sorriem. Ah eu estou tão orgulhoso de você." Ele disse encantado.

"Malfoy, eles realmente não podem sorrir afetado." Ela murmurou

"Ella sorriu." Malfoy disse e beijou a testa de Ella brincalhão.

"Tudo bem." Hermione disse balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "Se te deixa feliz."

"Por que você está sempre cansada?" Malfoy perguntou mais tarde nessa mesma noite quando estava brincando com Ella.

"Responsabilidade por ser mãe." Hermione disse ajustando seu corpo para apoiar a cabeça no braço do sofá.

"Ah e hoje à noite eu pensei que a Ella podia dormir na minha cama porque ela gosta de ficar perto de mim e não quero que ela se sinta só, sabe, depois dela ter estado doente."

"Por que na _sua _cama?" Malfoy inquiriu.

"Porque eu sou mãe dela e me preocupo com ela."

"É, e eu sou o pai dela." Malfoy disse esperando ela revidar. Hermione podia prever uma discussão entre eles e decidiu concordar com o que ele dissesse.

"Bem, eu tive a idéia primeiro. Você nem se importaria se ela dormisse no berço ou não. Você só quer brigar."

"Na verdade, embora você não queira acreditar, ela é minha filha e não estou usando-a contra você para ter uma discussão." Ele falou.

"Metade da noite ela dorme com você, a outra metade... Comigo." Ele disse enquanto a Ella aconchegava a cabeça em seu peito.

"Isso significa que ambos teremos que acordar no meio da noite para trocar." Hermione disse com um suspiro.

"Tá, isso nos deixa com duas opções na verdade."

"E elas são?"

"Ela não dorme com nenhum de nós."

"E a outra opção?"

"Ela dorme com os dois." Ele falou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Hermione disse ficando levemente preocupada.

"Ambos dormimos na mesma cama com a Ella." Ele disse sem conseguir evitar piscar o olho pra ela.

"Sem chance." Ela recusou enquanto sacudia a cabeça violentamente.

"Ah, bem, não pode me culpar por tentar... Ela não dorme com nenhum dos dois então." Malfoy disse enquanto observava Ella adormecer.

Vinte minutos depois.

"Se você ao menos encostar em mim eu vou te enfeitiçar tão _feio." _Ela disse enquanto deitava no canto da cama com o Malfoy do outro lado, se espreguiçando e Ella entre eles.

"Não se preocupe Granger, vou tentar controlar minhas mãos."

Hermione ficou tão perto da beirada da cama que estava praticamente caindo. Ela não estava acreditando que cedeu e o deixou dormir na mesma cama. Ela olhou pra baixo e constatou que havia uma boa distância e deu um suspiro de alegria.

Ela ouviu a coberta agitar-se ruidosamente do outro lado da cama e lançou um olhar para o Malfoy no escuro.

"Você pode parar de se remexer?"

"Acho que sou alérgico às cores da Grifinória." Ele disse enquanto se agitava e se remexia um pouco mais.

"Pare com isso, você vai acordar a Ella." Ela falou rispidamente no escuro.

"Eu estou acostumado a me espalhar mais."

"Vá dormir na sua cama então."

"Contanto que eu possa levar a Ella comigo."

"Cale a boca." Ela disse enquanto empurrava a cabeça no travesseiro e fechava os olhos.

Silêncio.

"Você ronca?"

"Não."

Silêncio.

"Fala dormindo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não"

Silêncio.

"Boa noite então."

"Boa noite Malfoy."

Silêncio.

"E se nos mexermos de noite e rolarmos por cima da Ella?" Hermione soltou um suspiro de raiva.

"Eu não me mexo quando estou dormindo, se você se mexe, acho que devia dormir na sua cama." Ele se remexeu um pouco mais, o que fez com que Hermione se aborrecesse ao ponto de querer agredi-lo.

"Ah, espere um instante." Ele disse enquanto Hermione o observava sair da cama, caminhar até a cama dele e arrastar seu edredom para a cama de Hermione.

"Ahhh bem melhor." Disse enquanto se embrulhava em seus lençóis verdes

"Está feliz agora?"

"Eu nunca estou feliz quando durmo na mesma cama que você." Ele disse sorrindo afetado.

Hermione o encarou. Depois de um minuto ou dois de silêncio, Hermione perguntou:

"Você me odeia?" Os olhos de Malfoy se arregalaram e ele vasculhou sua mente em busca de uma resposta decente.

"Você não é nada mal. Para uma Grifinória."

"Obrigada." Hermione disse se sentido estranhamente feliz.

"Não há de que." Malfoy disse olhando estranhamente para o teto do quarto deles.

"Eu gosto de você quando você não está me insultando."

Malfoy riu em silêncio.

"Não é muito freqüente. Eu sei, vou parar de insultar você até o fim da próxima semana quando voltarmos a viver normalmente nos nossos próprios dormitórios."

"Humm, obrigada Malfoy."

"É porque eu sou um cara muito encantador."

"Ego" Ela suspirou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu consigo encantar a garota que eu quiser." Ele estalou os dedos fazendo com que Hermione respirasse fundo.

"Você nunca poderia encantar uma grifinória, somos inteligentes demais e todas nós sabemos que você é um idiota detestável na maior parte do tempo."

"Você me elogia Granger." Ele disse sorrindo antes de fechar os olhos e cair num sono tranqüilo como sua filha.

Continua...

* * *

N/T: Este trabalho não estaria tão bom se não fosse pela nossa Micky (identidade secreta da Mulher Maravilha). Aproveitando para divulgar (como se todas nós que amamos Draco/Hermione não conhecêssemos) As fics **Armadilhas do Destino **(perfeitaaaa) **_Duas Vidas e um Destino_** e **_A vida é Feita de Escolhas_**_(_Que estou traduzindo hehe_)._ Quem ama Draco Hermione tem que ler.

Hummm aproveitando (eu sempre adorava quando tinha alguma indicação de fic nas histórias que eu lia) então.. Quem já leu a série Draco Dormiens?? Bem, se não encontrarem na net podem me mandar um e-mail que eu mando. Eu tenho os três livros.

A autora Cassandra Claire escreveu uma trilogia (best seller) chamada City of Bones. Perfeita. Parei no primeiro livro por falta de tempo.

**NSTP**= Desculpem gente, mas vai demorar um pouquinho( o problema é falta de tempo).. é muiiiiiito grande (ACEITO AJUDA!!). Geralmente eu tenho 4 horas livre ai traduzo um capítulo de outra fic(de 7 ou 10 paginas) enquanto 50 paginas (de uma escrita concentrada como NSTP demora muito mais)

**N/T: Pais Jovens Demais **são 25 capítulos**, **aguardem que tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda. Vão ter cenas mais apimentadas ao decorrer da fic.

**Hermione Malfoy **tem cenas apimentadas acho que apartir do 3º ou 4º capítulo. Eu acabei de ler, mas é tanta história que eu me confundo.

* * *

**Reviews do capítulo 9**

N/T:Clair Orion, Agatha e Luciana ai está o caítulo 10. Obrigada pela review. E Clair seja bem vinda. Bjão a todas

Concordo com você Serena, quando eu começo a traduzir eu não aguento e leio de novo a fic, é muito massa, eu também sou muito fã dela.

* * *

Oi Brii, eu tava com saudade, acostumei ver sempre seu nome. Espero que a Rose esteja lendo também, mande um beijao pra ela. Eu tô tão anciosa para comentar com vocês sobre a Ella!!! Ai gente deixe eu calar meus dedos.. srrs

* * *

Oi Mi, rsrs não quero enlouquecer vocês não mas eu entendo o qeu estão passando.. estou querendo adiantar NSTP por isso vou ver se traduzo mais uns 2 de PJD. Ai vocês terão um capítulo por semana. E já estou traduzindo o 13.

* * *

Oi Juh, obrigada. Quem dera que a fic fosse minha (juntando as mãozinhas com um ar sonhador). É da Angelic Devil1.. sou uma mera tradutora. Bju

* * *

Oi Anita, pois é né.. gente tem horas que parece que a Ella é minha filha. Rsrsrs É sério eu a amo muito.. e sinto saudade dela como se fosse gente mesmo. (eu sei que sou doida).

* * *

Oi Giny, menina, tava com suadade .. adorei ver que vc está lendo Hermione Malfoy também.. obrigada pela review!!!!!

* * *

Thay, Daiane e 2 dobbys.. muito obrigada pela review... esperom que gostem também de Hermione Malfoy é divertido e bjao

* * *

Oi Mione 03.. acabei de te mandar uma mensagem.. obrigada por comentar em Hermione Malfoy. Estou esperando sua resposta. bju


	11. Amargo Ciúme

**Micky obrigada .. Gente a Micky corrige todos os meus erros de digitação(**que não são poucos pq eu digito rápido srsr**) e português além de sugerir palavras e frases(**diga-se de passagem brilhantes**) que tornam a fic muito mais natural pra nós(**por causa da diferença cultural Inglês/Português onde nem sempre uma palavra ou expressão tem uma palavra brasileira correspondente)**. O trabalho de beta é realmente admirável obrigada pela paciência e pelo trabalho minucioso. Bjos Miga.**

**Capítulo 11 Amargo ciúme**

Hermione irrompeu pelo corredor numa velocidade que faria inveja a um cavalo de corrida. Assim que dobrou o corredor viu Harry e Claire conversando animadamente no meio da passagem e sorriu.

"Oi gente, estou com muita pressa, vocês poderiam me dar licença?"Ela pediu docemente para ambos. Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

"Gente? Por favor?" Ela disse enquanto se espremia pela parede e passava por trás de Harry.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar confuso enquanto continuava a caminhar rápido. Ela parou perto da biblioteca e percebeu que o Malfoy estava vindo em sua direção com um sorriso malicioso. Hermione revirou os olhos, ela realmente não estava de bom humor.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou impaciente.

Ele simplesmente continuou encarando-a

"Oooi? O que deu nas pessoas pra não falarem hoje?" Hermione disse com um riso nervoso enquanto caminhava para passar por ele, mas sentiu a mão dele agarrar seu pulso.

"Me solta, Malfoy!"

"Você não quer que eu solte." Ele declarou francamente.

"Ah, eu quero." Hermione disse puxando sua mão com mais força.

"Diga com um pouco mais de expressão." Ele disse virando-a para encará-lo.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu nada, pois nesse momento ele pressionou o corpo dela contra a parede e a beijou suavemente no pescoço. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e depois ela envolveu seus braços ao redor dele tentadoramente.

"Malfoy." Ela gesticulou baixinho com os lábios enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Sim?" Ele disse parando e olhando para ela com os olhos cintilando de paixão. Contra tudo o que achava correto ela se inclinou e beijou-o...

Hermione acordou de um sobressalto e passou a mão por seu cabelo castanho enquanto repetia o sonho em sua cabeça.

Ela resmungou internamente e virou o rosto para sua esquerda e então seus olhos se abriram de espanto.

O que o Malfoy estava fazendo em sua cama passou por sua cabeça em uma velocidade assustadora, mas em seguida as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a sua mente e ela relaxou. Malfoy estava bem mais perto do meio da cama enrolado com seus lençóis verdes e Ella encostada em seu peito. Ela bocejou e começou a se levantar da cama quando Harry entrou com tudo no quarto.

"Hermione, você vi-"

Ele estacou quando viu Hermione e depois Ella e Malfoy. Harry franziu a testa e olhou expectante para Hermione.

"Harry como você entrou aqui?" Ela disse nervosamente olhando ao redor do quarto.

"Ah, com um feitiço. Eu pensei que você estaria acordada e não iria se importar se... Mas eu vejo que estava errado. Vejo você depois Hermione." Ele disse cuidadosamente enquanto olhava para o Malfoy de novo antes de se retirar do quarto.

"De novo não, essa é a pior semana da minha vida!" Hermione murmurou enquanto voltava pra debaixo das cobertas. O movimento fez com que o Malfoy acordasse e olhasse para ela.

"Por que você me acordou?" Ele murmurou embaixo do lençol.

"Eu não fiz de propósito!" Hermione replicou.

Percebendo o humor dela ele deu um suspiro e revirou os olhos.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou com uma voz monótona.

"O Harry."

"Quer que eu o mate?"

"NÂO!" Ela replicou novamente.

"É só o Potter, ninguém vai sentir falta dele."

Malfoy disse enquanto se sentava e olhava para Hermione que estava vestida com um topzinho de alça e uma calça, com os quais ela havia dormido. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha satisfeito enquanto examinava minuciosamente o corpo dela com os olhos.

"Harry acabou de sair daqui."

"Ah? Como ele entrou?"

"Com um feitiço... Aparentemente. Se ele contar ao Rony que viu você na minha cama, será o fim." Ela disse mordendo o lábio.

"Então, e daí se ele contar ao Weasley?"

"O nome dele é Rony e bem, eu não acho que ele vá encarar isso muito bem considerando que..." Ela gesticulou com a mão.

"... Ele gosta de você!" Malfoy terminou a frase por ela.

"É. Tá, é isso que vai acontecer." Hermione disse cruzando as pernas e encarando Malfoy.

"Nós não vamos mais conversar ou olhar para o outro em público."

"Então eu devo fechar os olhos e entregar a Ella pra você?" Ele sorriu enquanto observava Hermione pensar.

"Tá, é uma idéia idiota, eu sei."

"Pra que esse nervosismo? Não é como se estivéssemos tendo um relacionamento às escondidas ou nada do tipo Granger. Por mais que você queira."

"Você sempre foi tão egoísta assim?"

"Eu tenho todo direito de ser egoísta, obrigado. Quer dizer... Olhe pra mim." Ele disse tirando a coberta que estava cobrindo a maior parte de seu peitoral.

Hermione olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco e depois sorriu.

"Nós estamos fugindo do assunto importante aqui."

"Potter? Importante? Não o deixe ouvir você dizer isso, a cabeça dele vai explodir." Ele resmungou enquanto apoiava a cabeça na mão.

"Eu queria ver você quase matar Voldemort quando bebê."

"Ele nem mesmo tentou." Malfoy disse com raiva. "Ele era um bebê, não é como se ele tivesse pegado uma varinha e atirado feitiços pra ele. Ele não fez nada. Odeio o jeito que todos acham que o Potter é a melhor coisa desde as vassouras!"

Ele deitou de volta zangado e virou pro outro lado, assim não encarava Hermione ou Ella, que ainda estava dormindo como um bebê.

"Malfoy?" Hermione chamou enquanto pegava Ella e a colocava no berço para então voltar para sua cama. Ela suspirou.

"Malfoy, seu alce." Ela disse batendo de brincadeira em seu ombro. Ele estava de costas pra ela, mas ela podia jurar que ele estava fingindo dormir.

"Draco?"

Ela tentou de novo. E percebeu ele ficar tenso, mas ele não disse nada nem virou pra ela.

"Tudo bem, eu vou tirar o meu top aqui então..." Ela disse com um sorriso afetado enquanto Malfoy abria os olhos e virava para encará-la.

"Você mentiu!" Ele disse apontando um dedo acusador na direção do peito dela. Hermione cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Pois é." Hermione disse com um sorriso presunçoso bem parecido com o dele

"Tire o seu top!"

Hermione riu com a expressão de desapontamento dele.

"Não." Ela disse ainda rindo.

"Ótimo." Ele disse virando para o outro lado, deitando e fingindo dormir de novo.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e arrodeou a cama para se acocorar de frente pra ele que mantinha um beicinho.

"Pare de agir como um bebê Malfoy!" Ela resmungou.

"Eu não estou." Ele falou amuado.

"Por que você está sendo tão difícil?"

"Porque você mentiu e não tirou o top." Ele disse com um sorriso afetado surgindo em seu rosto.

Ela revirou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

"Você tem que se levantar. Transfiguração é a primeira aula."

"Diga a McGonagall que eu estou dormindo." Ele disse se virando de novo.

"Não vou deixar você matar aula." Ela respondeu enquanto colocava suas vestes por cima do pijama.

"Eu vou levar a Ella pra Claire. Ela tem um horário vago agora. Quando eu voltar é melhor você estar pronto."

"O que você é? Minha mãe?" Ele replicou enquanto observava ela sair do quarto.

"Malfoy! Levante-se imediatamente rapazinho!" Hermione gritou enquanto entrava novamente no quarto deles e encontrara um Malfoy dormindo por cima dos lençóis.

"Eu estou de pé, eu estou de pé."

Ele murmurou enquanto caía da cama e se levantava tremulamente.

Depois de mais alguns gritos, correrias e insultos lançados, Hermione e Malfoy chegaram um pouco atrasados na aula de transfiguração. Malfoy viu Hermione choramingar enquanto caminhava lentamente pela sala de aula onde viu Harry dirigindo-lhe um olhar de suspeita enquanto ela se sentava perto dele.

Hermione olhou ao redor procurando um certo adolescente loiro e notou que o Malfoy não estava sentado em seu lugar de costume. Ela fez uma careta. Ele estava do outro lado da fila dela e no momento estava falando alguma coisa que ela não conseguia ouvir.

"Srta. Trender e Sr. Malfoy, poderiam parar com a conversa?"

Ela ouviu McGonagall dizer. Ela olhou novamente e viu o Malfoy sentado ereto permitindo Claire aparecer em seu campo de visão.

Hermione piscou os olhos duas vezes e viu Claire dando a Malfoy um sorriso ainda maior. Por alguma razão desconhecida, Hermione sentiu-se rejeitada e um pouco chateada. Ela só sacudiu a cabeça e pegou sua pena.

Depois de 5 minutos fazendo anotações ela ouviu uma risadinha e virou a tempo de ver Claire rindo baixinho. Hermione revirou os olhos e continuou a fazer seu trabalho até o momento em que sentiu um par de olhos encarando-a. Harry.

Após McGonagall estabelecer uma tarefa, Harry foi o primeiro a falar num sussurro apressado.

"O que está acontecendo Hermione?"

"Ah, nada."

Hermione disse acenando com a mão e em seguida apontado sua varinha para um objeto que pretendia mudar. Ela estava prestes pronunciar um feitiço quando ouviu outra risada que a distraiu.

Hermione virou sua cabeça e olhou para o Malfoy que, surpreendentemente, estava olhando de volta pra ela.

"Granger." Ele sorriu afetado.

"Sim?" Ela respondeu enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

"Ah, nada." Ele disse se virando e sussurrando alguma coisa no ouvido de Claire. Ela soltou um sorriso radiante.

"Se sentando com uma Grifinória Malfoy?" Hermione disse enquanto tentava trazer a atenção dele de volta pra ela. E funcionou, ele girou o corpo para encarar a morena.

"Bem, eu tenho um filho com uma Grifinória, então o que é sentar perto de uma?"

Ele falou observando a expressão dela, que permaneceu vazia. Harry, que estava do outro lado dela, estava olhando de Hermione para Malfoy com uma expressão confusa estampada em sua fisionomia. Ele realmente precisava ter uma conversa com Hermione.

No almoço Harry cercou Hermione enquanto ela estava no caminho para o corredor.

"O que foi aquilo de manhã? Digo, primeiro vocês dormem na mesma cama e depois ambos chegam atrasados para a aula, o que foi muito suspeito e então você parecia, por algum motivo que eu não entendi, distraída com o Malfoy."

"Bem, a história da cama é longa." Hermione começou.

"E o resto não é nada que interesse muito." Ela sorriu para Gina que estava passando parecendo extremamente curiosa.

"Não acredito em você." Harry retorquiu para ela.

"Bem, você deveria." Ela disse insegura enquanto começava a se sentir desconfortável com o jeito que Harry estava impedindo-a de ir embora.

"Bem, eu não acredito. Você deveria ficar feliz por ter sido eu a pegar o Malfoy dormindo na sua cama porque se tivesse sido o Rony a descobrir, Malfoy estaria pendurado em um dos postes de quadribol agora."

"Eu não acho que o Rony poderia levar o Malfoy." Hermione disse suspirando.

"Eu concordo." Uma voz disse atrás deles. Ambos viraram para ver o Malfoy olhando de um para o outro.

"Vai embora Malfoy." Harry disse sacando sua varinha.

"Ah, eu realmente iria, mas acontece que eu não quero." Ele disse se inclinado na parede e piscando para Hermione que parecia cada vez mais nervosa.

"Sabe de uma Hermione, você é minha amiga e eu não acho que você se rebaixaria ao nível _dele_." Harry disse enquanto marchava corredor a fora.

"O que foi isso?"

"Nada." Hermione disse enquanto limpava as vestes.

"Você é tão mentirosa." Ele disse dando um enorme passo ficando mais perto dela.

"Eu sei." Hermione disse com um sorriso afetado enquanto seguia Harry pelo corredor.

"Eu a odeio." Ele murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios

"Mentiroso." Uma voz disse atrás dele.

"Ei." Ele disse lançando a Claire um largo sorriso.

"-Estava pensando, depois de terminar toda essa coisa de bebês, talvez pudéssemos ir a Hogsmead juntos. Isto se estiver tudo bem com você em sair com uma Grifinória." Ela disse caminhando lentamente na direção dele e colocando algumas mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Eu não prometo nada, mas claro, talvez possamos." Ele disse sorrindo abertamente enquanto ela o encarava.

"Legal." Ela disse beijando rapidamente a bochecha dele e deixando-o lá com um plano formulando lentamente em sua cabeça. Ele sorriu.

Hermione enrolava mechas de seu cabelo castanho do rosto e caminhava em um passo rápido para a próxima aula. Rony estava perto dela falando alguma coisa. Hermione não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção a ele. Sua mente estava em Claire e Malfoy. Seus pensamentos não levaram a nenhuma conclusão então ela tentou pensar em outra coisa.

"Herms?" A voz de Rony invadiu seus pensamentos

"Você sabe que eu odeio esse nome Rony." Ela disse com cautela.

"Desculpe, mas eu estava indo ao banheiro... Vá na frente sem mim, vejo você na aula ok?"

"Ok, claro, que seja." Ela murmurou deixando um Rony confuso atrás dela enquanto caminhava firmemente em direção as masmorras. Ela desceu os degraus de pedra e virou um corredor. Os livros que trazia nas mãos tombaram quando suas mãos cobriram a sua boca em choque.

Continua...

* * *

**Reviews Capítulo 10**

**R=** Oi Agatha, rsrs eles estão prontos e já enviei para a Mickky (que está betando a fic). ADORO seus comentários.. vc não sabe como me anima ver que tem gente lendo.

**R=** Oi Maria Lua (minha xará) e Nath Meireles Muiiitoooo obrigada por deixar a review e que bom que estão gostando!!

**R=**OI Kari, o capíotulo está ai por favor comente e diz o que achou desse.. bjussss

**R=**Oi Thay, pois é.. o que será que essa coisa fofa ainda vai fazer rsrs esperem só ela- (tradutora calando os dedos !! srsr) E ai o que achou de Hermione Malfoy??? Eu adooro .. é terrível não poder comentar tudo com voces pq quando eu li essas fics eu não parei até terminar (literalmente, eu sou assim, se eu gosto de um livro ou fic eu não consigo parar de ler e as vezes deixo de almoçar ou como na frente do computador)

**R=** o Malfoy é hilário NE? Se acha rsrsr mas também.. ai ai Adorei ocomentário e obr por comentar Hermione Malfoy que bom que gostou. "Pq Tio Dumby não faz  
um pedido desses pra mim?!" KKKKKKKKK eu me fiz a mesma pergunta quando eu li (na época eu era solteira, caso meu amor leia isso !!)

**R=**Oi Mione 03, Obrigada, ainda não pude corrigir o cap mas... quando eu postar o cap 3 (que já está pronto e está com a Mickky) eu corrijo isso. Bjão e obrigado por falar isso.. é assim que a fic melhora.

Beijos a todos os que estão lendo!


	12. Essa Coisa da Gente

Pais Jovens Demais

**Essa coisa da gente**

Hermione ofegou involuntariamente enquanto olhava pelo corredor que levava às masmorras. Malfoy estava imprensando Claire na parede e beijando-a intensamente fazendo um ruído estranho escapar de seus lábios. Quando ouviram os livros de Hermione cair no chão, ambos se separaram com um salto e rapidamente arrumaram suas vestes.

Hermione ficou intensamente vermelha e olhou para o chão enquanto se agachava para pegar seus livros.

-Desculpem.

Ela murmurou baixinho enquanto passava por um Draco sorrindo afetado e por uma Claire envergonhada.

-Granger!

Ela parou de andar e virou para ver o Malfoy caminhar até ela.

-O que você quer?

Hermione falou lutando contra as lágrimas que ela não havia percebido que estavam lá.

-Você está bem?

Ele perguntou quando ouviu um fungado.

-Estou gripada.

Ela murmurou enquanto passava por ele indo em direção às masmorras, onde Snape estava esperando.

A aula passou lentamente para Hermione. Foi uma das primeiras vezes de toda sua vida em que não fez nenhuma anotação durante a aula. Ela só fixou o seu olhar pra frente com uma expressão vazia.

_Por que, por que, por que, por que._ Hermione pensou consigo mesma. _Por que estou me sentindo assim? Ah, eu sou tão burra, isso não está certo. É só o Malfoy, tenho certeza que vou tirar a imagem dele e Claire da minha cabeça depois de alguma terapia. Por que estou me sentindo tão desapontada? Ah, droga, Snape está olhando pra mim. Preste atenção Hermione._

-Srta Granger, estou aborrecendo-a?

Snape olhou com desprezo quando a viu encarando o chão.

_Sim._

-Não Professor.

Ela respondeu levantando lentamente a cabeça e sorrindo.

_Malfoy é um canalha, Malfoy é um canalha, Malfoy é um canalha e Malfoy tem sido tão bom pra mim. Ai, agora ele está olhando pra mim. _Hermione tentou um sorriso forçado.Ele deu aquele sorriso malicioso. _Eu odeio aquele sorriso, é enfurecedor. Um dia eu arranco aquele sorriso da cara dele e o vendo no e-bay._

Depois da aula Hermione ficou colada ao lado de Rony e Harry o dia todo, o que fez o Malfoy muito mais contente consigo mesmo. Seu plano estava funcionando maravilhosamente.

-Cadê a mamãe Ella?

Malfoy perguntou docemente para sua filhinha que estava engatinhando pelo carpete em frente à lareira. Ela continuava a soltar gargalhadas, o que sempre fazia o Malfoy sorrir.

A porta abriu com um estalo e Hermione entrou com cinco livros nas mãos e com os olhos alertas.

-Granger.

-Oi.

Ela respondeu calmamente enquanto sentava gentilmente no chão ao lado dele.

-Você está bem?

Ele perguntou esperando por uma resposta negativa.

-Ótima.

Ela respondeu encostando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas.

Depois de uma pausa estranha, as emoções de Hermione a dominaram.

-O que você estava fazendo com a Claire?

Ela perguntou em um tom não tão casual.

-Acho que você sabe o que eu estava fazendo com a Claire. Você viu não foi?

Ele riu quando os olhos dela abaixaram e olharam pra Ella.

-Bem, você tem todo direito de fazer o que bem entender. De qualquer jeito, acho que deveria te dizer, eu estou saindo com o Rony.

Ela disse alegremente olhando para Ella.

Ela perdeu completamente o olhar de fúria que passou nos olhos do Malfoy.

_Ela está saindo com o Weasley? Ah, parabéns Draco, seu plano funcionou maravilhosamente bem. _Ele pensou sarcasticamente. _Ah, bem, eu sempre consigo o que eu quero no final, mas o Weasley? Eca_. Pensou ele.

-Por que o Weasley?

Ele perguntou tão calmo quanto possível, mas Hermione percebeu o tom de raiva em sua voz.

-Por que ele é tudo que você não é.

Ela disse sorrindo docemente, o que o fez querer machucá-la.

-Tem razão, ele é pobre, feio, ruim no Quadribol… Quer que eu continue?

-Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção aos seus comentários de sabichão.

Hermione falou com a voz um pouco mais fria.

Ele a observou por um instante e depois um pequeno sorriso apareceu lentamente em seus lábios.

-Você está mentindo.

Ele declarou. Hermione olhou rapidamente pra ele e depois balançou a cabeça.

-Não estou.

Ela disse gentilmente enquanto pegava Ella que estava sorrindo.

-Você está.

-Não, não estou. Você está com a Claire eu estou com… O Rony.

Hermione disse tremendo com a última palavra.

-Então isso tudo é por causa da Claire.

Ele falou notando seu desconforto.

-O ponto é, eu não consigo imaginar você usando um amigo para me chatear. Você é leal demais, então, você deve estar mentindo dizendo que está saindo com o Weasel para me chatear.

-Não estou usando o Rony.

Ela rebateu.

Você está tentando me deixar com ciúmes, mas sinto dizer que, para me deixar com ciúmes do Weasel, eu teria que gostar mesmo de você.

A cabeça de Hermione saltou e ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele que a fitavam com a mesma intensidade.

-Ótimo, eu não estou saindo com Rony.

Ela disse com raiva.

-Eu sei, e eu não estou saindo com a Claire.

Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Ah.

Malfoy ficou feliz ao ver Hermione se remexer desconfortável.

-Admita Granger, eu encantei você ao ponto de você pensar que eu valho tentar me fazer ciúmes.

-Eu não gosto de você, sabe.

Hermione disse timidamente sorrindo pra ele.

-Eu também não gosto de você.

Ele disse levantando o canto dos lábios em um sorriso que ele raramente mostra.

_Do be do be dooo, dun dun duun bom bom bom_

_Malfoy _cantarolou pra si mesmo completamente entediado enquanto o vento soprava em seu rosto. Ele estava no treino de Quadribol e estava no ar procurando pelo pequeno pomo de ouro. Já havia se passado quase duas horas e meia e ele ainda estava sentado lá cantarolando.

Ele olhou ao redor com esperança de ver o pomo, ele estava tão entediado que considerou voar ao redor da quadra o mais rápido possível só pra ter alguma coisa pra fazer. Ele olhou para as arquibancadas vazias... Havia uma que não estava vazia. De fato a maioria dos Sonserinos parecia achar a escola tão chata quanto ele e então decidiram assistir ao treino do time.

Ele voou mais perto das arquibancadas vendo Pansy com seu filho abandonado por Deus, ao lado dela estava Blaise falando algo com ela que parecia a estar matando de tédio.

Ele sorriu e depois olhou para as outras arquibancadas e sua respiração prendeu na garganta. Hermione estava sentada com Ella nos braços e parecia estar tentando mostrá-lo à menina, mas não conseguiu. Sentada atrás estava Claire lançando olhares para Hermione. Não parecia estar com seu bebê mas, estava sorrindo alegremente para ele.

Ele se encolheu

_Se eu não fosse tão bonito, poucas mulheres iriam me querer. Ah, bem, eu vou ter que quebrar o coração dela. Que pena... Ou não. _Ele pensou maliciosamente enquanto voava para a arquibancada e parava num ponto em que podia pular nela.

-Oi Draco.

Claire disse sorridente.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar antes de se sentar ao lado de Hermione.

-Você não deveria estar… Voando ou coisa parecida?

-Bem, "voar ou coisa parecida" fica chato depois de algumas horas.

Ele disse passando sua mão por seu cabelo desarrumado pelo vento.

-Por que você não está com os Sonserinos?

-Pansy está lá.

Ele disse sensatamente.

-Não quero ficar perto dela.

-E aqui eu estava pensando que você iria se casar com ela.

-Eu vou um dia, porque eu tenho que casar, mas por enquanto, eu quero passar o menor tempo possível perto dela.

-Prefere passar seu tempo com uma Sangue-ruim?

-Eu não tenho escolha agora, tenho Granger?

-Vão para um quarto!

Claire gritou atrás de Hermione. Malfoy se inclinou para olhar atrás de Hermione para ver uma Claire sorrindo. _Estranho, ela não parece zangada._

_-_ E como você está hoje Trender?

Ele disse com um sorrisinho.

-Coração partido, e você?

-Não posso reclamar.

Ele disse com uma piscadela.

Hermione olhou de Malfoy para Claire com suspeitas. Ela sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, mas não sabia dizer o quê. Claire não parecia se importar muito com o Malfoy e Malfoy certamente não dava a mínima pra ela.

-Draco!

Uma voz aguda chamou atrás deles. Todos se viraram pra ver Pansy aparecer na arquibancada com um bebê nos braços.

-O que você está fazendo na arquibancada da Grifinória? Todo esse vermelho e dourado estão me fazendo...

Pansy falou fazendo gestos de quem iria vomitar com sua mão livre.

Ambas Claire e Hermione olharam para o Malfoy com uma expressão levemente divertida.

-Eu estava com minha filha Parkinson, estou indo agora.

Ele respondeu enquanto se levantava e ia até Pansy com os ombros caídos.

-Bom garoto.

Ambas Claire e Hermione soltaram uma gargalhada depois que eles saíram, Hermione parou abruptamente quando viu Claire sorrindo para ela.

-O que foi?

-Olhe pra você.

Ela de repente ficou extremamente constrangida e olhou para a Ella e suas roupas.

-O que?

-Você está toda… Cheia de risinhos.

Claire disse sorrindo levemente.

-Eu não estou cheia de risinhos.

Ela disse olhando para os garotos voando ao redor da pista.

-Não, tem razão, você fica quando ele está perto.

-Ele quem...?

-Rony.

Claire disse sarcasticamente. Hermione olhou paralisada pra Claire.

-Malfoy sua besta.

-Não ta acontecendo nada… Pena você não poder dizer o mesmo.

Hermione disse sorrindo pra Claire.

-Eu gosto dele, ele não é o idiota que todos dizem que era... _Era_ Hermione... Alguma coisa aconteceu, ele é legal com você. Eu vi o que aconteceu quando ele descobriu que tinha você como parceira! Eu pensei que ele realmente ia lançar o avada em você lá mesmo.

Claire disse olhando para o céu onde viu um pomo de ouro flutuando. Ela sorriu.

-Mas por alguma razão desconhecida, ele está sendo bom com você agora. Então, eu só vou perguntar isso uma vez... Você dormiu com ele?

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram de choque e ela chocalhou a cabeça violentamente.

-Eu nunca dormiria com o Malfoy, é nojento pra falar a verdade. Ecaaaa.

-Tá, então você não se importaria se eu fizer isso com ele?

-Você já fez com ele?

Ela sorriu e depois seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho.

-No dia em que ele estava me beijando, ele não estava me _beijando_ de verdade.

-Como?

Ela perguntou enquanto assistia um batedor derrubar alguém da vassoura.

-Bem, ele disse seu nome enquanto eu o beijava.

-Ele o que?

Hermione parecia altamente confusa e piscava estupidamente.

-Isso me aborreceu bastante, mas eu decidi ignorar.

Ela disse olhando para as mãos.

-Estou surpresa por você não ter batido nele.

Hermione sorriu sentindo-se repentinamente muito feliz.

-Eu quase bati, bem, eu estava prestes a corrigi-lo… Sabe, dizendo que meu nome era Claire.

Ela disse levemente. Hermione soltou um sorrisinho.

-Você deveria dar em cima dele quando essa coisa toda acabar.

Hermione disse observando o Malfoy receber um carão do capitão do time por ter diminuído a velocidade.

-É, e quando acabar o que quer que ele tenha por você.

Hermione lançou um sorriso triste a Claire e depois virou sua cabeça para o outro lado e um enorme sorriso agraciou seu rosto.

- Onde você esteve?

Rony disse da mesa da Grifinória quando Hermione entrou.

-Ah eu estava no campo de Quadribol.

Ela disse colocando os livros na mesa perto dos de Harry.

-Por quê?

Harry perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

-Ah o Malfoy estava treinando.

-Então, como "namorada", você sentiu necessidade de assistir ele jogar?

Rony perguntou acidamente enquanto sua pena furava a mesa.

-O que? Não, eu só estava mostrando como era Quadribol a Ella.

-Você não poderia levar a Ella para ver o Harry ou eu treinando.

Rony disse cruzando os braços no peito e olhando com raiva pra ela.

-Sim, mas...

Ela olhou pra eles e balançou a cabeça.

-Quer saber de uma coisa, vocês precisam crescer um pouquinho sabiam?

Sua voz tremeu um pouco enquanto ela falava isso antes de se levantar e sair com tudo pelo corredor.

Ela fungava enquanto limpava os olhos com as costas da mão. Eles a deixavam tão brava às vezes. O jeito como Rony constantemente ficava dando piadinhas pra ela e Harry sempre suspeitando.

-Por que você está chorando?

Hermione levantou o rosto e viu Blaise olhando criticamente para ela.

Por que eu diria a você?

-Ah, já entendi, está de TMP.

Ele disse encostando-se à parede casualmente enquanto examinava as mãos.

-Eu poderia te ferir agora mesmo.

-Mas você não vai.

Ele sorriu presunçoso.

-O que vocês dois estão falando?

Malfoy disse vindo até o par, onde Hermione estava lançando um olhar fuzilador para Blaise que parecia levemente entediado.

-Você não gostaria de saber.

Blaise olhou zombadoramente para seu amigo. Malfoy ficou completamente confuso e depois lançou um olhar de aviso para seu amigo antes de virar para Hermione.

-Granger-

Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Pansy, que se juntou ao grupo.

-Adivinhem!

Ela gritou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Peraim primeiramente, por que vocês estão juntos dessa Sangue ruim?

-Ela é gostosa.

Blaise disse dando de ombros. Pansy parecia ter aceitado isso e virado para o Malfoy.

-Você acabou de perder um pronunciamento do Dumbledore!

-Ah não, entretanto eu vou superar.

Malfoy sarcástico com uma voz entediada.

-Bem, aparentemente os professores tiveram uma idéia, de alguma forma eles descobriram um jeito de saber em qual casa nossos filhos ficariam!

Ela guinchou de felicidade.

-Emocionante.

Malfoy disse revirando os olhos.

-Contanto que a Ella não seja da Sonserina, eu ficarei feliz.

Hermione disse animando-se um pouco.

Malfoy olhou intensamente ofendido com o comentário dela antes de responder.

Bem, contanto que a Ella não seja da Lufa-Lufa... Grifinória ou Lufa-Lufa, eu ficarei feliz.

Ele disse lançando um olhar pra Hermione.

Blaise olhava de um para o outro um tanto bizarramente e Pansy estava sonhando acordada sobre alguma coisa.

-Você sabe como eles fazem isso Pansy?

Malfoy perguntou virando cuidadosamente na direção dela.

Ela parecia completamente surpresa que Malfoy tivesse se dirigindo a ela.

-Err alguma coisa sobre um feitiço, quase o mesmo que o chapéu seletor faz, mais ou menos. Eu estava animada demais para ouvir.

Ela disse sorrindo pro Malfoy que fechou a cara.

-Quando vai ser?

Hermione perguntou educadamente à Pansy.

Pansy olhou-a de cima a baixo desaprovadoramente.

-Responda a maldita pergunta Parkinson.

Blaise replicou revirando os olhos.

-Amanhã de manhã, nós vamos perder a primeira aula.

-Os professores irão nos dar alguma anotação? Eles têm que nos dar algum trabalho de casa extra para conseguir manter o calendário escolar. Ah, tenho que falar com meu professor.

Hermione mordeu o lábio preocupada.

-Tá, que seja Sangue-ruim, eu estou indo.

Pansy disse lançando outro olhar para Hermione e indo embora.

-Todo o meu planejamento sairá do calendário.

Hermione disse, ainda irritada por perder uma aula.

-Pare de chorar, é só uma aula.

-_Só uma aula?_

Hermione gritou sufocada.

-Bem, embora eu adore ver vocês dois brigando feito um casal de velhos. Estou indo nessa, agora, por onde a Pansy foi?

Hermione apontou para o corredor à esquerda.

-Ok.

Ele disse indo na direção contrária.

-Então, só você e eu.

Malfoy disse arrastando os pés.

-É.

Ela respondeu olhando para ele com os olhos brilhando.

-Como está a Claire?

-Sei lá. Como está o Weasley?

Hermione sorriu.

-Chateado. Eu fui ver o seu treino de Quadribol, o que na lei deles é o crime do século.

-Eles só estão com ciúmes.

-Não há nada para estar com ciúmes.

Ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele foi até ela e a beijou muito suavemente, porém rápido nos lábios. Ele se afastou.

-Ah, tem sim.

Virou e foi embora.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Hermione disse parada na entrada da porta do quarto deles. Ele estava colocando uma lâmpada e um livro na lareira quando a ouviu e olhou pra ela.

-O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

-É que a Ella e eu estávamos com frio e eu no momento não sei onde coloquei minha varinha então criei um fogo ao modo trouxa.

-Com lâmpadas?

-Bem, eu tinha que queimar alguma coisa!

Ele disse ficando vermelho de vergonha.

Tire a lâmpada da lareira Malfoy, eu estou com minha varinha.

Ela disse enquanto gesticulava sua varinha e o Malfoy colocava a lâmpada de volta na mesa.

-E como está a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo todo?

Hermione disse indo em direção ao sofá.

-Ah eu estou bem.

Malfoy respondeu.

-Eu estava falando com a Ella

-Claro que estava.

Malfoy disse revirando os olhos.

-Ela deveria estar na cama.

Hermione disse olhando diretamente pro Malfoy.

-Eu tenho 16 anos e sou pai, como tivesse que saber tudo.

Ele disse apoiando-se em seus cotovelos no chão.

-Temos tentado colocar ela na cama no mesmo horário toda noite Malfoy, tente raciocinar.

-Eu estava contando a ela sobre as muitas vassouras do mundo bruxo.

-Uau, estou surpresa por ela já não estar dormindo então.

-Você é tão engraçada Granger, como consegue?

Ele falou sarcasticamente.

-Aprendi com o melhor.

Ela disse docemente por cima do ombro enquanto levava Ella para o quarto e voltava uns minutos depois.

-E aí, falando sério, em que casa você acha que ela vai ficar?

Hermione disse deitando-se no chão perto do Malfoy ao redor da lareira.

-Espero que ela fique na Sonserina.

Ele disse olhando pra ela. Hermione franziu o lábio.

-Espero que não.

-Não importa mesmo, de qualquer jeito ela vai nos deixar em apenas uma semana.

-É.

Hermione disse tristemente, sua alegria diminuindo.

Ambos observaram em silêncio o fogo dançar por uns instantes, mas um silêncio confortável.

-E aí, por quanto tempo nós vamos ficar nessa coisa da gente?

Malfoy disse soando como uma criança irritada enquanto encarava Hermione expectante.

-Essa coisa da gente?

Hermione disse ficando de repente ciente dos movimentos do Malfoy que agora estava sobre ela encarando-a.

-Você sabe o que quero dizer.

-Não, realmente não sei.

Ela disse observando o fogo em seus olhos. Ela quase ficou com medo, mas não com medo do Malfoy, com medo do que ela poderia fazer.

-Isso, você e eu.

Ele disse apontando para ela e depois para ele.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele enquanto que sua mente trabalhava.

Ele tirou o braço que estava apoiando seu peso e caiu em cima dela.

Hermione caiu na gargalhada e ofegou em busca de ar.

-Malfoy, seu rinoceronte, quanto você pesa?

Ela disse entre risadas enquanto mantinha-se em cima estava tremendo de rir enquanto observava o rosto do Malfoy mudar para uma carranca.

-Poderia para de rir, por favor?

Ele disse mal conseguindo tirar o riso de seu rosto.

Ela parou de repente com a expressão do Malfoy, mas então seu rosto se contorceu e ela caiu na gargalhada de novo, antes que percebesse, ela estava com lágrimas de riso escorrendo pela face.

-Que diabos é tão engraçado?

Ele disse tentando soar irritado, mas sem sucesso.

-Você.

Ela guinchou por entre uma risada.

-Granger.

Ele disse calmamente tentando fazer com que ela olhasse pra ele.

-Granger.

-Granger.

Ele repetiu mais sério.

Ela sorriu olhando pra ele e Malfoy soltou um sorriso. Ele se inclinou tão rápido quanto pôde quando ela parou de rir e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Hermione ficou chocada, não se moveu. Suas emoções conflitantes a estavam destruindo. Ela sorriu e então correspondeu.

No instante que abriu sua boca Draco soltou um gemido de prazer... E Hermione caiu na gargalhada outra vez.

-O que foi agora?

Ele retrucou, enquanto via Hermione com as mãos nos olhos tremendo de tanto rir.

-Desculpe, eu estou com um animo estranho. Ignore-me.

-É extremamente difícil quando eu estou tentando beijar você.

Ele disse parecendo extremamente chateado.

-Isso é tão romântico.

Ele disse lentamente enquanto observava Hermione roncar enquanto ria.

Ele saiu de cima dela e se levantou, limpando-se enquanto via Hermione rolar para o lado rindo. Ele começou a andar de um lado pro outro impacientemente.

Depois de mais alguns soluços de Hermione ela parou e olhou para o Malfoy que a estava fulminando silenciosamente.

-Eu sinto muito, mas foi sua cara e depois você gemeu e...

Ela viu o rosto dele se contorcer de raiva.

-Eu não estou ajudando.

Ela disse olhando pras mãos desajeitadamente.

-Levante-se Granger.

Ele ordenou. Ela olhou para ele confusa por um segundo antes de se levantar cambaleando. Ela olhou ao redor confusa e ajeitou suas vestes.

-Desculpe.

Ela murmurou novamente enquanto observava ele a inspecionar de longe.

-Já acabou de rir?

-Já.

Ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso. Ele se aproximou um pouco.

-Tem toda certeza?

-Sim.

Hermione disse enquanto ele caminhava até ela, envolvendo uma mão atrás de sua cabeça e puxando-a para seus lábios ansiosos. Seu braço deslizou pelo pescoço dele. À medida que ele aprofundava o beijo, soltou outro gemido quando Hermione o puxou e ficou por cima dele no sofá.

Ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço lentamente enquanto sentia suas mãos afagando seus cabelos e de repente tornou-se ciente demais de para onde sua outra mão estava se dirigindo.

-Não, não, não.

Disse provocantemente tirando a mão dele de onde estava descansando, tocando na pele perto de seu umbigo.

Ele fez um beicinho quando ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Hey! Você não vê minhas mãos passeando em você seu pervertido. Ela disse sorrindo de leve.

-E isso é uma grande pena, na verdade.

Ele murmurou enquanto beijava atrás de sua orelha lentamente.

-Nós deveríamos estar fazendo isso? Existem regras. Eu não quebro regras.

-Para tudo há uma primeira vez.

Ele murmurou novamente beijando-a lentamente nos lábios.

-É melhor não falarmos isso com ninguém.

Ela disse baixo enquanto ele arrastava os lábios pelo seu queixo.

Será entre você e eu Granger.

-Nós realmente deveríamos ir pra cama.

Hermione disse se separando dele e ficando de pé.

-Bem, eu não vou dizer não a isso.

Ele sorriu presunçoso enquanto envolvia seus braços por trás dela e beijava sua bochecha.

-Eu não tava falando disso.

Ela falou com as mãos no quadril.

-Que pena.

Ele disse a puxando para o quarto.

Hermione sorriu e revirou os olhos.

Naquela noite eles foram cada um para sua cama, conversaram a noite toda. Malfoy finalmente percebeu que Hermione tinha dormido quando terminou de falar sobre Quadribol.

-Granger.

Os olhos de Hermione piscaram até abrir e ver um Malfoy deitado graciosamente na cama olhando para ela sorrindo. Seus olhos passearam por seu pescoço e viu que ele estava sem camisa e então cerrou os olhos rapidamente.

-Me diga que você não está pelado.

Hermione disse sentando-se, mas ainda mantendo os olhos fechados.

-Quer que eu tire as minhas roupas?

Ele sorriu zombando. Os olhos dela abriram-se lentamente e ela viu que ele estava usando sua cueca samba-canção e suspirou de alívio.

-Você tinha que me acordar?

Ela rosnou enquanto girava as pernas para o lado da cama, se levantava e ia até o berço. Ela olhou para o rosto adormecido de sua filha e um sorriso se espalhou pelas suas feições. Ela de repente sentiu braços envolvendo-a por trás e ofegou.

-O que você está fazendo?

Ela disse se virando, ainda nos braços dele, e o viu a olhar pra ela perplexo.

-Você se lembra da noite passada.

-Não aconteceu nada.

Ela respondeu rapidamente. Por um instante um olhar de mágoa passou pelo rosto dele, mas foi rapidamente substituído por um olhar de raiva.

-Sabe, eu já estou ficando de saco cheio disso, você me quer depois me empurra. Estou ficando cansado!

Ele gritou soltando-a.

-Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

Ele disse num tom perigosamente baixo.

-Eu gosto de você, tá bom? Quando você não está sendo um idiota com os meus amigos, quando você não está me chamando de Sangue-ruim, quando você não está sendo um esnobe e quando você está sendo um pai pra Ella.

-Bem, eu não vou declarar meu eterno amor por você Hermione, ok? Eu não te amo e nunca amarei! Eu quero você, simplesmente isso.

-Uau, que romântico, você ensaiou isso?

Hermione sorriu sarcasticamente.

Eles se encararam, a tensão crepitando ao redor. Os olhos de Malfoy estavam fuzilando Hermione e ela o enfrentava com um olhar desafiador. Malfoy ainda estava lá parado vestido com sua samba-canção e nada mais… E ele percebeu lentamente que Hermione estava vestindo apenas uma camisola curtinha.

Sua face se suavizou e seus ombros caíram. Ele foi até ela devagar e pegou seu rosto em suas mãos. Hermione não o impediu e apenas olhou-o com olhos sensíveis. Ele a beijou suavemente e se afastou de repente quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Malfoy se virou saindo do quarto e deixando uma Hermione ainda mais perplexa.

-É o Potter... Outra vez.

Malfoy disse irritado enquanto entrava de novo no quarto e se jogava na cama. Hermione se enrolou com seu robe e foi até a sala onde Harry estava.

-Ei, a seleção vai acontecer em trinta minutos, depois que os outros anos liberarem o salão principal.

Harry falou dando-lhe um sorriso forçado.

-Obrigada Harry.

Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto voltava ao quarto para se arrumar e tentar não pensar no Malfoy

Malfoy bocejou preguiçosamente enquanto sentava-se na sua mesa e ouvia o choro de Pansy.

-Por que Lufa-Lufa!

Ela guinchava de vez em quando enquanto segurava seu bebê no colo.

Hermione encontrou o olhar de Malfoy e revirou os olhos quando olhou para a Pansy.

Alex, o filho de Rony e Lilá havia sido selecionado para a Grifinória, o que tinha agradado Rony ao ponto de abraçar Harry e dar pulinhos.

Josh, O filho de Claire e Harry, foi escolhido para a Corvinal, o que deixou a Claire emocionada e feliz por um bom tempo.

Os professores estavam usando um feitiço muito sofisticado para selecioná-los e a maioria dos casais estava extremamente feliz, exceto pela Pansy, que ainda estava soluçando.

-Sr. Malfoy e Srta Granger

-McGonagall chamou.

Muitos dos estudantes que estavam murmurando, pararam, interessados em saber onde Ella seria colocada.

Hermione segurou Ella nos braços enquanto o feitiço era lançado e eles esperaram por uma das letras L, C, G ou S aparecer sob a cabeça dela...


	13. Alguém me Odeia

**Capítulo 13 Alguém me odeia!**

Hermione ouviu seu nome sendo chamado enquanto cambaleava em direção à frente e deixava o feitiço ser realizado em uma Ella extremamente fascinada . Malfoy ficou ao seu lado prendendo a respiração.

O salão ofegou à medida que um 'S' verde aparecia sob sua cabeça.

"O QUE!" Hermione gritou enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam, sua cabeça virou rapidamente a tempo de ver um Malfoy todo sorrisos.

"Como se algum Malfoy não fosse ser colocado na Sonserina" ele disse casualmente examinado suas unhas. O murmurinho ao redor do salão aumentou e Harry estava lançando olhares de simpatia para Hermione da mesa da Grifinória.

"Algo deve ter dado errado com o feitiço." Hermione disse olhando em direção à McGonagall. "Tente o feitiço novamente, houve um erro."

"Não houve erro Srta Granger." um convencido Snape falou atrás dela.

"Mas, ela não é má" Ela gritou para o Malfoy, que estava sorrindo orgulhoso para sua filha.

"Nem todos na Sonserina são maus, Granger." Ele falou enquanto sorria para a Ella.

"Sim, eles são." Ela rebateu. Ele ficou lá em uma pose pensativa antes de concordar.

"É, você tem razão. Somos todos maus".

Hermione ainda carregava um leve olhar de desgosto na face enquanto caminhava de volta para a mesa da Grifinória onde Rony rapidamente envolveu ela e sua filha em um caloroso abraço, fazendo com que o Malfoy hesitasse levemente.

"Não é tão ruim assim Hermione." Rony tentou, mas recebeu um olhar muito severo de uma Hermione bastante aborrecida.

"Você pode dizer isso, seu filho ficou na Grifinória."

"Poderia ser pior." Harry disse do outro lado da mesa.

"Como o quê?" Ela perguntou bruscamente.

"Errrr... ummmmm... Lufa-Lufa?"

"Pelo menos ela não seria malvada."

"Você está exagerando." Claire disse sorrindo levemente. "Não é como se fosse pra sempre ou algo assim. Na próxima semana a essa altura ela terá ido embora, e, olhe pra ela, Hermione. Não tem como ela ser má."

Hermione olhou nos grandes olhos de sua filha e sorriu. "É, bem, você não terá que viver com o Malfoy andando por ai como se ele fosse Deus porque sua filha foi selecionada para a Sonserina."

Depois da seleção, Hermione ainda podia ouvir Pansy soluçar enquanto dirigia-se para seu quarto. Ela entrou e encontrou o Malfoy esparramado no sofá com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Não diga uma palavra." Ela disse rispidamente enquanto sentava-se no carpete e deixava Ella engatinhar um pouco. Malfoy apenas continuou sorrindo.

"Esse é o motivo pelo qual nunca iremos procriar, porque nossa filha seria da Sonserina."

"Humm, então você considerou a possibilidade de procriar comigo antes da seleção das casas." Malfoy falou enquanto escorregava do sofá para perto de Hermione.

"Não, isso é nojento."

"Você sabe que me quer." Ele disse com um sorriso encantador enquanto a beijava levemente na bochecha.

"Por sua causa nossa filha é má." Ela explicou ignorando as investidas dele.

"Não, ela nunca seria má." Ele disse alisando levemente o pescoço dela.

"Eu sei, estou exagerando, mas é que eu realmente esperei que ela fosse colocada na Grifinória ou Corvinal."

"Ela é tão esperta." Ele disse à medida que deslizava seus lábios no pescoço de Hermione. Ela não estava respondendo, ela nem mesmo percebeu o que ele estava fazendo.

"Hmm, bem, temos trinta minutos até irmos para a aula. Eu realmente deveria ir à biblioteca e fazer algum dever de casa." Ela disse se preparando para levantar, porém, foi arrastada de volta pelo Malfoy.

"Será que dever de casa é a única coisa que você pensa?" Ele falou enquanto passava sua mão sobre a perna dela.

"Sai Malfoy." Ela disse com raiva enquanto levantava. "Você pode cuidar da Ella enquanto eu vou à biblioteca?"

"Claro, eu posso contar a ela como ser uma Malfoy e ensiná-la as artes das trevas." Ele disse sorrindo pra Hermione que fechou a cara pra ele.

"Nem se atreva." Ela se dirigiu à porta, mas de repente sentiu uma mão agarrar seu pulso.

"Nem um beijo de boa noite?" Ele falou fazendo um biquinho enquanto Hermione virava para encará-lo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso enfeitar seu rosto enquanto ele fazia biquinho pra ela.

"Você parece com um peixe quando faz isso." Ela disse sorrindo enquanto virava e saía da sala deixando um Malfoy muito ofendido atrás dela.

"Arrrrrgggghh" Hermione gritou à medida que era derrubada no chão com algo pesado em cima dela. O algo pesado que a estava mantendo deitada se levantou, ela olhou pra cima para encontrar os olhos arregalados do Malfoy enquanto ele olhava para o corredor de modo selvagem. Era quase hora da aula e Hermione ficou contrariada por ter dado de cara com ele hoje.

"Levante-se, Granger." Ele disse estendendo sua mão para ela pegar. "Escute, Parkinson está atrás de mim, certo? Então eu estou fugindo. Sabe de algum lugar em que eu possa me esconder?" Hermione cruzou os braços e sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

"Não." Hermione respondeu olhando cautelosamente ao redor.

"Por favor?" Ele disse ouvindo os passos de Pansy e olhando rapidamente ao seu redor.

Ela olhou pra ele insensivelmente, mas bufou e o direcionou rapidamente a um quarto.

Hermione olhou ao redor do quarto e seus olhos se arregalaram notavelmente quando percebeu a enorme cama de casal com lençóis de seda no meio do quarto.

"Que lugar é esse?" Malfoy perguntou olhando ao redor impressionado.

"É a err... sala precisa." Ela disse olhando a cama desconfortavelmente.

Malfoy sorriu enquanto percebia para o que ela estava olhando. "A sala parece achar que precisamos de uma cama de casal."

"Olhe, vamos esperar até sabermos que a Pansy passou e depois voltar pra lá." Hermione disse mudando de um pé para o outro.

"Acho que deveríamos aproveitar isso Granger." Ele disse balançando suas sobrancelhas para ela enquanto pulava na cama. "Esse seria um ótimo lugar para matar uma aula e fazer outras coisas..."

"Hermione continuou parada no meio do quarto segurando firmemente seus livros em seu peito enquanto olhava nervosamente." Umm, eu vou checar se não tem ninguém por perto

"Algo me diz que você não quer ficar perto de mim." Ele disse inclinando a cabeça enquanto cruzava as pernas.

"Err, bem, você tem razão, mas eu err... tenho que ir." Ela disse virando-se e saindo da sala, outra vez deixando o Malfoy aborrecido e confuso. Ele correu atrás dela rapidamente antes que ela fosse muito longe.

"Escute, eu não sei o que está errado ou porque você está com essa cara, mas você está me tratando tão mal."

"Desculpe-me." Ela disse evitando seus olhos.

"O que está realmente incomodando você?" Malfoy perguntou sinceramente.

"Muitas coisas."

"Que tipo de coisas"

"Você."

"Eu?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Você continua me deixado toda desconfortável entre outras coisas." Ela disse honestamente.

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Está bem, eu vou parar de tentar te beijar." Ele lamentou com um suspiro.

Ela olhou pra ele sorrindo. "Você ainda me quer?"

"Sempre". Ele sorriu.

"Que azar, porque você não vai me ter." Ela disse inclinando-se e beijando-o na bochecha.

"Eu, com certeza, vou." Ele disse beijando-a com força. Ela estava prestes a responder quando ouviu um soluço alto atrás deles. Ela se afastou o que fez com que o Malfoy gemesse em protesto.

"Por que você fez isso Granger?"

Hermione estava olhando para trás dele com os olhos arregalados.

Ele se virou para ver o que ela estava olhando. "Pansy!" Ele gritou.

Pansy estava para lá com ambas as mãos cobrindo a boca e parecia que estava prestes a chorar. Ela balançou a cabeça violentamente e saiu correndo.

"Oh droga!" Ele gritou com raiva para Hermione.

"Ela vai contar às pessoas o que ela viu, não é?" Ela disse mordendo as unhas.

"É." Ele disse balançando sua cabeça. "Acho melhor eu ir tentar pará-la, mas se eu não conseguir, negue tudo Granger! Está me entendendo?" Ele gritou com raiva chacoalhando seus ombros.

"Sim." Ela disse enquanto observava o Malfoy correr atrás de Pansy.

* * *

"Eu ouvi um boato." Harry disse enquanto Hermione se acomodava no banco na mesa da Grifinória.

"Um bom?" Hermione perguntou enquanto colocava uma batata em seu preto, completamente absorta de que a mesa da Grifinória tinha ficado quieta.

"Um perturbador." Harry disse observando atentamente a reação de Hermione.

"Se importa em compartilhar?" Hermione disse olhando sorrateiramente a mesa da Sonserina, onde o Malfoy estava sentado com um olhar presunçoso no rosto.

"Você e Malfoy." Harry disse, olhando para Rony que estava fervendo.

"O que é que tem eu e o Malfoy?" Hermione perguntou ainda se fingindo de besta.

"Se beijando". Harry engoliu em seco.

Hermione olhou incrédula para Harry e riu. "Que boato idiota."

"Então, não é verdade?"

"Não!" Hermione disse balançando sua cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

"Graças a Deus, então, era só a Pansy tentando chamar a atenção."

"Provavelmente." Hermione disse com uma voz abafada enquanto enchia a boca. Rony parecia bem mais feliz agora, mas Harry não iria desistir tão rápido.

"Sabe, ela parecia bem sincera quando ela estava nos contando."

"Pansy é a rainha do drama."

"É, mas ela nunca inventaria que o Malfoy beijou uma nascida trouxa."

"Talvez o Malfoy tenha feito algo horrível com ela e ela queria vingança."

"É, talvez." Harry disse, ainda sem estar satisfeito enquanto observava os olhos de Hermione desviar para o Malfoy e depois voltar à mesa.

Todos voltaram a comer silenciosamente até que uma Claire muito zangada quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que terei que dizer adeus para o Josh em quatro dias." Claire disse com raiva enquanto atirava seu garfo pela mesa para os amuados Sonserinos.

"Aii!" Hermione disse um pouco depois enquanto sentia algo de metal bater atrás de sua cabeça. Ela se virou para ver um Blaise sorridente olhando para ela.

"Não jogue seus garfos em nós ou jogaremos uma faca da próxima vez."

"Desculpem-nos". Hermione disse revirando os olhos enquanto virava-se para encarar Claire, que estava observando divertida.

"A culpa foi sua."

"Você esta desistindo rápido demais." Claire disse enquanto pegava um pão francês e atirava no Malfoy, que estava sentado perto de Blaise. Ele virou-se imediatamente e encontrou uma Claire sorrindo.

"Desculpe, escorregou das minhas mãos." Claire riu. "Eu sou tão atrapalhada."

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele pegou uma laranja e atirou em Claire. Ele errou.

"Aii!" Hermione gritou, sentindo a laranja atingir sua cabeça. "Você arremessa que nem uma garota!" Ela rebateu enquanto esfregava atrás de sua cabeça. Ela olhou pra ele com raiva e jogou uma colher. Sorriu descaradamente antes de sua expressão se tornar preocupada à medida que um grade prato de metal ia em sua direção.

"Eu nunca vi tal mau comportamento dos meus estudantes em toda a minha vida. McGonagall disse perto de Snape enquanto eles olhavam para uma Hermione e um Malfoy todo bagunçados. Ambos tinham pedaços de comida nas vestes e nos cabelos.

"Eu sinto muito." Hermione murmurou olhando pro chão.

"Ela começou." Malfoy disse com um sorriso presunçoso. Snape acenou entendendo.

"Ótimo, você está dispensado. Senhorita Granger será punida. Ele falou arrastando as palavras.

"O quê?" Hermione gritou e virou para McGonagall procurando por suporte.

"Não, ambos irão receber detenção." McGonagall disse rapidamente.

"Mas e a Ella?" Hermione perguntou nervosa.

"Ela será cuidada."

Malfoy e Hermione saíram do escritório lançando olhares furtivos um para o outro. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem em seus dormitórios. Malfoy fechou a porta atrás de Hermione e ela soltou o verbo.

"Seu idiota desprezível, isso coloca em risco as minhas chances de ser Monitora Chefe no próximo ano!"

"Eu não pedi pra você começar a jogar as coisas em mim." Ele respondeu asperamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso, você é o campeão de todos os bastardos! Quero dizer, eu estou de detenção... eu nunca fiquei de detenção. Eu nem mesmo sei o que mandam fazer em uma detenção. Ai meu Deus, e se eles contarem aos meus pais que eu fiquei de detenção. Esse é o horror do século."

Malfoy ficou lá e deixou-a tagarelar por um tempo antes de cair na gargalhada.

"Granger, quando você fica de detenção... você faz a detenção, faz e vai ora cama. Eles não contam aos seus pais ou coisa parecida.

"Você não entende." Hermione disse aflita enquanto sentava-se lentamente no sofá.

"Quer que eu te deixe só um pouco e vá pegar Ella com o Potter?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Ela respirou lentamente e olhou pra ele.

"Pare de ser legal comigo." Ela disse numa voz plana.

"Como?" Ele perguntou.

"Chame-me de Sangue-ruim de agora em diante, ok?" Ela disse se levantando e andando de um lado pro outro.

"Ótimo." Ele disse perplexo. "Sangue-ruim." Ele disse numa reflexão tardia. Antes de saber o que estava acontecendo Hermione estava deitada em cima dele, beijando-o com toda a força. Ele se afastou o máximo que pôde e sorriu.

"O que você está fazendo, Granger?"

"Liberando um pouco de tensão."

"Ah, está bem." Ele disse inclinando e a beijando de novo.

"Não." Ela gritou, levantando-se e batendo sua cabeça na mão.

"O que você está fazendo Hermione, primeiro uma guerra de comida... detenção e agora você está beijando o Malfoy."

"Você está falando com você mesma? Você está maluca ou o quê?" Ele perguntou curiosamente do sofá onde estava deitado.

"Só posso estar!" Ela disse histérica.

"Calma Granger." Ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Calma você." Ela respondeu.

"Eu estou calmo."

Hermione suspirou e desmoronou no sofá.

"Isso é tão estranho." Ela murmurou enquanto sentia as mãos do Malfoy pousar gentilmente em sua cintura.

"Aliás, quem realmente liga?" Ele sorriu enquanto ela se moveu um pouco para que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

"Eu ligo." Ela disse calmamente. "Se alguém descobrir sobre isso, nós estamos ferrados."

"Ninguém vai descobrir."

"Pansy descobriu."

"Isso foi a Pansy, nós negamos, e as pessoas não têm razão para achar que estamos mentindo, assunto encerrado.

"Você é mau." Ela disse enquanto descansava sua cabeça no ombro dele.

"É o que você ama em mim."

"Não se iluda pensando que eu te amo Draco Malfoy, eu apenas quero você. Simples assim." Ela disse sorrindo com a expressão chocada no rosto dele.

Malfoy sorriu e a beijou no pescoço gentilmente.

"Acho melhor ir buscar a Ella."

"Ah, por quê?" ele choramingou quando ela tentou se levantar e a puxou de volta.

"Porque ela precisa dormir."

"E eu preciso de você." Ele disse rindo enquanto a beijava avidamente.

"Sai." Ela murmurou enquanto se levantava e corria para a porta antes que o Malfoy tivesse a chance de Pará-la.

* * *

"Três dias para irem embora." Claire disse calmamente enquanto sentava para tomar café da manhã com o Josh. Harry deu um rápido abraço nela antes de se empanturrar com sua comida.

"Apenas pense no que isso tudo nos ensinou." Hermione falou.

"O que foi que isso nos ensinou?" Rony perguntou olhando curioso pra Hermione.

"Bem, agora sabemos como é ter um filho e não é tão ruim assim."

"É, mas a idéia toda não era para pensarmos duas vezes antes de engravidarmos na adolescência. Agora, eu quero procriar imediatamente." Claire riu e piscou para Harry que ficou todo vermelho.

"Hmm, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu pensei que seria horrível, mas fiquei extremamente surpresa." Hermione disse enquanto examinava Ella, que estava sentada com Malfoy.

Claire sorriu maliciosamente enquanto observava o rosto de Hermione mudar quando via Malfoy e Ella. Harry também notou, mas tentou ignorar.

Na mesa da Sonserina, o Malfoy estava alternando sua atenção entre Ella e Hermione constantemente, ainda que Blaise estivesse tentando conversar com ele.

"Então eu disse pra ele que se ele usasse minha vassoura para bater em um primeiranista de novo, ele me compraria uma nova, porque quem quer sangue em sua vassoura?... Malfoy?... Draco? Parceiro?"

"Sim." Malfoy disse saindo de seu devaneio.

"Você escutou uma palavra do que eu estava dizendo?"

"Err... Escutei."

"O que eu estava dizendo então?" Ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Trouxas são ruins?" Malfoy tentou.

"Não, o que está na sua cabeça?" Blaise perguntou preocupado com seu amigo. Malfoy olhou rapidamente para Hermione e depois de volta para Blaise.

"Ou eu deveria perguntar _quem_ está na sua cabeça." Blaise disse olhando para a Granger do outro lado do salão. "Você gosta dela?" Blaise perguntou quase com medo de ouvir a resposta.

"De jeito nenhum! É que ela é a única garota nesta maldita escola toda que não está caidinha aos meus pés e isso me incomoda." Ele disse beijando Ella na testa.

Blaise balançou sua cabeça e riu. "Você é um idiota Draco." Ele disse rapidamente antes de se levantar e atravessar o salão até Hermione.

"Hei Granger." Ele sorriu quando Hermione virou-se para olhar pra ele.

"Ah, oi Blaise." Hermione disse cuidadosamente. Ela olhou para trás de Blaise para ver o Malfoy olhando muito curioso para o amigo. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se, talvez, na próxima viagem para Hogsmead você gostaria de ir comigo?" Blaise perguntou com um sorriso encantador.

Hermione o encarou, assim como muitos na mesa da Grifinória.

"Ela não irá com você." Rony respondeu se levantando. "Você é um Sonserino, você é uma escória."

"Granger, ele acabou de insultar sua filha. Quer que eu bata nele?" Blaise perguntou sorrindo para Rony que estava vermelho de raiva.

"Não obrigada, Blaise. Está tudo bem."

"O que está acontecendo?" Malfoy perguntou aparecendo atrás de Blaise.

"Ah, eu só estava pedindo a Granger para sair comigo em Hogsmead." Blaise disse com um largo sorriso. Os olhos de Malfoy ficaram escuros à medida que a raiva lhe invadia e sentia uma repentina vontade de socar seu amigo.

"Você irá sair com ele?" Malfoy perguntou o mais arrogante possível. Hermione olhou pra ele e viu exatamente o que ele estava pensando refletido em seus olhos.

"Não." Hermione respondeu simplesmente.

"Ótimo, agora que você tem uma resposta, por que não voltamos para nossa própria mesa?" Malfoy disse virando-se para Blaise. Blaise sorriu e virou-se para se dirigir para fora do salão. Ele entregou Ella a Hermione e depois correu atrás de Blaise para encontrá-lo do lado de fora.

"Bem, estou um pouco incomodado que a Granger tenha dito não. Blaise disse quando sentiu a presença do Malfoy atrás dele. "Digo, ela ficaria legal no meu braço e ela provavelmente é bem fácil.

Os punhos do Malfoy se fecharam.

"Blaise." Ele disse simplesmente enquanto Blaise virava-se para encará-lo. Buff

"Ai! Seu filho da puta." Blaise disse enquanto segurava sua bochecha vermelha e o Malfoy sentia as juntas doerem.

"Aquilo foi só uma brincadeira seu idiota!" Blaise gritou. "Eu queria saber o que exatamente você sentia pela sangue ruinzinha. E acabei de ter minha resposta. Aposto que a Pansy não estava mentindo sobre o que ela viu no corredor." Ela lançou uma sorriso triste e saiu.

Malfoy ficou lá ardendo de raiva enquanto o encarava.

Quinze minutos depois Hermione entrou silenciosamente e encontrou o Malfoy segurando um pano molhado em sua ainda machucada mão.

"Eu ouvi dizer que você bateu no Blaise."

"É, me machuquei um pouco também." Ele disse enquanto pressionava o pano nas juntas dos dedos de novo.

"Estou lisonjeada por você ter batido em seu amigo por mim." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Ah, cale a boca." Ele tentou soar sincero, mas não conseguiu.

"Seu macaquinho bobo." Ela sorriu enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele.

"Papa." Ella disse calmamente olhando para seu pai. Ele deu a sua filha um sorriso cansado.

"Então por que você bateu nele?"

"Ele te chamou para sair e te chamou de fácil."

Hermione suspirou e revirou os olhos. Malfoy olhou para ela intensamente antes de sorrir.

"Você está ignorando toda essa tensão sexual ao nosso redor." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Ela arqueou um sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça. "Quando você sai por aí batendo em seus amigos por uma nascida trouxa... Não acha que tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Talvez, mas contanto que ninguém saiba, eu realmente não me importo."

Hermione deitou Ella entre eles cuidadosamente antes de balançar sua cabeça para o Malfoy. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy."

"Draco." Ele disse simplesmente enquanto pressionava o pano nas juntas de seu polegar.

"Draco? É tão estranho, nós vamos continuar com o Malfoy e Granger por enquanto." Hermione disse com um sorriso.

"Na verdade, eu vou te chamar de Hermus." Malfoy disse acenando confiantemente.

"Como?" Ela disse parecendo uma garotinha ofendida.

"Bem, é carinhoso mas também um insulto.

"Soa horrível." Ela bufou.

"Bem, Herm é a primeira parte do seu nome, certo?

"Sim, estou com você até agora." Hermione disse olhando incrédula para ele.

"E _us_ ... é o final de fungus, que seria um insulto."

"Você deve realmente ficar entediado nas aulas para inventar uma coisa dessas."

"Ah, eu fico." Disse orgulhosamente, "Hermus"

"Que... amável, isso significa que eu posso de chamar de _Dracus?"_

"Não, você pode me chamar de Deus." Ele disse presunçosamente.

Hermione riu e lhe deu um tapinha de brincadeira no joelho. "Vai sonhando."

* * *

E naquela noite…

"Então você irá esfregar o chão, eu juro que se eu ver uma partícula de poeira, você fará novamente e de novo e de novo." Essa era a detenção deles e Snape estava dando ordens à Hermione, mas não para o Malfoy, que estava inclinado casualmente contra a parede e estava tirando seu cabelo loiro da frente dos olhos.

"Agora, voltarei mais tarde. Sr. Malfoy, certifique-se de que ela faça isso direito." Ele disse com desprezo enquanto saía da sala e fechava a porta.

"Eu o odeio." Hermione vociferou enquanto encarava a porta que o Snape acabara de passar, morrendo de raiva.

"Eu começaria a esfregar se eu fosse você." Ele disse pulando e sentando no braço do sofá.

"Você não vai ajudar?"

"Por acaso eu pareço com o tipo de pessoa que esfrega chão?" Ele disse empinando a cabeça.

Ela se encheu de raiva e assim que encontrou o esfregão ela o pegou, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto à medida que ela o girou por cima de sua cabeça e ele atingiu Malfoy.

"Ai!" Ele gritou.

"Agora, ajude-me a esfregar ou eu vou te bater de novo." Ela disse irritada.

Malfoy, que estava olhando pra baixo, levantou seu olhar para ver Hermione e seu rosto se transformou em um sorriso malicioso.

"Você vai pagar por isso, Granger." Ele ameaçou em voz baixa.

"O que você vai fazer? Deixar-me cega com o seu cabelo?" Ela perguntou revirando os olhos.

"Desde quando você se tornou tão provocadora?" Ele falou levantando-se e andando ao redor dela lentamente.

"Você precisa se esfregar em mim?" Ela retrucou, embora ela estava tremendo de medo.

"Quem dera!" Ele disse examinando o corpo dela de cima a baixo.

Hermione o olhou com repulsa antes de correr para trás de uma mesa para que ela ficasse entre ela e o Malfoy, que a estava assustando.

Assim que percebeu que ela estava agindo como um gatinho com medo, ele deixou seu humor mudar um pouco e ficou mais calmo. Ele não queria perder a cabeça tão rapidamente, ele não queria se tornar seu pai, não importava o quanto o admirasse.

"Você sabe como é ter tudo e qualquer coisa que você deseja desde o dia em que você nasceu?" Ele disse pousando em outra mesa.

"Não." Hermione disse percebendo seu humor e relaxando.

"Bem, é mais difícil do que pensa. Se você é levado a acreditar que pode ter qualquer coisa que queira, você pega qualquer coisa sem pensar nas conseqüências.

"Ô, coitadinho." Hermione disse sarcasticamente. "Aonde você quer chegar?"

"Que pela primeira vez na minha vida inteira, eu não tenho tudo que quero."

"De novo, estou realmente morrendo de pena por você." Hermione disse se aproximando e sentando em uma cadeira perto dele.

"Eu quero você, mas não posso tê-la. Se o meu pai descobrisse, ele lançaria um _avada _em mim sem pensar duas vezes e minha reputação seria destruída."

"Que coisa horrível." Hermione disse o encarando com uma cara levemente entediada. "Agora, quer me ajudar a esfregar?

Ele lentamente saiu de trás da mesa e parou na frente de Hermione que ainda estava sentada na carteira. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e a beijou lentamente nos lábios. Ele se afastou e descansou sua testa na dela.

"Quando você me deixará tê-la?" Ele sussurrou.

"Quando você me ajudar a esfregar." Ela disse antes de sair de cima da carteira e pegar o esfregão.

* * *

Oi gente!!!!

E ai? gostaram da nova forma de estrutura da Fic? Me digam o que vocês acham... ficou melhor? Ta mais fácil de ler? Eu estou querendo padronizar todas as minhas fics... (é só vocês terem um pouquinho de paciência srsr) Um beijo especial para a **Myla Potter Tonks**, Myla e ai? o que achou.. quem tiver alguam dica ou sugestão é só enviar!! Um grande beijo a todas vocês.

Ahhh e dicas de leitura !!!

FANFIC

Micky não tenho como expressar minha gratidão. Obrigada mais uma vez companheira.. espero que nossa parceria dure muito tempo!!! Um Super hiper mega beijo e parabéns pelas Fics ( para quem ainda não leu: leiam

1-**A vida é Feita de Escolhas**

2 **Duas Vidas e um Destino**,

3 **Força de Um desejo**

**4 Armadilhas do Destino**

**5 Um Longo Caminho **

**6 Muito Além das Horcruxes**

Livros:

1- Li "**Beijos de Vampiro**" (Vampire Kisses- da - _Ellen Schreiber) _Li até o quarto livro, a personagem é cativante e tudo mas .. sei lá ..não ficquei "apaixonaaaada".

2 - Adorei **WAKE** da Lisa Macmann e a continuação **FADE. Ameiii **o livro mesmo!!! Aguardando anciosa a continuação **GONE.** Ela é tipo uma mediadora de sonhos.. é porque se eu explicar vai parecer que é ruim ... mas o livro é ótimo.

3- Terminei o 6 livro da série **House of the night** (Casa da Noite em português- aquela série que axo q todo mundo ja ouviu falar "MArcada" Traida" "Escolhida" "Indomada" "Caçada" e o sexto **"Tentada") P.C. Cast e Kristen Cast.**

4- **Sandra Carvalho** lançou outro livro da Saga das Pedras Mágicas "**A sacerdotisa dos Penhascos**" (que ainda não colocaram em e-book snif sniff) tem muita mitologia Nordica e cultos pagãos da época.. sem dúvia uma das melhores séries que já li.!!!

5- Romance muito bom **a Feitiçeira das Terras Altas** da **Deborah MacGillivray(tb amei muitoo)**

**6- Muito Mais Que Uma Princesa **da** Laura Lee Gurhke (MUiiiiiito bom mesmo .. amei lindo lindo lindo)**

**7-Sucubbus Blues da Richelle Mead (mesma autora da maravilhos a série Vampire Academy) **

Só me lembro desses.. quem tiver alguma indicação manda pra mim...

______________

**(Nota da autora da fic **AngelicDevil1)

**A/N :** **Está feito!! ::Olas e pompons :: **

**Ufa, capítulo longo!! Já estou trabalhando no capítulo 14 então espero que não demore muito.**

**Eu achei este capítulo um tanto quanto...err... eu não sei...estranho! Mas logo... a chata Ella irá desaparecer, pode ser no próximo capítulo, pode ser no capítulo depois! Veremos! E lembrem-se... se quiser o próximo capítulo atualizado! Me escreva uma repreensão sobre como eu levo tempo demais para atualizar:D **

**______________**

Nota da Tradutora: Eu traduzi somente uma parte da nota da autora onde ela fala sobre a opinião dela sobre esse capítulo. Eu, particularmente, não achei estranho não. Eu amoooooooooooo a Ella... e estou muito ansiosa para traduzir os próximos capítulos para vocês. O que eu posso adiantar é que o capítulo 14 já está pronto (finalmente!!) Eu não vou dizer que de agora em diante será mais rápido porque sempre acontece uma reviravolta na minha vida quando eu dou minha promessa!! Desculpe por não responder Review por review. As que vão para o meu e-mail eu respondo direto (quando tem o link) mas eu não gosto de deixar uma review sem resposta (até porque sou eu que fica implorando!!) portanto saibam que se for alguma dúvida urgente ou alguma sugestão ou vocês quiserem saber de algo rápido é só mandar um e-mail para **fabianne . paixao gmail .com**

Um beijo e um Feliz Ano Novo pra todas vocês!!!!

PS: Com relação à NSTP, o capítulo 16 está praticamente pronto e irei começar o último capítulo essa semana.

PS2: Com relação à Hemrione Malfoy vai demorar um pouquinho (eu vou terminar NSTP primeiro)

**Extras**

**Sinopses**

**A Feiticeira das Terras Altas - Deborah MacGillivray (Escócia, 1296)**

Clássicos Históricos Especial ed. 291  
Sortilégio de amor

Na época mais sombria da Escócia, um guerreiro inglês trajado de negro chega em busca de Tamlyn MacShane. Abençoada com os poderes da percepção, Tamlyn previra aquele dia, em que o implacável guerreiro Julian Challon conquistaria sua terra - e seu coração. Determinada a resistir a ele, Tamlyn luta com todas as armas que tem ao alcance... mas não há como se contrapor àquela força e sensualidade... Cansado de batalhas sangrentas, Julian anseia por uma vida tranqüila, e o bucólico vale no coração da Escócia é o lugar ideal para reaver a paz de espírito de que ele tanto precisa. Em seus planos, a jovem dama, moradora do castelo, deveria ser apenas uma prisioneira, mas a beleza vibrante de Tamlyn o enreda de corpo e alma... E o intrépido guerreiro corre o risco de sucumbir a um encanto que não pode ser quebrado...

**MUITO MAIS QUE UMA PRINCESSA - LAURA LEE GURHKE**

Filha ilegítima de um príncipe e de uma famosa cortesã, Lucia viveu confinada em escolas e conventos durante a maior parte de seus vinte anos. Mas a austeridade dos ambientes não a impediu de provocar um escândalo depois do outro. Exasperado, o príncipe Cesare de Bolgheri decide que a filha deveria se casar - e quanto antes. Controlar Lucia passaria a ser problema do marido. Para arranjar o casamento, Ian Moore, o mais respeitado diplomata britânico, é chamado às presas de uma missão na Anatólia. De volta à Inglaterra, ele promete a si mesmo que achará um marido para Lucia em poucas semanas, mas logo vê que sua experiência de diplomata talvez não seja suficiente para quebrar a resistência da moça. Apesar de não faltarem candidatos convenientes à nobreza e ansiosos para dividir o leito com uma jovem tão atraente, nenhum está à altura do espírito e da paixão de Lucia. Como convencer Lucia a casar-se por imposição do pai, e não por vontade própria? Será que algum acordo é possível quando é o amor que está em jogo? Sir Ian descobrirá que, muitas vezes, é mais difícil negociar com uma mulher do que com chefes de Estado.


	14. Tão Perto

OBS: Este capítulo continua de onde o capítulo 13 parou.

Capítulo 14 Tão Perto!

"Quando você me deixará tê-la?" Ele sussurrou.

"Quando você me ajudar a esfregar." Ela disse antes de sair de cima da carteira e pegar o esfregão.

"Você não está falando sério, está?" Malfoy perguntou ansioso enquanto a observava começar a esfregar o chão ao redor da mesa em que ele estava sentado.

"Bem, você nunca descobrirá se não me ajudar."

"Malfoys não esfregam chão." Ele disse orgulhosamente.

"Malfoys não fazem nada para ajudar os outros." Ela murmurou com raiva.

"Bem, Hermus, eu acho que posso ter você sem precisar esfregar."

"Acha mesmo?" Ela sorriu levemente antes de se afastar.

"Acho." Ele disse saindo de cima da mesa e andando ao redor dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e levantou o esfregão. "Eu vou te bater de novo com isso se você se aproximar mais."

"Pervertida."

"Ah, cale a boca." Ela riu.

"Ótimo, eu desisto." Ele disse estendendo suas mãos para ela. Ele sorriu largamente antes de agarrá-la pela cintura fazendo com que ela derrubasse o esfregão e gritasse. Ele a puxou para cima da mesa enquanto Hermione ria.

"Saaaai" Ela murmurou enquanto ele se movia em cima dela.

"Não acho que você queira que eu saia." Ele disse se inclinado e beijando-a no pescoço.

"Eu quero porque você é _tão _pesado."

"Você esta insinuando que estou acima do peso?" Ele soava extremamente ofendido.

"Se eu disser não, você vai sair de cima de mim?" Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Não." Ele disse sorrindo ainda mais enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la, mas errou porque ela virou o rosto.

"Você realmente me tira do sério às vezes."

"Ah, obrigada." Ela disse sorrindo para ele. Ele se aproveitou e começou a beijá-la. Ela não protestou, mas também não reagiu enquanto ele atacava avidamente sua boca. Quando deslizou sua língua por sua boca ela soltou gemido e suas mãos se ergueram para agarrar o cabelo dele.

"Senhor Malfoy, Senhorita Granger!" Uma voz baixa arrastou-se atrás deles. Eles viraram suas cabeças lentamente para ver um Snape mais do que curioso observando da porta.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram enquanto empurrava o Malfoy de cima dela rapidamente e se levantava para começar seu discurso de defesa, mas Snape a impediu.

"Antes de começar a me contar, Srta. Granger, de como você não estava beijando o Senhor Malfoy, e que estou tendo alucinações, devo dizer-lhe que não sou cego e que não estou tendo alucinações." Ele disse curvando os lábios em um sorriso de desdém.

Hermione parecia estar prestes a chorar e olhou para o chão mais do que com raiva de si mesma, enquanto o Malfoy estava sorrindo como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar um prêmio.

"E, Sr. Malfoy." Snape disse virando-se para o Sonserino. "Acredito que já tenha lhe advertido sobre o que aconteceria se o pegasse novamente fazendo isso." A expressão do Malfoy caiu.

"O Senhor não pode contar ao meu Pai, por favor, não diga nada a ele, por favor!" Ele implorou. Snape revirou os olhos.

"Eu não contarei ao seu pai, mas vou contar ao Dumbledore."

"Ok, tudo bem." Malfoy disse relaxando consideravelmente. Os olhos de Hermione estavam brandamente cheios de lágrimas.

"Agora, vou deixar vocês para terminarem de limpar minha sala, eu virei inesperadamente para checar se vocês estão, de fato, trabalhando até a detenção acabar." Ele deu as costas e saiu.

Alguns minutos depois.

"Você esqueceu um pedacinho ali." Malfoy disse de onde estava sentado atrás da mesa do professor.

"Cala a boca!" Hermione grunhiu enquanto continuava a limpar as prateleiras.

"Então Granger, amanhã é o nosso penúltimo dia com a Ella..." Ele diminuiu a voz.

Ela parou de limpar e olhou pra ele. "Está tentando manter uma conversa comigo?"

"Sim, eu estou morrendo de tédio." Ele disse suspirando e se inclinando na cadeira.

"Então faça alguma coisa." Ela respondeu.

"Tem razão, eu deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas a pessoa com quem eu queria fazer está atualmente limpando prateleiras."

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele e balançou a cabeça desaprovadoramente. "Homens."

"Mulheres." Ele zombou.

"Bem, acabei." Hermione disse dando um passo para trás e admirando a agora bem limpa sala de aula.

"Bom trabalho Granger, você seria uma excelente faxineira."

"Devo tomar isso como um elogio?" Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha pra ele.

"Eu não dou elogios, eu recebo."

"Você poderia ser mais esnobe?"

"Isso é um desafio?" Ele sorriu levemente.

"Venha, vamos buscar a Ella."

***********

"O que você está fazendo?" Malfoy perguntou mais tarde naquela noite, curvando-se por cima dela para vê-la escrevendo uma carta. "Escrevendo cartas de amor? Pra mim?"

"Para o professor Snape." Hermione respondeu.

"Está escrevendo cartas de amor para o Snape?" Malfoy perguntou perturbado.

"Não, estou escrevendo uma carta de desculpas para o professor Snape, para McGonagall e para Dumbledore pelo meu comportamento."

"Seu comportamento?"

"É, primeiro a guerra de comida e agora essa coisa do beijo."

"Acho ótimo que estejamos vendo um período de rebeldia vindo de você, eu gostei." Ele disse beijando o pescoço dela. Ela virou a cabeça repentinamente para encontrar os olhos dele.

"Vai embora."

"Ótimo, eu vou esquentar a cama para você quando for se juntar a mim." Ele disse piscando sugestivamente.

"Ok, vá e faça isso." Ela disse acenando com a mão para ele.

"Qual lado da cama você gostaria de dormir?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente sabendo que provavelmente estava chateando ela em um nível perigoso. "Ou devo supor que você apenas durma em cima de mim, você estará bem exausta depois do violento, selvagem, ardente e suado sexo que nós vamos ter."

"Você se deu conta de que não estou ouvindo?"

"Bem, obviamente você está." Ele respondeu antes de sair da sala rapidamente.

Vinte minutos depois...

"Saia da minha cama Malfoy." Ela reclamou fazendo de tudo para não acordar a Ella. Malfoy estava atualmente estendendo seu corpo inteiro pelos cobertores dela e bocejando dramaticamente.

"Ah, eu estou tão cansado." Ele bocejou de novo.

"Ótimo, vou dormir na sua."

"Não, não vai." Ele disse saindo pulando da cama e agarrando ela. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça à medida que percebia que ela estava usando pijamas básicos de algodão que realmente não mostrava muita coisa. "Sabe onde esse pijama iria ficar legal? No chão."

Hermione riu. "Parabéns Malfoy por usar a mais velha cantada conhecida pelo homem."

"Bem, pode ser que funcione." Ele disse deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela. "Não creio que seremos interrompidos desta vez."

"Sim, bem, Eu quero dormir." Ela disse segurando as mãos dele e tirando de sua cintura.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, porque você não me deixa ter você?!" Ele disse elevando a voz.

"Porque você não me ajudou a esfregar." Ela sibilou, mas estava sorrindo quando mergulhou por cima do cobertor.

"Ah ta, porque se eu tivesse te ajudado, eu estaria na mesma cama que você agora." Ele retrucou sarcasticamente.

"Bem, você nunca irá descobrir, não é?"

Houve um silêncio antes de o Malfoy começar a ficar nervoso. "Então você não estava mentindo sobre me deixar tê-la se eu tivesse te ajudado?"

"Mmmm." Hermione disse com os olhos se fechando.

De repente ouve um baque alto do outro lado do quarto e Hermione sentou-se e olhou para o Malfoy que estava vestindo uma roupa.

"Que diabos está fazendo?"

"Eu vou esfregar o chão!" Ele disse saindo apressadamente do quarto.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deixou-se cair em um sono reparador.

Ela foi acordada aos sacolejos mais tarde e encontrou o Malfoy por debaixo do lençol com ela.

"Oh santo Deus, o que você está fazendo na minha cama?" Hermione disse em pânico enquanto agarrava o lençol para se cobrir.

"Eu esfreguei o chão, Granger." Ele disse simplesmente antes de beijá-la gentilmente nos lábios.

"Eu estou cansada demais Malfoy." Ela disse bocejando largamente.

"Uma garota nunca disse isso pra mim antes." Ele disse completamente perdido.

"Você realmente não acha que vou dormir com você, acha?"

"Acho." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Vai dormir Malfoy." Ela falou agasalhando-se nas cobertas.

***********

Era bem cedo da manhã quando Hermione acordou e encontrou Ella dormindo profundamente em seu berço, mas não encontrou o Malfoy. Ela não se importava com isso, ela podia viver sem os seus comentários facilmente. Ela sorriu quando se lembrou da noite passada, ela não iria mentir pra si mesma e dizer que não estava gostando de ver o famoso Malfoy correr atrás dela como um cachorrinho, mas ela sabia que nunca iria ceder por ele.

Ela realmente gostava dele, depois de tudo que aconteceu ela aprendeu a gostar dele muito mais do que ela gostava e também possui algum respeito por ele. Ela viu um lado diferente dele quando ele não estava perto de ninguém que ele considerava importante. Mas quando estava perto de seus amigos ou colegas Sonserinos... Ele era um completo idiota e Hermione odiava isso. Ela não esperava que ele um dia entrasse de repente no salão principal, a colocasse nos braços e a beijasse em frente da escola toda, mas ela queria sim um bocadinho mais de respeito dele em público.

Ela caminhou até a janela e sentou na borda enquanto olhava para o lago prateado lá em baixo e via uma figura caminhando pela borda. Seus olhos piscaram e ela distinguiu um cabelo loiro claro.

Ele pegou uma pedra e atirou-a no lago ferozmente enquanto ela fazia ondas. Ele deixou sair um suspiro, permitindo que o ar gelado escapasse de sua respiração. Isso estava se tornando mais de um jogo do que ele queria que se tornasse, ele olhou para a janela e viu uma figura sentada lá dentro olhando para ele.

Ele gostava dela, nunca admitiria isso para ninguém conscientemente, mas ele gostava. Ela era mais intrigante do que qualquer outra garota e tinha um QI mais alto do que a maioria das garotas com quem ele conversava. Embora não fosse pra ser assim, ele sabia que era um Sangue puro e sabia que ela era uma sangue-ruim e sabia que ambos nunca iriam se misturar.

Embora ele a respeitasse, ela era uma mãe fantástica e ele adorava o jeito que ela ficava quando estava olhando a filha. Ele sabia que nada sério poderia jamais acontecer, entretanto, ele queria se divertir com ela de qualquer jeito e sabia que aconteceria algum dia. Ele só tinha que se aproximar mais, talvez fazê-la confiar nele se fosse sortudo.

"Draco?" Uma voz baixa falou atrás dele.

Ele pulou com o susto e virou-se para encarar uma mais do que congelada Pansy parada lá em seu roupão.

"Pan, O que está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso fingido.

"Eu te vi aqui fora e estava acordada então decidi me juntar a você." Ela disse com os dentes batendo.

"Foi mesmo?" Malfoy disse revirando os olhos e olhando pra ela.

"Por que está aqui fora tão cedo?"

"Ah, não consegui mais suportar ficar perto da Sangue-ruim." Ele disse esperando que ela caísse nessa.

"Eu não sou idiota, sabe. Eu sei que você acha que sou retardada que nem um inseto, mas eu não sou cega."

Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ela, divertido. _Ela estava tentando ser inteligente?_

_"_Você gosta daquela vadiazinha, não é?" Ela disse lentamente esfregando os braços com as mãos.

"Vadiazinha?" Ele perguntou sabendo muito bem de quem ela estava falando.

"Aquela rata de biblioteca da Granger. Eu sei que você a beijou e também sei que ambos negaram isso e agora as pessoas estão me chamando de mentirosa."

"Emocionante." Ele disse bem lentamente sem se importar com o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Você sabe que iremos nos casar quando nós crescermos, por isso não vou mais correr atrás de você... Especialmente quando você está tão apaixonado pela sangue-ruim. Eu sei que ela é só um joguinho seu... Faça um favor para todos e acabe com ela." Ela disse pulando para gerar calor.

Ele olhou para ela friamente por um instante antes de seus olhos se suavizarem e ele andar até ela e a abraçar firmemente junto a ele. "Pare de tremer, você está me aborrecendo."

Pansy estava chocada demais para fazer alguma coisa. Malfoy nunca a abraçou propriamente, não assim. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela enquanto ela olhava pra cima e via Hermione olhando para o casal pela janela. Seus braços o abraçaram enquanto ela descansava sua cabeça no ombro dele.

"Você pode ser uma completa peste Pansy, mas não quero que você morra de hipotermia."

"Não sabia que se importava." Ela disse, o abraçando mais forte.

"Nem eu." Ele disse franzindo a testa levemente. _Por que diabos eu estou abraçando a Pansy? Isso é tudo culpa da Granger. Ela me fez amolecer... Aquela maldita._

Mais tarde…

"Certo Granger!" Ele gritou enquanto entrava com tudo no quarto sem olhar pra nada a não ser ela.

"Malfoy." Ela disse arregalando os olhos.

"Não, nem se atreva a falar Granger. Já tive o suficiente disso tudo. Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim, então vamos parar toda essa correria de um atrás do outro e apenas admitir que nos gostamos. Quero dizer, você me beijou, eu te beijei-"

"Malfoy." Hermione disse numa voz baixa.

"Não, me deixe terminar. Em público nós podemos trocar comentários sobre como o quão feio o outro é, mas em particular, nós podemos agir normalmente. Digo você não é tão ruim para uma sangue-ruim como eu já tinha dito antes então agora pare de lutar contra isso." Ele disse indo até ela e beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios antes de ver seus olhos se arregalarem e olharam para a esquerda.

"O que foi?" Ele murmurou. Ele ouviu alguém tossir atrás dele, virou-se e viu um Harry muito zangado parado na porta do quarto.

"Há quanto tempo está parado ai Potter?" Malfoy disse tentando disfarçar seu embaraço.

"Durante todo o discurso estúpido e doentio." Ele disse cerrando os punhos.

"Bem, se você pudesse ir embora seria ótimo." Ele disse acenando para a porta.

"Não, estou muito bem aqui, na verdade." Harry disse inclinando-se na entrada da porta. Hermione estava sentada no sofá mordendo o lábio nervosamente. "Agora, o que eu quero saber é há quanto tempo está rolando esse negócio entre vocês dois?"

"Por acaso isso é algum problema seu, Potty?" Malfoy zombou.

"A Hermione é minha melhor amiga seu idiota."

"Escute Potter, vai indo como um bom garoto antes que eu faça alguma coisa imprudente." Ele disse lentamente caminhando até Harry.

"Não, não acho que eu vou. Mione, me diga que todas aquelas coisas que ele falou é mentira." Harry disse virando-se para Hermione com seu último fio de esperança. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sabia." Harry disse balançando a cabeça como sua amiga.

"Agora você já resolveu o enigma, saia."

"Como você se atreve! Seu desprezível..."

"Este é o meu quarto Potter, agora saia."

"Malfoy, saia daqui antes que eu atire você."

"Calem a boca!" Hermione gritou do sofá. Ambos viraram as cabeças e olharam para ela que estava fervendo de raiva.

"Eu quero que os dois saiam."

"Mas Herm-"

"Não, Harry, apenas vá." Hermione disse suspirando pesadamente.

Ambos, Malfoy e Harry andaram até o corredor e quando ouviram a porta se fechar Harry voou pra cima do Malfoy que tirou sua cabeça bem em tempo de evitar um murro.

"O que foi isso seu bastardo?" Malfoy disse com desprezo enquanto Harry o circulava novamente.

"Fique longe da Hermione, Malfoy. Você devia estar agradecido que o Rony ainda não está sabendo sobre você e Hermione ou teria sido pior."

"O que o Weasel iria fazer? Jogar umas das roupas de segunda mão dele em cima de mim?" Ele disse olhando ameaçadoramente para Harry.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo a essa hora da manhã?" Uma Claire sonolenta perguntou de seu quarto, ainda de pijama.

"Hey Trender." Malfoy disse sorrindo pra ela e piscando o olho.

Harry ferveu de raiva. "O que, dando em cima da Claire também agora, não é?"

"Aproveite sempre." Ele disse lançando outra piscadela na direção de Claire.

"Este é o pior dia da minha vida." Harry disse enquanto entrava em seu dormitório atrás de Claire, que não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ela olhou questionadoramente para o Malfoy.

"Nem pergunte." Ele disse antes de se virar e entrar em seu próprio dormitório.

"Eu disse que não queria te ver." Hermione falou do sofá.

"Ah Granger, por que você tem que dificultar as coisas?"

"Eu? Dificultando as coisas? Você acabou de contar ao Harry tudo que aconteceu entre nós."

"Eu não fiz de propósito!" Ele gritou. "Eu sin-" Ele respirou fundo. "Eu sinto muito" Ele murmurou.

Hermione prendeu um sorriso. "Desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito. Pode repetir?"

"Eu disse que eu sinto muito." Ele falou soltando um suspiro.

"Obrigada... então..." Hermione disse nervosamente.

"Entãooo..." Malfoy repetiu. "Cadê a Ella?"

"Ainda dormindo, Deus sabe como, com o barulho que vocês dois estavam fazendo." Hermione disse folheando seu dever de casa ociosamente.

O silêncio gritava nos ouvidos de Malfoy. Ele sentou-se do lado de Hermione a observou folhear seus livros. Ele suspirou e continuou olhando pra ela.

"Então, sobre o que eu disse antes... na frente do Potter, você está... errmm... Afim?" Ele perguntou balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Como é?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu quero dizer, você sabe... Se aproximar mais quando estamos sozinhos... Só quando estivermos sozinhos."

"Eu não sei, você é o... Malfoy."

"Bem, estou feliz que você saiba quem eu sou." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Eu vi você com a Pansy lá fora."

"Ah." Ele disse achando que isso a tinha feito mudar de idéia com relação a ele.

"Você foi bem gentil com ela, como pode ser gentil com uma pessoa que você não suporta estar perto, mas comigo, tudo que você quer é me levar pra cama?"

"Você pode me culpar? Sério?" Ele disse inclinando a cabeça e rindo.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Olhe pra você, todo garoto dessa escola quer levar você pra cama."

Os punhos de Hermione cerram-se. "Então ninguém liga para o tipo de pessoa que eu sou contanto que eu valha à pena fazer sexo?"

"Nããão." Ele disse frisando bem a palavra. "Eu gosto de você por quem você é... E pelo seu corpo."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ele lhe lançou um sorriso sincero. Ele inclinou-se e a beijou lentamente nos lábios e voltou.

"Ok." Hermione sussurrou pra ele.

"Ok o quê?" Ele disse beijando-a gentilmente na bochecha.

"Eu vou parar de te afastar quando estamos sozinhos... Mas eu não vou, e repito, não vou dormir com você, Malfoy."

"Veremos." Ele disse sorrindo antes de pegar a mão dela e sorrir maliciosamente.

****************

O dia passou lentamente, Hermione ficou colada em Rony para que Harry não tivesse a chance de repreendê-la por causa do Malfoy, mas à noite, Rony decidiu deixar Hermione por alguns minutos na livraria para ir pegar alguns livros e Harry se aproximou silenciosamente.

"Hermione." Ele disse gentilmente enquanto sentava.

"Ah, oi Harry." Ela disse sem tirar os olhos do que estava lendo.

"Nós precisamos conversar."

"Ah hah." Hermione murmurou enquanto continuava lendo.

"Hermione, olhe pra mim." Ele disse asperamente.

Ela levantou os olhos lentamente até encontrar os dele.

"Por que o Malfoy, Herms?"

"Deixe me adivinhar, você acha que eu esqueci o que ele é e como ele fez da nossa vida um inferno e blá blá blá, mas eu não esqueci ok? Eu bem sei como ele pode ser. Mas desde a Ella, eu tenho visto um lado diferente dele... Todo mundo tem alguma coisa boa dentro deles, Harry." Ela disse aflita.

"Mas Hermione, é o Draco Malfoy... Filho de um Comensal da Morte, encrenqueiro, um completo e perfeito canalha. Ele brinca com as garotas por esporte Hermione, se soubesse quantas vezes eu já ouvi a Pansy chorar pelos corredores, dizendo que o Malfoy a tinha tratado mal, você entenderia."

"Eu não sou idiota e nem ingênua. Eu não vou me apaixonar por ele ou coisa do tipo, estou apenas dando uma chance a ele. Ok?"

"Hmph" Harry disse cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Rony perguntou sentando-se do lado de Hermione.

"Ah, nada." Hermione disse rapidamente enquanto votava a ler.

"Onde está a Ella?" Harry perguntou lentamente.

"Com o Malfoy." Ela murmurou enquanto continuava lendo.

"Não sei como você consegue aturar ficar perto dele." Rony disse balançando a cabeça.

"É, nem eu sei. De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que ir agora." Ela disse enquanto se levantava, empilhava seus livros e saia disparada da biblioteca onde encontrou um Snape mais do que aborrecido que parecia estar esperando por ela.

"Ah, olá Professor, o que posso fazer pelo senhor?" Hermione disse enquanto ajustava os livros que tinha nos braços.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Fique longe do Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Granger." Ele disse e saiu pelo corredor antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder. Ela balançou na cabeça e se foi para os dormitórios.

Quando chegou lá, uma Claire muito excitada a encontrou antes de ela ter a chance de entrar.

"Você recebeu o comunicado de Dumbledore, Hermione? Aonde você vai levar a Ella? O que vai fazer com ela? Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer, mas será bem legal, considerando que é o último dia dele e tal, ah, eu tenho que encontrar o Harry. Ele está na biblioteca? AH, provavelmente sim-"

"Claire, do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou quase gritando para fazê-la parar de falar incoerentemente.

"Ah, você ainda não recebeu o comunicado?" Claire perguntou e Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Ah, bem, nós fomos autorizados a levar nossos bebês a qualquer lugar amanhã, obviamente dentro da razão, e podemos fazer o que quisermos com eles. Estou pensando em algum lugar exótico e quente como o Havaí ou algum outro lugar. De qualquer forma, entre, o comunicado está esperando por você."

"OK, obrigada." Hermione disse abrindo a porta com o corpo porque suas mãos estavam ocupadas.

Ela sorriu gentilmente enquanto notava as luzes um pouco mais escuras e o Malfoy deitado no sofá adormecido segurando Ella em cima dele. Ela rapidamente notou um pedaço de pergaminho no chão perto da porta, pegou e leu o conteúdo rapidamente, que diziam justamente o que Claire acabou de dizer, mas com linhas adicionais incluindo restrições de onde ir e o que fazer.

Ela largou seus livros e pegou Ella dos braços dele e a colocou em sua cama no outro quarto antes de cobri-lo com um lençol e ir dormir.

Continua...

**N/T: Oiiii Gente!!**

**Mais um capítulo betado pela super Micky!! Obrigada miga!**

** Obrigada a todas vocês também pelas reviews!! O nome do próximo capítulo é _"Dizendo Adeus"_. O que será que vai acontecer??? Será que alguma de vocês advinha?? Um grande beijo.**

**Yuuki: **Te mandei uma PM. Bjos

**Dessa: **Obrigada, que bom que está apaixonada pela história. Você já leu Hermione Malfoy? Depois me diga o que acha... Se vc gosou de PJD vai gostar dessa tb. bjos

**GakuenAlicefan27**: Que bom que a leitura ficou melhor, vou deixar todas no memso padrão!!! Bjos

**Kátia: ** Que bom que está gostando. Um grande bjo.. Já estou terminando o Cap 15.

**Rosangela:** Oi Rosângela, eu acho que o problema da Hermione é que ela raciocina muito. Eu acho que ela pensa que o Draco nunca iria querer nada sério com ela e ela age como se nunca fosse acontecer sabe? Pra não se iludir, ela disfarça o quanto gosta dele. Mas dá pra transparecer as vezes, acho que ela tem medo de se machucar mas é tarde demais, ela está perdidamente apaixonada.. mas acho que ainda não se deu conta do quanto. Bjos

**thay16: ** Oi Thay, ta respondida na PM. E vc acertou a casa da Ella!!! rsrs

**Aninha: **Capítulo on!! Comparando com as outras vezes até que ta rápido né? Rsrs bjos

**Carolzinha LF**: Oi Carol, te amndei uma PM.

**Temaris2SShika**; Olá!! Rsrs tb me deixa louca!! Viu minha PM?. Bjos

**Claudia:** o Blaise?? Rsrsr Já leu Draco Dormiens? O Blaise a autora coloca como se fosse uma menina. Srrs obrigad pela review.

**Lina Prongs, Sophie Potter e 2Dobbys : Mandei uma PM pra vocês. Bjão gente. Obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando e mandando reviews. **

**Lady Malfoy: **Obrigada. Rsrs e ai ? Foi rápido né?? Espero que sim .. bjão

**Maria Lua: **Oi Maria, eu pensei que tinah te enviado uma PM. Bem, fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostou das dicas.. e que bom que não sou so eu que achei Vampire Kisses meio fraquinho rsrs. Bjos

**Flor Cordeiro: è tão fofa né? Eu quero uma Ella pra mim.**

**Geovana: Obrigada Geovana, um bjao, espero que goste desse cap.**

**Mari Diggory**:KKKKKK calma!!! Não precisa entrar em convulsão não. Já estou quase terminando o cap 15.

PS: Não entendi a dica "Lemons" é um livro? Eu não achei nada a respeito. Bjão

**Ines Potter Black**: Espero que tenha gostado.. bjão

**Roo**: E ai gostou da casa da Ella?? Bjos obrigada pla review.

**Prii:** A Ella ficou na casa que você queria.. sinceramente eu não sabia o que querer... eu queria que ela ficasse na Grifinória só pra o Malfoy ter que amar mais gente de lá. Rsrs Eu sou malvada né? Rsrs.


	15. Dizendo Adeus

_Pais Jovens Demais_ Capítulo 15 Dizendo Adeus

** Malfoy acordou na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, devido à dor nas costas. Ele se contorceu ligeiramente, levantou-se do sofá e soltou um gemido quando sentiu uma pontada aguda nas costas. Ele se espreguiçou levemente um pouco antes de ir tropeçando até o quarto e desmoronar na cama mais próxima, que por acaso, era a de Hermione.**

**"Malfoy?" Hermione murmurou à medida que abria os olhos lentamente e examinava a figura em sua cama. **

**"Bom dia." Ele bocejou enquanto se levantava da cama para deitar ao lado dela.**

**Hermione ainda estava semi-acordada e não tinha energia para protestar quando o Malfoy se aconchegou ao seu redor, embora ela tenha curvando uma sobrancelha.**

**Eles só dormiram por meros trinta minutos até ouvir Ella começar a berrar. Malfoy escutou o gemido de Hermione ao seu lado e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Você pode ir checar a Ella, vou dormir mais um pouco."**

**"É o nosso último dia com ela, não é." Ela comentou melancolicamente enquanto levantava e se dirigia ao berço, onde Ella chorava dramaticamente.**

**"Aonde você gostaria de ir hoje?" Ela perguntou olhando para sua cama e balançando Ella nos braços.**

**"Ir?" Malfoy perguntou levantando-se rapidamente e apoiando-se nos cotovelos.**

**Hermione entregou-lhe a carta e ele a examinou.**

**"Eu não posso fazer nada hoje, eu tenho treino de quadribol."**

**Hermione piscou algumas vezes. "Como?" Ela disse calmamente.**

**"Eu estou tirando o dia para treinar hoje." Ele disse esfregando os olhos lentamente.**

**"É o nosso último dia com a Ella." Hermione disse fazendo de tudo para permanecer calma.**

**"É, mas eu vou treinar. Deus, você leva uma eternidade para entender as coisas." Ele resmungou tirando a camisa e atirando-a pelo quarto.**

**"Você vai... Treinar?" Ela disse calmamente.**

**"Pela bilionésima vez, sim." Ele disse revirando os olhos, deitou novamente na cama e espreguiçou-se.**

**Hermione lutou contra as lágrimas, mas deixou uma cair, ela saiu rapidamente do quarto com Ella nos braços.**

**O olhar de Malfoy ficou inacreditavelmente confuso enquanto levantava-se da cama e a seguia.**

**"Qual o problema, Granger?" Ele gritou pra ela quando ela alcançou a porta do quarto.**

**Ela virou-se e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e mágoa, seus olhos estavam flamejando, ela foi rapidamente até ele e ficou somente a um centímetro de distância do seu rosto.**

**"Ah, eu não sei, talvez porque o nosso último dia com a Ella será passado à parte com você na pista de quadribol."**

**"É um bebê mágico." Ele disse olhando para o chão. Hermione semicerrou os olhos e o observou cuidadosamente. Seus olhos suavizaram-se quando ela colocou uma mão no braço dele.**

**"Tudo bem ficar chateado, sabe."**

**"Eu não estou chateado porcaria nenhuma." Ele gritou tirando a mão dela de seu braço.**

**"Se você acha que é seu jeito de se proteger de seus sentimentos, você está errado." Ela rebateu. "É por isso que você está evitando passar o dia com ela, porque não quer admitir para si mesmo que você se apegou e agora tem que dizer adeus a Ella hoje à noite?"**

**"Cala a boca." Ele gritou de volta, sentou no sofá e colocou sua cabeça nas mãos.**

**"Escute, eu sei que é difícil, mas você realmente irá se arrepender se não passar o dia com a gente."**

**"Está bem." Ele murmurou quietamente. "Eu vou tomar banho." E saiu da sala de estar tão rápido quanto pôde. Hermione balançou a cabeça e foi para o quarto se arrumar.**

**Quinze minutos depois Malfoy saiu do banheiro andando preguiçosamente com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e viu Hermione sentada no sofá lendo alguma coisa que estava fazendo com que ela mordesse o lábio ansiosamente.**

**"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou olhando para o papel nas mãos dela.**

**"O diretor que falar conosco amanhã sobre nosso comportamento inapropriado na detenção." Ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior.**

**"Negue tudo." Ele disse confiantemente.**

**"Essa é a sua resposta para tudo."**

**"Sim, funciona noventa e cinco por cento do tempo." Ele disse dirigindo-se ao banheiro novamente.**

**Depois de levar tempo demais para ficar do jeito que Hermione gosta, Malfoy juntou-se a ela e a sua filha no sofá e pegou a lista que Hermione escreveu.**

**"Esses são os lugares que você gostaria de ir?"**

**"São idéias." Hermione disse sorrindo largamente para a Ella que estava sorrindo de volta.**

**"Disney?" Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. "O que é isso?"**

**"Ah, é um parque temático."**

**"O que é isso?"**

**"Um parque aonde os trouxas vão para se divertir, andar em brinquedos e passear."**

**"Então é para trouxas?" Ele perguntou torcendo o nariz de um jeito esnobe. "Vamos nos restringir ao mundo bruxo."**

**"Não, eu quero que a Ella experimente algo trouxa."**

**"Por que torturá-la em seu último dia?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e ele sorriu ainda mais.**

**"Bem, deve haver alguma coisa nessa lista que você não se importe."**

**"Os olhos dele percorreram a lista novamente. "Londres?" Ele perguntou sorrindo pra Hermione. "Noossa, isso deve ser divertido, sabe, mal posso segurar meu entusiasmo."**

**"Estava pensando mais em ir aos pontos turísticos."**

**"Os pontos trouxas basicamente?" Ele questionou balançando a cabeça.**

**"Você já fez turismo em Londres?"**

**"Não, mas acredito que depois de algumas sessões com um terapeuta eu poderei seguir em frente."**

**"Acho que seria uma ótima idéia." Ela disse com uma leve carranca. "Ótimo, quais as suas idéias brilhantes?"**

**"Uma partida de quadribol."**

**"Não devia ter perguntado." Ela disse olhando pra baixo.**

**"O que há de errado com quadribol?"**

**"É trouxa?"**

**"Hei, eu não me lembro de termos concordado em fazer algo trouxa."**

**"Bem, eu acho que seria uma boa idéia."**

**"Eu não." Ele disse adicionando um tom de ponto final em sua voz.**

**Depois de sentar em silêncio tentando pensar em algum lugar para ir, um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Hermione quando ela se virou para o Malfoy.**

**"Se você for pra Londres... Eu..." Ela disse pensando, Malfoy olhou pra ela bem intrigado. "Dormirei com você."**

**"Eu não vou cair nessa... De novo." Ele disse cruzando os braços e fazendo beiçinho. "Já sei, eu vou fazer um acordo, vamos para Nova York." **

**"É frio demais lá nessa época do ano."**

**"Ah, ta, porque Londres é sempre quente e ensolarada." Ele disse sarcasticamente.**

**Alguém bateu na porta e ela olhou para o Malfoy significativamente. "O que?"**

**"Você pode, por favor, atender a porta?" Ela perguntou docemente.**

**"Acho que sim." Ele murmurou, atravessando o quarto e abrindo a porta para uma Claire muito excitada. **

**"Bom dia meus pequenos raios de sol!" Ela disse atirando seus braços ao redor do Malfoy e dando-lhe um abraço antes de entrar pela sala e abraçar Hermione. "E para onde vocês vão hoje?"**

**"Para Nova York." Malfoy disse antes que Hermione pudesse responder.**

**"Nova York? Está bem frio lá essa época do ano." Claire disse sem parecer surpresa com a idéia do Malfoy. Hermione lançou-lhe uma expressão carrancuda e piscou.**

**"E vocês, para onde vão?" Hermione perguntou.**

**"Eu e o Harry não conseguimos chegar a um acordo, eu quero ir a algum lugar quente e ensolarado e ele que ir a algum lugar que não seja quente e ensolarado."**

**"Onde?" Hermione perguntou.**

**"Escócia." Claire disse torcendo o nariz com a idéia. "Mas eu estou quase persuadindo ele a ir para a Nova Zelândia ou algum lugar assim. De qualquer jeito, é melhor arrumar o bebê. Vejo vocês no pátio em quinze minutos, ok?" Ela disse girando e saindo da sala deles.**

**Hermione fez beicinho e lançou para o Malfoy seu melhor olhar de cãozinho abandonado. E ele cedeu. "Está bem, vamos para a maldita Londres."**

**"Obrigada, e olhe, o dia está bom hoje, raro, mas legal." Ela disse olhando pela janela.**

**Quinze minutos depois eles estavam descendo para o pátio onde todos os outros já estavam. Claire não estava parecendo muito feliz enquanto o Harry tinha o Joshua nos braços e estava radiante. Harry, Claire, Ron e Lilá se dirigiram até o Malfoy e a Hermione.**

**"Bem, aparentemente há várias restrições para onde ir." Claire disse tristemente. "Então, o Harry e eu estamos indo para a Escócia. Ebaaa." Ela disse sem entusiasmo.**

**"Nós estamos indo para a França." Lilá falou em sua voz aguda.**

**"Ah, Harry, nós poderíamos ir para a França." Claire disse, acenando ansiosamente para Harry, que parecia impassível.**

**"Não, eu quero ir para a Escócia." Harry disse sorrindo.**

**"Para onde vocês vão?" Rony perguntou a Hermione já que o Malfoy estava parado ao lado dela com uma carranca e de braços cruzados.**

**"Londres."**

**"Que... Normal!" Lilá disse diplomaticamente.**

**"Você quis dizer chato." Malfoy murmurou antes de se dirigir aos Sonserinos.**

**"Ele não está tão animado sobre Londres, mas pelo menos uma vez na vida, não vai ser do jeito dele."**

**"De fato." Harry disse olhando de longe o loiro Sonserino.**

**Claire parecia intrigada com o jeito que Harry estava agindo, mas antes que pudesse questioná-lo, McGonagall apareceu onde o pequeno grupo estava.**

**"Escrevam seus nomes, os nomes de seus filhos, o lugar onde gostariam de ir e uma segunda escolha. Seja bem específico sobre onde você gostaria de ir, por favor, depois venham até mim e me devolvam o papel. Vocês então terão uma hora para decidir enquanto selecionaremos as chaves de Portal e etc. Ficou claro?"**

**"Todos os cinco acenaram positivamente enquanto ela entregava os papéis ao Rony e saía a passos largos."**

**Dez minutos depois ela fechou a porta do quarto bem devagar depois de colocar Ella para uma rápida soneca de uma hora.**

**"Ela está dormindo?" Malfoy perguntou inclinando-se contra o braço do sofá.**

**"Sim, será um grande dia pra ela. Espero que ela não nos odeie por acordá-la em uma hora."**

**"Ela ficará bem." Ele disse movendo seu cabelo para um lado e olhando Hermione de cima a baixo.**

**"Bem, como tenho algum tempo livre, vou fazer o dever de casa." Ela disse passando pelo Malfoy para pegar alguns livros. Sua mão moveu-se depressa, agarrou o pulso dela e a puxou pra ele.**

**"Ai". Ela disse enquanto massageava o pulso. "Por que foi isso?" Ele não disse nada, ao invés disso olhou para ela antes de se inclinar começar a beijá-la.**

****************

**Harry caminhou pelo corredor com Rony ao seu lado falando entusiasmadamente sobre quadribol, eles estavam indo para o dormitório de Hermione para ver se ela queria se juntar a eles para conversar um pouco.**

**Harry chegou à porta de Hermione e percebeu que estava ligeiramente aberta, ele deu de ombros e entrou sem se preocupar, contudo, parou abruptamente à medida que seus olhos se arregalavam ao ver o Malfoy e a Hermione contra o sofá se beijando apaixonadamente. Ele rapidamente retrocedeu, se batendo com Rony no processo e fechando a porta atrás dele antes que Rony pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo na sala.**

**"Ela não está aqui." Ele disse rapidamente.**

**"Mas você mal olhou." Rony disse cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha.**

**"Você quer que eu olhe de novo?" Harry engoliu em seco.**

**"Por que não entramos os dois?"**

**"Ah," Harry começou a gritar bem alto e inclinar-se lentamente para a porta. "Vamos ambos entrar no dormitório DA Hermione para ver se ela está!"**

**"Por que você está gritando?"**

**"Porque, eu... Errr... Quero que o corredor inteiro saiba que estamos procurando por Hermione em seu dormitório". Harry disse gritando as últimas palavras bem alto de novo. Ele sorriu quando Rony lançou-lhe um olhar questionador.**

**Rony passou por Harry rapidamente e entrou no dormitório de Hermione para encontrá-la sentada no sofá preguiçosamente. Harry entrou prendendo a respiração até que viu onde Hermione estava e então examinou a sala para ver onde ela tinha escondido o Malfoy.**

**"Olhe, ela está aqui." Rony disse virando-se para Harry e balançando sua cabeça.**

**"Ah, é, aqui está ela." Ele disse atrapalhado. Quando Rony não estava olhando **Hermione lançou-lhe seu melhor olhar de desculpas e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça pra ela.

**"Você quer vir para o dormitório do Harry, Hermione? Claire e Lilá já estão lá, nós pensamos em vir aqui e chamar você."**

**"Ah, eu adoraria, mas errr, eu tenho dever de casa pra errr fazer." Ela disse sorrindo levemente.**

**Harry olhou pra ela significativamente antes de sair do dormitório seguido por Rony, que estava olhando suspeitosamente entre Harry e Hermione.**

* * *

**Cinqüenta minutos depois Malfoy, Hermione e Ella se dirigiram à chave de portal que parecia com um cd do ABBA. Todos o tocaram e rapidamente foram transportados para Londres.**

**Hermione sorriu e o Malfoy apenas parecia entediado.**

**Eles foram colocados atrás de uma cabine telefônica perto do palácio de Buckingham, que foi justamente onde Hermione pediu para ser colocada. Hermione solta um gritinho enquanto aponta para o palácio enquanto o Malfoy se inclina contra as grades olhando ao redor.**

**"A Mansão Malfoy é maior" Ele diz carrancudo enquanto olha ao redor cuidadosamente.**

**"Assim como seu ego." Ela murmurou enquanto Ella ria quietamente à medida que vários turistas conversavam ao redor deles.**

**Malfoy começou a olhar com superioridade para qualquer um que passe por ele, exceto por uma loira bonita que piscou pra ele.**

**"Eu não gosto desses trouxas, eles parecem ativos demais pro meu gosto."**

**"Eles estão felizes." Hermione disse com um sorriso enquanto beijava Ella na bochecha.**

**Ele examinou os turistas e voltou seu olhar para Hermione. "Não, eles são estranhos. Aquele cara ali do outro lado está segurando alguma coisa nas mãos como se estivesse focando em algum lugar e depois não acontece nada, quero dizer, qual o problema?"**

**"Ele está tirando foto com uma câmera digital seu tapado."**

**"Que seja." ou "Tanto faz." Ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo.**

**Hermione revirou a bolsa preta que estava usando e tirou uma câmera.**

**"Você me lembrou. Você pode tirar uma foto minha com a Ella?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente.**

**"Esta é a aquela câmera dig-iii-tal que você falou?" Ele perguntou segurando a câmera nas mãos.**

**"É, você sabe como uma câmera normal funciona?"**

**"Eu tenho uma pequena idéia." Ele disse apertando um botão, que fez com que a câmera soltasse o flash em seu rosto. "Eu odeio essas malditas geringonças trouxas." Ele virou o lado para ver uma figura borrada na tela. "O que é isso?"**

**Hermione inclinou-se para olhar a tela.**

**"Essa é a foto que você acabou de tirar de si mesmo." **

**"Qual o botão que eu apertei para isso acontecer?" Ele perguntou bem intrigado.**

**"Esse aqui." Ela disse mostrando o botão de cima da câmera. "Agora, tire uma foto, por favor."**

**Ele virou a câmera para encará-lo e a segurou com os braços estendidos e fez uma pose enquanto clicava no botão.**

**"Seu idiota." Hermione disse mal controlando a risada. Ele estava olhando para a tela onde sua foto tinha acabado de aparecer, ele sorriu maliciosamente.**

**"Seja sincera comigo, o meu nariz é tão grande assim?" Ele perguntou fazendo uma pose novamente e tirando outra foto de um ângulo diferente.**

**Hermione suspirou e esperou ele terminar de brincar.**

***********************

**Durante o dia o Malfoy colocou "acidentalmente" sua mão na mão livre de Hermione, mas então a tirava rapidamente quando ela virava pra olhar pra ele.**

**Eles estavam descendo a Oxford Street quando Hermione escutou ele tentar esconder uma risada por causa de alguma coisa. Ela o olhou questionadoramente enquanto ele praticamente se curvava de tanto rir.**

**Ella, que estava completamente fascinada ao ver seu pai sorrir, riu com ele e tentou bater palmas.**

**"Malfoy, o que foi?" Ela perguntou ficando ligeiramente irritada.**

**"Aquele cara ali, olhe o que ele está vestindo." Ele disse apontando para a estrada.**

**"Aquele é um policial, Malfoy." Ela disse soltando um suspiro de impaciência.**

**"Mas, olhe só pra aquele chapéu!" Ele disse enquanto continuava rindo abertamente. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.**

**"Você pode segurar a Ella por um segundo? Eu só vou ao toalete." Hermione disse enquanto entrava numa área vizinha para ir ao banheiro. Ela voltou saiu um pouco depois e encontrou o Malfoy cercado por quatro garotas sorrindo.**

**Ela caminhou até bem perto para ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. "Bem, sabe, é difícil ser um pai solteiro na minha idade, mas eu amo minha filha e eu não a trocaria por nada." Ele disse espalhando um sorriso charmoso para as garotas que fizeram um "ohhhhh" de coro entre elas. Hermione revirou os olhos e andou até eles.**

**"Olá." Ela disse olhando para as garotas.**

**"E você seria?" Perguntou uma das garotas que obviamente estava se sentindo ameaçada pela presença de outra garota bonita.**

**"Ah, ninguém, eu só precisava avisar ao Sr. Malfoy aqui que o namorado dele está no telefone." Hermione sorriu enquanto assistia a expressão do Malfoy passar de choque para raiva e as garotas olharem para ele confuso.**

**"Eu não sou gay." Ele tentou, mas as garotas apenas sorriram para ele e disseram adeus.**

**"Por que inferno você fez isso?"**

**"Você está sugerindo que há alguma coisa errada com as pessoas que são gays? É um pouco ofensivo, sabe."**

**"Não. Espere ai, o Potter é gay? Oh meu Deus, não é de admirar que ele me odeie, ele está secretamente apaixonado por mim." Ele falou parecendo assustado.**

**"Não seja tão narcisista. Ele não está apaixonado por você."**

**"Que bom. Você ao menos sabe de onde eram aquelas garotas?" **

**"Por acaso eu me importo?"**

**Malfoy ignorou o tom de voz dela. "Da suíça, lindas garotas suíças."**

**Hermione o ignorou e começou a caminhar.**

**Depois de visitar Harrods e mostrar a Ella mais do que o Malfoy podia lidar, eles se sentaram para descansar. Hermione começou a perceber que sua filha provavelmente era mais madura do que o Malfoy enquanto o observava comprar um enorme chapéu com o símbolo do Reino Unido.**

**"Este é o chapéu mais maravilhoso que eu já vi." Ele disse enquanto voltava a se sentar do lado de Hermione.**

**"Ah, usando alguma coisa trouxa, o imutável Malfoy."**

**"Eu sei Granger. Você está com inveja. Tudo bem. Eu também estaria se você tivesse um chapéu como esse." Hermione revirou os olhos e sorriu.**

**"Está começando a ficar bem mais frio, acho que devemos voltar logo."**

**"É, acho que tem razão. Eu tenho que me desinfetar de todos esses germes trouxas."**

**"Eu sou uma trouxa e você parece não se importar."**

**"Na verdade, eu me importo, apenas convenientemente esqueço que você é uma trouxa."**

**"Obrigada." Ela murmurou.**

* * *

**"Vocês deixarão seus filhos em seus respectivos berços e depois irão para a masmorra do professor Snape por trinta minutos antes de voltar para seus dormitórios, reunir suas coisas e ir para seus salões comunais de costume. Vocês me entenderam?" McGonagall perguntou para um grupo de estudantes muito tristes que estavam sentados com seus bebês no salão principal depois de passar o dia fora.**

**"Eu espero ver todos vocês nas masmorras em vinte minutos. Adeus." Ela se despediu virando-se justamente quando a Pansy irrompeu num choro histérico e saiu correndo do salão. Todos se levantaram quietamente e caminharam devagar para seus dormitórios bem abatidos.**

**Hermione abriu a porta para o Malfoy, que estava carregando a Ella nos braços. Hermione suspirou profundamente e colocou um grande e falso sorriso no rosto.**

**"Ah, bem, foi ótimo trabalhar nisso com você." Hermione disse, sua voz morrendo no final. Malfoy ficou parado lá, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção enquanto colocava Ella em seu colo. Ela sorriu animada e olhou para Hermione que estava começando a chorar silenciosamente. Malfoy se levantou, entregou Ella rapidamente para Hermione e saiu da sala, batendo a porta barulhentamente atrás dele.**

**Ela suspirou tremendo e sacudiu sua cabeça. Quinze minutos se passaram e o Malfoy ainda não tinha retornado, mas Hermione decidiu ignorar seu comportamento e aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que ela tinha com sua filha. Ela entrou lentamente no quarto, deitou a Ella gentilmente e beijou sua fronte.**

**"Eu amo você." Ela disse beijando Ella, que estava sorrindo.**

**Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela saia às pressas do quarto e de seu dormitório e correu direto para o Malfoy que envolveu seus braços ao redor dela rapidamente enquanto ela chorava gentilmente em seu ombro.**

**As masmorras pareciam o lugar mais deprimente do mundo para os estudantes que estavam ali chorando ou apenas sentados em silêncio. Malfoy e Hermione estavam em lados diferentes da sala de aula, pois o Malfoy não queria nenhum estudante tendo alguma idéia sobre eles, tentando reprimir a perda de sua filha.**

**Todos eles arrastaram-se lentamente de volta a seus dormitórios para reunir suas coisas. Hermione observava todos se movimentando ao redor e reunindo suas coisas de depois indo direto para seus antigos dormitórios.**

**Ela caminhou lentamente pelo corredor e chegou a seu dormitório, mas, antes que pudesse dar mais algum passo, ela ouviu o Malfoy gritar: "GRANGER!!!"**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/T: O que vocês acham que aconteceu??? Bem mandem reviews e vamos ver quem acerta. A autora disse que fez esse capítulo nas pressas porque queria postar logo. Eu achei um dos melhores capítulos e vocês??**

**Micky, obrigada miga pela força, nunca seria a mesma coisa sem você.**

**Um beijão..**


	16. Percebendo as Coisas de um Jeito Diferen

_Pais Jovens Demais_

**Capítulo 16 Percebendo as coisas de um jeito diferente**

Blaise permaneceu encostado na porta de seu dormitório olhando para o berço vazio. Ele suspirou profundamente para manter sua aparência controlada e virou-se para sair de seu dormitório pela última vez.

Ele pegou suas mochilas, checou a sala para ver se tinha deixado alguma coisa e andou lentamente para o, agora barulhento, corredor. Ele observava todos se movimentarem pra lá e pra cá, tentando reunir seus filhos e quando os Sonserinos passaram por ele, era como se eles nem tivessem perdido um bebê.

Ele desceu o corredor desviando das mochilas no chão, de pessoas se movimentando de quarto em quarto e de Pansy que ainda estava chorando.

Ele quase derrubou sua mochila quando ouviu o grito estrangulado vindo do dormitório do Malfoy: "GRANGER!"

--------

Pansy estava sentada no meio do corredor se acabando de chorar, e quando alguém tentava confortá-la ela simplesmente rosnava rispidamente pra eles. Ela não queria parecer fraca então, sempre que alguém sugeria que ela estava sentindo falta do bebê, ao invés disso, ela dizia que estava chorando porque havia perdido um gloss qualquer.

Sua cabeça estava enterrada em suas mãos. O que era quase tão ruim quanto perder um filho era a idéia que cruzava a sua mente quando a tristeza bateu, ela faria qualquer coisa para ter seu filho de volta, até mesmo dormir com o Neville. Ela queria atirar em si mesma bem ali.

Ela olhou pra cima através de seus olhos cheios de lágrimas para ver Neville se agachar em sua frente.

"Escute, se você vai chorar porque não faz isso na privacidade do nosso quarto ao invés de err... Bloquear o corredor e chamar atenção."

_Idiota _ela pensou enquanto esfregava os olhos, deixando-os ainda mais vermelhos do que estavam.

"Ai" Ela disse virando-se para ver as costas de Blaise descendo o corredor.

Sua cabeça virou-se instantaneamente. "GRANGER!!"

----------

Rony estava sentado meio atordoado em sua cama enquanto passava a mão automaticamente na cabeça de Lilá em seu colo e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem pela quinquagésima vez. O que ele odiava era que nem ele mesmo acreditava no que dizia.

Ele acariciou sua cabeça uma vez mais antes de tirá-la de seu colo, levantar-se e se espreguiçar. Ele deu uma olhada em seu velho e maltratado malão enquanto começava a empurrá-lo até a porta.

Ele não estava olhando para onde ia, seu calcanhar bateu na lateral da porta e ele caiu de costas nos meio do corredor exatamente onde Harry estava passando.

"O que você estava fazendo Rony?"

"Desculpe Harry." Ele disse, levantando-se e esfregando as costas, no local onde havia batido.

"Não foi nada. Você viu a Hermione?"

"Não, não vi. Sinto muito."

"Humm, eu precisava falar com ela, ah, espere, ali está ela. Vejo você depois." Ele disse enquanto Rony o observava ir em direção à Hermione que estava caminhando lentamente. Ele suspirou bem fundo quando ouviu uma voz gritar: "GRANGER!!"

---------

"GRANGER!!" Hermione piscou.

"Hei Hermione, isso que acabei de ouvir era o Malfoy?" Harry perguntou atrás dela.

"É, é, melhor eu ver o que está acontecendo. Vejo você mais tarde, ok?" Ela disse dando-lhe um sorriso torto e desaparecendo em seu dormitório para encontrar o Malfoy parado na porta do quarto deles, rígido.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou indo até ele e tentando ver através dele, mas sem sorte, pois ele era muito alto.

"Draco, está me assustando. Por favor, saia da frente." Ela pediu enquanto ele se movia silenciosamente pro lado.

Sua boca abriu enquanto uma criança de mais ou menos seis anos sentava na cama do Malfoy com as perninhas penduradas. Ela estava usando um vestido rosa simples e seu cabelo era loiro bem claro na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram azul-claros e ela estava fazendo uma expressão que poderia ser considerado o sorriso de deboche do Malfoy.

"Papai, você não quer gritar." Ela disse simplesmente enquanto pulava da cama.

Nem Malfoy nem Hermione falaram enquanto examinavam esta garotinha que estava explorando o quarto deles com muito entusiasmo.

"Quem é você" Hermione perguntou em choque.

A garota, que tinha a cabeça apoiada na cama de Hermione levantou-se e olhou com pena para sua mãe e então se virou para olhar para seu pai.

"Papai, por que a Mamãe está agindo estranho." Ela perguntou colocando as mãos no quadril e olhando para seu pai esperando uma desculpa.

Ele simplesmente piscou sem acreditar.

"Ella?" Ele perguntou depois de uns minutos.

"É reconfortante saber que meus pais sabem meu nome." Ela disse revirando os olhos como se eles simplesmente fossem tontos.

"Você é a..." Hermione perdeu a voz.

"Por que a senhora está agindo tão estranho? Alguém morreu?" Ela perguntou olhando para seu pai.

"Ninguém morreu." Malfoy disse, agora que conseguia juntar as palavras. "Você é a minha cara" Ele sussurrou pra si mesmo, mas Hermione acenou concordando quando ouviu.

"Eu estou mesmo assustada." Ela disse com os olhinhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Tudo bem." Malfoy disse indo até ela e a pegando no colo enquanto ela sorria.

"De onde você veio?" Hermione perguntou observando o quarto a procura de pistas.

"De vocês dois?" Ela tentou adivinhar sacudindo os ombros. "Não era pra _vocês_ me dizerem de onde vêm os bebês?"

Draco sorriu e Ella o acompanhou enquanto Hermione balançava a cabeça sem acreditar.

"Temos que ver o Dumbledore." Hermione disse enquanto o Malfoy acenava concordando.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, o barulho que antes estava lá desapareceu enquanto todos olhavam de boca aberta para a garotinha nos braços do Malfoy.

"Tio Potter!" Ela gritou apontando pro Harry que parecia como se tivesse acabado de ver o Snape dançando pelado.

"Você conhece o Harry?" Hermione perguntou.

"Potter" Ela sorriu. Malfoy suprimiu uma risada tossindo.

"O nome dele é Harry." Hermione corrigiu asperamente.

"Papai sempre me disse pra chamá-lo de Potter."

"Eu não acredito que você fez uma coisa dessas!" Hermione resmungou.

"Eu não sabia que tinha feito. Nossa, minha filha é legal." Ele disse olhando fixamente pra ela enquanto ela sorria.

"Olhe, eu estou tendo problemas em lidar com isso. Vamos até o Dumbledore." Ele acenou e ambos saíram em direção ao escritório de Dumbledore. Hermione murmurou a senha e subiu rapidamente as escadas do escritório. Ela bateu e esperou.

"Sim?" McGonagall disse enquanto abria a porta. Seus olhos encontraram Ella e ela tossiu cobrindo a boca com a mão.

"Tia McGonagall!" Ela gritou.

Dumbledore apareceu na porta um segundo depois e olhou chocado além do possível ao ver a garotinha nos braços do Malfoy.

"Erm, Minerva. Você poderia levar essa linda jovenzinha para dar uma volta enquanto eu err, faço algumas perguntas a esses dois?"

"Eba!" Ella disse pulando do braço do Malfoy pegando a mão da McGonagall e a puxando pra fora da porta. "Podemos jogar aquele jogo que sempre jogamos?"

"Errm, como se joga mesmo?" Eles escutaram a McGonagall perguntar à medida que a porta se fechava atrás deles.

"Devo perguntar, quem era aquela?" Dumbledore disse esfregando os óculos com o polegar.

"Nossa filha. É a Ella." Malfoy respondeu.

"Ella? É difícil aceitar." Ele disse franzindo o cenho.

"Ela tem lembranças de todo mundo." Hermione disse balançando a cabeça.

"Como a encontraram?"

"Eu fui pegar minhas coisas e ela estava sentada na cama." Malfoy falou.

"Temos que perguntar o que ela lembra antes de estar sentada na cama." Hermione adicionou.

"Eu receio que precise de um tempo para pensar no assunto. Vocês terão que agir como se a Ella fosse parte do seu dia-a-dia. Nada demais aconteceu e vocês terão que perguntar a ela o que aconteceu e como ela vê a relação de vocês. Vocês devem, por enquanto, dividir a cama se ela se lembrar que vocês estão juntos."

"Mas, quer dizer, eu não sei." Hermione contestou insatisfeita.

"Façam o melhor que puderem e eu farei algumas pesquisas. Vocês são os pais dela, deverão agir como tal."

"Nós entendemos." Hermione murmurou.

"Agora, é melhor irem e descobrir como é a filha de vocês hein?" Ele disse sorrindo levemente.

Eles alcançaram o final da escada e encontraram McGonagall levitando coisas acima da cabeça de Ella para que ela tentasse pega-las.

"Papai, olhe, eu consigo pular mais alto do que eu conseguia ontem." Ela ria enquanto pulava no ar tentando pegar uma pena.

"Isso é ótimo." Malfoy disse tentando soar entusiasmado e excitado, mas falhando.

Hermione sorriu e sentou perto de Ella.

"Nós vamos ter que te fazer algumas perguntas." Ela começou lentamente enquanto McGonagall observava à distância.

"Como um teste divertido?" Ella perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando. "Eu adoro testes."

"Ela definitivamente é sua filha Granger." Malfoy murmurou atrás dela.

Ela o ignorou e continuou.

"É, como um teste. Agora, você sabe me dizer se eu e o seu pai temos um relacionamento feliz?"

Ela olhou para o Malfoy e depois de volta para Hermione e sorriu: "Sim."

"Nós todos vivemos numa casa grande?"

"Sim, na Mansão Malfoy." Ela disse excitada. "Estou acertando as questões?"

"Sim, você está." Hermione disse lançando um olhar preocupado para o Malfoy. "O que você estava fazendo antes de estar sentada em nossa cama mais cedo?"

A face de Ella franziu com concentração e então seu lábio inferior começou a tremer. "Eu n-não sei. Você está zangada porque eu não sei responder essa pergunta?"

"Não, tudo bem Ella."

"Você vem pra escola conosco todos os anos?" Malfoy perguntou por trás de Hermione.

"Eu acho que sim. Eu não consigo me lembrar da época que eu nasci."

"Tudo bem. Ninguém pode." Hermione adicionou rapidamente quando viu Ella parecer envergonhada.

"Onde os meus pais ficam Ella, quando nós estamos morando na Mansão?"

"Eles moram com a gente bobinho. Por que estão me perguntando essas perguntas óbvias?"

"Nós apenas queremos confirmar que você sabe." Hermione disse virando-se novamente pro Malfoy com uma expressão assustada.

"Você vai para uma escola trouxa?"

Ella parecia totalmente enojada. "Eu não vou para uma escola trouxa, no verão, vovó e vovô me ensinam tudo que preciso saber."

"Meus pais?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Não, bem, às vezes, mas os pais da mamãe normalmente me ensinam sobre números e ortografia."

Durante a hora seguinte eles sentaram lá fazendo várias perguntas e tentando não soar tão afetado, mas, às vezes, Ella notava a expressão de seus pais enquanto olhavam um para o outro depois que cada pergunta era respondida. Ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada...

Durante o jantar todos estavam completamente chocados com a garotinha comendo famintamente no colo de seu pai na mesa da Sonserina. Hermione contou ao pessoal o que estava acontecendo e a notícia se espalhou, então, todos já sabiam sobre a situação e poderiam agir apropriadamente quando estivessem perto da Ella.

Pansy, que estava bem entusiasmada em agir como mamãe da filha do Malfoy, tentou falar com ela.

"Olá Ella, você sabe dizer Son-se-ri-na?" Ela perguntou como se estivesse falando com uma garotinha de dois anos de idade.

"Sei, a questão é se _você_ sabe soletrar isso." Ella respondeu sorrindo de lado antes de comer outro bolinho enquanto metade da mesa começou a sorrir. Pansy cruzou os braços e virou suas costas para o Malfoy que estava conversando com o Blaise.

"Como é que ela sabe o nome de todo mundo?" Blaise sussurrou no ouvido do Malfoy para que Ella não ouvisse.

"Ela tem lembranças, pelo menos nos últimos dois anos, de vir aqui e ver todo mundo. Então, apenas finja que você a conhece e a vê o tempo todo.

"Certo. Hei, imagine se o seu pai descobrir." Ele riu, mas parou com a expressão de medo no rosto do Malfoy.

"Ele não vai."

"Papai." Ela disse olhando para o outro lado da sala para Rony e Hermione. "Posso ir sentar lá?"

Malfoy tentou não demonstrar que estava chateado com esse pedido e apenas acenou enquanto ela pulava de seu colo e apressava-se para sentar-se com Hermione.

Hermione, que havia acabado de explicar e responder as perguntas do pessoal sobre Ella, sorriu quando cumprimentou Ella enquanto a menina se sentava a seu lado, mas como ela era pequena demais para olhar sobre a mesa, subiu no colo de Harry.

Harry sorriu desajeitadamente quando sentiu os olhos do Malfoy queimar em sua nuca.

"Nossa próxima aula é Poções, não é?" Rony perguntou enquanto entupia a boca com tudo que pudesse ver.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Ella o fez primeiro. "É, Poções é a minha matéria favorita."

"Você senta na sala com a gente?" Harry perguntou sem acreditar.

"Não, não o tempo todo, mas o Tio Sev às vezes me deixar assistir algumas se eu for bem boazinha durante a semana."

"Mas você não entende de Poções, entende?" Hermione perguntou curiosa.

"Eu estou praticando." Ela disse orgulhosa.

"Quantos anos você tem agora Ella?"

"Quase sete, você deveria saber a minha idade tio Potter."

"Ah, eu sei, é que você parece ser mais velha." Ele disse sorrindo pra ela.

"Obrigada." Ela disse enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelinho loiro.

...............

Os professores na mesa principal estavam assistindo à cena na mesa da Grifinória perplexos. Nenhum deles tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Deve ter ocorrido algum erro com o feitiço que fizemos, Albus." Sugeriu McGonagall.

"Não é possível. Usamos o mesmo feitiço para todos os outros e eles são os únicos com uma criança."

"Eu sei. Oh, não sei mais o que pensar." McGonagall disse.

"Eu ainda tenho que falar com o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Granger." Dumbledore disse enquanto olhava para os dois.

"Por quê?" McGonagall perguntou curiosamente.

"Severus os encontrou em uma posição mais do que comprometedora."

"Ah, sim, eu me lem-" Ela soltou um mais do que agudo grito quando Ella apareceu de repente no outro lado da mesa.

"Oh, o que posso fazer por você querida?" Ela perguntou ajustando os óculos ligeiramente.

"Eu queria falar com o tio Sev." Todos os professores sorriram divertidos enquanto ela subia dois degraus e sorria.

"Eu posso assistir sua próxima aula de poções, por favor?" Ela perguntou lançando seu melhor sorriso.

"Como é?" Ele perguntou chocado.

"Eu fui muiiiiito boa essa semana. E desta vez eu prometo que não vou estragar a poção do Neville." Ela disse fazendo um pequeno beicinho e jogando seu charme.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore e depois para a McGonagall e então de volta para a garotinha que estava facilmente o manipulando para conseguir o que queria.

"Tudo bem"

"Isso!" Ela gritou pulando pra cima e pra baixo correndo de volta pra Hermione.

* * *

"Eu não acho que as masmorras sejam o local ideal para uma criança de seis anos, Malfoy." Hermione disse enquanto andava ao lado dele e Ella saltitava na frente deles.

"Ah, qual é, relaxa."

"Relaxa?" Ela disse parecendo histérica. "Você tem idéia que eu teria que ter feito sexo com você aos dez anos de idade para ela existir? E se ela não for a lugar nenhum ou não desaparecer. Ela ficará conosco pro resto da vida." Ela sussurrou num tom apressado.

"Isso é um pouco extremo. Estou aproveitando a companhia dela no momento. Ela pode manipular qualquer um que quiser, ela sorri igualzinho a mim, e mais cedo eu a vi energeticamente tentando derrubar o Neville."

"Bem, afinal de contas, ela é uma Sonserina."

"Ah, eu sei." Ele disse com um sorriso indo em direção às masmorras e sentando o mais longe possível de Hermione.

Ella parou no meio da sala olhando para Hermione, depois pro Malfoy, e então de novo para Hermione. "Por que vocês estão sentados tão longe um do outro? Vocês geralmente sentam comigo."

"Ah, sim, eu esqueci." Hermione disse se levantando e lançando um olhar de desculpas pro Rony e pro Harry.

Ela se sentou do lado do Malfoy com Ella do outro lado olhando entusiasmada para frente.

No meio da aula, enquanto Hermione estava escrevendo cada palavra que o Snape dizia, ela sentiu uma mão encostar em sua perna, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela pulou, o que fez com que Snape olhasse para um sorridente Malfoy, uma envergonhada Hermione e uma Ella muito confusa.

"Srta. Granger." Ele disse lentamente.

"Desculpe senhor" Ela disse dando um chute no Malfoy por debaixo da mesa.

Ela suspirou e depois continuou a escrever quando sentiu a mão voltar a sua coxa.

"Malfoy." Ela disse baixinho.

"Sim." Ele sussurrou.

"Mova sua mão antes que eu a corte fora."

"Tudo bem, eu vou movê-la mais fundo... desse jeito." Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram enquanto ela se levantava abruptamente fazendo com que o Malfoy risse e a cadeira dela caísse no chão.

"Srta. Granger!" Snape gritou. "O que diabos você está fazendo? Sente-se. Menos 40 pontos para Grifinória."

"Eu sinto muito. Ella, que tal trocar de lugar comigo?"

"

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

"Como sua mãe, estou mandando você trocar de lugar comigo."

"Tudo bem, desculpe." Ela disse saindo lentamente e sentando no lugar de Hermione.

Quando eles saíram no final da aula, Hermione agachou-se e pediu para a Ella sair com o Harry e eles os alcançariam depois. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar suspeito e gesticulou que eles precisavam conversar um pouco antes de sair com a Ella.

Ela agarrou a mão do Malfoy e o puxou até uma sala vazia.

"Certo sua doninha. O que diabos você está fazendo? Nós temos problemas maiores do que você sentir vontade de fazer travessuras. Ok?"

"Está bem."

Ela piscou. "Você está concordando?" Ela perguntou chocada.

"Estou". Ele disse olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"Ah, bem, não faça mais isso. Obrigada."

"Sem problemas." Ele disse empurrando suas mãos dentro do bolso e inclinando-se na porta, que era o único jeito dela sair.

"Bem, obrigada. Você pode sair da frente?"

"Não." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Por favor?"

"Ermmm... não." Ele disse andando lentamente até ela. "Eu senti sua falta."

"Sentiu minha falta? Você nunca me teve."

"Ah, eu acho que sim. Você simplesmente não sabe Granger." Ele disse deslizando sua mão pelo corpo dela e descansando em seu quadril. Ela tremeu involuntariamente enquanto roçava seus lábios nos dela.

"Relaxa." Ele disse antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente enquanto virava e a empurrava contra a porta.

"Mulfo-" Ela tentou dizer contra os lábios dele, mas ele não estava escutando. "Malfoy" Ela disse se separando enquanto ele começava a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"Nós devemos parar isso agora. E se um professor entrar de novo." Ela disse colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Eu não me importo mais." Ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela enquanto suas mãos tentavam tirar a blusa dela, mas ela o empurrou forte.

"Não, apenas... não." Ela disse se abraçando enquanto corria para fora da sala de aula e deixando um Malfoy desarrumado pra trás.

Ele correu atrás dela e agarrou seu pulso. "Nós temos um acordo". Ele disse calmamente.

"Que acordo? Que podemos fazer o que queremos com o outro em particular? Bem, é, mas a situação mudou Malfoy, ok?"

"Eu quero você." Ele disse colocando a outra mão na cintura dela.

"Eu sei." Ela disse antes de soltar-se da mão dele e ir embora.

"Eu terei você." Ele murmurou enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia em sua face pálida.

Continua

………………………………………


	17. Espaços Confinados

**Declaração:**Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books Publishing, Raincoast Books, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 17 - Espaços Confinados**

.

Hermione e Malfoy se sentaram no escritório de Dumbledore, acenando lentamente a cabeça enquanto ele os explicava o que iria acontecer.

"Vocês têm uma escolha, nós podemos criar um dormitório bem grande para vocês dois e para a Ella em uma de suas casas, ou seja, vocês três dormiriam na Sonserina ou na Grifinória."

Malfoy parecia em dúvida e Hermione parecia ofendida com a idéia de ficar com Sonserinos.

"E a outra opção?" Hermione perguntou vendo que essa idéia não iria funcionar.

"A outra, Srta. Granger, é refazermos o quarto que vocês têm para acomodarmos a Ella."

"Parece a idéia mais lógica." Hermione disse concordando com a cabeça.

"Sim, nós pensamos o mesmo. Vocês terão uma área maior, e um quarto diferente para Ella, e você dois terão que dividir uma cama de casal." Ele disse perscrutando por cima de seus óculos para ver Hermione se remexer desconfortavelmente.

"Por que temos que dividir uma cama?" Hermione perguntou com uma voz esganiçada se levantando e pondo as mãos nos quadris. O Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha e piscou sugestivamente pra ela, o que a fez ficar vermelha.

"A Ella espera que você dois dividam a cama e nós queremos manter as aparências. Mas, feitiços serão definitivamente colocados no lugar para parar qualquer... quebra das regras, fui claro?" Ele disse encarando Draco significativamente.

Ambos Malfoy e Hermione acenaram a cabeça devagar.

"E sobre aquele outro assunto, eu fui informado que o Professor Snape os encontrou na detenção em uma posição em que eu esperava nunca ter que encontrar os meus dois melhores alunos."

"Eu sinto tanto sobre isso, Professor. Não acontecerá novamente, eu prometo ao senhor. Nunca mais!" Ela disse quase gritando enquanto o Malfoy a olhava com um sorriso malicioso.

"Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, eu teria emitido castigos para você dois, mas como Ella ainda está aqui, nós guardaremos os castigos para mais tarde. Agora podem ir, eu falarei com vocês amanhã."

"Ermm, e sobre as roupas da Ella e coisas do tipo?" Hermione disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

"Isso já está sendo providenciado."

"Obrigada." Ela disse caminhando lentamente para fora na frente do Malfoy, que fechou a porta.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente degraus abaixo, Malfoy olhou para Hermione e foi embora na direção oposta.

"Vejo você mais tarde, então." Hermione disse para si mesma enquanto observava a figura do Malfoy descendo em retirada pelo corredor.

* * *

Duas horas depois, Hermione passou pela porta de seu quarto com os braços cheios de livros. Malfoy, que estava lendo no sofá, olhou pra cima e sorriu.

"Pra que todos esses livros?"

"Bem, nós precisamos ler todos esses livros. Eles são todos sobre como ser pais e como conseguir o melhor de nossos filhos."

"Nós nunca vamos ser bons pais, Granger. Nós temos 16 anos, nós não estaremos prontos para a paternidade por mais ou menos uma década." Ele disse levantando-se para ajudar Hermione com todos os livros.

"Sim, mas nós devemos tentar ao máximo. Onde está a Ella, de qualquer forma?"

"Dormindo, eu a encontrei sentando na escrivaninha do Snape conversando sobre poções. Eu nunca vi o Snape sem fala." Ele disse.

"Ela é inteligente."

"Puxou isso da mãe." Ele disse beijando rapidamente o pescoço da morena.

"Me elogiar não vai levar você a lugar nenhum." Ela respondeu enquanto virava para encará-lo.

"Ah, qual é, a Ella está dormindo…" ele parou de falar quando a olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça a cabeça com um sorriso espreitando seus lábios.

"O que seus amigos Sonserinos diriam se eles soubessem que você estava tentando me seduzir?"

"Eles provavelmente pensariam que essa seria a minha melhor conquista." Hermione pareceu momentaneamente ofendida até ver o humor nos olhos dele.

Ela se inclinou lentamente e o beijou, porém, afastou-se antes dele poder aprofundar. "Você devia me odiar."

"Eu já odiei uma vez." Ele sorriu antes de envolver seus braços ao redor dela e a empurrar sobre o sofá com ele por cima. Ele a beijou com tal fome que Hermione mal conseguiu corresponder quando ele beijou sua boca, ela soltou um suspiro quando a mão gelada dele repousou gentilmente em seu estômago. "Eu não acho que eu posso fazer isso." Ela sussurrou quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

"Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, se deixe levar. Você merece isso." Ele disse sentindo a tensão dela diminuir.

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione!" Uma voz gritou da porta. Ambos, Hermione e Malfoy, congelaram e lentamente olharam para a porta para ver um Harry muito bravo.

"Nós temos que começar a fechar as portas." Draco disse amuado, saindo de cima de Hermione à medida que ela se levantava.

"Não fique bravo… de novo." Hermione implorou.

"Eu só não entendo você." Ele disse devagar antes de olhar para o Malfoy. "Malfoy, podia-me dar um segundo com a Hermione?"

"Você não manda em mim, Potter." Ele retrucou, mas quando ele viu o olhar de Hermione ele se retirou para o quarto da Ella.

"Você vai me dar outro sermão de novo?" Ela disse sentando no sofá.

"Não, se você não me escutou da primeira vez, você não vai escutar da segunda, vai?"

"Eu sinto muito."

"Um dia o Ron pegará você, e então sua amizade vai acabar." Ele disse tristemente enquanto uma lágrima deslizava pela bochecha de Hermione. "Eu nunca me desapontei com você, até agora."

"Eu amo você, Hermi, eu realmente amo, mas esta coisa com você e Malfoy nunca vai dar certo. E o perigo que você está se expondo... É insuportável pensar o que o pai dele faria."

"Eu sinto muito." Ela falou novamente prendendo o choro.

"Volte para o dormitório da Grifinória. O Malfoy pode lidar com a Ella."

"Não, eu quero ficar perto da Ella…"

"E do Malfoy?" Ele perguntou com medo da resposta.

"Também." ela sussurrou.

"Bem então, é sua vida. Ele não te ama, e eu espero que ele não machuque você, mas eu acho que nós dois sabemos que ele vai." Harry disse levantando-se e andando pelo quarto.

"O Potter está certo." Malfoy disse de repente da porta do quarto da Ella. Ele a fechou enquanto caminhava e se sentava perto dela. "Meu Deus, eu odeio concordar com o Potter." Ele murmurou olhando para o Harry e lhe enviando uma careta.

"Harry, você poderia ficar com Ella um pouco enquanto eu e o Malfoy conversamos em outro lugar."

"O que? Você pensa que eu vou deixar você dois saírem e err... fazer coisas. Como seu amigo, eu acho que essa é uma péssima idéa."

"Não, eu preciso conversar com ele a sós e em algum lugar longe daqui."

"Eu vou lhe dar 10 minutos." Ele disse sentando e cruzando os braços.

Eles caminharam juntos ao longo dos corredores antes de Hermione pegar a mão dele e o arrastar para uma sala de aula vazia.

"Eu estou ficando bem aficionado por salas de aula vazias." Malfoy disse sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele e observava Hermione se sentar na extremidade de uma mesa e balançar suas pernas.

"Você costumava me menosprezar." ela declarou.

"Eu ainda lhe menosprezo, em um certo nível." Ele disse, ainda exibindo um sorriso.

"Sabe, esta coisa entre nós nunca vai dar certo porque você está sempre mudando de idéia."

"E você não? Em um minuto você está gritando comigo e no outro você está me beijando." Ele retrucou.

"Ok, está bem, eu vou tomar uma decisão. A decisão certa." Ela disse franzindo o cenho. "Eu gosto de você, eu costumava não gostar, mas, você é realmente uma pessoa legal. Porém, eu não estou em uma posição para ter qualquer tipo de namorado ou qualquer coisa realmente. Meu trabalho da escola é mais importante. Então, o que quer que esteja acontecendo entre nós vai acabar… agora." Ela disse acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu acho que nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer." Ele disse sorrido sugestivamente para ela.

Ela gemeu em frustração enquanto saía da escrivaninha e caminhava em direção à porta. Quando ela agarrou a maçaneta e empurrou, nada aconteceu. A porta não se moveu. Ela tentou pôr seu corpo contra a porta, mas não estava se movendo.

"Ok, eu acho que ficamos presos aqui dentro."

"Isso não é possível." Ele disse andando despreocupadamente até a porta e lançando seu corpo contra ela soltando um gemido de dor. "Santo filho da-"

"Olhe a linguagem!"

"Bem, eu acho que há algo emperrado entre a porta e a guarnição de madeira. Bem, nós vamos simplesmente esperar um professor entrar aqui."

"Malfoy, isso aqui não é o escritório de ninguém. Ninguém vai entrar aqui até amanhã de manhã."

"Err, bem, vamos ter que gritar pedindo ajuda." Malfoy disse tomando uma respiração.

"Ooou" Ela disse, impedindo-o. "Use sua varinha para abrir." Ela sugeriu revirando os olhos.

Malfoy enfiou sua mão no bolso e saiu de mão vazia. "Eu a deixei no quarto. Vamos usar a sua."

"Eu estou com a minha."

"Bem, isso é bem inteligente de sua parte."

"Por que sou sempre eu que tem que se lembrar dessas coisas?" Hermione gritou.

"Porque você é a mandona e organizada de nós dois!"

"Eu não sou mandona!" Ela disse apontando um dedo pra ele.

"Sim, você é!"

"Não, eu não sou" Hermione disse colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Ah, cale a boca, em primeiro lugar, a culpa de estarmos presos aqui é sua." Ele disse sentando-se na mesa.

"Minha culpa? Como você chegou a essa conclusão?"

"Foi você quem quis uma conversa profunda e significativa longe do Potter."

"Bem, eu não sabia que a porta ficaria presa."

"Bem, nós vamos ter que sentar e esperar."

"Mas o Harry está esperando por nós!"

"Olhe a minha cara de preocupado!" Ele rosnou enquanto Hermione sentava-se na mesa próxima a ele.

"Ele virá e vai nos encontrar, nós só temos que esperar um pouco mais."

Eles se sentaram em silêncio durante algum tempo antes de Hermione começar a vagar pela sala de aula como um animal caçando algo.

"O que você está procurando? Um alçapão?" Ele sorriu sinicamente ao vê-la olhando debaixo da escrivaninha.

"Não, oh engraçadinho." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Eu estava procurando um livro para ler."

Ele revirou os olhos e depois se inclinou ligeiramente para ter uma visão melhor de Hermione enquanto ela procurava mais embaixo da escrivaninha.

"Que ensina nessa sala?" Hermione perguntou enquanto ela emergia de lá de baixo e olhava ao redor da sala.

"Não tenho idéia, eu nunca entrei aqui antes… até você me arrastar pra aqui."

"Não foi minha culpa!" Ela disse novamente.

"Sabe, vai ficar bastante frio aqui mais tarde." Ele disse balançando as sobrancelhas para Hermione. "Eu sei um brilhante método de aquecimento."

Hermione o ignorou e sentou atrás de uma escrivaninha e ficou batendo as unhas.

"Eu estou entediado." Malfoy falou irritado.

"Desculpe, esqueci de trazer meu game boy comigo." Ela disse com sarcasmo.

"O que é um game boy?"

"Deixa prá lá." Ela disse balançando a cabeça.

Depois de mais alguns momentos de silêncio Hermione começou murmurar baixinho. "Apareça, Harry."

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "O que é tão bom assim no Senhor Potter?"

"Você quer que uma lista?" Ela disse ligeiramente sorridente enquanto ele balançava a cabeça violentamente. "Eu queria pelo menos ter um livro para passar pelo tempo. Que tipo de sala de aula não tem livros?"

"Aquelas que fecham uma vez que você entre nelas?" Ele falou sem parar levantando e caminhando ao redor da sala.

Outro momento de silêncio.

"Eu estou entediado." Ele disse novamente fazendo Hermione ter que se controlar para não matá-lo.

"Você é sempre tão resmungão assim?"

"Não na cama." Ele disse piscando.

"Essa vai ser uma noite longa."

"Eu posso pensar em algo para passar o tempo."

"Eu não vou, eu não vou, repito, fazer sexo com você."

"Eu não estava sugerindo isso, mas agora que você mencionou…" Ele diminuiu a voz caminhando para a escrivaninha onde ela estava sentada e pulando sobre a escrivaninha oposta.

"Eu odeio minha vida." Ela disse rindo ligeiramente quando o Malfoy começou a passar a língua ao redor dos lábios.

"Esta não é uma semana muito boa para mim. Primeiro eu consigo uma filha de sete anos e agora eu estou preso em uma sala de aula com a menina mais chata que eu conheço."

"Eu não sou chata." Ela disse soando um pouco machucada.

"Prove."

"Não."

"Está bem… chaaaaaaata." ele disse arrastando as palavras e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos enquanto olhava Hermione, que estava fazendo beicinho.

Hermione começou a rir fazendo-o rir também e arquear uma sobrancelha em interrogação.

"Eu estava lembrando a vez em que eu bati em você." Ela disse olhando pra ele. Ele pareceu um pouco divertido com isso e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não estava preparado." Ele se defendeu.

"Ok, da próxima vez eu vou avisar que vou te dar um bofetão exatamente dois minutos antes de eu fazer, ok?" Ela disse sorrindo docemente pra ele.

"Ai!" Ele murmurou olhando fixamente para a escrivaninha de uma forma triste.

"O que foi agora?"

"Doeu, sua malvada violenta.

"Oh pobrezinho do Draquinho, queria que eu chamasse o papaizinho para te levar para o hospital?"

"Diga isso novamente, Granger, e eu serei forçado a machucar você." Ele disse ficando bravo à medida que ela ria.

"Você não me assusta nem um pouco, Malfoy." Ela disse suspirando e procurando algo interessante no quarto.

"Levante-se e venha aqui." Ele declarou observando-a sorrir pra ele de forma provocante.

"Eu não sou seu cachorro."

"Vamos, Granger." Ele disse quase implorando.

"Pra que você precisa de mim?"

"Eu quero te beijar." Ele disse olhando intensamente para ela. Ela, pelo contrário, começou a rir sem parar.

"Esse foi o seu tom de voz sério?"

"Cale a boca, Granger."

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin." Ela disse balançando a cabeça.

Ele se levantou, agarrou o pulso dela e a puxou para que ela ficasse de pé.

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela disse olhando pra ele.

Ele não disse nada, só ficou encarando-a fixamente. Antes que qualquer um dos dois soubesse o que estava acontecendo, seus lábios se encontraram. O Malfoy a ergueu e girou até sentá-la em uma das escrivaninhas.

Assim que o Malfoy tirou seu roupão, Hermione ouviu uma voz distante e se afastou dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido aborrecido.

"Você ouviu isso?" Ela disse olhando em direção à porta.

"Não." Ele disse unindo mais uma vez seus lábios aos dela e movendo sua mão para o interior de sua coxa. Depois de alguns segundos, Hermione afastou-se novamente.

"Juro que acabei de ouvir o Harry." Ela disse saindo da escrivaninha e quase tropeçando em cima de seu roupão no chão.

Ela pôs sua orelha na porta e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando ela se virou para falar com o Malfoy.

"Harry está nos procurando!… Harry!" Ela gritou batendo na porta assim que ouviu Harry se aproximar.

* * *

Depois que Harry os libertou e voltou para seu próprio dormitório, Hermione e Malfoy gastaram o tempo mínimo conversando e acabaram na cama… mas deitados em lados diferentes. Nenhum dos dois estava dormindo. Malfoy estava ficando mais frustrado sexualmente a cada segundo e o fato de poder sentir o calor do corpo do Hermione próximo a ele não ajudava. Ele virou-se para encarar as costas dela e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Granger." Ele sussurrou na escuridão, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. "Psssiu."

"Cai fora." Ela sussurrou de volta.

Ele colocou sua mão suavemente em sua coxa descoberta causando uma leve reação. Ela fez uma nota mental para gritar com Dumbledore no dia seguinte sobre a falta de feitiços em seu quarto… outra vez.

"Shhh, você vai acordar a Ella." Malfoy disse se aproximando para mais e mais perto dela.

"É culpa sua, tire sua mão. Eu estou tentando dormir aqui."

"E eu estou tentando seduzir você, portanto, cale a boca." Ele disse se encostando contra as costas dela e beijando seu pescoço exposto.

"Sabe, me mandar calar a boca não é a cantada mais romântica eu já ouvi." Ela disse virando-se para encará-lo.

"Qual foi a cantada mais romântica que você já ouviu então? Eu aposto Krum apareceu com uma boa, pena que você provavelmente não conseguiu entender nada. Pelo menos eu sei pronunciar o seu nome corretamente."

"Meu nome não é Granger, acredite ou não."

"Sim, mas eu prefiro Granger, e além do mais, você me chama de Malfoy."

"E daí? Todo mundo chama."

"Não significa que eu goste disso… a menos que esteja sendo gritado… por você."

"Por que eu iria gritar seu nome?" Ela disse, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava insinuando. "Talvez ver seu rosto de manhã seja o suficiente para fazer alguém gritar e provavelmente se suicidar." Ela sorriu. O rosto dele se contraiu um pouco.

"Eu não acredito que você acabou de insultar minha aparência." Ele disse fazendo beicinho, embora, Hermione soubesse que ele estava brincando. Ela o beijou nos lábios rapidamente e fechou os olhos como se estivesse se chutando mentalmente. Ela ficava muito fraca quando estava perto ele.

Tudo ficou silencioso enquanto o Malfoy passou a mão sorrateiramente pela sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto de forma bruta, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e lhe lançasse um olhar assassino. Entretanto, quando ela sentiu sua mão descansar suavemente em suas costas, sua teimosia evaporou e ela soltou um suspiro.

"Você me diria não?" Ele disse sorrindo confiantemente.

"Eu tenho dito não pra você o último mês todo." Ela disse olhando fixamente em seus olhos de prata.

"Mas e agora?" ele perguntou tirando uma mecha de cabelo de sua bochecha. Ele sorriu, sabendo que a tinha em suas mãos agora.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou.

* * *

**N/T: **Mickky, obrigada mais uma vez, você é um anjo na minha vida! :D Queria agradecer também a Moniket, Darth Lumia Skywalker e a Ana Duarte que estão me ajudando a traduzi as fics :D.

**Pais Jovens Demais** já está traduzida até o capítulo 23, eu estou terminando o 24. Os capítulos 18,19 e 20 já estão com a Mickky para Betagem.

**Nós Sempre Teremos Paris **já está finalizada! Uma das melhores Fics Dramiones um Plot incrível! Metadade está no perfil da Lya Malfoy e a continuação está meu Perfil.

**Tornando-se A Senhora Malfoy **a Moniket está no capítulo 7 e eu estou terminando o 8. Mas, só quero postar depois que terminar PJD. Acredito que assim será mais rápido.

Obrigada pela paciência de todos vocês. Deixem sua opinião. É só clicar no botão abaixo. Beijos


	18. Amor Safado

**Declaração:**** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books Publishing, Raincoast Books, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Capítulo 18 – Amor Safado**

Hermione acordou sentindo os raios de sol espalhados em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu enquanto abria os olhos e sentava, fazendo o corpo próximo a ela se mexesse levemente e depois continuasse imóvel. Ela examinou o garoto loiro esparramado sem cerimônia pela cama e suspirou pra si mesma enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

Ela ouviu um rangido à esquerda e virou sua cabeça para ver Ella olhando pela porta cuidadosamente. Hermione sorriu e gesticulou com a mão para ela entrar em silêncio. A menina andou pelo quarto devagarzinho em seu pijama e pulou na cama ao lado de sua mãe.

"Quer acordar o papai?" Hermione perguntou à medida que ela balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo rapidamente, indo até o outro lado da cama onde o Malfoy estava dormindo com a boca aberta, respirando lentamente.

Ella se inclinou perto da orelha do pai, com seu cabelo loiro caindo sobre o pescoço dele. Inclinando-se ainda mais seus lábios formaram um sorrisinho malicioso.

"Dumbledore está pelado!" Ela gritou fazendo com que o Malfoy sentasse rapidamente e tapasse os olhos com o lençol até escutar risadas e abaixá-lo.

"Isso não foi engraçado." Ele disse carrancudo enquanto Ella sorria e saia correndo do quarto. Ele olhou para Hermione que o estava observando com um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom dia." Ele falou se aproximando e beijando-a tão gentilmente nos lábios que ela mal sentiu. "Meu ego nunca será o mesmo depois da noite passada, sabe."

Ela sorriu e o beijou na bochecha. "Graças a Merlin."

* * *

**Flashback:**

Ele girou, ficando agora em cima dela e começando a beijar abaixo do pescoço até o espaço entre seus seios.

Hermione sorria levemente enquanto suas mãos percorriam o cabelo de Draco. Ela ofegou de repente quando sentiu as mãos dele indo até entre suas pernas.

"Você provavelmente não quer fazer isso." Ela disse rapidamente enquanto ele a encarava estreitando os olhos.

"Eu serei gentil." Ele sussurrou beijando-lhe a clavícula.

"Não, eu estou falando sério Malfoy, tire sua mão daí." Ela disse a agarrando e colocando em seu estômago.

"Escute, eu sei que você está assustada e tudo mais, mas prometo, vai ficar tudo bem." Ele disse levando sua mão de volta.

"Não, eu não acho que você entendeu. Você não deve fazer isso. Eu quero que você faça, mas, você não pode."

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou enquanto sentia seu corpo ficar tenso de raiva.

"Bem, isso acontece todo mês."

"O que acontece todo mês?" Ele perguntou suspirando e se sentando para olhar nos olhos dela.

"Eu viro um homem." Hermione disse sarcasticamente.

"Não entendi." Ele disse piscando os olhos estupidamente.

"Ok, vamos acabar com isso. Eu sou uma garota."

"Sim, eu sei." Ele disse percorrendo o corpo dela com os olhos.

"E estou bem desenvolvida."

"Oh, eu também sei disso." Ele sorriu maliciosamente olhando para os seios dela.

"Eu estou aqui em cima." Ela disse movendo a cabeça dele para olhar pra ela. "E, todo mês, algo acontece com nós garotas."

"Estou voando aqui."

"Não me faça dizer isso pra você."

"Eu acho que você vai ter que falar."

Ela suspirou frustrada. "Eu naqueles dias."

"Como? Quais dias?" Ele disse ainda sem entender o que Hermione estava querendo dizer.

"Eu estou menstruada, seu besta." Ela disse se virando e fechando os olhos enquanto o cansaço a invadiu. Ela nem viu o grande Draco Malfoy ficar vermelho.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

"Quando é que essa época do mês acaba?" Ele tentou perguntar tão casualmente quanto possível.

"Alguns dias." Ela disse sorrindo enquanto ele dava um suspiro derrotado. "Eu vou ver se a Ella está ok."

Quando Hermione estava fora do quarto o Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. "Então vai ser daqui a alguns dias." Ele murmurou pra si mesmo antes de sair da cama e cambalear pelo quarto para se trocar.

Depois do café da manhã, ela deixou o Malfoy e a Ella e voltou correndo a seu quarto para pegar alguns livros, mas quando chegou no dormitório encontrou o diretor e o Professor Snape parados lá conversando baixinho. A testa de Hermione se enrugou confusa enquanto ela observava a conversa deles terminar e Snape virar-se para encará-la.

"Senhorita Granger." Ele disse meio espantado e meio irritado enquanto saía do quarto.

Hermione olhou confusa para Dumbledore e esperou até que ele lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo.

"Desculpe por invadir seu dormitório."

"Não tem problema, senhor." Ela disse esperando por algum tipo de explicação do porquê o diretor e seu professor de Poções pareciam estar passeando em seu quarto.

"O motivo da Ella ainda… estar conosco está constantemente em nossas cabeças, senhorita Granger, e o professor Snape teve a idéia de que talvez nosso feitiço não tenha funcionado por causa do quarto. Seu quarto pode estar encantado de algum jeito, mas, é claro, nós ainda não sabemos."

"Eu estou um pouco... perdida, senhor. O senhor está dizendo que o nosso quarto repele feitiços."

"Pelos céus, não. Nós achamos que o feitiço foi manipulado pelo seu quarto e ficou diferente. Fazendo com que a Ella virasse, bem... uma garotinha de sete anos.

Hermione o encarou e acenou lentamente que nem boba.

"É claro que isso é só um palpite. Pode ser que esteja totalmente errado. Eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta bem... pessoal." Ele disse. Hermione viu o diretor olhar bem embaraçado. "O feitiço, no seu quarto. Ele funciona?"

Hermione vacilou. Se ela dissesse que não funcionava, ele saberia sobre o que ela e Malfoy estiveram fazendo. Mas se ela dissesse que funcionava, ela estaria mentindo para o diretor, o que não estava em sua lista de boas coisas.

"Err, eu acho que o feitiço não funciona." Ela disse se mexendo um pouco desconfortável. Ele acenou levemente para ela e começou a sair do quarto, mas antes de sair ele virou-se.

"Seria melhor não comentar sobre isto com o senhor Malfoy." Hermione acenou que sim. "Você deveria estar na aula. Com certeza a professora McGonagall deve estar ansiosamente esperando pela senhorita. Presumo que Ella esteja com um monitor?"

"Sim, ela está." Hermione disse pegando seus livros.

"Ótimo."

Depois da aula Hermione rapidamente contou a Harry e a Rony sobre o que aconteceu enquanto sentava no salão comunal da Grifinória perto da lareira. Harry estava sentado pensando profundamente assim que ela terminou de contar, mas Rony parecia não se importar.

"Então, Hermione, você vai dormir no seu dormitório da Grifinória hoje à noite." Rony disse quase esperançoso.

"Err, não Rony. Eu tenho que ficar com a Ella e o Malfoy." Hermione disse, seus olhos passaram rapidamente por Harry e depois voltaram para o Rony.

"Você tem certeza."

"Err, eu tenho. Eles precisam de mim." Hermione disse nervosamente folheando um livro.

"O Malfoy não precisa de você." Rony respondeu bruscamente.

"Não, mas a Ella precisa." Ela respondeu calma.

"O Malfoy é um bônus." Harry murmurou friamente. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e Rony franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"O quê?"

"Nada." Hermione disse um pouco rápido demais enquanto se levantava e empurrava seus livros dentro da mochila e a jogava por cima dos ombros.

"Não, o que o Harry quis dizer? O que você quis dizer?" Ele disse olhando entre Harry e Hermione.

"Foi só uma piada, cara." Harry disse escrevendo ferozmente no pergaminho fazendo com que ele se rasgasse.

"Não foi uma muito engraçada." Rony disse ainda olhando desconfiado para Hermione.

Hermione se mexeu e depois sorriu abertamente para ele. "Harry nunca foi muito bom com piadas." Ela disse entregando mais pergaminho a Harry.

"Onde está a Ella?" Harry disse de repente, ele estava re-escrevendo o que já tinha feito.

"Com uma monitora da Corvinal. Eu tenho realmente que ir, ela vai devolver a Ella em quinze minutos." Ela disse saindo do quarto para encontrar um Malfoy entediado encostado na parede perto do quadro.

"Nossa, pensei que você nunca fosse sair desse buraco dos infernos que você chama de salão comunal."

"Como sempre, é adorável ver você me seguindo." Hermione disse docemente.

"Eu estava me perguntando se você queria passear dentro de uma sala vazia." Ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu tenho dever-"

"E antes que você diga que tem dever de casa pra fazer, eu observei você terminar tudo mais cedo. Então invente uma nova desculpa, Granger." Ele disse sorrindo desafiadoramente. Os ombros dela caíram um pouco.

"Não estou com humor pra isso." Ela disse, a sombra de um sorriso se formando.

"Eu vou trabalhar nesse problema." Ele disse avançando lentamente até ela.

"E tem aquele probleminha mensal também."

"Eu resolvo esse também." Ele disse chegando cada vez mais perto o que resultou em Hermione parada contra a parede de pedra que havia atrás dela. Ele pressionou seu corpo no dela enquanto assistia ela lutar internamente consigo mesma. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e se inclinou para beijá-la, mas parou quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele. Ele virou-se e olhou por cima do ombro para ver Blaise inclinado contra a parede olhando pra eles como se fosse algum entretenimento.

"Se importa, cara?" Ele disse friamente observando seu amigo bocejar e inclinar a cabeça para um lado para sorrir para Hermione.

"Ah, pra falar a verdade me importo sim. Eu quero dizer, imagina você andando pelo castelo, indo para... lugar nenhum, na verdade. E você topa com um Sonserino e uma Grifinória em uma posição que faz o seu estômago embrulhar.

"Nós não lhe pedimos para ficar aí parado nos assistindo." Ele disse com raiva virando todo o corpo para encarar seu amigo. Hermione, que tinha dado um passo para o lado, estava assistindo a interação com um vago interesse.

"Bem, eu senti que era minha obrigação. Especialmente quando eu ouvi Hermione tentar apresentar um desculpa para não te beijar. Eu não queria ver você... forçando ela ou coisa parecida."

"Obrigada pela preocupação, mas ela estava correspondendo muito bem." Ele disse caminhando a passos largos até ficar frente a frente com um olhar de raiva. O olhar de Blaise não vacilou e seu sorriso afetado permaneceu intacto. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás do corpo do Malfoy para encarar Hermione que estava olhando para os garotos cautelosamente.

"Você quer que eu lhe acompanhe até seu quarto?" Ele perguntou, lançando-lhe um sorriso encantador.

"Eu vou ficar bem, obrigada Blaise." Ela disse olhando para o punho do Malfoy enquanto ele os cerrava.

"Não seria nenhum incômodo." Ele disse, ficando inteiramente de pé e caminhando ao redor do Malfoy que parecia grudado no lugar de tanta raiva. Blaise sorriu novamente e a ofereceu seu braço. Ela olhou para ele por um segundo e depois olhou para o Malfoy cujos olhos estavam queimando a encarando de volta e sorriu e aceitou o braço dele. Blaise acenou levemente para seu amigo antes de caminhar com Hermione de volta para o dormitório com um sorriso satisfeito.

Os punhos do Malfoy fechavam e abriam do seu lado enquanto ele tentava se acalmar antes de encontrar Blaise e lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ nele. Ele respirou lentamente e fechou os olhos. "A Granger é minha." Ele disse baixinho para si mesmo enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo corredor atrás de Blaise e Hermione.

Ele os alcançou quando entravam no dormitório e colocou sua mão no ombro de Blaise para impedi-lo de seguir em frente.

"Vá em frente, Granger, eu só quero conversar com meu amigo." Ele disse com um falso sorriso no rosto enquanto Hermione fechava a porta atrás dela.

"Ela está ficando mais gostosa a dada dia." Blaise disse olhando para a porta fechada e sorrindo para seu amigo que estava tendo sérios problemas para se controlar.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Malfoy perguntou calmamente. Estava calmo demais para o gosto de Blaise e ele ficou tenso e se preparou para um soco.

"Bem, ela não parecia estar participando muito com você, se você entende o que estou dizendo." Ele disse soltando seu sorriso malicioso.

"É, bem, cai fora."

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Ele disse balançando a cabeça. "Você nunca aprendeu o significado da palavra "dividir", não é?"

"Eu não divido." Ele respondeu friamente.

"Obviamente. Mas as garotas normalmente não têm esse efeito em você. O que é ela tem de tão especial?" Ele levantou uma das mãos para impedir a resposta do Malfoy. "Talvez, só talvez, seja porque você não pode tê-la ou talvez seja porque ela não é mais uma rata de biblioteca feiosa."

"Você me conhece, eu sempre fui superficial." Ele disse cerrando os olhos para seu amigo.

"Ah sim. Claro que você é. Bem, eu devo ir agora, você sabe, Grifinórios para aterrorizar, garotas para curtir, mas você deve saber que tem um concorrente, cara. Eu não me importaria em ter a pequena Grifinória pra mim. Com filha ou não." E assim ele virou-se e caminhou pelo corredor deixando pra trás um Malfoy fervendo.

* * *

Draco abriu a porta com tudo, entrou e se jogou no sofá, mas então, imediatamente se levantou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro. A raiva estava surgindo por ele com toda velocidade. Hermione estava sentada estudando e olhou nervosamente para ele enquanto ele andava.

"Ninguém fala com um Malfoy desse jeito. Quem diabos ele pensa que é? Como se ele pudesse tirar alguma garota de mim? Isso nunca aconteceria. Aquele arrogantezinho de uma fi-"

"Algum problema?" Hermione perguntou, folheando um livro ociosamente.

"Nenhum da sua conta."

"Problemas." Hermione murmurou baixinho enquanto voltava a escrever seu trabalho.

"O que você acha do Zabini?"

"Você está falando do Blaise? Os olhos do Malfoy brilharam de raiva, mas ele permaneceu calmo. "Ele é legal. Mas eu nunca confiaria em um Sonserino."

"Você confia em mim."

"Confiar é uma palavra muito forte, eu não a usaria em relação a você." Ela disse o observando caminhar pra lá e pra cá e depois ir até a mesa dela. Ela ignorou sua presença e continuou escrevendo enquanto ele a estudava quietamente. Ele colocou a mão na bochecha dela, puxou seu rosto para que encontrasse o dele e esmagou seus lábios nos dela brutalmente. Ele meio que esperava que ela o empurrasse pra longe, porém, ao invés disso, ela moveu seu corpo para o lado para ficar mais confortável.

"Ecaaaa, nojento."

Hermione e Malfoy pararam e olharam para o lado para encontrar o rosto sorridente da Ella. A menina saltitou pelo quarto e sentou com tudo no sofá.

"O que você andou fazendo?" Hermione perguntou saindo de perto do Malfoy que estava respirando mais rápido do que o necessário.

"Não muita coisa. Eu estava desenhando mais cedo. Quer ver?" Ela disse segurando um comprido pedaço de pergaminho com um monte de rabiscos nele.

"É interessante." Hermione disse sorrindo para a óbvia falta de talento de sua filha no setor de arte.

"Eu vou levar pro meu quarto." Ela disse, pulando do sofá e correndo cheia de energia para o próprio quarto.

"Você não acredita em interação com a sua filha? Nem um pouquinho?" Hermione disse andando até o Malfoy que estava encarando o espaço.

"Eu não acho devemos encorajar nossa filha a nos interromper quando estávamos obviamente ocupados." Ele disse batendo em seu colo para Hermione.

Hermione olhou pra ele e travou uma briga consigo mesma. Ela não deveria estar encorajando-o, mas havia algo nele que a fazia perder o controle. Ela andou até ele lentamente, o observando enquanto ele a observava sentar na cadeira ao invés do colo dele.

Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado. "Eu não sou tão ruim assim, sabe."

"Eu sei."

"Eu sou melhor do que Blaise de Merda Zabini." Ele disse amuado.

* * *

**N/T: Não me matem! A autora realmente terminou assim. Espero que tenham gostado, foi curtinho mas achei muit divertido. Rsrs Mickky Obrigada pela Betagem, te adoro :D Desculpe o sumiço.**

**Bem, algumas pessoas me perguntaram onde podem encontrar as fics que eu indico... Tem outras traduções no meu perfil, e na parte dos meu favoritos você encontrará o link das fics que eu falo bem aqui :D**

**Rsrs, minha amiga me perguntou como eu posso ler tanto e dizer que não tenho tempo pra traduzir, bem, Ler, eu leio no ponto de ônibus, no intervalo, deitada na cama, esperando alguma coisa, enquanto meu namorado assisti UFC, no trabalho (segredo, vou apagar isso daqui depois rsrs), traduzir eu só traduzo no meu computador e geralmente eu só durmo em casa 2 ou 3 vezes por semana. Ou seja, quase nunca vejo meu computadorzinho :(**

**Segundo, as mensagens no Twitter são automáticas, rsrs, toda vez que eu adciono um livro no Skoob, vai automaticamente pro meu Twitter. Eu adicionei 1500 livros como "vou ler" e 385 como "lidos" no Skoob. Portanto meu Twitter está cheio de mensagens tipo, "Já li Angel's Kiss da Nalini Singh". Mas não foi eu que postei, foi o skoob.**

**Se você quiser saber o que eu leio, estou lendo, ou vou ler, entre no meu Skoo na página do perfil daqui do FFN, várias dicas de leitura. 99% Romance paranormal.**

**Pra quem não conhece, o Skoob ponto com ponto br é um site onde você organiza sua "estante virtual", vê informações sobre os livros, resenhas e tal. É gratis, é como uma rede social só que dedicado aos livros. É a versão brasileira do "GoodReads".**

* * *

**E agora, a resposta da reviews do capítulo 17:**

Tatah Weasley  
2011-07-20 . chapter 17

Ai meu Merlin!

Quando é que você vai atualizar heim?

Sério, eu estou tendo um ataque do coraçãão!

Posta logo!

^^'

**N/T: Rsrsrs, oi Tatah! Como você está menina? Eu to sumida mesmo né? Odeio quando passo tanto tempo assim sem atualizar!**

Jessy Potter  
2011-06-29 . chapter 17

Meu santo e tao generoso Merlim, pessoas nao fazem isso com suas leitoras e leitores como vcs

me termina um capitulo assim... :(

Pura maldade isso sim...

Mas adorando a fic... xD

Ela esta fantastica

e por favor nao demorem com o proximos capitulos...

Necessito saber o que ira acontecer... XD

******N/T:**Oi jessy, fui malvada né? Rsrrss Vou tentar me redimir, mas já aprendi a parar de fazer promessas aqui... nunca cumpro.

Meg Dreamer  
2011-06-25 . chapter 17

por favoooooooooooooooooor posta mais

esta lindo lindo lindo

******N/T:**Postando :D

Laslus  
2011-06-24 . chapter 1

eu sei eu já comentei, mas é só pra lembrar POSTAAA eu n tenho paciencia pra ler em ingles, eu acho q sua tradução tá OTIMAA e essa história é PERFEITA vc tem que postaaaaaaar

por favor pelo amor dos deuses do olimpoooo

******N/T:**Oi Laslus, rsrsr, é bom comentar, me lembra da minha responsabilidade :D O capítulo só está saindo hoje porque recebi um e-mail de uma menina perguntando se eu ia continuar, ai eu parei tudo(faltei a academia e a aula de ginástica) pra vim postar aqui :D

Laslus  
2011-06-23 . chapter 17

postaaaaaaa

mariigadelha  
2011-06-13 . chapter 17

Essa fanfic é perfeitaaaaa! Eu amei, posta mais

******N/T:**Postando :D

FranHyuuga  
2011-06-10 . chapter 17

Olá, flor!

Adorei essa história! É fantástica.

Realmente, obrigada por se dedicar em traduzi-la a estes pobres leitores que só sabem português, rs. É muito bom ter a oportunidade de conhecer uma preciosidade dessas por haver pessoas como você.

Estou acompanhando e louca de vontade para saber o que acontecerá agora...

O Draco é uma pessoa tão complexa. E a Hermione não fica atrás nessa característica, rs.

Adorei a Ella.

Beijos! =*

******N/T:**Oi Fran, não é? Eu achei a Hermione mais "real" nessa fic, tipo, acho que ela está se comportando mais de acordo com uma adolescente e tal, nos livros ela é muito "profissional", aqui ela está vivendo mais, eu acho, rsrs. E o Draco? Meu Deus, precisa dizer que eu consigo imaginar cada, CADA , C A D A gesto que ele faz nessa fic? É como ver um filme com as melhores cenas Dramione!

melissa  
2011-05-29 . chapter 17

continuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu to loka pra continuar lendo.

******N/T:**Oi Melissa, espero que você continue lendo. Desculpa a demora :D

Leticia Vasconcelos  
2011-05-26 . chapter 17

Leitora nova aquí!

Sério, eu ameeei essa história! Sei que a vida de tradutora não é fácil e que todos ficam te pressionando para postar o mais rápido possível... mas tenho que dizer que eu quero mtooo um novo cap.!

Nunca fui muito fan de Dramione, mas recentemente uma garota do fórum HP BR me VICIOU nesse casal!

ASHUSAUHSA' sempre que eu puder eu venho dar um review :)

Bjos :*

******N/T:**Oi Letíca, Dramione é o melhor casal! Rsrsrs Quais os outros que você lê? Eu não consigo gostar muito de Draco/Gina porque minha mente está totalmente corrompida por Dramiones, e qualquer par pro Draco que não seja eu ou a Mione, parece estranho pra mim. rsrsrs

Cami Delfes  
2011-05-24 . chapter 17

Omg,será que vai rolar mesmo?Tomara que siiiimm

Amo essa fic ,sério mesmo...

Então , por tudo que é mais sagrado, não demore ok?

Bjos

Cami

******N/T:**OI Cami, acho que você vai cair de rir nesse capítulo. srrsrs

MaJu  
2011-05-18 . chapter 17

Quando vai sair o proximo capitulo? Eu preciso ler o proximo!

******N/T:**Saindo... beijos

QueziaFameli  
2011-05-17 . chapter 17

S2

le  
2011-05-17 . chapter 17

Oi quando vai postar mais capitulos.

******N/T:**Saindo.

anacahill  
2011-05-15 . chapter 17

ameiiii o capitulo!

por favor, por favor, por favooooor coloca um capitulo novoo logoooo!

Beijos

Ana Cahill

******N/T:**Desculpa a demora. Rsrsr 

Flor Cordeiro  
2011-05-15 . chapter 17

Nossa isso tah ficando muito picante hnmmm

******N/T:**Kkkkkk, concordo totalmente!

Nicolle Silva.  
2011-05-14 . chapter 17

AAAAAAAAH, EU TO MORRENDO *-*

POSTA MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS !

To super anciosa pra saber o que vai acontecer *-*

E quando é que a Granger vai ceder pro Draco, hein ? af'

AIUEHIUAEH

Beijão e não demore tanto tempo assim pra postar, se não vais me causar um ataque do coração KKKKKK

******N/T:**Aff, estou fazendo com vocês o que eu odiava que as tradutoras/autoras fizessem, realmente é sem querer. Espero conseguir terminar TODAS as fics esse ano.

Maju  
2011-04-08 . chapter 17

Aonde eu encontro os outros capítulos de Pais Jovens Demais?Eu preciso terminar de ler(eu estou parecendo uma maníaca louca por leitura!)E as outras fanfics? Como as acho? É só procurar normal?(só nova nisso, então isso explica a enchurrada de perguntas...)

Enfim, espero resposta! Beijoss

******N/T:**OI Maju, bem acho que pelo tempo que demorei pra responder você já deve ter achado, mas não tinha link no seu nome pra poder enviar uma PM e o search do FFN fica dando defeito aqui. As outras fics estão aqui no FFN, as que você não encontrar me mande um e-mail que eu envio por anexo. Beijos Meu e-mail está no perfil :D

BahroZa  
2011-03-22 . chapter 16

POSTA MAIS

******N/T:**Postando:D

aline  
2011-03-07 . chapter 17

se o capitulo 17,18,19 e 20 estao prontos, porque vc nao posta logo!

ansiosa..:)

******N/T: **KKKKK, Todos realmente estão prontos, mas eu envio os capítulos pra Beta-Reader e eu adoro o trabalho dela, ela é a Mickky, autora (sou sua fã Mi!) Das mais perfeitas fics Dramione aqui no FFN e no FEB :D É uma honra pra mim ter alguém tão talentosa e paciente que me ajuda desde o iniciozinho betando as minhas traduções, e eu sei que ela é muito ocupada (se ela só fosse escritora eu já acharia muito) Mas a garota é a Mulher Maravilha, escreve (e muito bem), trabalha, lê, Beta...por isso eu sempre deixo bem claro que ela pode levar o tempo que precisar, até porque eu não quero prejudicá-la em seus projetos. A parte que demora mais é a tradução, por isso acho que o fato de já estar traduzido já é um grande alívio pros fãs da série saberem que não vou desistir.

**Beijos :D**

BahroZa  
2011-02-28 . chapter 17

Posta mais

******N/T:**Postando :D

Caroline Evans Potter  
2011-02-25 . chapter 17

Estou amando essa fic. Loucamente.

Maiis.

******N/T:**É linda né? Beijos

cah  
2011-02-06 . chapter 17

estarei esperando ansiosa.

******N/T:**Desculpa a demora :D

Loren  
2011-02-06 . chapter 17

Eu ameiiiiiiiiii esssa fic, ela conseguiu pré prender isso beem raro, pleassssssssse att logo !

******N/T:**O que eu mais acho incrível é que com a premissa de bebês eu não esperava que o plot e as cenas ficassem tão reais, mais ficou ótima, amo essa fic. :D

Tamara J. Potter  
2011-02-01 . chapter 17

Noooossaaaaaaaa! Essa fic é realmente perfeita! Sem palavras... Amei demais. Parabéns por traduzir uma fic tão linda, estou ansiosa pelo próximo.

Beijinhos ;*

******N/T:**Oi Tamara, que bom que está gostando :D Já leu as outras dramiones traduzidas?

S2 all star S2  
2011-01-31 . chapter 17

Oii, muito obrigada por estar traduzindo essa fic maravilhosa, e por acaso eu encontrei o seu perfil e ai vi que vc traduziu a continuação de Nós Sempre Teremos Paris, pq na epoca que ela parou de postar eu n podia acreditar, fiquei loooouca, procurei em todos os lugares por uma continuação, pq vamos combinar que ela parou de um jeito mt...tenso. haha, o Draco sendo atingido por um feitiço do Ron! haha Enfim, NSTP foi um das minhas primeiras fics Dramione que eu li também! Muito obrigada (denovo) pelo maravilhoso trabalho que vc tem feito! e POOOOR FAVOOOOOR POSTE LOGOOO que eu já n me aguento de curiosidade HHSAUHSAUHS

Beijos

******N/T:**KKK, caramba, NSTP também foi uma das minhas primeiras tb, eu lembro que a primeiríssima mesmo foi "Detenção", eu amava, ai a autora parou de escrever e quando voltou parecia outra pessoa escrevendo e não gostei do final, mas a primeira a gente nunca esquece, não é? Srrsrs 

Cibele  
2011-01-28 . chapter 17

Hey!

Lí toda a fic até agora e gostaria de saber se terá continuação e-se tiver-quando vc irá postar o próximo capitulo.

Sei que deve ser cansativo pois você está traduzindo toda a fic,mas acho o que você está fazendo maravilhoso e que está beneficiando o muitos fãs de DraMione e HP.

Um abraço.

******N/T:**Oi Cibele, o 19 ainda está com a Beta (A Mickky), Os outros capítulos já estão tradiuzidos, vou me organizar essa semana e enviar o restante pra ela. :D

Roh Matheus  
2011-01-27 . chapter 16

simplesmente adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeei q fic *_*

mto b ela a tradução **_**

por favor naum pare ^^

vou acompanhar ^^

beijos

******N/T:**Obrigada, cada review é um incentivo a mais para continuar. Beijos Espero que morra de rir com esse capítulo que nem eu. rsrsr

naati13  
2011-01-27 . chapter 17

Leitora nova! o/ Ain, eu amei muito essa fic! Muito mesmo! Tanto que fiquei lendo ela madrugada adentro -Q HAIUEHAIUEHAIUEH. Nossa, deve dar trabalho ficar traduzindo tudo. Meus parabéns! :D Beeijos.

******N/T:**KKKKKKKKK, é viciante não é? Acho que vou ler tudo do início de novo. E vou ler No Sol e APS hoje! Deu saudade agora.

Lara  
2011-01-26 . chapter 17

Nossaaaaaaaaaa! amei quando vi que o cap estava pronto!

ainda bem que existem pessoas maravilindas como vc que conhecem essas fics!

Obrigado por traduzir!

******N/T:**Oi Lara, espero que ainda esteja acompanhando.. demorou mas saiu. Beijos

Moniket  
2011-01-26 . chapter 17

Oie, nem acredito que voltou! *0* Nem sei se já comentei por aqui - tenho a mania de ler e não deixar review.

Então, você tá procurando por alguém pra ajudar nas traduções e eu estou tentando melhorar meu inglês. Se você quiser, eu posso tentar ajudar. Não sou expert no assunto, mas dá pra quebrar um galho! Sei diferenciar os tempos verbais e todo esse blábláblá. Você disse que só é preciso isso e um bom dicionário, né? De qualquer forma, posso ter alguma dificuldade com gírias, mas, acredito que isso é o de menos. É isso. Tenha uma ótima semana! =)

******N/T:**Gente a Moniket está ajudando nas traduções! Obrigada mesmo *me ajoelhando na sua frente e chorando de emoção* sniff sniff :D

Carol N  
2011-01-25 . chapter 17

Que bom que você não vai desistir d fic Pais Jovens Demais, é a minha favorita no universo de Harry Potter, sem brincadeiras ou bajulações.

Obrigado por traduzir essa fic maravilhosa, estou esperando ansiosa.

Beijo.

******N/T:**Sério? PJD é a sua favorita de todas? Caramba, eu acho que ela está no 3 ou 4 lugar no meu. Mas eu amooooo a Ella. Eu não canso de ler essa fic. 

**Ahhh e eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! "Veja, não diga que a canção está perdida..." Deu vontade de cantar agora. Ignore-me. :D Obrigada pela review. **

Magdinha  
2011-01-25 . chapter 17

aiiii q bom q vc vai continuar a fic...

pra falar a verdade hj eh a primeira vez q eu entro no site fanfiction em mto tmepo,... tipo sla... uns 6meses... rsrsr

fikei mtooo emocionada quando viu seu avisoo...

agora so esperar pelos proximos capitulos...

bjusss

******N/T:**Capítulo postado! :D

Abby Koetz  
2011-01-25 . chapter 17

Estou feliz que você vá voltar a postar Pais Jovens Demais, é uma das minhas fanfics preferidas! Estou ansiosa para ler Tornando-se A Senhora Malfoy e Hermione Malfoy e todas as outras fanfics que você traduzir.

******N/T:**Oi Abby, e ai? Já conseguiu dar uma lida nas outras? São apaixonantes não é? Eu já estou me viciando em fic de novo. rsrsr

Ip S.  
2011-01-25 . chapter 17

Valeu pela dedicação !

Boa sorte e bon trabalho !

******N/T:**Imagina, é tão bom saber que estou proporcionando a alegria que sinto ao ler essas fics. Eu gosto tanto e mexe tanto comigo que as vezes chego a pensar que não sou normal. Pois é, vou aceitar que sou bruxa mesmo. rsrsrs

Mel Cullen Malfoy  
2011-01-25 . chapter 17

aeee... fiko feliz q vc decidiu voltar!

eu adoro a tradução de pais jovens demais!

estou anciosa pela continuação.

beijos.

******N/T:**Oi mel, espero que goste do capítulo. Eu morri de rir com esse.

thay16  
2011-01-25 . chapter 17

Fabiiiiiiiii!

esta morrendo de saudades de vc ...(e das historias tbm )

bjossssss

******N/T:**OI Thay! Saudade também, espero conseguir terminar tudo esse ano!

Mila Pink  
2011-01-25 . chapter 17

Flor só não te ajudo, porque tenho várias fics para terminar, e escrever, e vou fazer cursinho, meu tempo está curto, mas esperarei as traduções.

E não tenho noção nenhuma de inglês.

XD

******N/T:**Oi Mila, sem problema, graças a Deus tem quatro almas caridoas ajudando a gente. 


	19. Problemas de Confusão de Gênero

**Capítulo 19 - ****Problemas de Confusão de Gênero**

Malfoy estava encostado contra a entrada da biblioteca e suspirou assim que avistou o garoto que sobreviveu que estavano momento inclinado sobre algum livro, totalmente concentrado. Ele passou os dedos por suas vestes enquanto contemplava sobre a idéia de falar com ele. Seus olhos inspecionaram a área, checando se não havia outra pessoa lá antes de lentamente ir até o Harry.

"Potter."

Harry olhou por cima de seu livro para ver o Sonserino loiro parado lá com os braços cruzados. Ele suspirou e olhou pela biblioteca cuidadosamente.

"O que você quer Malfoy?" Ele disse observando em choque enquanto o Malfoy sentava no lado oposto a ele.

"Eu vou ser rápido porque se as pessoas me virem com você eu terei que lançar um monte de feitiços de memória." Ele disse girando suas pernas e colocando-as em cima da mesa próximo ao livro de Harry.

"Se isso é sobre a Hermione, eu não quero saber." Ele murmurou olhando entre seu livro e o pergaminho.

"Bem, não vou mentir para você, Potter-"

"Está se sentindo bem, Malfoy?"

"É sobre a Hermione." Ele disse ignorando o comentário de Harry. "Você sabe como ela vive na ilusão de que você controla tudo e a todos? Bem, se você pudesse sugerir pra ela que eu não sou um cara ruim no todo, isso iria me ajudar imensamente.

Harry olhou pra ele de um jeito com quase pena antes de seus olhos se iluminarem e ele começar a rir.

"Então, você quer que eu esqueça todos os insultos, todo o abuso, todas as merdas que eu venho recebendo de você e de seus subordinados ao longo dos anos... e diga a Hermione que você é um cara legal?"

"Isso seria maravilhoso... ah, e que Blaise Zabini se veste como mulher no tempo livre." Ele disse depois de pensar um pouco à medida que levantava.

"Eu não vou contar a ela que te acho um cara legal, Malfoy. Você não é."

"Escute." Ele rosnou sentando de volta e se inclinando pra frente. "Eu posso fazer a sua vida ainda pior do que ela já é bem facilmente, Potter. Então... colabore."

"Você nem chega perto de me assustar. Não há nada que você possa fazer que eu não possa fazer pior."

"Isso é um desafio?" Ele disse sorrindo de lado e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Harry o ignorou e começou a escrever em seu pergaminho antes de olhar pra cima e responder. "Você é só um garoto idiota com uma queda por minha amiga, Malfoy. Hmmm... imagine se o papai descobrir." Ele levantou os olhos para ver o Malfoy cerrar os punhos.

"Ótimo, não me ajude. Eu posso conseguí-la sem sua ajuda, só seria mais fácil se você ajudasse."

"Céus, você realmente deve amá-la se você está recorrendo a mim para falar com ela."

"Amor é uma fraqueza." Ele disse na voz monótona de Snape.

"Não é de se admirar que você seja tão idiota." Harry murmurou.

Malfoy levantou e começou a pisar duro para fora da biblioteca quando a voz de Harry cortou seus pensamentos.

"Blaise Zabine realmente se veste de mulher no tempo livre?" Malfoy sorriu antes de se virar e encarar Harry com um sorrisinho.

"Sim, Blaise Zabine realmente se veste de mulher em seu tempo livre. Ele gosta especialmente de mini-saias trouxa." Ele disse mais alto do que o necessário quando notou um grupo de garotas ouvindo a conversa perto deles.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" Malfoy sorriu quando o corredor ficou silencioso no almoço, ele virou-se para encarar seu amigo que estava bem bravo, no momento, invadindo violentamente o corredor sem deixar nada pará-lo no caminho e ignorando os olhares dos professores.

"Eu me visto como uma mulher?" Blaise sibilou baixinho. Malfoy sorriu com orgulho e depois lançou-lhe um olhar completamente inocente.

Hermione e Ella, que estavam na mesa da Grifinória, viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Harry observava, sem saber se ria ou se continuava comendo. Ele não tinha mencionado nada sobre o Blaise para ninguém, mas ele sabia que algumas garotas na biblioteca tinham ouvido e provavelmente contado à maior parte da escola.

"Por que meu querido, queridíssimo amigo, você pensa que eu comecei tal rumor esfarrapado?"

"Quando há uma garota envolvida, você desceria a qualquer nível, _cara." _Blaise sussurrou na orelha dele perigosamente enquanto Malfoy continuava a sorrir, presunçoso.

"Dificilmente alguém da escola sabe sobre o seu problema de confusão de gênero, então eu não iria me preocupar." Ele disse enfiando seu garfo em um pedaço de galinha.

"Meu problema de confusão de que?" Ah, você quer uma briga. Você vai conseguir uma briga." Ele disse alto o suficiente para a maioria do salão ouvir. Ele puxou o Malfoy para ficar em pé e lançou um murro, Malfoy esquivou rápido o suficiente e sorriu. Antes de perceber, ele estava no chão lutando por sua vida enquanto Blaise tentava acertá-lo no estômago.

Nenhum deles notou Snape se aproximando com um olhar de raiva. A maioria dos Sonserinos que haviam se levantado para ter uma melhor vista dos dois garotos brigando, sentaram-se imediatamente após ver o Snape andando a passos firmes na direção deles.

"Senhor Malfoy, Senhor Zabini, por favor, me acompanhem até o meu escritório. Agora." Ele disse irritado enquanto os dois congelavam no local e olhavam para os olhos do diretor da Sonserina. Ambos levantaram cambaleando e usaram as mãos para tirar a sujeira da roupa antes de seguir Snape para fora do salão.

Assim que saíram do salão principal, todos começaram a falar novamente.

"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Hermione perguntou olhando para Rony e Harry que estavam achando a briga bem interessante.

Rony empurrou uma batata na boca antes de falar. "Da próxima vez vamos fazer apostas. Eu odeio o Malfoy, mas ele acaba com o Blaise a qualquer hora."

"Quanta imaturidade." Hermione disse balançando a cabeça. "Mas por que o Blaise atacaria o Malfoy?"

"Há um rumor correndo por aí-"

"Que Blaise Zabini gosta de se vestir como uma mulher." Lilá terminou por ele com uma risadinha. "E eu ouvi alguns sonserinos comentando e aparentemente é verdade. A Pansy pegou ele de meia arrastão e saia de couro." A sobrancelha de Hermione se arqueou em surpresa e depois balançou a cabeça.

"Aquela briga foi por causa de um rumor?" Hermione perguntou brincando despreocupadamente com seu garfo.

"Talvez haja alguma coisa acontecendo que nenhum de nós saiba." Harry completou enquanto mordia seu frango e dava algumas olhadas para Hermione.

"Ah, quando eu por as mãos nele..." Ela parou disse diminuindo a voz. "Isso é jeito de agir, e na frente da filha dele." Ela disse gesticulando para a Ella que parecia estar fascinada com o que quer que seja que Simas estava dizendo. "Harry, você poderia cuidar da Ella por um instante? Eu preciso ter algumas palavras com um Sonserino."

"Claro, só vê se não acaba trocando saliva com ele." Ele murmurou. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo antes de sair do salão.

* * *

Snape esfregou suas têmporas cansadamente enquanto olhava, por cima de sua mesa, para os dois garotos pelos quais ele tinha as mais elevadas esperanças. Ele estudou os garotos e percebeu que o Malfoy ainda tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, o que aumentou as suspeitas de Snape. Eles eram difíceis para soltar alguma coisa e conseguir uma confissão, com Blaise sem falar uma palavra e o Malfoy negando tudo, mas depois de um tempo a verdade tinha aparecido. Snape não ficou impressionado.

"Você deveria sentir algum tipo de lealdade com as pessoas de sua própria casa, Senhor Malfoy. O que você fez, acima de tudo, foi altamente imaturo o que me faz crer que deve haver outro motivo para querer criar um rumor e depois levar uma surra por causa disso. Lutar fisicamente é muito Trouxa." Ele cuspiu.

Nem Malfoy nem Blaise se mexeram ou disseram alguma coisa. Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram. Se eles não iriam falar nada, ele teria que tentar uma tática diferente.

"Diga-me, Senhor Zabini, você é um bom amigo da Senhorita Granger?" Ele perguntou quase se encolhendo de repugnância à menção do nome da garota. Ambos, Malfoy e Blaise se remexeram. Snape deu um sorriso torcido. _Bingo._

"Então, tudo isso foi por causa de uma garota? Uma garota _Grifinória _além do mais." Snape olhou para eles e se perguntou o que havia acontecido, como dois de seus melhores estudantes haviam se virado um contra o outro por uma garota de outra casa.

"Nós já discutimos sobre isso, Senhor Malfoy, portanto não vou lhe dar outro sermão pela enésima vez, mas eu esperava que você tivesse aprendido a lição." Ele disse olhando feio para o Malfoy que parecia estar olhando pela janela e sem prestar nenhuma atenção a seu professor.

"E, senhor Zabini, bem..." Snape parou e balançou sua cabeça. "Talvez eu peça ao Senhor Malfoy para escrever meu sermão por extenso, já que ele o conhece tão bem, e dar lhe uma cópia." Ele pausou enquanto olhava furiosamente para os garotos. "Eu honestamente não entendo o que é tão especial na Senhorita Granger entre todas as pessoas." Ele suspirou.

Não vendo nenhuma resposta de ambos, ele desistiu efetivamente. Por agora. "Vocês podem ir." Ele disse friamente enquanto ambos se apressavam para sair do escritório primeiro.

Assim que saíram, o Malfoy parou de repente fazendo com que Blaise batesse em suas costas.

"Granger," ele disse com um pequeno sorriso quando notou a garota inclinada na parede oposta.

"Hermione." Blaise disse saindo de trás do Malfoy e sorrindo pra ela.

"Oi." Ela disse com os braços cruzados e os olhos brilhando perigosamente para o Malfoy. "Uma palavra com você?"

"Ah, qual é, Granger. Eu acabei de sair de uma tortura, eu não quero outra." Ele disse esfregando sua cabeça cansada.

"Inacreditável." Ela disse balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu estou aqui do seu lado, Hermione." Ambos Hermione e Malfoy viraram sua cabeça para olharem surpresos para Blaise. Ambos tinham se esquecido que ele estava ali. Com o olhar que o Malfoy estava lançando pra ele, ele deu um pequeno aceno para Hermione e saiu.

"Eu realmente não quero discutir com você-" Draco disse.

"Nem eu." Hermione respondeu. "Do lado de fora do escritório do Snape." Ela completou.

"Ah, sala vazia?" Ele perguntou e sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela soltou um pesado suspiro, jogou as mãos para o alto e saiu pisando fundo pelo corredor.

"Ela precisa relaxar." Ele murmurou antes de sair correndo pelo hall para encontrá-la.

"Seu... seu... seu, não há nem palavras para o que você é." Ela disse por cima do ombro enquanto entrava na sala precisa e sentava em um dos dois sofás. Ele se jogou no sofá em frente ao dela e descansou a cabeça nas mãos.

"Prossiga, então." Ele disse esperando o ultraje dela.

"Eu não tenho idéia de por onde começar. Eu quero dizer, você começou algum rumor patético barato sobre alguém que todo mundo pensava ser seu amigo e depois você fica surpreso quando Blaise fica com raiva. Imagine o que a Ella deve pensar."

"Em minha defesa, eu comecei o rumor porque ele estava ficando muito presunçoso para o meu gosto."

"Então você tinha que começar algum rumor estúpido e se virar contra um amigo. Pobre Blaise." Ela murmurou. A cabeça do Malfoy levantou-se rapidamente para encará-la.

"Pobre Blaise? Eu fiz isso tudo por você. Como você disse, eu me virei contra meu melhor amigo por você." Ele gritou.

"Por mim? Eu não entendo." Ela disse friamente.

"Blaise gosta de você… muito. E bem, você é minha. Eu fiquei com raiva, decidi espalhar um rumor barato por aí. Eu não pensei que isso ia pegar, para ser honesto."

"Isso é tão baixo, Malfoy."

"Não, espalhar rumores e manipular as pessoas é o que nós Sonserinos fazemos. O que é baixo é que eu sou um filho de um Comensal da Morte se apaixonando por uma sangue ruim." Ela se encolheu.

"Então isso tudo foi por causa de um ciúme bobo? Chocante." Ela murmurou sarcasticamente

"Eu não estou com ciúmes, e se eu me lembro, eu não acho que você ficou muito feliz quando eu e a australiana ficamos íntimos."

Eles olharam um para o outro. Chocolate no azul, enquanto Hermione mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente. Ela estava tentando ficar com raiva dele, ela estava realmente tentando e toda vez que ela pensava no Blaise, ela realmente ficava brava. Mas, toda vez que ela olhava nos olhos dele, ela esquecia.

"Eu continuo achando que estou chegando em algum lugar com você mas então você faz alguma coisa estúpida... como sempre e então-"

"Me beije."

"-Eu me pergunto por que eu ao menos estou com..." Ela parou de falar. "O que?"

"Eu disse, me beije." Ele disse se levantando e caminhando até ela.

"Eu sou seu cachorro?" Ela disse olhando pra ele.

"Não."

"Bem, então não me dê ordens."

"Bem, desculpe-me então."

"Bom."

"Você vai me beijar?"

"Estou considerando os prós e contras."

"Naturalmente... e o resultado?"

"Eu não sei." Ela disse sorrindo. "Está bem empatado no momento."

"Está na sua lista de prós que eu beijo bem?"

"Na verdade não."

"Bem, se você adicionar isso então eu acredito que os prós vencem."

"Verdade." Ela disse se levantando. "Mas aí todos os contras ficariam invadindo minha mente."

"Apenas me beije pelo amor de Deus."

"Eu não gosto da sua atit- humf" Ela foi cortada quando os lábios dele invadiram os dela bruscamente.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e começou a depositar beijos pelo pescoço dela enquanto Hermione soltava um leve gemido.

"Err, Draco." Hermione disse olhando por sobre o ombro dele.

"Hummm?" Ele disse sem se separar do pescoço dela.

"Acabou de aparecer uma cama no canto." Ela disse nervosamente.

"O quarto leu os meus pensamentos." Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto a puxava gentilmente para trás até os joelhos dela atingirem o topo da cama fazendo com eu ela caísse com o Malfoy por cima.

"Hipopótamo." Ela murmurou brincando enquanto sentia todo o peso dele pressionado-a. Ela passou o braço debaixo da veste dele e bateu de leve em seu estômago. "Você podia perder uns quilinhos."

"Falar comigo sobre o meu peso não é a melhor forma de me excitar." Ele murmurou enquanto puxava as vestes dela pelos ombros.

"Tem certeza?" Ela disse olhando significativamente para as calças dele.

"Cala a boca." Ele murmurou no pescoço dela.

Ele levantou sua boca para sussurrar na orelha dela. "Aquele problema mensal já foi embora?" Ele murmurou.

Ela tirou as vestes dele e jogou no chão sem responder;

"Eu vou considerar isso um sim." Ele gemeu enquanto ela tirava silenciosamente a camisa dele. Os lábios dele encontraram os dela novamente e ele puxou a saia dela para cima e colocou sua mão furtivamente entre suas coxas.

"Oh meu Deus."

"Eu sei." Ele murmurou enquanto sua mão explorava o interior das coxas dela.

"Não, Malfoy. Ella!"

"O que?" Ele perguntou se sentando lentamente e olhando para Hermione.

"Eu disse ao Harry que estaria de volta num segundo e pegaria a Ella." Hermione disse tentando empurrar o Malfoy de cima dela. Ele não iria se mover.

"Potter não vai se incomodar de ficar de babá."

"Sim, ele vai. Agora se levante e coloque sua camisa." Ela disse empurrando ele violentamente para o lado.

"Usar a Ella como uma desculpa para não ir mais fundo é bem estúpido, Granger. Você simplesmente poderia me dizer com todas as letras que estamos indo rápido demais ou coisa do tipo." Ele disse se levantando, mas sem fazer nenhum esforço de colocar alguma roupa.

"Eu não estou inventando desculpa seu idiota." Ela disse vestindo suas vestes. "Quando você terminar de se arrumar. Volte para o nosso quarto."

"Granger-"

"Meu nome é Hermione." Ela disse com raiva, jogando a camisa e as vestes de Draco pra ele antes de sair.

* * *

Ele entrou dez minutos depois de Hermione e encontrou Ella e Hermione inclinadas sobre um livro perto da lareira. Ele sorriu brevemente antes de andar até elas.

"Papai!" Ella gritou quando viu seu pai entrando na sala.

"Mmph." Ele disse quando Ella se agarrou em suas pernas.

"Você está bem, Ella?" Ele perguntou se abaixando assim que ela soltou suas pernas e puxando para seus braços.

"Ella tem uma pergunta pra você." Hermione disse enquanto ele sentava perto de Hermione com Ella no colo.

"Ah?"

Ella aconchegou-se no peito de seu pai, de repente envergonhada e chupou seu dedão.

"Isso é um mau hábito." Malfoy repreendeu enquanto tirava o dedão da boca dela. "Vamos lá."

Ela sorriu. Ele esperou.

"Blaise Zabini se veste que nem mulher?"

* * *

**N/T: **Esse ano, minha meta é termimnar TODAS as traduções e postar duas fics que eu estou fazendo (nem acredito que consegui colocar no papel). Uma é refazendo o** 7º livro de Harry Potter** do comecinho e a outra é de **Vampire Academy ( começando na metade de Spirit Bound).**

Assim que eu ganhar coragem eu posto. Muito nervosa ainda. Muito, mas MUIIIITO mesmo. rsrs

**Atenção:** **Apertem o botão "Review" e ganhem uma noite de sonhos lúcidos com Draco Malfoy! rsrsrs**


	20. Perigos Críticos

**Declaração:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books Publishing, Raincoast Books, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo 20 – Perigos Críticos**

"Papaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!" Os olhos do Malfoy se arregalaram de medo e ele se desemaranhou de Hermione e saiu da cama correndo para o outro quarto com uma Hermione sonolenta cambaleando atrás dele.

Ella estava se debatendo freneticamente em sua cama enquanto chutava seus lençóis para todo lugar e começava a chorar desesperadamente em seu sono.

Malfoy olhou assustado e tirando rapidamente os lençóis de cima do corpo inquieto de sua filha a pegou nos braços enquanto ela acordava e começava a chorar de encontro a seu peito?)

"Está tudo bem, shhh." Ele disse calmamente enquanto a balançava gentilmente. "Foi só um sonho."

"Ella, você quer nos contar sobre o que foi o sonho?" Hermione perguntou docemente para à medida que Ella tira a cabeça do peito do pai e fixava os olhos em Hermione.

"Um homem." Ela sussurrou.

"O que ele estava fazendo? Como ele era?"

"Ele estava usando uma capa preta." Sniff "e-e tinha olhos de cobra." Draco e Hermione se entreolharam espantados por cima da cabeça de sua filha. Malfoy aumentou o aperto sobre Ella enquanto saía do quarto dela e entrava no dele silenciosamente.

"Você pode dormir o resto da noite no nosso quarto." Ele disse, colocando-a suavemente embaixo das cobertas, no meio da cama deles. Hermione se aconchegou em um lado e olhou nervosamente para o Malfoy que já fingia estar dormindo.

.

* * *

.

Hermione acordou para encontrar sua filha dormindo como um anjo enquanto se aconchegava ainda mais nas cobertas. Ela levantou sua cabeça e viu o espaço vazio no outro lado. Ela se levantou e andou lentamente até a sala de estar quando ouviu o chuveiro desligar. A porta abriu e o Malfoy apareceu enrolado em uma toalha saindo do banheiro e dando de cara com Hermione em pé no meio da sala.

"Bom dia." Ele disse.

"Bom dia." Ela respondeu enquanto ele se aproximava e pressionava seus lábios aos dela lentamente. A mão dela foi até o pescoço dele enquanto ela começava a beijá-lo profundamente antes de se afastar e sorrir para ele.

"Então, o vamos fazer com relação à Ella?" Ela perguntou brincando com o cabelo na nuca dele.

"O que é que tem a Ella? Foi só um pesadelo."

"Sim, mas-"

"Mas nada." Ele disse enquanto a beijava rapidamente de novo e se dirigia ao quarto deles onde a Ella ainda continuava dormindo calmamente.

"Malfoy..." Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. "Um pouco cedo." Ela murmurou.

Ela abriu a porta para ver um Blaise sorridente. "Bom dia, Hermione."

"Bom dia?" Ela disse esfregando os olhos enquanto notava o charmoso Sonserino parado a sua frente.

"Posso entrar?" Ele perguntou lançando um sorriso.

"É claro." Ela disse saindo da frente. Ela de repente sentiu a mão dele alisar a sua coxa e virou-se para olhar furiosamente para ele. "Blaise, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Não é uma pessoa matinal, eu vejo. Só pensei em ver como você estava." Ele disse se aproximando dela.

"Às sete e meia da manhã?" Ela perguntou dando um passo pra trás.

"Bem, nunca se sabe quando você poderá precisar de mim."

"Blaise," Ela suspirou fundo. "Isso é meio difícil."

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou se inclinando no sofá.

"Você é um cara legal e tudo mais, Blaise, mas não vai acontecer nada entre a gente."

"Por que você acha que eu quero que aconteça alguma coisa?" Blaise perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Você não quer?" Hermione perguntou quase esperançosamente.

"Não, você está certa. Eu realmente quero ficar com você."

"Desculpa. Eu meio que estou com o Draco."

"É, surpreendente. Outra garota que se apaixona por ele e não por mim. Não se preocupe com isso Hermione." Ele disse com um sorriso falso espalhado em seu rosto e batendo a porta quando saiu.

Quando Blaise estava do outro lado ele se encostou contra a porta com um sorriso maldoso. "Eu acho que já está na hora de escrever uma carta para o pai do Malfoy." Ele murmurou, descendo o corredor, assobiando.

.

* * *

.

"Mais forte, mais forte… ah Malfoy, mais forte." Ela disse fitando-o enquanto ele ofegava.

"Eu estou tentando, Granger." Ele gemeu, virando-se para olhar zangado para ela enquanto segurava o mini martelo e começava a bater nas pedras que estavam na mesa deles em Poções.

"Bata nelas mais forte. Honestamente, você é tão fraco quanto uma garota."

"Não é uma coisa muito feminista de se dizer, é?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto esmagava as pedras e as adicionava à poção. Ela o cutucou de lado enquanto ele sorria e fazia cócegas na cintura dela e ela soltava gritinhos.

"Dez pontos da Grifinória por fazer barulhos inapropriados em minha aula, senhorita Granger." Snape disse enquanto passava por eles. Hermione olhou furiosamente para seu professor antes de se virar e olhar carrancuda para o Malfoy cujas mãos estavam descansando levemente sobre a coxa dela por debaixo da mesa. Nenhum deles notou os olhares que estavam recebendo de alguns dos outros ocupantes da sala.

Harry mexeu sua poção com vigor enquanto seus olhos não saíam do casal no outro lado da sala. Ele estremeceu. Toda vez que via os dois até mesmo na mesma sala juntos, o fazia querer vomitar. Era errado, ele sabia disso e muito provavelmente os dois sabiam disso também. Ele olhou pra Rony que estava completamente absorto ao flerte que somente Harry parecia notar entre Hermione e o Malfoy.

"Cinco pontos da Grifinória por mexer a poção com raiva." Snape falou em seu tom monótono enquanto passava por ele. Harry agarrou sua varinha tão forte até que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. _Por que Snape estava tão mal humorado?_ Ele se perguntou enquanto o observava tirar mais e mais pontos das pessoas enquanto caminhava por elas.

Snape continuou a espreitar os Grifinórios, tirando pontos por 'não pronunciar o r', 'sorrir demasiado' e 'respirar alto demais'. Ele continuava tentando afastar seus olhos da horrível cena que seu aluno favorito e sua pior aluna estavam simulando. No começo da aula, eles aparentemente tinham sentados juntos em favor da Ella. É claro que havia uma falha vital neste plano... Ella não estava mais na aula.

Por isso, na maior parte da aula, Snape estava gritando com todo mundo e lançando olhares furiosos para o Malfoy e Hermione que estavam flertando continuamente, contribuindo para seu aborrecimento.

O que deixava tudo pior era o fato do resto da turma parecer imune e nem mesmo notá-los. Ele estava tentado a conjurar uma placa de neon apontando para eles e ver se isso criava alguma reação entre os estudantes. Ele não queria que eles saíssem dessa sem consequências. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria o corpo estudantil descobrir. Snape sorriu. _Não, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria Lucius descobrir, _Snape pensou.

"Senhor Longbotom, pare de se contorcer. Cinco pontos da Grifinória." Ele resmungou antes de voltar à frente da turma.

"Eu espero que a Ella esteja bem." Hermione disse enquanto examinava o livro de poções e tomava notas.

"Pare de se preocupar." Ele disse em um tom mais duro do que ele pretendia.

"Eu nunca a ouvi gritar tanto. Acho que vou contar ao Dumbledore sobre o pesadelo." Ela disse mastigado o final de sua pena.

"Foi só um pesadelo."

"EU sei. Mas, bem… ah, eu não sei. Provavelmente você tem razão."

"Eu sempre tenho razão." Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto seu polegar fazia círculos na coxa dela.

"Não fique muito presunçoso, Draco. Eu ainda sou melhor que você em todas as matérias.

"Isso porque você se esforça." Ele disse enquanto a aula terminava e ele começava a jogar os livros em sua mochila.

"Bem, eu quero ter boas notas no final do ano."

"Ah, e eu não?" Ele murmurou antes de segui-la pela porta até onde Harry e Rony estavam esperando por ela.

"Você vem com a gente até o Hagrid?" Rony perguntou enquanto observava o Malfoy cautelosamente pelo canto dos olhos enquanto ele falava com a Pansy.

"Não, eu quero passar mais tempo com a Ella."

"Traga ela com você."

"Eu não quero minha filha por ai com uma besta, muito obrigado." Malfoy respondeu de má vontade enquanto se aproximava de Hermione.

"Ele não é perigoso, seu idiota." Harry falou.

"Algo daquele tamanho? Ele é perigoso. Imagine se ele tropeça e cai em cima de você, você morreria por falta de oxigênio." Ambos Harry e Rony lançaram olhares furiosos para ele antes de virar para Hermione e sorrir.

"Ignore-o. Quer vir? Nós podemos esperar até que você pegue a Ella?" Rony sugeriu esperançosamente.

"Eu..." A voz dela faltou enquanto olhava entre o rosto esperançoso de Rony e o olhar de raiva do Malfoy. "Talvez não dessa vez, rapazes. Mas eu prometo, na próxima eu vou." Ela disse enquanto os observava irem embora.

"Sabe, eu acho que o Potter tem uma queda por aquela besta fera."

"Cala a boca." Ela murmurou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto se dirigiam para o quarto.

Eles chegaram ao dormitório onde o Malfoy abriu a porta e congelou totalmente, fazendo com que Hermione batesse com tudo em suas costas.

"Olá, Draco."

Hermione, que estava no momento murmurando sobre avisar antes de parar do nada, ficou rígida ao som da voz depois do Malfoy.

"Pai." Malfoy cumprimentou enquanto entrava no quarto seguido por Hermione e olhava ao redor procurando por Ella, preocupado.

Lucius sorriu. "Eu não a machuquei. Ainda não. Ela é uma graça, sabia. Cresceu bem rápido considerando que da última vez que eu te vi, ela não tinha nem um ano."

"Ocorreram problemas com o feitiço. Dumbledore está tentando resolver." Hermione disse desafiadoramente enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Confie em Dumbledore para bagunçar as coisas." Lucius murmurou antes de levar seus olhos até Hermione. "Trouxas."

"Qual o seu propósito aqui?" Malfoy perguntou o mais educadamente possível.

"Que rude de sua parte, Draco. Eu não te dei educação? Eu estou aqui porque senti que minha presença era necessária."

"Você está errado." Hermione disse enquanto olhava para a Ella que olhava confusa de um lado para o outro da porta de seu quarto.

"Fale comigo desse jeito outra vez, Sangue ruim, e eu vou lançar um feitiço em você sem pensar duas vezes." Ele cuspiu irritado enquanto puxava sua varinha e apontava para o peito dela. Malfoy foi até Hermione instintivamente fazendo com que a varinha de seu pai estivesse apontando para ele ao invés de Hermione.

"Eu estava mais do que torcendo para que isso fosse um rumor, sabe. Meu filho, meu herdeiro, um Malfoy, um Sangue puro apaixonado por... isso!" Ele gritou apontando para Hermione que estava cerrando os pulsos.

"Mamãe?" Ella gritou com medo enquanto olhava preocupada para sua mãe.

"Está tudo bem." Hermione disse se agachando enquanto Ella corria pra seus braços abertos. "Está tudo bem." Hermione disse mais pra si mesma do que pra Ella.

"Leva ela de volta para o quarto." Draco ordenou enquanto seu olhar continuava em seu pai.

Ele ouviu a porta bater alguns segundos depois e tirou seus olhos de seu pai para checar se Hermione e Ella tinham ido. Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha.

Lucius levantou um pedaço de pergaminho. "Eu recebi uma carta."

"Pansy!" Malfoy exclamou com raiva, o que, ele percebeu depois, não ajudou na situação. "Eu sinto muito."

"Não foi a Pansy, embora eu esteja chocado que ela saiba e não tenha me contatado. Eu falarei com a família dela em breve. Não, a pessoa que me comunicou permanecerá anônima. Eu pensei que fosse uma piada. Ah se fosse, Draco, se fosse." Ele disse com um sorriso torcido.

"O que você quer de mim?"

"Não estou gostando de sua atitude, garoto. Eu pensei que tivesse te criado melhor. Eu sabia, quando você estava em Hogsmead, que ela já tinha você. Embora eu pensasse que você iria ignorar completamente os seus sentimentos por ela dado seu status social e descendência."

"É sé atração física." Ele disse indiferente.

"De fato. Ela é bonitinha. Eu sei quando é só um relacionamento físico com você, Draco. Eu já vi você dizer a garotas que não precisava mais dela e descartá-las sem pensar duas vezes. Mas, com a sangue-ruim, eu até mesmo acho que há respeito e me atrevo a dizer, amor." Ele disse como se a própria palavra o deixasse com raiva.

"Eu não a amo."

"Ainda não." Ele disse, esperando uma contestação de seu filho. Que nunca veio.

"Você não vai nem mesmo negar isso. Bem, há diversas formas de fazer isso, Draco. Eu te darei dois avisos. Se você não parar o que quer que tenha com essa garota, sua filha pagará o preço. Se ainda assim você continuar, a vida da sangue ruim será o preço. Adeus." Ele disse enquanto se virava e começa a marchar pra fora do quarto. "Eu tenho pessoas o observando de perto. Não tente nada." Ele disse batendo a porta atrás dele.

Malfoy soltou um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando e olhou expectante para o quarto de Ella. Ele não esperou muito até Hermione se aproximar com Ella nos braços. Ela olhou para o Malfoy nervosamente, ele estava encarando o vazio com um olhar significativo no rosto. Ela envolveu um braço ao redor da cintura dele e descansou sua bochecha no peito dele, mas ele não fez nenhum esforço para responder e permaneceu distante.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele disse de repente, saindo do abraço de Hermione e andando pra fora do quarto.

.

* * *

.

"Por favor, p-pare, você está me ma-machucando." Blaise disse enquanto lágrimas dolorosas desciam por seu rosto. Malfoy o mantinha contra a parede com as mãos em seu pescoço. Ele pressionou mais forte fazendo com que o todo o ar do corpo do Blaise saísse.

"Acha que pode ir até o meu pai, não é?" Ele disse entre os dentes cerrados. Os olhos de Blaise brilharam surpresos por meio segundo antes de empurrar o Malfoy violentamente. "Você vai negar?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava por detrás de seu cabelo.

Blaise agarrou seu pescoço enquanto lutava para respirar. "Você precisava de ajuda, só não percebeu ainda."

"Eu não preciso de ajuda." Ele disse em uma voz perigosamente calma. "Talvez você precise, você parece gostar muito da Hermione."

"A tratando pelo primeiro nome? Está ficando íntimo dela, não é? Escolhendo o nome dos filhos."

"Cala a boca."

"Não. Eu realmente gosto da Hermione, sabe, mas eu não a acharia tão atraente se você não estivesse tão interessado nela.

"Você a quer basicamente para me afetar?" Malfoy perguntou enquanto se aproximava de seu amigo.

"Talvez." Blaise sorriu maliciosamente enquanto girava sua varinha no rosto do Malfoy.

"Você sempre teve inveja de mim."

"Não se gabe. Eu sinto pena de você, na verdade. Você não percebeu que se apaixonou de verdade por ela."

"É só luxuria."

"Fase da negação." Blaise disse em tom jocoso.

"Se ela me deixasse levá-la para a cama, eu não estaria ainda atrás dela."

"Eu devo discordar." Blaise disse lentamente enquanto encarava seu amigo cujos olhos brilhavam como se estivessem pensando intensamente. "O que é mais triste é que ela está negando tanto quando você. Mas, acredite em mim, ela gosta de você. Ela gosta muito de você."

A cabeça do Malfoy doía enquanto considerava tudo que disseram para ele desde que se aproximara de Hermione. Ele a queria. Ele sabia disso, mas o que ele realmente tinha medo era de um sentimento que lhe era estranho. Ele não sabia o que era, mas sabia que esse sentimento aumentava toda vez que ele estava perto de Hermione. Ele não queria apenas o corpo dela, ele queria tudo dela... Mas o seu pai havia destruído qualquer esperança.

Blaise olhou verdadeiramente para seu amigo. Sem zombar, sem sorriso malicioso, só uma expressão sincera enquanto observava seu amigo perceber o que ele já havia percebido há algum tempo. "Você deveria dizer a ela." Ele disse baixinho enquanto via seu amigo se inclinar na parede e quase entrar em colapso enquanto as coisas se juntavam em sua cabeça.

"Como?" Ele perguntou simplesmente, olhando pra Blaise.

"Mostrando-a." Blaise disse enquanto ele observava o rosto do Malfoy se transformar com determinação. Malfoy se empurrou pra longe da parede e saiu andando.

"Eu não mandei essa carta, Draco. Eu ia, mas não consegui enviar." Blaise disse calmamente. Malfoy virou para encarar Blaise, que se remexia desconfortável.

Malfoy pensou quietamente enquanto a compreensão o atingia. "Foi Snape." Ele disse por cima do ombro antes de sair.

.

* * *

.

"Nossa, demorou demais para ele perceber." Claire disse balançando a cabeça. "Espero que você já tenha passado da sua fase de Hermione-é-a-melhor agora."

"Bem, o soco que o Draco deu em mim meio que tirou da minha cabeça. Eu tenho pena daquele que tentar machucar Hermione agora, vai entrar numa Guerra."

"Você acha que eles vão conseguir? Agora que Lucius sabe que seu filho se apaixonou por uma Sangue ruim?"

"Eu não acho que os dois vão chegar até o final vivos."

"Espero que você esteja errado."

"Eu também."


	21. Problemas de Insanidade

**Declaração:**** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books Publishing, Raincoast Books, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. ****Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Capítulo 21 - ****Problemas de Insanidade**

"Nós vamos sair hoje." Malfoy declarou enquanto entrava em seu quarto. Ambas Hermione e Ella olharam para ele questionadoramente enquanto ele se atirava ao lado delas na cama de uma forma não muito elegante.

"Pra onde vamos?" Ella perguntou, excitada, engatinhando até seu pai e batendo nele.

"Por que vamos sair?" Hermione disse cerrando os olhos em suspeita.

"Bem, eu acho que precisamos passar mais tempo em família... bem, bem longe daqui."

"Nós temos aula, Draco, não podemos simplesmente sair. E eu preciso falar com você, de qualquer jeito. Os olhos de Hermione vacilara até Ella. "Sozinho."

"Nós podemos conversar mais tarde." Ele disse lançando um sorriso para a Ella. "Então, pra onde você quer ir, Ella?" Ele perguntou fazendo cosquinhas nela.

"Hogsmead?" Ela sugeriu alegremente.

"Esse é perto demais." Ele disse, olhando de relance para Hermione.

"Eu não vou perder nenhuma aula. Me recuso a sair por aí, Draco." Ela disse aumentando a voz.

"Pelo menos uma vez, mude suas prioridades." Ele rebateu. Hermione estreitou os olhos com raiva enquanto cerrava os pulsos e se acalmava.

"Ella, você pode dar um minuto para o seu pai e sua mãe conversarem sozinhos?" Ela disse sorrindo para sua filha. Ella ficou sentada olhando entre sua mãe e seu pai, seus olhos pararam em seu pai enquanto ela o olhava hesitantemente.

"É, nos dê um instante." Malfoy disse, vendo que ela estava esperando que ele dissesse o que fazer. Ela pulou da cama e saiu correndo pra seu quarto.

"Ela é tão filhinha do papai!" Hermione disse soltando um suspiro enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo. "Então, o que diabos aconteceu com seu pai e por que você quer fugir pra longe?"

"Ele..." Malfoy se virou para deitar de barriga pra baixo enquanto envolvia um braço ao redor de Hermione. "Ele me ameaçou. O que não é nenhum choque. Ele quer que eu pare… bem… o que quer que esteja havendo aqui. E se eu não parar, ele vai machucar a Ella e se mesmo assim eu não desistir, ele vai atrás de você."

Hermione sentiu o braço dele a apertar mais forte enquanto ela mordia seu lábio inferir nervosamente.

"Por isso você queria que a gente deixasse o país?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Somente por um dia, eu só queria passar um tempo com você e com a Ella. Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui, meu pai tem pessoas espionando." Ele disse se aproximando para acariciar o pescoço dela.

"Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo." Hermione disse com sarcasmo enquanto beijava a bochecha dele distraidamente. Malfoy ficou de lado e lançou um olhar sugestivo para Hermione.

"Quando tempo você estima que nós tempos antes da Ella vir nos procurar?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto se inclinava sobre Hermione.

"Não muito." Ela disse sorrindo pra ele enquanto ele tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Ele inclinou-se e capturou os lábios dela lentamente enquanto movia seu corpo pra cima do dela gentilmente. Hermione gemeu baixinho quando ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem suas coxas embaixo da saia de seu uniforme.

"D-Draco, e se a Ella entrar?" Ela perguntou enquanto ele tirava o top dela e o atirava no chão.

"Ela não vai, e se ela entrar, nós terminamos isso depois. Eu prometo." Ele sussurrou admirando a pele exposta dela e beijando seu pescoço carinhosamente enquanto as mãos de Hermione achavam o zíper da calça dele e o abria.

"Mamãe?" Ella gritou da porta enquanto olhava confusa para seus pais.

"Oh meu Deus." Hermione disse usando o corpo de Draco para se cobrir. "Isso não pode ficar pior." Ela murmurou enquanto olhava para o chão procurando sua blusa.

"Hermione." Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao som da voz de Rony enquanto ele aparecia na porta para ver o que Ella estava olhando. Ele piscou estupidamente por três segundos enquanto olhava para a posição em que sua melhor amiga e o Malfoy se encontravam antes de se arremessar na cama para derrubar o Malfoy no chão enquanto Hermione vestia rapidamente sua blusa.

"Rony! Saia de cima dele!" Ela gritou enquanto agarrava os ombros de Rony e o puxava pra longe do Malfoy.

Rony ofegava lentamente enquanto olhava para o Malfoy. "O que você está fazendo? Ele estava se aproveitando de você!" Ele gritou com raiva apontando para o Malfoy que estava se levantando e ajeitando sua roupa.

"Por que toda essa gritaria, gente?" Harry perguntou alegremente enquanto entrava no quarto para se juntar aos outros. Ele parou e olhou ao redor, "O que está acontecendo?"

"O Malfoy." Rony cuspiu apontando seu dedo, "Estava tirando vantagem da nossa melhor amiga." Ele gritou dramaticamente esperando pela explosão do Harry. Ele esperou... e esperou e Harry permaneceu calmo.

"Ele não estava se aproveitando de mim, Rony. Nós estamos... errr… próximos há um tempo." Hermione disse, de repente achando o assoalho do piso bem interessante.

Harry olhava para eles com uma expressão de divertimento enquanto observava Rony ficar vermelho. "Esse não é o tipo de coisa que podemos discutir na frente de uma criança." Ele disse se ajoelhando para uma Ella muito confusa. "Por que você não vai para o seu quarto por um segundo?" Ele falou lançando e ela um grande sorriso afetuoso.

"Eu sempre estou sendo mandada pro quarto quando eu nem mesmo fui má!" Ela disse enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Você não foi má, meu amor." Malfoy disse gentilmente, se ajoelhando perto dela e lhe dando um rápido beijo na testa. "Nós só precisamos falar sobre uma coisa, está bem?" Ella ainda não parecia feliz mas virou-se com um biquinho e voltou pra seu quarto.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Rony perguntou quando a porta se fechou. Ele olhou pro Harry, depois para Hermione e finalmente para o Malfoy. "Vocês estão... juntos?" Ele disse quase histericamente.

"Err, sim." Hermione disse um pouco desconfortável.

Rony virou-se para Harry com os olhos arregalados, esperando, novamente, algum tipo de reação. "O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Harry? Devemos atacá-lo com um feitiço?"

"Eu já sabia." Harry não achava que Rony poderia ficar ainda mais vermelho de raiva, ele estava enganado.

"Você... você..." Ele sussurrou, incrédulo. "… SABIA!|" Ele terminou gritando e batendo no criado mudo mais próximo.

Hermione foi até ele nervosa. "Rony, se acalme, está bem?" Ela suplicou enquanto Rony apertava os punhos, tremendo de raiva.

"Me acalmar? Me acalmar merda nenhuma!" Ele disse gesticulando para Hermione e Malfoy. "Isso está errado!"

"Eu já tentei raciocinar isso com eles." Harry disse exausto enquanto sentava na cama deles e massageava suas têmporas.

"Ah, você também não vai sair dessa fácil, Harry. Você não me contou? Eu sou seu melhor amigo!"

"Você acaba de provar o porquê de eu não ter te contado. Você pirou." Harry disse enquanto olhava para um Rony confuso.

Rony olhou silenciosamente para todos eles, parecendo muito mais traído antes de se virar sair do quarto. Todos permaneceram em silêncio até o Malfoy falar. "Bem, correu tudo bem, não acham?"

Hermione e Harry lançaram olhares assassinos para ele.

"Você acha que eu deveria ir atrás dele?"

"Sim." "Não." Harry e Malfoy disseram simultaneamente.

"Draco, e se ele contar a alguém o que ele viu e eles contarem a seu pai!" Ela adicionou de repente, seus olhos implorando pelos dele.

"Ele não se atreveria a abrir a boca." Malfoy disse olhando para o Harry que balançava a cabeça e os olhava um pouco confuso.

"Eu vou procurar o Rony. O dia está bonito, leve a Ella para o lago por enquanto. Eu encontro vocês mais tarde." Ela disse vestindo suas vestes e saindo do quarto com Harry em sua cola.

"Para onde ele iria?" Hermione disse enquanto seguiam a passos largos pelo corredor.

"Se atirar da torre de Astronomia, talvez?" Harry disse casualmente.

"Não diga coisas assim."

"Eu não acho que você entenda o quanto ele gosta de você."

"Ele vai superar." Ela disse friamente.

"Ele vai superar? O que aconteceu com você Hermione? Você se afastou de nós agora que tem o Malfoy como objeto sexual."

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas não aconteceu nada."

"Não por falta de tentativas do Malfoy, estou certo?" Ele perguntou olhando de relance para ela.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo antes de avistar o ruivo sentado na mesa do almoço, esfaqueando um pedaço de galinha até a morte.

"Rony." Ela disse gentilmente, sentando ao lado dele enquanto ele continuava usando sua faca para estraçalhar e esfaquear o pedaço de frango. Ela colocou sua mão gentilmente sobre o ombro dele, mas ele tirou seu ombro violentamente.

"Pelos últimos cinco minutos, eu estive fingindo que esse pedaço de frango era o Malfoy." Ele disse com uma voz revoluta. Ele pegou o pedaço de frango e suas mãos e o estraçalhou ainda mais violentamente antes de atirá-lo na parede.

"Isso ajudou?" Harry disse quando alguns Corvinais viraram-se para retirar os pedaços de frango de suas roupas.

"Eu me sentiria melhor se fosse com a coisa verdadeira." Ele rebateu perigosamente enquanto segurava a faca com força em sua mão.

"Escute, eu realmente sinto muito, Rony. Eu queria que você não tivesse descoberto isso desse jeito."

"Não, você provavelmente queria que eu nunca tivesse descoberto." Ele disse remexia a comida em seu prato. "Você ao menos gosta dele?"

"O quê? É claro que eu gosto!"

"Ok, então." Ele disse quietamente. "O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho?"

"Dinheiro, beleza e uma personalidade maravilhosa?" Uma voz disse atrás deles. Todos se viraram para ver o Malfoy vindo na direção deles com Ella firmemente agarrada em seu pescoço.

"Cai fora, Malfoy." Harry disse, vendo Rony cerrar os punhos.

Ella inclinou-se e bateu gentilmente na cabeça de Ronny. "Não se preocupe, Weasley, quando eu fico com raiva eu choro, ou me vingo." Ela disse inocentemente para Rony. Malfoy estava resistindo ao desejo de dizer 'Essa é minha garota' quando Harry, Hermione e Rony olharam para ela com uma expressão parecida com medo.

Rony riu e se levantou enquanto encarava Ella. "Obrigada, você está totalmente certa. Mas eu geralmente não choro então só me sobra..." Ele olhou pro Malfoy e sorriu maliciosamente. "Vingança."

"Escute, brigar não vai te levar a lugar nenhum." Hermione disse se colocando entre Malfoy e o Rony que se encaravam como se estivessem prestes a se matar.

"Papai ganharia." Ella falou alegremente para o divertimento do Malfoy.

"Você está dando tanto mau exemplo." Hermione sibilou no ouvido do Malfoy.

"Ótimo, nós vamos embora." Ele disse olhando para o Rony que estava praticamente hiperventilando. Só pra deixar as coisas piores, ele inclinou-se para dar um selinho gentilmente nos lábios de Hermione e se afastou. "Vejo você mais tarde, linda."

Numa reflexão tardia do que tinha acabado de fazer, Malfoy provavelmente teria percebido que tê-la beijado na frente de outros estudantes foi a pior decisão que fez. Mas ele tinha feito isso e agora muitos sonserinos que conheciam Lucius Malfoy estavam lhe lançando sorrisos de desdém enquanto a maioria saía da mesa para enviar cartas a seus pais, que por sua vez, iram contatar Lucius.

"Não, o feitiço Cruciatos não mata." Malfoy disse enquanto se deitava na grama macia e Ella lhe fazia perguntas sobre muitos feitiços que ela aparentemente tinha aprendido pelos anos. Fazia umas boas duas horas desde que Hermione tinha ido para o salão principal e ele estava se perguntando se ela ainda iria se juntar a ele.

"Mas, se você fizer muito ele, ele não vai matar?" Ella perguntou inocentemente enquanto inclinava sua cabeça sobre o peito do pai.

"Bem, suponho que sim." Ele disse, alisando gentilmente o cabelo loiro dela.

"Você já o usou?" Ela perguntou enquanto brincava com a grama.

"Não, não usei."

"O vovô já." Ela disse com um sorriso. Draco se levantou um pouco para que pudesse ver sua filha direito.

"Como-quando-o quê?" Ele gaguejou. "Eu quero dizer, como você sabe disso?"

"Ele me disse uma vez. Mas ele disse que se arrependia."

"Aposto que sim." Malfoy murmurou sarcasticamente. Ele piscou contra a luz do sol quando viu uma figura movendo-se na direção deles, quanto mais perto ficava, mas ele tinha certeza de que era o corpo de Hermione.

"Hey." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto ela olhava pra ele. Ele observou que ela não estava mais vestindo a mesma roupa que estava quando ele a deixou. "Você trocou de roupa?"

"Err, sim." Hermione disse olhando pras próprias roupas de um jeito esquisito.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, percebendo que ela estava agindo diferente.

"Está, eu só vou levar a Ella pra dar uma volta." Ela disse olhando para sua filha, que a olhava com suspeitas.

"Eu vou com vocês." Ele disse inclinando-se para se levantar.

"Não, não se preocupe. Eu quero passar um tempo sozinha com ela." Ela disse enquanto pegava a mão da Ella e saía sem dizer outra palavra. Ella lançou a seu pai um olhar de medo por cima do ombro enquanto era puxada por Hermione.

"Isso foi estranho." Ele murmurou pra si mesmo olhando para a silhueta delas desaparecendo. "Ah, bem." Ele disse enquanto voltava a se deitar para tirar uma soneca. Ele já estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu alguém sentar a seu lado e então abriu os olhos para ver Hermione olhando para ele com um sorriso.

"Hey." Ele disse se sentando e a colocando no colo. "Essa foi rápida, espere, você trocou de roupa de novo?" Ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto observava as roupas dela.

"Ahn?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Você colocou suas vestes de novo." Ele argumentou enquanto observava ela lançar-lhe um olhar de pena.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" Ela perguntou colocando a mão na testa dele e depois a beijando.

"Estou. De qualquer forma, foi um passeio bem rápido, onde está a Ella?" Ele perguntou dando uma olhada na área ao redor deles.

"Ela estava com você." Hermione falou como se isso fosse óbvio.

"O quê? Não, há dez minutos você veio aqui e disse que queria levá-la para dar uma volta."

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. "Não, eu não vim. Eu estava com o Harry e o Rony o tempo todo."

Malfoy se levantou de repente enquanto o medo o preenchia. "Ok, alguém que parecia você levou nossa filha." Ele disse em pânico enquanto procurava pela área.

"Por favor, me diga que você está brincado." Hermione disse com a voz trêmula enquanto o medo dos olhos dele era refletido nos dela.

"Eu estava me perguntando por que você, bem quem quer que seja, estava agindo tão estranha." Ele disse enquanto começava a andar em direção ao castelo com sua varinha à mão.

"Quem diabos iria querer pegar a Ella?" Ela gritou enquanto tentava acompanhar o passo rápido dele.

Ele parou e olhou tristemente para Hermione. "Meu Pai."


	22. Incapaz de Dizer Adeus!

**Capítulo 22 – Incapaz de Dizer Adeus!**

**.**

"Seu pai?" Hermione disse enquanto corria para acompanhar as passadas rápidas do Malfoy. Eles entraram na escola e foram direto para o escritório de Dumbledore, sem parar por nada em seu caminho.

"Sim, meu pai." Ele respondeu enquanto virava por um dos corredores com Hermione andando calmamente atrás dele.

"Eu acho que você precisa se acalmar um pouco aqui." Hermione disse enquanto colocava gentilmente a mão no ombro dele. Ele encolheu os ombros bruscamente e a encarou com uma carranca.

"Me acalmar? Meu pai levou a nossa filha para fazer Deus sabe o quê com ela. Eu não sei como você está se mantendo tão calma e sem emoção. Talvez por pelo menos uma vez, você pudesse parar de olhar para o próprio umbigo e se dar conta do que está acontecendo."

"Me manter calma é a única coisa me impedindo de ter um colapso." Hermione sussurrou sombriamente a medida que eles apareciam em frente à estátua que guardava o caminho para o escritório do diretor. "Isso é tudo sua estúpida culpa de qualquer maneira." Ela murmurou. A cabeça do Malfoy virou-se com tudo para encará-la.

"Minha culpa?"

"Foi você quem a entregou para uma cópia."

"Como é que eu poderia saber a diferença?" Ele perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante antes de se virar e chutar a estátua que estava em seu caminho.

"Ah, isso vai funcionar." Hermione disse, com os braços cruzados desafiadoramente. Ele virou seu corpo para encará-la furiosamente.

"Então, o que!"

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de 'para de olhar estupidamente para mim e ajude'. "Ah, então você está me dando ordens agora?"

"Pare de ser tão egocêntrica" Ele rebateu.

"Eu sou egocêntrica? Se não fosse pela sua exibição estúpida na frente da escola toda, isto não estaria acontecendo." Ela respondeu.

"Vá em frente, me culpe se isso ajuda mas-"

"Ahem". As cabeças de ambos se voltaram para ver Dumbledore ao lado da estátua que havia se deslocado.

"Acompanhem-me até meu escritório. Acredito que ambos precisam se acalmar." Ele disse olhando entre o Malfoy e a Hermione onde ambos pareciam prontos para esmurrar um ao outro.

Ambos entraram no escritório para encontrar Snape inclinado sobre alguns pedaços de pergaminho que estavam espalhados pela mesa do diretor. Hermione mal deu importância a ele enquanto se sentava, mas o Malfoy andou até seu diretor de casa e levantou sua varinha furiosamente.

"Você! Você contou ao meu pai! Ele levou a Ella para me ensinar uma lição seu idiota." Malfoy disse, ficando ainda mais vermelho e apontando sua varinha para o Snape, que continuava indiferente.

"Eu sugiro que sente, abaixe sua varinha e pare de falar imediatamente, Sr. Malfoy, antes que eu sinta a necessidade dar-lhe uma suspensão por levantar sua voz para um professor." Dumbledore disse com uma voz perigosa enquanto se sentava com Snape em pé a seu lado. "Agora, por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo. Eu quero ouvir tudo."

E assim o Malfoy e a Hermione começaram a contar o que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas, ambos deixando de fora certos detalhes íntimos, mas contando as partes necessárias. Dumbledore permaneceu sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção durante a história até o final onde ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

"Não tenho certeza por onde começar. Severus, você poderia nos dar um momento?" Ele disse, lançando um olhar reprovador a seu colega. O qual não passou despercebido por Snape enquanto ele saia lentamente da sala, lançando para ambos, Hermione e Malfoy, um olhar feio.

"Essa narração dos acontecimentos está me levando a conclusões não muito agradáveis. O seu pai disse o que ele pretendia fazer com a Ella uma vez que a tivesse?" Ele perguntou olhando para o Malfoy por trás de seus óculos.

"Não." Draco admitiu simplesmente.

"Isso me coloca numa posição muito difícil." Dumbledore murmurou enquanto seus dedos massageavam sua têmpora. "Você dois querem sua filha de volta?"

"Mas é claro." Hermione falou alto, inclinando-se pra frente em sua cadeira.

"Creio que devo lembrar-lhes que isso foi só para uma aula." Dumbledore mencionou cuidadosamente.

"O que o senhor está querendo dizer?" Malfoy perguntou perigosamente.

"Depois de um longo tempo pesquisando nós finalmente chegamos à conclusão sobre o feitiço e o porquê de não ter funcionado. Alguém, que não sabemos ainda, enfeitiçou o quarto. Pode ter sido por acidente ou pode ter sido por plano mal intencionado. Qualquer feitiço empregado no quarto ou não funcionava de forma alguma, ou funcionava diferentemente da intenção do feitiço. O feitiço que criou a Ella funcionou, então, o quarto deve ter sido amaldiçoado depois desse feitiço.

Malfoy e Hermione olharam para ele confusos e esperaram ansiosamente para que ele continuasse.

"O que proponho que façamos é tentar lançar o feitiço agora que a Ella não está perto do quarto em que foi realizado o feitiço, ou do castelo."

"Então, você acha que deveríamos simplesmente deixar nossa filha com o Lucius e tentar um feitiço que se funcionar, significaria que eu nem mesmo poderia me despedir?" Hermione disse lentamente.

"Sim, ela é, afinal de contas, a repercussão de um feitiço. Nada mais."

Nem o Malfoy nem a Hermione disseram uma palavra enquanto finalmente entenderam o que o professor estava dizendo.

"Como não sabemos o que o Lucius está fazendo ou pretendendo fazer, talvez, seria muito mais humano realizar o feitiço para que Lucius não possa fazer nada, já que ela não vai existir."

Hermione ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas para olhar para seu diretor e depois para Draco. Ela se levantou bruscamente e saiu correndo da sala enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair lentamente por suas bochechas.

Malfoy a encontrou mais tarde, sentada silenciosamente do quarto de sua filha. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"Dumbledore disse para voltarmos assim que possível com o que decidimos." Ele disse suavemente enquanto se sentava do lado dela na cama e a puxava para seus braços.

"Ela nem mesmo é real." Hermione disse enquanto mexia nervosamente com os lençóis da cama," Malfoy permaneceu calado.

"Quando penso sobre o que o seu pai está fazendo com ela, eu quero gritar. Por que não podemos simplesmente ir e pegá-la? Eu quero dizer, ele não pode ter levado ela pra longe! Nós podemos ir e procurar!" Ela disse olhando esperançosamente pros olhos do Malfoy.

"E depois o que? Nós iríamos criá-la como nossa filha o resto de nossas vidas? Dumbledore estava certo, ela não é real. É uma fantasia legal, mas não é real."

"Pare de dizer isso." Ela falou bruscamente enquanto mais lágrimas caíam por sua face.

"Dizer o que?" Ele respondeu gentilmente.

"Que ela não é real."

"Você sabe que é verdade. Eu a quero de volta também, eu realmente quero, mas nós temos que começar a ser realistas."

"Eu sei." Hermione disse enquanto ela se inclinava e capturava os lábios do Malfoy. "Ela não é real." Ela disse descansando sua cabeça contra ele.

"Eu sei." Ele disse deslizando uma mão pela cintura dela.

"Leve-me para a cama." Ela disse baixinho enquanto se afastava dele. Draco piscou estupidamente até seus ombros abaixarem, abatidos.

"Para dormir, certo?" Ele perguntou passando uma mão por seus cabelos.

"Não." Ela disse simplesmente antes de se virar e sair do quarto da filha e ir para o dela. Malfoy ficou parado no lugar por alguns segundos antes de segui-la devagar.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Ele perguntou gentilmente enquanto puxava o corpo dela junto ao dele.

"Eu tenho certeza disso já há um tempo." Hermione disse baixinho, lutando contra os botões em seu top.

"Então você vem brincando comigo com a coisa toda do 'Eu quero esperar'?"

"Não, eu realmente queria, mas... essa coisa com a Ella. Eu acho que gosto de você... muito."

"Com certeza você gosta." Ele disse com um sorriso safado antes de puxá-la para a cama. "Última chance para voltar atrás." Ele disse, sabendo muito bem que se ela dissesse a ele que não queria, ele não escutaria.

"Você poderia simplesmente calar a boca e me beijar?" Ela disse olhando pra ele e se insinuando.

"Mandona."

"Idiota." Ela disse se inclinando e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

"Ella" Foi a primeira palavra murmurada quando Hermione acordou. A segunda coisa que entrou em sua mente foi "pelada" e "Draco". Ela virou-se para a esquerda quando escutou uma porta abrir e o Malfoy entrar já vestido com seus trajes da escola.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso, mas foi em vão já que o Malfoy evitou olhar pra ela a todo custo enquanto ele corria pelo quarto juntando alguns livros.

"Draco?" Hermione tentou. Ele não fez nenhum movimento denunciando que a tinha escutado. "Draco?" Ela disse inclinando-se pra fora da cama e descansando sua mão pequena no ombro dele. Ele ficou tenso antes levantar seus olhos para encará-la.

"Bom dia." Ele disse sem emoção.

"Eu... você não… eu fui… Draco!" Ela disse tentando conseguir a atenção dele.

"O que!" Ele disse levantando a voz bruscamente enquanto ficava lá parado com uma careta.

"Por que você está agindo assim? Foi a Ella? Ou... isto é por causa... er... de ontem à noite?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, eu acho que fazer o feitiço seja a melhor saída para a Ella. E... ontem à noite foi divertido."

"Feitiço? Divertido?" Hermione disse apertando o lençol fino sobre seu corpo nu. "O que há com você?"

"Não há nada comigo. Eu realmente acho que o feitiço é a nossa melhor aposta, já que sei o que meu pai poderia fazer e provavelmente fará.

"E eu?"

"Você foi divertida." Ele murmurou sem olhar pra ela.

"Eu estou começando a odiar essa palavra." Ela disse friamente enquanto procurava suas roupas. A única coisa que ela encontrou foi uma camisa e ela colocou por cima e ficou de pé para encará-lo. "Eu não sei o que dizer."

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente enquanto seus olhos varriam as coxas nuas dela e seus mal cobertos. "Hmmm... quer se divertir mais um pouco?" Ele perguntou inclinando para colocar sua mão na coxa dela.

"Tire suas mãos de mim." Ela disse numa voz baixa e perigosa. Ele parou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Não me disse isso na outra noite, não é? Se me lembro bem, você estava toda por cima de mim." Ele disse dando um passo à frente com seu sorriso arrogante no rosto.

Ela deu um tapa forte nele. "Pare de ser tão idiotia." Ela brigou.

Os lábios do Malfoy se contraíram e seus olhos escureceram. Hermione deu um passo pra trás inconscientemente, pois ele parecia perigoso. Mas então, os ombros dele caíram e ele soltou um suspiro derrotado.

"Ok, me desculpe. Você mais que divertida. Você foi..." Ele parou pensativamente. Hermione bateu seu pé no chão com um olhar expectante no rosto.

"Eu fui o que?" Hermione perguntou arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Você foi maravilhosa."

"Maravilhosa." Hermione disse, sua raiva se dissolvendo instantaneamente.

"Sim. E eu?"

"Você foi… mediano." Hermione disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se inclinava e pressionava seus lábios gentilmente contra os dele.

"Mediano? Eu vou lhe mostrar que estou acima do que um maldito mediano." Ele resmungou enquanto a atacava até a cama e começava a tirar a blusa que ela estava vestida.

Ela o empurrou gentilmente. "Mais tarde, eu prometo. Mas nós precisamos conversar."

"É." Ele admitiu enquanto saia de cima dela.

"Eu quero minha filha de volta, e para que eu consiga isso, eu preciso de acesso a sua mansão." Hermione disse vestindo um jeans e amarrando novamente seu cabelo.

"Espere um segundo, você está indo agora? Você, Hermione Granger vai perder uma aula?"

"Ah hah". Hermione disse lançando-lhe um sorriso orgulhoso. "Então, eu preciso de você para entrar na sua casa."

"Certo." Ele disse duvidosamente. "Então, você vai fazer o que? Dar uma volta lá dentro, achar nossa filha em um lugar onde você não conhece nada, pegá-la, trazê-la de volta sem o meu pai saber?"

"Bem... esse é o plano."

"E se você cruzar com o meu pai... o que você vai fazer? Ele te mataria imediatamente. Não vale a pena o risco. Eu acredito que nos deveríamos lançar o feitiço. Nós nem mesmo sabemos se ele mantém a Ella em casa."

"Bem, nós precisamos começar por algum lugar. Eu irei com, ou sem você. Com você me daria melhores chances de sobreviver."

"Eu não quero arriscar você, ok?"

"Se você me ama, você viria comigo e não me deixaria ir sozinha."

"Quem disse que eu te amo?" Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. Ela mudou de posição desconfortavelmente.

"Eu não sei. Então... você não ama?"

Malfoy abriu um sorriso sincero. "Não…, eu amo com certeza."

"Isso significa que você está vindo?" Hermione perguntou esperançosamente.

"Dumbledore nos mataria."

"Eu não ligo." Hermione disse, pegando sua jaqueta."

"Eu quero tanto você agora." Malfoy disse marchando para fora do quarto com Hermione atrás dele.

Eu conheço uma entrada pelos fundos. Então, só fique atrás de mim, e se nós virmos alguém vindo, você se esconde e eu lido com a situação." Malfoy disse enquanto eles caminhavam calmamente pelo jardim e ao redor da mansão.

"Casa enorme Draco? Compensando alguma coisa?"

"Você sabe que esse não é meu caso." Ele disse lançando um sorriso por seu ombro. Ele se moveram lentamente ao redor do lado da casa e passaram por uma porta que levava à cozinha onde elfos domésticos estavam ocupados preparando comida. No minuto que viram Draco, todos eles paralisaram.

"Continuem trabalhando." Ele disse numa voz autoritária enquanto cruzava o aposento. Hermione lançou um olhar de pena a eles enquanto fazia seu caminho pela cozinha e subia uma pequena escadaria para a casa principal.

"Draco abriu a pequena porta no topo das escadas e deu uma olhada ao redor para ver se havia alguém, quando não viu ninguém, ele abriu a porta completamente e saiu.

"Draco!" A voz de uma mulher gritou atrás dele. Ele virou-se e fechou com força a porta pela qual ele havia saído antes que Hermione pudesse passar.

"Mãe." Ele disse virando com um sorriso falso estampado em sua cara. Ele sorriu docilmente antes de envolvê-la em um rápido abraço.

"Draco." Ela disse o olhando de cima abaixo suspeitosamente. "Há algum motivo pelo qual você não está na escola e sim entrando sorrateiramente pela cozinha?"

"Esqueci um livro." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Você poderia simplesmente ter me mandado uma coruja e eu o enviaria pra você. Agora, qual o real motivo pelo qual você está aqui." Ela disse cruzando os braços elegantemente.

"Eu..." A sobrancelha de sua mãe arqueou-se. "Eu estou tendo problemas com garotas e eu preciso do seu conselho." Ele tentou.

Funcionou por hora. "Uma garota!" Sua mãe exclamou alto. "Ah, que maravilha. Ela e legal? Bonita? Sangue puro, eu espero."

"Ela é legal." Ele disse, pensando em um jeito de sair dessa conversa inevitável.

"Bem, vamos para a sala de estar e me conte sobre ela." Ela disse pousando sua mão gentilmente no braço de seu filho e o direcionando para a sala.

"Na verdade, eu não estou com vontade de falar sobre ela agora. Err, o pai está em casa?" Malfoy perguntou olhando ao redor do hall de entrada.

"Acredito que não. Por quê? O problema com a garota é coisa de homem? Você sabe que pode falar comigo, Draco."

"Eu irei, quando estiver pronto." Ele disse com um sorriso falso. "De qualquer forma, eu estou com vontade de caminhar."

Ele começou a sair do quarto antes que sua mãe o impedisse novamente. "Então você entra na casa pela cozinha, durante a escola, para falar de uma garota de quem você não quer falar e ao invés disso vai dar uma volta?" Sua mãe perguntou com um sorriso. "Não minta pra mim."

Draco virou-se para encarar o olhar gélido de sua mãe. "Eu não posso te dizer por que estou aqui."

"Ah, sim, você pode. E você irá." Ela disse, girando ao redor de sue filho e o encarando com outro olhar.

"Eu contarei, só não agora. Ok?"

"Não seja desobediente. Não é do seu feitio. E Draco, talvez você queira dizer para a garota que você tão gentilmente deixou na cozinha, para juntar-se a nós?" A boca do Malfoy abriu e fechou em choque. Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta no hall de entrada e a abriu revelando uma Hermione mais que entediada. Ela piscou algumas vezes para Draco antes de se levantar e sair junto com ele.

"Mãe, Hermione. Hermione, minha mãe." Draco disse com um tom que deixava óbvio que ele preferiria morrer comido por lesmas carnívoras a estar ali.

"Bom gosto, Draco. Linda." Narcissa disse enquanto seus olhos inspecionavam a Hermione.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Malfoy."

"Igualmente." Ela disse prontamente. "Agora, o que você está fazendo tentando infiltrar uma garota em minha casa?" Malfoy e Hermione trocaram olhares de pânico. "Espere, você disse que seu nome é Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

"Err, sim." Ela disse se mexendo um pouco desconfortável.

Os olhos de Narcisa ficaram gélidos de fúria enquanto ela se virava para encarar seu filho. "Como você se atreve a trazer uma nascida trouxa para dentro de nossa casa? Foi por isso que você estava entrando sorrateiramente? Para que eu não descobrisse? Espere até o seu pai saber disso!" Ela disse apontando um dedo para Draco.

Antes que Draco soubesse o que estava acontecendo ele ouviu um "Estupefaça" atrás dele, seguido por um flash vermelho enquanto sua mãe caia no chão estupefada. Ele virou para ver Hermione com sua varinha estendida.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de fazer isso! É a minha mãe! Ela vai acabar comigo quando acordar."

"Ela iria nos deter. Era o único jeito." Ela disse pedindo desculpa, guardando sua varinha. "Agora, onde fica a sua masmorra?"

"Nós vamos ter uma conversa séria sobre feitiços nos pais quando voltarmos." Ele disse pegando a mão dela e a puxando em direção as masmorras.

"Deuses. Vocês Sonserinos gostam de uma masmorra escura e úmida, não é?" Hermione perguntou enquanto desciam de fininho pelos degraus de pedra por um corredor longo e escuro.

"Bem, nós temos masmorras porque nós podemos esconder todo tipo de coisa aqui."

"Como cadáveres de trouxas?" Hermione rebateu.

"Nunca matei um trouxa."

"Não quer dizer que o seu pai nunca matou." Ela disse, apertando sua jaqueta enquanto tremia.

"Está com frio?"

"Você não está? Está congelando aqui em baixo." Ela disse, agarrando sua jaqueta ainda mais forte. Malfoy retirou seu robe sem dizer nada e o colocou ao redor dos ombros de Hermione. Deixando seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela. "Obrigada."

Ele viraram um canto e encontraram um pequeno quarto que parecia uma cela de cadeia. Olharam pelas barras e para seu desapontamento, não encontraram nada.

"Talvez se eu chamar o nome dela ou algo do tipo."

"Você pode tentar, mas eu realmente não acho que ela esteja aqui." Draco disse, procurando na escuridão. Hermione percorreu outro pequeno corredor até outra cela vazia. Ela encostou-se de qualquer jeito um uma caixa larga e soltou um grito frustrado.

"Mãe?" Hermione congelou, assim como Draco que estava a apenas alguns metros longe dela. "Mãe? Pai?'' Hermione saiu de cima da caixa em um pulo e virou-se para encará-la. Suas mãos cobriram sua boca.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Draco mirou um feitiço em direção a caixa, que quebrou em pedaços. No meio da bagunça estava sentada a pequena e chateada filha deles.

"Ella! Hermione gritou enquanto abarcava sua filha em seus braços e a abraçava até ela mal poder respirar. Draco seguiu com a mesma resposta. Mas então ambos foram empurrados pra longe pela Ella enquanto ela pegava na mão de sua mãe e tentava a empurrar corredor abaixo.

"Nós temos que ir agora." Ela disse, sua voz falhando com lágrimas. "Ele está vindo, nós temos que ir."

"Quem está vindo?" Malfoy perguntou desesperadamente enquanto Hermione lançava-lhe um olhar em pânico.

"Eu". Uma voz fria falou das sombras à medida que Lucius saia com sua varinha na sua frente. "Tão previsível, Draco. Veio por sua filha? E trouxe a pequena sangue ruim. Que encantador."

Ambos Hermione e Draco moveram-se para ficar em frente a Ella para protegê-la. O movimento não escapou de Lucius que sorriu maliciosamente.

"Vamos para algum lugar mais... iluminado, não? Esta masmorra está me dando dor de cabeça." Lucius disse indicando com sua varinha onde ele queria que eles fossem. "Draco vai na frente, a garota atrás dele, e a sangue ruim atrás dela e eu me certificarei de que nenhum de vocês tentem escapar. Entenderam?"

Todos eles saíram lentamente das masmorras e caminharam até a sala de estar onde um elfo doméstico muito nervoso estava esperando. "Senhor Malfoy, sua esposa foi encontrada estupefada, senhor"- Ele começou a dedurar.

"Qual de vocês fez isso?" Ele perguntou friamente, virando-se para Hermione e Draco

"Eu." Hermione disse sem medo evidente em sua voz.

Lucius parecia contemplar a resposta dela por um tempo antes de levantar sua varinha novamente. "Parece que você terá que tomar uma decisão hoje, Draco." Lucius disse enquanto girava sua varinha entre os dedos. "Você simplesmente não pode viver nesta casa enquanto é amigo dessa sangue-ruim. Nossa reputação não aguentaria se você escolhesse acabar tudo com essa garota e voltar para sua família como um Malfoy, eu te perdoarei por seu pequeno erro depois de... algum tempo. Se você decidir que a sangue ruim é mais importante do que sua herança e família, você não será mais parte dessa família. Você não terá dinheiro ou suporte algum.

Draco permaneceu imóvel.

"Então, quem vai ser? Sua família ou a sangue-ruim?" Ele gritou gesticulando entre ele e Hermione. Ella escondeu-se timidamente atrás de Hermione que estava olhando para Draco esperançosamente.

Draco olhou para seu pai, que estava parado com superioridade enquanto sua varinha estava segura a seu lado. Ele então olhou para Hermione, que estava lhe enviando um olhar que dizia exatamente o que ela estava achando da situação. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris como se a reposta dele fosse óbvia.

Ele se decidiu. Ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto ia em direção a Hermione. O aperto de Lucius em sua varinha aumentou e seus olhos queimaram de fúria.

Draco colocou uma mão firme na bochecha de Hermione enquanto ela sorria. Ele inclinou-se e a beijou gentilmente antes de colocar sua boca próxima ao ouvido dela e murmurar. "Eu sinto muito." Hermione pareceu confusa por um segundo antes de sua raiva e mágoa a atingirem enquanto ela observava Draco dar as costas e caminhar em direção a seu pai que no momento, estava olhando alegremente para seu filho.


End file.
